


/фантомная/ любовь

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Dark, Falling In Love, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Instability, Neon - Freeform, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Лекс бы убил всех за Фантома, Низовье
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: В Нижнем городе нет места слабым.Любовь убийцы и дешевой проститутки. Того, кто пережил адские тренировки. Того, кто шесть лет провел в одной комнате. Тех, кто полюбил с первого взгляда. Их доверие, их слабость, их нежность, их злоба и ярость. Им бы выжить, уберечь друг друга, защитить и удержать. У них нет секретов.Есть только их любовь.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Kudos: 10
Collections: меньше чем три





	1. /осколки/

**Author's Note:**

> Простите.  
> Хуже уже быть не может. Если я и был когда-то т а к не уверен в какой-то работе, то в этой. Но я прям чувствую, что если не напишу, то будет хуже. Понятия не имею, что из этого выйдет. Она пугает даже меня.
> 
> Постапокалиптичный мир, который разрушил меня изнутри. Грязь, которую я сократил до минимума, в угоду непонятно чему. Посмотрим, что из этого получится.
> 
> «Нездоровые больные отношения» — кредо этого творения.
> 
> Неон и постапокалиптика.
> 
> Внезапный рваный и лаконичный стиль для меня. Работа требовала его, я его еще пытаюсь поймать и прочувствовать, но главы короткие, описания не похожи на мои.  
> Сноски в «слешах» так должны быть. Очередное кривое средство выразительности.
> 
> Образы персонажей полетели к чертям. Я всех их люблю, никого не хочу оскорбить. Та редкая работа, про которую я скажу — бегите. Это лучше никому и никогда не видеть.
> 
> Развитие их отношений то скачет, то слоубернится, как сволота. И даже до первой эрки, как до луны.

Он заметил одно не заколоченное окно, горевшее теплым коралловым светом.

Саша знал, что за ним следили и гнались, но решил подпустить поближе, выйти одному против пятерых. Это и стало роковой ошибкой.

Сражаться с ними в одиночку он не смог, и потому пришлось удирать по всем известным проулкам, цепляясь за любые мыслимые и немыслимые выступы. Он перепрыгнул через ступени шатающейся лестницы и разбил плечом стекло, кубарем свалился в коридор, едва не заорав от боли. Кровь заливала всё вокруг, осколками ему распороло руку, и Саша выругался так, что услышь Хела — их вожак — убила бы на месте. Он ринулся вперед и почти выбил дверь ногой, оказавшись в крохотной комнатке. Ему хватило мгновения, чтобы понять, что он оказался в борделе. И расхераченное окно в нем — меньшая из его проблем.

— Под кровать, живо! — рявкнул он, пинком захлопнув дверь, и спиной вписался в стену. Так не нападут. Дернул кольт из кобуры на бедре, вжимаясь в стену у окна. И только тогда позволил себе хоть чуть-чуть отдышаться, сердцебиение тяжелым гулом отдавалось в горле.

Оглянулся.

Молодой, совсем еще мальчишка, он смотрел на него большими синими глазами, но в них было лишь безразличие. Он словно видел не Сашу, а лишь его контур, очертание, такое же, как и у большинства приходящих сюда. Ему не было дело, выживет или нет. Он был болезненно худым, костлявые руки сложил на коленях, не зная, куда себя деть.

И всё так же продолжал сидеть на постели, словно не слышал того, что рявкнул ему Саша. Он затравленно оглядел крохотную комнатку, большую часть которой занимала кровать с черной простыней. Это угнетало.

— Ты?..

— Сюда не сунутся. Не догадаются, — тихо проговорил парнишка, опустив глаза. Тонкие руки сжались в кулаки.

Саша заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть. Виски сжимало от боли. Он закусил губу, бесконечно хотелось рухнуть на кровать рядом с этим заморышем, и будь что будет. Выспится на том свете, в конце концов. Саша устало потер глаза — в них словно раскаленной стеклянной крошки насыпали — и тяжело вздохнул.

— Как тебя звать? — он сдался, обернувшись к парнишке, но кольта не опустил.

— Фантом, — тот неуютно поерзал, попытался закутаться в подол, но не вышло. Ничего не прикрывавшая черная накидка хотя бы подчеркивала изящный женственный изгиб талии.

— Боишься?

— Тебя — нет.

Саша вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Хотел бы меня убить, уже убил бы, — первый раз чуть улыбнулся Фантом. Саша кивком согласился.

— Запри дверь, — он указал подбородком, и Фантом подчинился. Он щелкнул замком, повернулся, обнажив худое плечо и узкую ключицу.

— Они тебя вообще не кормят, что ли? — тихо хмыкнул Саша, и тот залился болезненным румянцем.

— Если сделаешь что-то не так, лишат на день. От голода рвет, живот болит, но больше ничего, это проще, чем бить нас в наказание. Большинство не заметит, даже если сознание потерять, им плевать, как и кого иметь, — фыркнул Фантом, а в синих глазах плескалось удивление. — Ты не хочешь?..

— Тебя? Нет. Я хочу лечь и проспать целый день, а не чтобы за мной гналась целая свора наемников, чтобы рука перестала болеть, но для этого надо вытащить все осколки и хотя бы перевязать ее, — раздраженно выдохнул Саша. — А тебе, мне кажется, должно было уже осточертеть ложиться подо всех подряд.

Фантом вспыхнул.

— Мне и осточертело, но так я хотя бы жив. Когда-то давно у меня не было выбора, его и сейчас нет, только пытаться существовать в этом гадком «доме», — он подскочил на ноги, пошатнувшись, и Саша подался вперед, чтобы подхватить. Фантом устоял, сверкая злым взглядом из-под черных волос. Саша порывисто сдул его челку с лица.

— Когда сам меня захочешь, тогда я буду с тобой.

— А если я…

— Твое сердце говорит об обратном, — он улыбнулся, показав жутковатые ямочки на щеках, — я слышу, что ты врешь. Ты устал, ведь я, скорее всего, разбудил тебя, и хочешь есть. Рукой живот прикрываешь, значит, больно, сводит от голода.

Саша пошарил по многочисленным карманам, вытащив маленькую зеленоватую ампулу, и бросил ее на кровать рядом с ним. Знал, что тот не поймает.

— В воде разведи, это поможет избавиться от чувства голода и боли, но не более, — подсказал Саша, чувствуя на себе удивленный взгляд. Фантом осторожно прикоснулся к ампуле тонкими белыми пальцами и тут же отдернул руку от холода. Испугался.

Саша хохотнул, устало выглядывая в окно, и откинул голову к стене. Левую руку жгло болью, а виски словно затапливало каленым свинцом. И сдохнуть хотелось, только куда там, выбираться из этой передряги он должен был сам.

/кретин самонадеянный/

Он грубо выругался, а затем подхватил здоровой рукой хлипкую табуретку, подперев ей окно. Если попытаются выбить или забраться, Саша успеет проснуться и пристрелить всех еще до того, как они ступят на пол.

Фантом только пискнул, когда он упал спиной на кровать, прижимая израненную руку к груди. Саша заставил себя посмотреть на порезы: осколков было много, и он зло зашипел.

— Я залью тебе кровью кровать.

— Не самое худшее, что она видела, — хмыкнул Фантом и аккуратно перебрался на пол, касаясь неприметной царапины на нем, провел пальцами чуть дальше. Саша чуть не спустил курок, даже не увидев — почувствовав, блеск лезвия. Остановился в последний момент, узнав маленькие хирургические щипцы.

— Я могу… Или ты сам вытащи осколки, — Фантом дрожащей рукой протянул их Саше. — Стащил когда-то у одного из своих… Знакомых. Надеялся, что когда-нибудь воткну одному из них в горло.

Саша фыркнул, перекатываясь на живот, и положил руку ему на худые коленки.

— Как хочешь ковыряйся, я стерплю, — он прикрыл глаза, ненавидя наблюдать за таким, убивать было проще, чем лечить. Фантом осторожно подцепил первый осколок, вынимая его из израненного предплечья. Саша притих, замечая лишь, когда тому приходилось разрезать кожу острыми краями щипцов.

— Ты утром только заплати, ладно? А то мне за закрытую дверь… — Фантом замолчал, опустив взгляд.

— Переживем эту ночь, — он горько усмехнулся. — Заплачу. Могу даже тебе накинуть, вдруг у тебя получится поесть нормально? Ты неплохо справляешься, я не чувствую даже.

Тот смущенно опустил взгляд.

— Я только зашить не смогу.

— Да и не надо, — Саша пошарил по карманам, находя регенеративную пленку. — Затяни как можно туже.

Фантом осторожно прижал ее край к его больному предплечью. Кровь растеклась под тканью жутковатыми узорами, и он поморщился, оборачивая вокруг несколько раз, поспешил спрятать щипцы обратно в трещину в затертом полу. Туда же он аккуратно воткнул самый острый из осколков.

— Этот расколется, когда захочешь его воткнуть в кого-то. Порезать им получится только вену, но у тебя не хватит ни сил, ни скорости, — заметил Саша.

— А если я тебя хочу убить?..

Тот лишь молча вскинул кольт, чуть зажимая курок, чтобы энергетическая плазма в барабане загорелась. Фантом вскрикнул, невольно закрывая голову руками.

— Ты мертв, — он опустил оружие, положив его рядом с собой. А затем поманил на кровать. — Меня тебе точно не убить. Я почувствую твое желание еще до того, как ты осколка того коснешься.

— Кто же тебя ранил? — искренне удивился Фантом, сверкая ярко-синими глазами.

— Одна банда, ты, может быть, их видел когда-то, у них что-то вроде рельс символом. Подпустил пятерых слишком близко; я знал, что они идут, но думал, справлюсь, — Саша болезненно прижал руку к груди. — Ты так и будешь сидеть на полу? Я не хочу тебя, но спать ты вполне можешь на другом краю кровати.

/маленький наивный ребенок/

Саше не хотелось думать, сколько ему было и сколько лет он был заперт в этом «доме». Но при мысли о людях, которые его сюда запихнули, руки сами тянулись к оружию. Руки и душа требовали крови за страдания этого мальчишки.

Фантом осторожно лег рядом с ним на бок, сгибая ногу в колене. Нечитаемым взглядом смотрел на Сашу, думая, что впервые, когда он сам хотел чьих-то рук на своем теле, тот его не хотел.

Он потянулся к Саше, но тот резко отпрянул.

— Спи, пока есть возможность. Или заснуть не можешь? — вдруг догадался Саша, прикрывая глаза.

/этот взгляд из-под ресниц — возбуждал/

— Не знаю, обычно меня отрубает или от голода, или от боли. Порой от усталости сознание теряю, — Фантом смутился, пытаясь улечься удобнее, но его затрясло от невнятного ощущения где-то внутри.

— Глаза прикрой и ни о чем не думай, — подсказал Саша. — Я пристрелю любого, кто попытается нас разбудить.

Он тяжело вздохнул, устраиваясь так, чтобы не задевать Фантома. Кожа горела от таблеток, а рука всё еще ныла от боли и стеклянной крошки, которую тот вытащить не смог.

Саша сквозь сон почувствовал, как Фантом почти прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его щеке, но замер. Вновь испугался. А затем положил руку так близко, что они почти касались друг друга пальцами. Саша даже чувствовал холод его ладони.

Фантом очнулся уже утром, один, лишь укрытый одеялом. Он резко подскочил, до дрожи и черных пятен перед глазами боясь, что это был лишь сон. Тот, кто мог пристрелить его, убить голыми руками, и тот, из-за кого он будто вдохнуть смог наконец. Не гарь и пыль Нижнего города — чистый воздух, давший кислород крови.

Мир цветным стал.

Он почувствовал бумагу под рукой, торопливо разворачивая записку.

_Я заплатил тому парню, который у вас главный. Соврал, что вчера вечером он меня не заметил, а тебя мне друг подсказал. Надеюсь, всё будет хорошо. Они не должны тебя трогать, я забил всю ночь и утро.  
Спасибо за руку. Почти не больно.  
И под подушкой посмотри осторожно. Будет лучше, чем осколок. Надеюсь, смогу научить тебя им пользоваться.  
Лекс_


	2. /имена/

Фантом в очередной раз заскоблил металлической щеткой по полу, пытаясь оттереть кровавые разводы. Комнату пропитал стойкий запах хлорной воды, тонкие руки жгло от едкой жидкости, но мысль открыть окно внушала почти священный ужас.

Весь Нижний город пронизывала гарь, копоть и ядовитый дым. Вдохнуть на улице без респиратора было сродни самоубийству.

Фантом еще помнил, как заболели глаза и горло, когда он попытался сбежать из этого «дома» и, в чем был, бросился в Нижний город. Его чудом не убили.

А когда за волосы притащили обратно, он пожалел, что не убили.

/забыть/

Он сморгнул непрошенные слезы и вцепился в металлическую щетку. Надо было оттереть кровь и другую грязь, пока никто не пришел. Ему и так потом достанется за пропахшую хлорной водой комнату. И кожу. Тонкие пальцы у него были изъедены этой дрянью.

Фантом чуть повернулся, замечая более темную россыпь кровавых пятен. Кровь Лекса, которого он не видел уже около недели. Или даже больше, Фантом не мог сказать точно. Ему с каждым днем всё сильнее казалось, что это было жестокой игрой его подсознания, сном, давшим иллюзию надежды, что всё будет хорошо.

И только нож, спрятанный в стене, убеждал в обратном.

Фантому нравилась его тяжесть в руке, нравился холод острого лезвия. Он вспоминал Лекса, прикасаясь к нему. Острый взгляд бледно-зеленых глаз, белок, залитый кровью от усталости, сжатые губы, проступающие вены на изуродованном предплечье.

Единственный, кто смотрел на него не как на кусок мяса, который можно было поиметь.

Лекс смотрел с жалостью, с зарождавшимся желанием помочь, и от этого Фантома начинало тошнить до рвоты и металлического привкуса во рту. Он сам себе был омерзителен. Фантом резал внутреннюю сторону бедра, скуля, прокусывая губу от боли, но продолжая. Слезы смешивались с кровью, когда он надавливал на края пореза, раскрывая их. Еще чуть-чуть, и Фантому так хотелось повести ножом ниже, перерезать бедренную артерию и всё.

Всё бы закончилось.

Только презрительный взгляд Лекса в его воспоминаниях не давал этого сделать.

Он вжался спиной в бортик кровати, подбирая ноги под себя, скребя ими по грязному полу. Железная губка выпала из его рук, задев порезы на бедре, и Фантом вскрикнул от боли. Он весь сжался в комочек, зажимая себе рот ладонью и сдавленно дыша.

Он услышал грохот на лестнице и едва подавил в себе желание забиться под кровать. Найдут его быстро, а сломанные ребра будут мучить еще долго, и так на боках и спине синяки и ссадины не заживали. Такой боли ему не хотелось.

Фантом подскочил на ноги — бедра обожгло болью — и едва не столкнулся с Лексом, отпрянув, испугавшись его взбешенного взгляда. Тот был в ярости.

— Я же сказал, что мне нужен он! — Лекс зарычал, резко развернувшись. — Плевать мне, что он занят или нет! Я достаточно заплатил, чтобы ты от меня отъебался.

Лекс с такой силой врезал дверью об косяк, что стена задрожала. Он прислонился к ней спиной и глубоко вздохнул.

— Прости. Напугал?

Тот задрожал, душа в зародыше дикое желание с воем кинуться ему на шею. Соскучился, не верил, что придет, хоть всё время себе твердил — не привязывайся. Ни к кому. А так хотелось, чтобы не соврал в той записке.

Пришел.

Фантом потянулся ладонью, нуждаясь в мимолетном прикосновении. Он так хотел прижать тонкие пальцы к щеке, пока у Саши глаза закрыты, не почувствует, как тогда во сне.

Саша вбил его в стену, вжимая всем своим весом и заламывая руку. Фантом взвизгнул.

— Я тебе сказал, не трогать меня! — зарычал он, сдавливая запястье.

/хочу его/

И тут же отпустил, заметив черные синяки на руках. Саша отпрянул, вцепившись в волосы и отчаянно зажмурившись. Сорвался на этом ребенке, которого сам себе пообещал защитить.

/безжалостный урод/

— Прости меня… — Лекс опустил голову, замечая, что Фантом весь был в черных синяках и жутких царапинах. Его передернуло, когда он заметил тонкие струйки крови, стекавшие по ногам. Исполосованные порезы на внутренней стороне бедер, и Саша узнал следы своего лезвия. Отвлекал себя болью.

/давай, помоги ему, тварь, ты этакая/

Саша сжал зубы, когда его передернуло от мысли, что надо было к нему прикоснуться. Не после того, как он почти насмешливо перерезал глотки двадцати бойцам из другой банды. Потому что Хела приказала, потому что отказаться не мог. И не надо было ему сюда приходить, хоть и думал, что легче станет. Рядом с этим наивным мальчишкой он не чувствовал грязи на своих руках.

Саша молча пошарил по карманам, ища регенеративную пленку. Фантом печально помотал головой.

— Не надо… Мне только сильнее достанется, если заметят, что ты подлечил, — он замолчал, осторожно приблизившись. — Только не уходи. Я так тебя ждал…

Фантом дрожащей ладонью прикоснулся к его щеке. Саша накрыл ее своей.

— Прости меня. Почувствовал твою руку, и инстинкты сработали вперед разума, — он замолчал, согревая его руку. — Не стоило приходить после задания.

— Ты пришел, а я ждал тебя, — Фантом несмело улыбнулся и, прихрамывая, перебрался на кровать, потянул Сашу за собой. — Я привык к боли, к любой, какая бы мучительная она ни была. За всё время, что я тут, я спал с двумя… Или тремя. Остальные предпочитают избивать меня или еще как-нибудь измываться, огонь, ток, один раз даже утопить пытались. Моя боль им нравится больше, чем собственное удовольствие. Хотя Росу нравится трахать меня в наказание за любую провинность.

Лекс тихо зарычал.

— Он?.. — подбородком указал на дверь. Саша улегся рядом с Фантомом на его кровати, чувствуя, что тот изогнулся рядом с ним красивой волной. Не трогая, лишь задевая доверчивым взглядом голубых глаз.

/ему бы хребет сломать, чтобы не мучился/

Саша повернулся к нему, укладываясь на бок и протягивая руку так, чтобы их пальцы почти соприкасались. Фантом улыбнулся.

— У тебя же есть имя? — Лекс действительно заинтересованно на него смотрел. То, что он его не боялся, даже после того, как Саша ему чуть руку не сломал, провоцировало и интриговало. Он знал жестокость, Лекс не сомневался, но сейчас не чувствовал угрозы. Доверял.

— Фантом? — он удивленно вскинул брови.

— Другое.

Фантом вздрогнул, вспоминая его, вытаскивая из таких глубин сознания, будто его никогда и не существовало.

— Я хочу знать, — Саша несмело улыбнулся, с ним под боком дышать было легче. — Хотел бы знать, как ты сюда попал…

— Продали, — фыркнул Фантом. Он уже давно с этим смирился. — Когда есть стало нечего, за тысячу монет продали. Я на них обижался вначале, хотел сбежать, вернуться, потом плевать стало. Если им от этого лучше хоть чуть-чуть стало — хорошо. Я не сержусь.

— Я бы убил.

— Тебя бы никто не посмел так отдать.

— За тебя бы убил, — усмехнулся Лекс, чуть оскалившись.

— Яр. Меня зовут Яр, — Фантом сжался в комок, словно ожидая удара, но Саша лишь расхохотался. Тот отдернулся, Лексу пришлось его бережно удержать за тонкие запястья, чтобы не причинить боли.

— Догадаешься? — он подвинулся, касаясь поврежденного плеча, чувствуя под пальцами неправильно выправленный вывих.

— Александр? — они одновременно кивнули. — Сашенька.

Фантом осторожно протянул подрагивающую израненную руку, касаясь шрама у него на подбородке. Лекс подался вперед, прижимаясь к его ладони. Яр весь дрожал, сворачиваясь и сводя узкие коленки.

— Сколько ты стоишь?

— Ты всё же решил?.. — Фантом даже не удивился, лишь перекатился на спину и поморщился. Спина у него болела от ушибов. — За ночь… Не знаю, десять монет, наверное. Ты же расплачивался с Росом за меня?

— Не за ночь, — Лекс грустно улыбнулся, — тебя же продали сюда, значит, и выкупить тебя я могу. Ты не принадлежишь им по праву рождения. Кто скажет мне «нет»? Я смогу предложить за тебя столько, что хватило бы выкупить весь этот «дом».

— Ты, что?..

— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, Фантом. Не существовал, забивая болью свои мысли, чувства, свой страх, а жил. Хоть и в Нижнем городе, но жил, — Саша очертил пальцем его скулу, задел шею, чувствуя сильную дрожь. Сейчас испугался. — Хочешь — останешься со мной, нет — я отпущу тебя. Только живи.

— Зачем тебе это? — он едва сдерживался, чтобы не завыть. Так боялся, что это лишь очередная издевка, что кто-то вновь решил над ним поиздеваться. Фантом вспомнил залитые кровью руки Лекса, разводы на подоле его собственной накидки после их последней встречи.

/не верь/

— Не знаю, — Саша задумался, облизнувшись, — тебя хочу.

Зажмурившись, Яр переплел их пальцы. Будь что будет.


	3. /рубцы/

Фантом заскулил. Он заворочался, сгибая ноги, чтобы свернуться, не потревожив изодранную в лохмотья спину. Дышать получалось через раз, мелкими частыми вздохами, от которых уже болели ребра.

Фантом неловко изогнулся, застонав от боли. Спина горела огнем.

/хочу к Лексу/

Думать о нем было наивно, глупо, но так сладко. Он скучал по нему, мечтая, что тот придет и они вновь проговорят всю ночь. Саша рассказывал ему про звезды, которых никто никогда не видел, про тайные ходы под Нижним городом, про энергетические заряды в барабане своего кольта.

У Яра сердце замирало от его взглядов.

И он хотел вновь и вновь их ловить, жалея только о том, что не может радовать Лекса своей ассиметричной красотой. Жуткие синяки и ссадины забивали всё.

Фантом дернулся на звук двери. В душе теплилась надежда, но это была всего лишь Люси.

Она была тайной их «дома». Никто не знал, кто она на самом деле, как появилась и почему осталась. Она помогала со всеми мелочами, обрабатывала раны и порой подкармливала. Никто даже ее лица не видел, только слышали низкий голос, но к Люси привыкли все.

Ей доверяли.

— Фантом? — она аккуратно поставила на пол старую кадку с холодной водой. — Живой?

— К сожалению.

Люси присела рядом с ним. Он перевернулся на живот, чтобы она могла осмотреть его спину.

— Сильно тебя в этот раз… — Люси коснулась жуткой раны вдоль позвоночника. Фантом вскрикнул.

— Заслужил.

— Никто такого не заслужил. Он запросто мог сломать тебе позвоночник, и тогда убить тебя — было бы милосердием. Только никто не захочет марать руки, тебя выкинут на улицу, чтобы ты сам умер от яда, растворенного в воздухе, — она смочила выбеленную перекисью тряпку в воде. — Потерпи, будет больно.

Фантом зажмурился, когда она провела по кровоточащей ране на плече. Так не болело, даже когда ему разбили голову о дверной косяк.

— Это не ножом, — Люси бережно капнула водой, промывая от запекшейся крови. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать. — Края слишком рваные, с мясом будто выдирали…

— Ремнем, — Фантом перебил ее, — он избил меня ремнем. И я это заслужил.

Он не выдержал, всхлипнул, когда она осторожно вытерла кровавые разводы. Люси промокнула бесцветную жидкость у позвоночника, молясь, чтобы его не сломали и это не был ликвор. Фантом бы не почувствовал сейчас этого, но к утру у него отнялись бы ноги.

/Саша/

Он думал о его руках, повторяя его имя, как мантру. Это не Люси. Это он. Фантому становилось легче дышать, но каждая рана на исполосованной коже, жгла болью.

Он всхлипнул сквозь зубы, когда Люси прижала края раны на пояснице, вымывая сукровицу. Хотелось заорать.

— Ему лучше к тебе больше не приходить. Этому новому…

— Это не Лекс, — прошептал Фантом, — он никогда бы… Лекс убил бы меня. Не заставлял бы меня мучиться, а убил, не причинив боли. Он другой, не такой, как остальные. Не хочет меня, но так смотрит!

— Да ты будто влюбился!

Он вскинулся и не сдержался, закричал, треснула запекшаяся корка. Люси спешно уложила его обратно.

— Тише, — она погладила Фантома по волосам. — Тише. Ты же знаешь, я никому не скажу. Не надо, Фантом, доверишься, и будет так больно, как никогда не было. Ни одна рана не будет мучить тебя так, как разбитое сердце.

— А у меня оно еще есть?

— Ты же думаешь о нем.

— Я знаю, что нравлюсь им обоим. И Феликсу, и Лексу. За это мне и досталось, — резко перевел он разговор. — Только я не могу выкинуть его из головы. Лекса. Его голос, его бледные глаза.

— До добра тебя это не доведет. Никому в этом «доме» не позволено любить, — она грустно усмехнулась.

Люси помогла ему улечься на левом боку.

— А бедра?

— Нет! — вскинулся Фантом. Люси бережно заставила его чуть развести колени.

— Чем ты так себя? Не ногтями же, — она указала на особенно глубокий порез. — Или это он тебя?

— Я сам. Это надо делать медленно, а у Феликса не хватит терпения, — он зажмурился. Впервые от ее рук ему стало неприятно, будто было в этом что-то дикое. Лекс словно вымыл из него всё, что было естественным до этого.

/вместо крови теперь жидкий огонь/

— Я про твоего Лекса, — помрачнев, сказала Люси. В том, что эти раны были от его рук, даже если и не физически, она не сомневалась.

— Он бы меня убил, — упрямо повторил Фантом. — Я сам, я хотел этой боли. Она отрезвляла меня, когда я думал, что сойду с ума от мыслей о нем.

— А там? — она осторожно указала на царапины в паху. Люси знала, что с ним мог сделать взбешенный Феликс, и знала, что Фантом не дастся ей, как бы она ни желала помочь.

Он неловко дернул головой. Он не даст никому до себя там дотронуться. Не теперь.

Фантом вспомнил, как лезвие рассекало кожу. Расходились края пореза, проступали, алели капли крови. А потом приходила боль.

Фантом положил узкую ладонь себе на внутреннюю сторону бедра, представляя Лекса.

— Я дам тебе две таблетки, чтобы ты мог заснуть, — напомнила о себе Люси. — И эти порезы надо всё же обработать.

Фантом тихо застонал.

У него в венах закипала кровь.


	4. /кровотечения/

Саша, не оборачиваясь, вздернул руку, прострелив последнему глазницу навылет. Эта компания уже начинала действовать ему на нервы. То, что он сглупил тогда, подпустив их к себе вплотную, было разовой акцией добровольного идиотизма. Второй раз Лекс такую фору не дал, и теперь у его ног лежало пять тел.

Саша несколько раз согнул кисть, разминая, и убрал револьвер.

Хела будет недовольна.

Грязь разводить он и сам не любил, но эти пятеро сумели его выбесить. Лекс презрительно пнул искореженное тело, убирать за собой он не собирался. Найдут, и хорошо, за ним не зря шлейфом вилась слава самого жестокого убийцы в Низовье. Он устало потянулся, рука, подлеченная Фантомом, уже почти не болела. Сознание электрическим током прошила дикая мысль.

Фантом.

Он у него уже почти неделю не был, ввязавшись в охоту за этой пятеркой. Хела потом ему за нее устроит, да и за привязанность к мальчишке из борделя по шее надает. Саша зарычал про себя, дернув маску респиратора наверх, скрывая лицо. Он пошарил по карманам: несколько ампул с энергетическим раствором, регенеративная пленка, запасной заряд для кольта. И пресный съедобный батончик.

/его или убить, или вытащить оттуда/

Саша поморщился от этих мыслей. Он соврал, когда сказал, что сможет отпустить Фантома на все четыре стороны, если тот не захочет с ним остаться. Выжить в одиночку в Нижнем городе было почти невозможно. Ему всё равно пришлось бы зарабатывать так же, чтобы не умереть от голода, но, скорее всего, он бы просто погиб без Лекса.

Без жестокого убийцы, про которого ходили самые жуткие байки. Только Фантом его не боялся.

Саша не понимал этого. И с удивлением не хотел растерзать эту наивную убежденность Фантома, не хотел показать свою жуткую сторону, доказывая обратное. Пусть верит, так искренне доверяя Лексу, готовый защищать его спину.

Он вспомнил холодные пальцы Фантома на своей руке. Помнил, как от этого прикосновения стало горячо.

И хотел их не только там.

Саша хотел увидеть, как синие глаза затопит желание. Чтобы Фантом сам притянул его, чтобы хотел его — Лекса, — не убеждая себя, что должен ему. Он бы хотел обоюдного наслаждения.

/наивный идиот/

Хела ему уже так и сказала, что если хочешь этого мальчишку, возьми, только не страдай благородной хренью. Саша глухо зарычал. Хотел. И не мог себе позволить так сломать его, обещал ведь.

Ни одно убийство, даже самое жестокое, не сравнилось бы для него с этим. Но выточенные перед внутренним взором воспоминания о тонком, болезненно хрупком теле, сводили его с ума от тянущего ощущения внизу живота.

Он потянулся, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть и у него встанет.

Лекс рыкнул сам на себя, сгибаясь, почти припадая вперед, укутался в свой легкий плащ и подтянулся на ближайшей разваленной стене. Под коленями хрустнула каменная крошка, он ловко пробежал по острой балке, поднимаясь на крыши «первого яруса».

Вход в бордель был как раз на нем, а вот комната Фантома где-то в промежутке.

В Нижнем городе всё время было темно. Естественный цвет только сменялся с черного на темно-синий, а потом на угольно-серый. Последнее местные обитатели называли «сумерками», когда можно было даже разглядеть сизую пыль, пронизывающую весь город.

Лекс замер на мгновение, вытаскивая из кармана капли, обострявшие ночное зрение. Он прижал затрепетавшее верхнее веко, выливая прилично этой жуткой дряни. Хела всё грозилась прописать ему хороших люлей, если не перестанет, иначе ослепнет окончательно.

Саша же из иррациональной вредности измывался над своими глазами.

Он щелкнул ремнями гогглов, надвинул на переносицу. Перед взором всё замерцало от непривычного сине-зеленоватого спектра. Саша разогнался, преодолевая разрушенные пару столетия назад улицы.

Далеко загнал эту пятерку, почти к границам Пустошей.

Он остановился уже самого входа в бордель, прислушался. Было подозрительно тихо, или это у Лекса просто разыгралась паранойя. В том, что ему потом придется перебить и всю банду, к которой принадлежали те пятеро, он не сомневался.

/Фантом рядом/

У него заныло внутри от этой мысли. Этот парнишка захватил его, надев невидимый ошейник Лексу на горло, и подчинил своим тонким рукам. Саша бы позволил ему всё, из дикого волка превращаясь перед ним в пушистую, виляющую лохматым хвостом собаку. Саша бы в ногах у него свернулся, охраняя.

Терял хватку, как сказала бы Хела, весело фыркнув.

Саша медленно втянул воздух, предвкушая их встречу, как неловко обнимет его.

Он едва сдержался, чтобы не открыть дверь «дома» с ноги. И тут же столкнулся с Росом. Тот с отвращением поморщился, узнал, кем был Лекс.

— Где Фантом? — слова неприятно обожгли горло, он молчал уже два дня. Саша дернул респиратор вниз.

— Твой Фантом занят с другим.

Лекс прислушался, как заправская ищейка. После такой «охоты» все чувства были обострены до предела. И сердце подвело Роса.

— Врешь.

— Я должен выдернуть его из-под другого? Вряд ли ты заплатишь столько, чтобы я был готов пожертвовать теми деньгами, — Рос развернулся к стойке, будто хотел за ней спрятаться.

/порву его в клочья/

— Сколько за него? — у Лекса вспыхнула в памяти одна фраза. — Не за ночь, а навсегда.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я отдам его тебе? — он презрительно усмехнулся. Лекс едва не зарычал.

— Назови цену.

— Сотню тысяч монет.

/Фантом не стоит и всего Нижнего города, урод/

Лекс потянулся к внутреннему карману плаща и вытащил оттуда армейский браслет времен «Старого ордена». Рос потрясенно охнул. Никто не мог не догадаться.

— Продашь его, получишь даже больше, — Саша протянул Росу браслет. Тот нервно сглотнул и дрожащей рукой потянулся к нему. Дешевка за жизнь того, кто Лекса вновь живым сделал.

Рос отдернулся, словно ему кто-то по руке врезал.

— Нет.

— Да ты издеваешься, — хмыкнул Лекс. Не хотел по-плохому, по-хорошему будет еще хуже. — Чтобы кто-то в Низовье отказался от таких денег, завтра вновь засветит солнце.

— Оставлю его себе — получу гораздо больше, — Рос злобно глянул на него. Лекс оскалил зубы.

— За всю его жизнь столько не заработаешь. Он тебе не заработает. Я предлагаю тебе такие деньги сейчас и гораздо больше того, что ты назвал, — Саша зажмурился, — значит, дело не в деньгах. Нравится иметь его?

Рос похабно осклабился.

— А тебе завидно? Не можешь даже шлюху заставить ноги раздвинуть?

— Не люблю, когда кто-то верещит от боли… Но такой урод, как ты!..

Саша лениво потянулся и резко выхватил из заплечных ножен меч, вспыхнувший красным энергетическим лезвием. Приставил его Росу к горлу.

— Я распорю твои руки и ноги и буду вытягивать жилы, одну за другой. Разрежу мышцы, наблюдая, как ты будешь биться в агонии, солью всю кровь, не давая тебе помереть. И горло зубами перегрызу.

/Яра возьму силой/

У него кровь вскипала от предвкушения. Впервые кто-то пытался отобрать у него то, что Лекс так отчаянно желал. И он не бездумно кровожадно убил бы, а лишь забрал бы свое.

/оставив море крови, как учили/

Но чужая смерть обретала смысл.

Он рассмеялся по-настоящему жутко.

Рос отпрянул, пытаясь ответить резким выпадом. Не вышло. Безумный взгляд Лекса пугал даже сквозь синее стекло гогглов.

— Я заберу его, даже если мне придется сравнять всё Низовье с землей. Он мой.

Саша приблизил красное лезвие. Рос, будто сдаваясь, вскинул руки. Под изучающим взглядом взбежал по поскрипывающей лестнице на второй этаж.

Саша заметался из стороны в сторону. В какую же задницу он влез на этот раз. Надо было просто перерезать Росу глотку — и дело с концом. Пристрелить его тоже был неплохой вариант.

Лекс утробно заурчал, чувствуя, что что-то кровожадное внутри требовало мучений и смертей.

Хела ему, конечно, потом голову оторвет за такую бойню, но хотя бы перестанет орать каждый раз, когда он сбегает к Фантому. Из двух зол выбирали меньшее.

Лекс услышал тихий вскрик, развернулся, готовый броситься в бой. Вновь вспыхнуло красное лезвие.

Рос тащил Фантома волоком — за волосы — тот даже сопротивляться не пытался, и швырнул его к ногам Лекса.

Саша весь напрягся, поднял меч и перешагнул одной ногой через дрожащего Фантома. Он наблюдал за Росом, тот отошел за стойку. Он невнятно дернулся, а затем выстрелил из-за нее из старого пистолета. Первая пуля попала в дверь за Лексом.

— Да подавись!

Саша пригнулся, пытаясь закрыть Фантома собой.

/так облажаться/

Он быстро выдернул револьвер, вскидывая руку, и выстрелил в упор. Рос попытался зажать сквозную рану между ребер и спустил курок.

Фантом даже не закричал, лишь отчаянно зажмурился, стиснув зубы.

У Лекса в глазах потемнело от вида яриной крови. Он оскалил зубы, приподнимая верхнюю губу, и зарычал по-настоящему, по-звериному. Щелкнуло лезвие ножа, и Саша ногой сбил Роса с ног, пробивая ему грудину. Коленом он со всей силы приложил его по ребрам, вслушиваясь в омерзительный звук трескающихся костей и хлюпанье легких. Тот захрипел, из последних сил пытаясь сбросить Лекса. Он лишь жутко улыбнулся, оскалившись, и перерезал ему горло.

— Лекс…

Саша резко обернулся, одним движением оказался рядом и упал перед Фантомом на колени. Тот только сейчас захныкал, цепляясь за рукав сашиного плаща.

/не уберег/

Лекс прижал ладонь к ране и тут же вскинулся, услышав чей-то удивленный вздох. Он потянулся к револьверу, пачкая его кровью, но Фантом коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев.

— Не надо… Она…

Она проследила за тем, как Саша смотрел на свои руки залитые кровью, будто впервые ее видел.

— Идиот… — прошипела Люси. — Забирай его и проваливай.

Она видела, как тот убил Роса, защищая Яра. И позволила им уйти.


	5. /лезвия/

Лекс чувствовал, как у него в мозгу что-то перегорало. Голова разрывалась от мыслей, отдававшихся тупой болью в висках.

/гребанное всё/

Он понятия не имел, что ему было делать. Его словно парализовало.

Он остановился, заметив, что у Яра кровь пошла горлом. Саша перехватил его, чтобы тот смог отхаркать ее на землю. Фантом задрожал. Он кашлял кровавыми сгустками, его почти рвало желчью и кровью, сотрясаясь всем телом.

Лекс тут же затер бурые пятна угольной пылью. Их бы кислотой залить, чтобы уж точно не нашли, да времени не было. Надо было запомнить это место.

— Саш…

— Тише, я с тобой, — он прижал его чуть сильнее. — Дыши медленнее. Сможешь обнять меня за шею?

Фантом с трудом поднял одну руку.

/он просто не доживет/

Лекс осторожно двинулся вперед, старался не причинить еще боли. До «места сбора», как называл их базу Гарри Кинг, надо было пробираться сквозь половину Низовья. Если нападут — им конец.

А идти через Старый город — через него можно было срезать — Лекс бы не рискнул. С умирающим Фантомом на руках он бы не отбился даже от простого ворья.

Он щелкнул креплениями респиратора, надевая его на задергавшегося Фантома.

— Дыши, так будет легче. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

/нихрена/

В голове словно набатом отдавалась ужасающая пустота. Лексу невыносимо хотелось заорать. Пазухи носа и горло обжигал ядовитый воздух Нижнего города, а от жуткой вони начинало подташнивать. Лекс сейчас изо всех сил проклинал свои обостренные чувства.

Он резко замер.

До базы без продыха он, может, и не доберется, но сможет до Тессы. Она бы согласилась помочь, пожалев Фантома. А от нее и до родных стен не так далеко, если всё же прогонит.

Лекс воскресил в голове карту Низовья.

Единственным подобием транспорта в их городе был _поезд_. Старый товарняк, наследие давно ушедшей цивилизации, который гоняли через всё Низовье две банды. У большей части вагонов заклинивали раздвижные двери, где-то их просто поотрывали с корнем, запрыгивая в голые вагоны прямо на ходу. Весь Нижний город разъезжал на нем с довольным гоготом, оставляя матерные послания на стенах.

Лекс забирался на него, когда надо было от кого-то удирать. Обычно просто разбегался и прыгал на идущие с огромной скоростью вагоны. И, если правильно подгадать, можно было оказаться прямо на крыше дома Тессы. Или разбиться насмерть, если ошибешься.

Лекс выругался. Другого варианта у них не было.

— Фантом.

Тот заметался у него на руках.

— Ты сможешь удержаться у меня на спине? — спросил Саша и тут же перебил сам себя, — конечно же нет, идиот. Иногда мне в голову приходят удивительно хреновые идеи. Обними меня обеими руками за шею, знаю, что больно, давай.

Фантом заскулил и попытался поднять вторую руку. С третьего раза у него получилось схватить свое собственное запястье и слегка подтянуться. Саша прижал его к себе.

— Мне придется разбежаться и запрыгнуть в идущий _поезд_ , там, где крыша одного из домов будет на одном уровне с вагоном. Я понятия не имею, как заторможу и получится ли это вообще. Ты мне веришь?

— Верю, — прохрипел Фантом, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Тогда держись и подожми ноги, — Лекс перемахнул через разбитые перила лестницы. Прислушался, сейчас все его нутро орало об опасности. _Поезд_ был рядом.

Он выбрался на очередную крышу, привыкая к гудящему звуку рельс. Лекс прикинул расстояние на глаз. Разбежаться, прыгнуть и вовремя затормозить. Ничего сложного, он делал это сотни раз.

_Поезд_ уже поравнялся с краем дома, идя на огромной скорости.

Саша весь подобрался, прижимая Фантома к себе крепче, и тяжело вздохнул.

Один.

— Держись за меня, понял? — он медленно втянул горячий воздух. Без респиратора было непривычно. — Я запрыгну в одну из открытых дверей. Но хрен знает, что может пойти не так.

/всё/

Два.

Лекс чуть склонился вниз, прижимая Фантома так, чтобы получилось разогнаться.

Три.

И бросился вперед. Инстинкты сработали верно, ноги жестко проехались по грубой поверхности пола, инерцией удара его прошибло вдоль по позвоночнику, но Лекс устоял. Он едва не вылетел из вагона, в последний момент отпуская одну руку, и схватился за вваренную в стену трубу.

— Саш!

— Не отпущу.

Лекс ударился спиной о стену вагона, повернулся, только разжимая побелевшие пальцы, и вновь подхватил повиснувшего на нем Фантома на руки. От напряжения проступали и чернели вены.

— Худшее будет впереди, — хмыкнул Саша, вспоминая, какой неудобной была крыша в доме Тессы. Даже если он рассчитает правильно, вовремя затормозить и устоять на ногах у него не было шансов. Слишком тяжело это было с занятыми руками.

Оставалось совсем ничего.

Он, прихрамывая, подошел к противоположной стене вагона и дернул рычаги дверей. Их обдало ледяным ветром и мелкой каменной крошкой. Саша сощурился. А затем отступил на пару шагов назад.

Чуть разбежаться и прыгнуть. Ничего сложного.

Сейчас.

— Держись, — крикнул Лекс, бросаясь вперед. Он успел обхватить Фантома, укрывая его собой от удара. Он стесал правый бок о землю, плащ лишь слегка смягчил жесткое приземление. Сильнее всего досталось руке. Саша сначала услышал, как треснули кости у него в плече, а потом заорал от боли.

/отвратительный звук/

Он едва нашел в себе силы перевернуться — горело абсолютно всё тело — и распластал Фантома на себе. Они выжили. Каким-то неведомым образом, но, нахрен, выжили.

Саша застонал. Надо было заставить себя оторваться от грязной поверхности и доползти до Тессы.

Он подхватил потерявшего сознание Фантома под коленями и плечами и резко встал. Сломанная рука отдала болью по всему телу, затряслась от такой нагрузки. Лекс быстро перебрался на шаткую металлическую лестницу, кое-как приделанную к стене дома. Три этажа вниз, два обычных «яруса» в Низовье.

Металлическая сетка ступеней скрипела под его тяжелыми ботинками, и Лекс порой устало приваливался к перилам. Осталось чуть-чуть.

Он с силой врезал ногой по нужной двери.

— Тесса! Помоги! — Лекс заорал, не думая о том, что его мог услышать весь Нижний город. Он только чувствовал, что Фантом у него на руках едва дышал, истекая кровью.

Она распахнула дверь так резко, что чуть не зашибла обоих.

— Я же сказала, что больше этим не занимаюсь! — Тесса поймала его затравленный, отчаянный взгляд.

— Помоги ему…

— Нет.

— Умоляю, ненавидь меня, бей, хоть пристрели, но спаси его, — Лекс опустил голову, закрыв глаза темными волосами. — Я всё что угодно сделаю.

— Кто он и что с тобой сделал, что ты готов ради него умолять? — поразилась она, вглядываясь в Фантома.

— Я…

— Бывает, Лекс. Со всеми бывает. Я вытащу пули, а потом убирайтесь, — Тесса отступила на шаг. Лекс постарался вспомнить, где она прятала операционный стол, но та быстро затолкала их обоих в подсобку. Тесса показала ему на вырезанную из стальных пластин конструкцию.

— Положи его и не мешай мне, — Тесса громыхнула плошкой с инструментами и баклахой со спиртовым раствором. — Откуда ты вообще его вытащил? У него вся спина…

Тесса аккуратно сняла с Фантома его накидку. Она вколола ему темно-бордовый раствор, и Саша рядом с ней заметался, не зная, куда себя деть.

— Лекс. Не мельтеши. Он довольно выносливый, раз выжил до этого момента, — она промыла спиртом его рану.

Лекс вжался в стену, прислушиваясь к мерному стуку инструментов. Он чувствовал свое загнанное сердцебиение, искал едва слышный стук сердца Фантома.

Тот был жив.

Лекс прикрыл глаза, словно баюкая сломанную руку. Он сполз по стене, весь сжался, стараясь не думать, что делала Тесса.

/ненавижу иголки/

Ему вспомнился холод хирургической стали на руках и на шее. И яркий свет, слепящий глаза. Лексу было страшно тогда, и он понимал, что это было воспоминание.

/не подходите ко мне/

Саша дернулся от тихого всхлипа. Одним рывком оказался рядом с Фантомом, взял за тонкое запястье.

На дверь с грохотом что-то обрушилось. Они с Тессой одновременно повернулись, и Лекс выхватил револьвер.

— Я здесь, — он вновь склонился к Фантому, но руку не опустил. — Он… Почему он очнулся?

— Ингибиторы не дают анестезии нормально взяться. Его точно пичкали ими в безмерных количествах, — она обернулась на шум в коридоре. Кто-то колотил в дверь. — Зашивай, пока он не помер здесь!

— Я не могу! — заорал Лекс.

— Давай, пока я разгребаю, кто там пришел по вашу душу! Я знаю, что ты можешь! — Тесса рявкнула и влепила ему пощечину.

— А регенеративка?

— Ради солнца, Лекс! Хватит истерить! Несколько стежков! Посмотри на его спину, этот мальчишка переживал и худшее! Ты делал такие, когда распорол себе ногу.

В дверь заколотили с новой силой. Тесса подхватила подол платья, закрывая окровавленные юбки криво повязанным халатом, и выбежала из подсобки.

Саша зажмурился, замотал головой из стороны в сторону и вцепился в волосы. Страх вгрызался в него ужасающей пыткой.

Лекс зарычал, склонился над Фантомом.

/твою мать, ему же больно, урод ты конченый/

Трясущейся рукой он подхватил иглу и чуть не выронил ее на пол. Она проткнула кожу слишком глубоко, Фантом заскулил, и Лексу пришлось придавить ему горло больным предплечьем. Раздробленные кости в плече раскаленным железом прошлись по нервам, сковывая его болью.

Он понял, что не так подцепил край раны, и зарычал на себя.

— Прости меня. Прости.

Лекс чуть поджал кожу, сводя края, и пробил их иглой. Фантом закричал, задергался, словно в судорогах.

/ты его угробишь/

Первый стежок получился кривым, Лекс почувствовал, как под раной на животе отдавало неровное частое сердцебиение. Саша сжал иглу сильнее. Ему казалось, что его собственное сердце разломает грудную клетку к херам.

Второй стежок получился ровнее и быстрее, он затянул скользкую нить, сжимая ее пальцами. Руки Лекса вновь заливала кровь Яра.

Он с трудом смог прошить третий стежок, игла чуть не ушла не туда. Фантом заметался.

— Саш… Дай… Мне чуть-чуть…

Лекс уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, едва сам переводя дыхание.

— Прости. Прости. Прости меня.

Саша сжал иглу сильнее, последний стежок, затянуть нитку. И рана под ключицей.

За дверью Тесса с кем-то ожесточенно спорила.

Лекс напрягся, прислушиваясь, механически выполнил все движения. Пальцы еще помнили всё, чему их когда-то учили, а если отключить сознание, становилось проще.

/только бы суметь/

С рваной раной — почти дырой — под ключицей, он справился даже быстрее. Фантом вновь потерял сознание, вцепившись в его больную руку мертвой хваткой. А Лекс даже не замечал. Он устало привалился к кровати, неестественно согнувшись, и уткнулся лбом в окровавленную грудь Фантома. Едва вздымавшуюся.

/дышит/

Лекс сжал зубы, отрешившись от собственной боли. Он, не глядя, отложил иглу, и та с пронзающим сознание звоном упала на пол.

Тесса раздраженно хлопнула дверью, вихрем залетев к ним.

— Быстрее, — она торопливо помогла ему заклеить Фантому спину регенеративной пленкой и укутать его парой одеял. Лекс заметался по подсобке, подхватив свой плащ.

— Уходите, мне не долго поверят, что здесь никого не было, — она с искренним сожалением вывела их в коротенький коридорчик с противоположной стороны и распахнула окно, выходившее на подвесной деревянный мост. — Надеюсь, он поправится. На втором повороте налево, и выйдешь к вашей базе.

Лекс кивнул.

Он чуть не упал, сделав первый шаг, попытался устоять. Он не помнил, как дошел, глаза застилала серая пелена, и его хватило лишь добраться до их базы. Лекс ввалился в коридор и рухнул без сознания.


	6. /объятия/

Хела рычала на него так, что, казалось, сожрет с костями. И не подавится.

— Эгоистичный олигофрен! — она всегда была искусна в оскорблениях. — Думающий членом, вместо мозгов!

Саша тихо рыкнул. Вот это была брехня, Фантома он не тронул.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что подохнуть мог? Что еще бы чуть-чуть… Верка тебе руку по частям собирала! Как ты ее вообще умудрился так разбить? Плечо просто раздроблено!

— Прыгнул с поезда. С ним на руках.

— Что в нем такого, что он свел тебя с ума? — рявкнула Хела. — Сначала бегал к нему, а теперь и вовсе притащил к нам. Каким он лег под тебя, что ты ради него на все готов?

— Я не спал с ним, — взвился Лекс и потер предплечье, затянутое наручем из тончайших стальных пластинок. Ранки от стекла чесались.

— Тогда что? Он тебя словно околдовал! — Хела присела рядом с ним и сжала запястье, не дала расчесать руку. — Сашка, он же простой мальчишка из борделя! Ты же ничего о нем не знаешь.

Лекс опустил взгляд.

— Мне и не надо.

Хела отпрянула.

— Что ты будешь делать, если его хозяин за ним придет? Что, если ты втягиваешь нас в войну? Что, если ты ему не нужен? — она посмотрела Лексу в глаза. Он словно не видел ее. — Что он может дать тебе? Себя? Ты мог быть с любой.

— А с ним ты мне не дашь?

— Что в этом искалеченном ребенке тебя так влечет? Я хочу понять.

— Я не знаю, — Лекс откинул голову на спинку дивана, на котором развалился. — Может, как в сказках, влюбился, только его увидев. Я не знаю, Хела, я не знаю! Я не думал, когда вытаскивал его оттуда! Тот урод за волосы швырнул его мне, а потом попытался пристрелить! Я защищал и себя, и его.

— Себя ты потом чуть не прикончил!

— Я не буду оправдываться, — Лекс поморщился, голова раскалывалась от усталости и недосыпа. Он не спал уже почти три дня. — Скажешь уйти — уйду, но я не смогу отпустить его.

Он напрягся, прислушиваясь, а затем перемахнул через спинку дивана одним прыжком.

/проснулся/

— Иногда я ненавижу твой сверхслух, — мрачно фыркнула Хела и повернулась к ним.

— Зачем ты встал? — Лекс подхватил на руки сползавшего по дверному косяку Фантома.

— Тебя не было… — он затих в сашиных объятиях, расслабился, утыкаясь в грудь. Лекс прижался лбом к его лохматой макушке.

Хела с удивлением за ним наблюдала. За той нежностью, с которой Лекс держал Фантома на руках, что-то шепча ему. Для Саши в нем был весь мир.

Хела помнила, с какой жестокостью Лекс расправился с той девчушкой, которую они с Фэй ему подложили. Словно думали, что он слишком долго ни с кем не был. Лекс выстрелил ей в голову и разбил костяшки об стену.

Она его тогда впервые испугалась.

Рядом с Фантомом он менялся. Движения стали плавнее, увереннее, словно Лекс чувствовал себя целым. Ушла его дерганность, злость на себя и на весь мир.

— Никуда я тебя не прогоню, — фыркнула Хела, у нее щемило сердце. — Иди сюда.

Лекс подозрительно сощурился, плотнее прижимая к себе задрожавшего Фантома.

— Я не трону его, не рычи. У него спина заклеена регенеративной пленкой, ее нельзя долго держать. Я помогу промыть, — она подошла к ним, разглядывая Фантома. Тонкого, словно фарфоровая куколка, в руках Лекса. — Не будет с ним проблем, припрягу помогать мне в клубе.

Она улыбнулась.

— Саш… — Фантом поднял на него испуганный взгляд. Лекс чуть сжал его худой бок.

— Не бойся.

— Ты ему спину исходил? — спросила Хела. — Фантом, верно?

Тот кивнул.

— Ты хоть знаешь, кто он?

— Саша? — тихий хрип. Хела хитро усмехнулась. — Я его не боюсь. И спину… Это не он.

— Хорошо. Как зовут тебя?

— Фантом.

— Нет, твое настоящее имя.

/я не хочу, чтобы она знала/

Саша успокаивающе погладил его кончиками пальцев.

— Яр, — он поморщился от хриплого звука собственного голоса. Горло драло нещадно, а по всему телу разливалась тягучая слабость.

/он рядом/

Лекс прижал его к себе.

Хела поманила Сашу за собой, хлопнув дверью ванной. Он всё держал Яра на руках, не решаясь даже пошевелиться, лишь бы не причинить боли.

— Стоять сможешь? — спросил Лекс и, дождавшись неуверенного кивка, осторожно опустил его на пушистый коврик. Яр вздрогнул, когда босые стопы коснулись теплой ткани. Саша помог ему опереться на себя и бережно провел по бедрам, снимая вычурное кружевное белье. Фантом чуть сжал его плечо, закованное стальными пластинками.

— Тебе больно?

— Рука? — Лекс поднял голову, смотря на него снизу вверх. — Уже нет, на мне всё быстро заживает. Ты совсем легкий, так что я сломал только плечевую кость.

— Пиздит как дышит, — фыркнула Хела, выключая воду. — Проверь.

Лекс подхватил Фантома на руки, отмечая, что тот совершенно не стеснялся. Привык быть обнаженным.

/красивый и мой/

Саша бережно опустил его в воду, и Фантом взвизгнул. Лекс быстро прижал его к себе, прислушиваясь к забившемуся сердцу. Его собственное билось даже быстрее.

— Больно?

— Нет… — Фантом болезненно сглотнул и поморщился. — Что-то не так… С водой.

Лекс замер, принюхался, вникая в свои ощущения. Руки не жгло, как если бы это была щелочь или кислота. Он осторожно поставил Фантома рядом с собой, придерживая за тонкую талию, и тот расслабился. Саша опустил здоровую руку по локоть, ожидая даже того, что кожа пойдет уродливыми пузырями, но ничего не произошло. Было лишь чуть-чуть горячо.

— Дай его сюда, — Хела протянула руку. Фантом припал чуть вперед и зарычал, испугался ее. Он верил, что Саша удержит его.

— Забавно, — Хела фыркнула. — Он рычит совсем как ты.

Лекс удивленно на него глянул.

— Почему?

— Вряд ли его учили защищаться, он подражает той модели поведения, которую увидел первой. Твоей, — предположила Хела, а затем выкрутила кран. — Не бойся, просто протяни руку.

Лекс поднял Фантома, помогая ему подставить ладонь под поток воды.

— Вот такая всегда была… — Яр чуть сжал пальцы и откинулся назад, упираясь израненной спиной Саше в грудь. Зашипел тихо.

— Что ты?.. — Лекс сощурился.

— Он не знает, что вода может быть горячей. Я заставила вас с Гарри приварить бойлер, но у них-то она откуда? — Хела повернулась к Фантому. — Испугался, малыш?

Тот осторожно кивнул ей. И так несмело улыбнулся уголками губ, что сердце Хелы растаяло. Она медленно протянула руку — чтобы не напугать Яра и не разозлить Сашу — и погладила его по темным, слипшимся волосам. Она сделала воду теплее, но не такой, как вначале.

Лекс подхватил его под спину и колени и аккуратно помог коснуться воды, Фантом задрожал, от уютного тепла начинало подташнивать. Он пискнул, когда тепло коснулось ран на спине, и вода окрасилась в розовый. Он завозился на руках у Саши, обрызгав его, и тот забавно чихнул.

Хела протянула Саше флакон.

— Отпусти его, пусть сядет, — подсказала она, увидев заметавшийся взгляд Лекса. Фантом осторожно опустился на колени, ведомый его заботливыми руками. Саша ногтями подцепил края регенеративной пленки, замечая, что раны под ней больше не выглядели так жутко.

/хочу снова обнять тебя, прижать к себе/

Фантом был ему нужен.

Лекс на мгновение прижался лбом к его острому плечу, и Яр, не обращая внимания на боль, изогнувшись, обнял его за шею.

/хочу его/

— Потерпи сейчас, хорошо? — Лекс дернул пленку, от воды она сошла быстрее, но Фантом всё равно вскрикнул. Из одной глубокой раны полилась кровь.

— Подними его, я воду поменяю, — подсказала Хела. Саша быстро вытащил Яра, удерживая на руках. Она слила испачканную кровавыми разводами воду и набрала ванную заново, чуть теплее. Саша поставил Фантома на ноги, перегнулся через край так, чтобы удерживать за талию, зацепил взглядом изрезанные бедра.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы было не больно.

— Ты можешь всё, — Яр улыбнулся ему так светло и доверчиво, что Хела замерла. Этот мальчишка видел в Лексе то, что никто из них не смог, давал ему то, что они не могли.

Доверие и любовь.

Лекс помог ему опуститься в воду, смыл раствор со спины, с тонких изящных рук, стирая грязь и пыль Низовья. Кожа Яра, даже в таком тепле остававшаяся бледной, завораживала. Саша не выдержал, прижал ладонь между его лопаток, чувствуя заходившие мышцы.

/наконец мой/

Он коснулся пальцами ребер, груди, Яр едва дышал. Лишь тихо вскрикнул, вцепился в плечи, когда Саша промыл узкие, но глубокие порезы на бедрах. Узнал следы от своего лезвия, словно сам, своими руками оставил эти следы. Фантом затрясся.

/трогай везде, тебе можно всё/

Лекс замер, оглаживая узкие лодыжки, представил, как тот скрестит их у него на пояснице.

/потом будешь думать, как его возьмешь/

— Нырни под воду, — тихо прошептал Саша. Тот ошарашено распахнул глаза. — Вдохни глубже и задержи дыхание.

Яр медленно повторил за ним.

— И ныряй.

Он скрылся под водой — от волос тут же во все стороны разошлись черные и красные разводы — и резко вынырнул, отфыркиваясь. Саша рассмеялся, забрав у Хелы флакон с раствором, которым они с Фэй мыли волосы. Он коснулся темных прядей, задевая кожу, и увидел, как доверчиво зажмурился Яр.

/делай всё, что захочешь/

Лекс пропустил сквозь пальцы его волосы, собирая жуткую бурую пену, и сполоснул руку в воде. Он обеими руками зачесал ему все пряди назад, обнажил высокий лоб, скулы и тонкую шею. Улыбнулся, облизываясь.

— Не бойся, — и чуть притопил — Яр покорно опустился под воду, — промывая длинные пряди.

Хела заставила его еще раз сменить воду, весело хихикая, когда Фантом забарахтался в воде, словно пытаясь плавать. Лекс вновь бережно промыл все его раны, а затем подхватил Яра на руки, прижимая к себе.

Он поставил его на пушистую ткань коврика, наблюдая, как тот перебирал тонкими ступнями. Не привык к такому уюту. Яр обернулся к нему, когда Саша укутал его в полотенце из мягкой, не раздражающей нежную кожу ткани.

Хела шагнула к ним, внимательно глядя на Фантома, и он вжался в Лекса, словно ища спасения. Саша замер за его спиной, положил руку ему на живот, готовый защитить собой. Хела резко взяла Фантома за подбородок.

— Ты даже не представляешь, кого посадил на цепь.


	7. /лица/

Лекс резко вынырнул из сна, перехватив чью-то руку у своей щеки. Яра. Тот задрожал, сжавшись в комочек, словно ждал удара.

— Буди меня сначала, — Саша заворочался, замечая, что тот осторожно лежал на боку, чтобы не задеть свои раны. — Всё болит?

Яр несмело улыбнулся.

— Где мы?

— На нашей «базе». Этот подвал принадлежит мне, — Лекс довольно потянулся, разглядывая Фантома. Часы под регенеративной пленкой сделали свое дело, и раны почти не кровоточили. Он протянул руку, едва не задевая неровные стежки, но тут же отдернул.

/ему будет больно/

— Как ты меня?.. — Яр замолк, дрожа под внимательным взглядом. Привык быть обнаженным, но не перед этими чуткими зелеными глазами.

— Я хотел тебя выкупить. Но пришлось забрать с боем, — коротко объяснил Лекс. — А потом Тесса нам помогла, хоть чуть и не прибила меня, когда я к ней заявился.

Яр улыбнулся, провел рукой над его плечом, не касаясь, лишь чуть-чуть задевая холодом своих рук. Он коснулся кончиками пальцев ключиц, кривого шрама на горле — Лекс тихо рыкнул — и задержал ладонь над сердцем.

/так тихо бьется/

Яр подвинулся ближе, зашипел от боли, но осторожно погладил стальные пластинки сковывавшие руку Лекса от шеи до запястья.

— Что это?

— Защитный фиксатор, чтобы я мог пользоваться рукой, но не повредил кости еще сильнее. Фэй придумала, когда поняла, что я не стану ждать восстановления, — Саша повернул руку к нему, чтобы было удобнее рассматривать, но Фантом испуганно отпрянул. Зажмурился. — Не бойся.

— Я… Привык бояться, — Яр осторожно коснулся стыка металла и кожи. — Красиво… Тебе больно? Под ним?

Лекс поиграл пальцами и согнул несколько раз руку в локте.

— Залил анестетиком, так что почти не чувствую, — он перекатился таким образом, чтобы нависнуть над ним на руках. Левая дрожала от напряжения, и Фантом испуганно коснулся предплечья, повернулся на спину, заскулив, когда ткань задела затягивающиеся рубцы.

— Мне страшно, — Яр прикрыл синие глаза.

— Я не причиню тебе боли.

— Тебя я не боюсь, — Фантом слабо улыбнулся, коснувшись кончиками пальцев его щеки. Лекс вздрогнул от их прохлады. — Я боюсь, что они заберут меня от тебя. Боюсь ту, с которой ты разговаривал ночью.

— Хелу? — удивился Лекс, а затем резко поднялся. — Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с ними. Хела сейчас наверху, но Фэй и Гарри должны быть тут.

— Что?.. Я не…

— Я не дам никому тебя тронуть, — он спрыгнул со своей грубой койки. — У меня вряд ли найдется что-то твоего размера.

— Есть длинная кофта? — Яр неловко сел, наблюдая за гибкими движениями Лекса. Тот пожал плечами, бросив ему требуемое. Фантом попытался встать — Саше пришлось перехватить его за плечи — и вытащил с полки шерстяные гетры. Он с трудом натянул кофту на себя, пряча рубцы под тканью, и вернулся на койку, устав стоять.

Лекс наблюдал за ним голодным взглядом. За каждым тонким изгибом, за родинкой на хрупком плече, за запястьями, которыми тот непроизвольно крутил, пряча страх, за сведенными коленками. Саша невольно облизнулся.

— Хочешь, я… — Фантом чуть задрал кофту.

— Нет.

Он поник, пряча взгляд под темными волосами. Саша опустился перед ним на колени.

— Тебе неприятно, что я… Что меня, — он сглотнул, чувствуя, что сейчас заплачет, — их трое было. Всего лишь трое.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня хотел. Ты боишься, — Лекс уткнулся лбом ему в колени. — Боишься, что я прогоню тебя, боишься, когда я касаюсь тебя. Я чувствую этот страх в тебе, знаю, что разумом не боишься, но сердцем… Тебе словно загнали его под кожу, в кости, в сознание. Ты этого не осознаешь, но я чувствую. И вытравлю его из тебя, тогда и возьму. Мне плевать, сколько их было, ты мой. Только доверься мне.

Фантом всхлипнул.

— Прости меня. Прости… — у него перехватило горло. — Сашенька…

Лекс бережно провел ладонью по его боку, коснулся раны на животе, через ткань.

— Не бойся меня, — он вновь прижался к его коленям. Саша аккуратно коснулся его щиколотки, узкой ступни, осторожно надевая шерстяную ткань до изрезанных бедер. Яр пискнул, когда он задел одну из царапин. Лекс легко щелкнул резинкой по косточке, а затем погладил нежную кожу бедер под гетрами. Яр заскулил, сжимая его плечи.

— Пойдем, — Саша подхватил его на руки, Фантом только успел слабо вцепиться в него, обхватив за шею.

— Поставь меня…

Лекс фыркнул.

— Сколько ты не ел? Дня три? — он медленно втянул носом воздух. — Даже если бы ты не был ранен, стоять, а тем более ходить, у тебя бы не было сил. А запереться в моем подвале на всю оставшуюся жизнь я тебе не дам.

— Как ты всё чувствуешь?

Лекс издал невнятный звук.

— Запахи, звуки. Никто так не может, — Яр внимательно за ним следил. По сторонам смотреть он боялся.

— Таким уродился, — хмыкнул Саша. — По лестнице вверх и направо будет ванная, запоминай.

— А налево та комната, где я тебя нашел, — вспомнил Фантом, как очнулся в одиночестве. Он бросился искать Лекса, не глядя, царапая стены ногтями, пытаясь устоять.

— Верно. Мы сейчас на самых нижних уровнях. Выше всего наше подобие тех баров, что были когда-то. Хела им заправляет, а мы помогаем, как можем. Гарри и Фэй сейчас должны были вернуться с задания, а Ева еще дрыхнет.

— Как ты понимаешь сколько времени?

— Панели вдоль стен, сейчас свет бледно-голубой. Раннее утро, — объяснил Лекс. — У нас есть и другой свет, но это помогает поддерживать биоритмы. У тебя они сбиты, скорее всего, если вообще есть.

— Почему?

— Подавители. Чтобы ты не возникал и не спорил, тебя травили ими, параллельно вливая энергетический раствор. Сам же говорил, что не засыпаешь, а отрубаешься. А еще постоянный свет от ламп в вашем «доме».

— От них глаза всё время болели, — кивнул Фантом.

— Смотри, две лестницы наверх, первая дверь, это кухня. Выше не ходи, там уже выход в бар.

— Я без тебя не пойду, — испуганно пискнул Яр, когда Саша пересадил его за стол. И тут же поджал ноги под себя, кутаясь в длинную кофту. — Что ты?..

— Я на нашей базе тоже три дня не был, — фыркнул Лекс. — Жрать и спать-то охота. Ты когда-нибудь ел что-то кроме энергетических пайков?

— Я… Не знаю, — он виновато опустил голову. Лекс повернулся к нему, осторожно взяв за подбородок.

— Ничего не бойся, — Саша погладил его большим пальцем по острой скуле. — Бульон налью, судя по запаху, еще остался. Выпьешь немного, иначе вырвет с непривычки.

Яр прижался к его руке.

— Они всё без меня сожрали, что ли? — Лекс огляделся, а затем быстро открыл все холодильные камеры. Вытащил из одной термос, с грохотом поставив его на стеклянную поверхность стола.

Яр вздрогнул от резкого звука.

— Над чем колдуешь?

— Пытаюсь найти хоть что-то съедобное, Гарри, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Лекс. Напрягся, прислушиваясь, хотел защитить.

/он должен сам/

Гарри уселся прямо на стол, тряхнул мокрыми волосами.

— Так вот тот, кто свел с ума нашего Лекса. Насколько же ты охренителен в постели, если сумел соблазнить его? Потомка каменной скалы, родного брата айсберга?

— Гарри. Отъебись.

Тот уставился на сашину напряженную спину, а затем заржал.

— Вы не спали, — он дернул Фантома за подбородок вверх, чтобы рассмотреть.

— Саш!

Лекс, не глядя, толкнул к нему по столу свой складной нож, и Яр неловко приставил его лезвие Гарри к горлу.

/не смей трогать его/

Лекс наблюдал.

Фантом замер, ища его одобрения. Саша улыбался.

— Какой своенравный! Нашел же себе сучку, порвет и не заметит, — Гарри поднял обе руки вверх. Лекс усмехнулся.

— Он же мой.

Одним движением оказался у Яра за спиной, бережно, едва задевая, обнял за шею. Фантом коснулся его руки пальцами, провел по стальным пластинам и откинул голову на плечо.

/мой/

Что-то дикое, темное внутри Лекса довольно заурчало, чувствуя его рядом. Он больше не хотел крови и смертей, он хотел Яра.

Лекс царапнул нежную кожу, представляя, как будет терзать ее зубами.

И никто Яра у него не отберет.

— У тебя сейчас всё сгорит, — хмыкнул Гарри и красиво спрыгнул со стола. — А вообще, я Игорь. Если ты всё же решишь меня не убивать.

— Не лезь к нему, и решу.

— А я Фэй, — она возникла словно из ниоткуда. Фантом вцепился Лексу в ладонь от испуга, прижался к нему, будто прячась. Саша вытащил нож из его ослабевших пальцев.

— Я сделала что-то не так?.. — Фэй была действительно огорчена.

— Я говорил, что у меня много тупых идей? — тихо спросил Лекс. — Знакомить тебя изначально с ними — была худшей!

Фантом смущенно хихикнул. Он неловко протянул руки к чашке, которую Гарри поставил перед ним, — смущенно дернул край кофты вниз — и потянул носом воздух. Подражал Саше повадками.

Фантом чихнул. Он осторожно положил обе ладони на стенки кружки, будто грея их, переплел пальцы. Лекс накрыл их своей. Помог удержать ее, сделать первый глоток и тихо рассмеялся.

— Что это?

— Бульон. Вода, в которой вываривали мясо, — неловко объяснил Саша, слизывая каплю с края кружки. Яр вздрогнул. — Если твое тело примет его, дам еще через пару часов. С энергетических порошков и растворов довольно трудно перейти на обычную еду.

— А ты?

— Я несколько дней не ел, пока за одними уродами гонялся.

— Поймал, кстати? — бесцеремонно влез в разговор Игорь. Фэй врезала ему ложкой.

— Не слышал? Половина Низовья об этом твердила! Такую кровищу там развел! — она потянулась, поправляя выступавший тренировочный лифчик. — Хела тебе потом устроит!

— Не сомневаюсь, — буркнул Лекс, погладив пальцы Фантома. — Выпей еще чуть-чуть. Или удержать не можешь?

Саша поднял кружку, придерживая его ладони, поднес к его губам. Яр облизнулся, сделал еще несколько маленьких глотков. Задрожал.

/лечь хочу/

Лекс почувствовал его слабость.

— Хочешь, вернемся?

Фантом помотал головой. От теплого питья слипались глаза.

— Перенеси его на диван, — подсказала Фэй, — сможет заснуть, раз совсем устал. Вы совсем не отдыхали?

— Я понятия не имею, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я вернулся, ночью только в себя пришел, а потом опять провал, — пожал плечами Лекс, последовав ее совету. Фантом уютно затих у него на руках. — Я сознание потерял.

— С ним вместе! — возмутилась Фэй. — Я думала, вы оба у меня помрете! Руку в куски себе раздробил! Дай мне его потом осмотреть.

— Саш? — Фантом завозился у него на коленях, пытаясь лечь так, чтобы не задевать раны. Лекс помог ему устроиться на боку, положил руку, закрывая от их взглядов.

— Я буду рядом, — Саша склонился над ним, укрывая собой. — Добро пожаловать в мой мир.


	8. /страхи/

/иди/

/ты никому не нужен/

/ты ему не нужен/

/ничтожество/

/бесполезный никчемный урод/

/он тебя забудет/

/ты останешься умирать в одиночестве/

/беги от него, пока не стало еще больнее/

Фантом подскочил на кровати, прижимая руки к груди. Всё тело горело от боли. Он заметался, и на спине треснула корка рубцов. Фантом заскулил, не зная, куда деть себя от страха. Разбудил чутко спавшего Лекса.

Рефлексы сработали быстрее мозга. Саша вскинул руку, направил на него револьвер.

— Стреляй. Прошу, стреляй… — Фантом вцепился в волосы, задрожав всем тоненьким телом. Яр не понимал, что с ним происходило.

Лекс устало потер глаза, слеповато сощурившись. Узнал.

/беги/

Щеки Фантома заливала болезненная краска.

— Сказал же, буди меня… Яр? Что болит?

Того затрясло.

— Зачем я тебе? — он поднял глаза, утирая слезы. Не мог понять, были ли эти видения взаправду. — Зачем вытащил оттуда? Ты говорил, что хочешь меня, так почему отталкиваешь?

Лекс услышал — почувствовал — его неровное сердцебиение, сорванное дыхание и затравленный взгляд. Яр нервно сглатывал.

— Кошмар приснился? — догадался Саша.

— Я…

— Никогда ничего не снилось? — он протянул руку, но Фантом испуганно отпихнул ее. Он боялся и не понимал того, что видел и как он мог это увидеть. Голос в голове, и он так явственно видел презрение в сашином взгляде. Саша его бросил умирать в одиночестве.

/он уйдет, и будет еще больнее/

Саша осторожно протянул к нему руку.

Яр заскулил, сжался в комок, царапая сам себя, разодрал до крови старые порезы. Он же видел, как Лекс оставил его одного, так почему сейчас он пытался помочь?

— Зачем?.. Зачем ты… Зачем я тебе? — Яр отчаянно зашептал.

/что со мной происходит/

— Тише, всё хорошо, — Саша медленно дотронулся до ледяного плеча. Замерз. — Это кошмар. Ненастоящие видения во сне. Этого не было. И не будет. Слышишь? Ничего этого не было, твое сознание лишь пугает тебя.

Яр вырвался, подобрал под себя ноги и весь сжался. Лекс заметил, что его кофта намокла от крови.

/он оставит тебя/

— Нет! — Фантом едва не рухнул с кровати, закрывая глаза руками. — Отпусти меня!

Он сильно дернулся, пытаясь сбежать и спрятаться. Спиной больно ударился об пол и вскрикнул, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Он дрожал, измученный болью и страхом. И тем неведомым, что терзало его сознание.

— Сашенька…

— Всё хорошо, — Лекс перепрыгнул через край кровати. Он пошарил по карманам штанов, которые не снял даже во сне. Яра вспышкой боли пронзило воспоминание.

— Не трогай меня! Ты же не хочешь… — Фантом замахнулся, ударив наотмашь его по щеке, заставил посмотреть на себя. Испуганно прижал руки к губам.

— Бей. Если легче — бей, — Лекс шагнул к нему. — Мне не будет больно.

/помоги мне/

Яр ошарашенно уставился на свою ладонь.

— Бей, — Саша подошел почти вплотную. — Ты не знаешь того, что с тобой. Но я знаю. Отпусти эту боль.

Фантом ударил в горло, Лекс отбил несильно его руку. Сощурился, пытаясь отгадать следующую атаку. Яра читать ему было сложнее всего.

Интуиция орала об опасности.

В темноте Лекс почти ничего не видел, но опыт выручал. Он чувствовал неумелые атаки Фантома, успевая перекрывать их.

Яр ловко ударил пяткой в колено. Снова блок. Он взвизгнул, когда Лекс сжал его щиколотку, дернув на себя. С шумом упал на пол, разбив ладони, и тут же подскочил, распаленный неумелой дракой.

Саша не нападал.

Яр снова извернулся, пытаясь попасть ногой, но не вышло. Он вскинул руку, больно ударился о стальной наруч, вскрикивая. Тело сводило болью.

Но так иррационально хотелось победить, до сладкой дрожи внутри. Он почти царапнул Лекса по подбородку, тот лишь умело ушел от удара. Подпускал совсем близко.

Фантом вновь попытался попасть куда-то по груди, но лишь вцепился в его руку.

— Зачем… — дернул Лекса на себя, и тот послушался, — зачем я тебе? Я же не нужен…

— Мне — нужен.

— Меня для тебя словно нет! Я ведь не привлекаю тебя…

Лекс резкой подсечкой уронил Фантома на пол, не обращая внимания на его крик. Навис над ним на согнутых, напряженных коленях, так близко, что их дыхания смешивались. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не лизнуть в губы.

— Я хочу тебя.

Дернул на себя, устраивая его бедра у себя на коленях, заставил ногу на поясницу закинуть.

— Хочу войти в тебя, почувствовать, как ты забьешься подо мной, — Лекс изогнулся, сжав его тонкие запястья. — Но не сейчас. Ты думаешь, что должен мне, что иначе и быть не может. Я знаю, что ты не знаешь другого измерения. Всё для тебя — и привязанность, и благодарность, и признательность — измеряются языком тела. Другого ты просто не знаешь.

— Тогда зачем?.. — Яр судорожно сглотнул, у него кадык заходил под кожей. Саша не сдержался, опустив руки на его поясницу. Их тут же залила кровь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, — он прижался лбом к нему. — Дышал, улыбался, узнавал этот мир. Чтобы ты жил, Фантом. Я почти не вижу, но я хочу слышать, как бьется твое сердце.

Яр выгнулся в его руках. Лекс потянул его на себя, усадив на колени, сам сел на пятки. Фантом царапнул его по плечам. Саша запустил руку в один из своих карманов, прямо под Яра, задел израненную кожу бедер. Он отломал навершие ампулы и поморщился от хруста стекла.

— Не бойся, — Саша осторожно протянул ее, на мгновение переплетая их пальцы. — Пей, станет полегче.

Тот взял дрожащей рукой и осторожно сделал глоток. Жидкость оказалась приятно сладкой.

— У меня всё болит, — тихо признался Яр. — И всё равно хочется ударить что-нибудь, а потом еще раз и еще. Я не могу на одном месте быть, меня трясти начинает. И страшно. Так страшно, что хочется кричать и плакать. И снова хочется врезать кулаком по стене! Я не понимаю…

— Камон, ты треть жизни был под «подавителями», — Саша прижал его к своей груди. — Неудивительно, что сейчас твое тело сходит с ума. Ты никогда не ел нормально, не спал, всё время выматывался до предела, запертый в одной комнате. Всё в тебе перестраивается.

— Не оставляй меня.

— Даже после смерти, — Лекс глубоко вдохнул. В груди разливалось приятное тепло. От этой, такой неуместной здесь и сейчас клятвы «старого ордена», становилось так хорошо. Он сомкнул руки на тонкой талии Фантома, поглаживая его, стараясь не задевать ран. Яр задрожал, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

/он — мой/

— Тебя у меня никто не отберет, — прошептал Фантом. — Я научусь сражаться. Как ты.

— Не надо, маленький, — Лекс провел костяшками пальцев по его виску. — Я и так всегда с тобой буду. Даже после смерти.

/эта клятва, так и должно быть/

Саша поднялся, потянув его за собой. Яр пошатнулся, и тому пришлось придержать его. В темноте сверкали ярко-синие глаза.

— Я очень хочу… Можно?

— Попробуй, — Лекс усмехнулся, и Фантом резко подтянулся, уперевшись в его плечи, запрыгнул на него. Саша подхватил его под бедра и поддался, поняв, что тот хотел сделать. Спиной рухнул на кровать, увлекая Яра, тот чуть через себя не перелетел от неожиданности.

— Я научу тебя, — фыркнул Лекс, видя его горящие глаза. Понравилось. Он осторожно скользнул рукой между ними, проверяя. — Тебя я зашивал, не думаю, что мои швы выдержат.

Фантом вздрогнул и довольно разлегся на нем. После этой драки ему стало легче дышать, а страх, душивший во сне, отступил. Лекс был рядом.

— И надо бы тебе кофту поменять. Хела меня убьет, если пол увидит, — фыркнул Саша, устало потягиваясь. — А Фэй и вовсе подумает, что я тебя убить решил. Надо тебя хотя бы отмыть и раны обработать.

Фантом недовольно застонал. Лекс растрепал его темные волосы и сел, подхватив на руки. Яр задрожал.

— Я…

— Сам ты не пойдешь. Утром до кухни — я подстрахую, раз уж неймется, но сейчас обними меня за шею и не спорь, — приказал Лекс. Он ногой распахнул дверь, чувствуя, что Фантом спрятал голову у него на груди. Задышал глубоко, словно успокоиться пытался. Саша пальцами погладил его бок.

В ванной он щелкнул пальцами переключатель, зажигая световые панели.

/вот же блять/

Фантом весь был в крови. Лекс на мгновение прижал его к себе, удерживая одной рукой за талию, а затем включил воду.

— Всё болит?

— Я не думал об этом, — Яр передернул плечом. Он подцепил край кофты, скрестив руки, и потянул наверх, привычно раздеваясь. Лекс невольно облизал губы.

/красивый/

Он повторил это вслух, и Фантом смущенно покраснел. Лекс осторожно провел тыльной стороной ладони по шее, плечам, беря его руки в свои.

— Прости меня.

— Я сам тебя ударил, — Яр прильнул к нему. Лекс хмыкнул и помог ему забраться в огромную стальную лохань, заполненную теплой водой. Фантом застонал.

— Больно?

— Тепло, — он несмело улыбнулся. Провел по ногам, смывая кровь, и поднял взгляд из-под темной челки. Лекс закусил губу, склонился, опираясь на борт и осторожно придерживая Яра. Фантом зажмурился, позволяя промыть узкую спину, начавшие заживать рубцы от ремня.

Яр дернул рукой, следя за капельками стекавшими по груди Лекса. И потянул его на себя.


	9. /слова/

Яр заскулил. Он свернулся калачиком, тихо выдыхая. Саши рядом не было. Он вновь попытался позвать его, но тот так и не отозвался.

/вернись ко мне/

В душе клубился страх, что всё это было лишь сном. Что он поверил сказке.

Он постарался заснуть, но от голода начинало тошнить.

/вставай, бесполезное ничтожество, что ты будешь делать, если он не вернется? /

Яр подскочил рывком, зажмурившись от боли. Пошатнулся и схватился за стену, его шатало. Он царапнул каменную поверхность, закрывая глаза от неяркого света панелей внизу. Фантом пошатнулся, ему еще надо было пережить лестницу.

— Сашенька, — Яр сглотнул, — где ты?..

Он вспомнил его руки на своем теле — теплые объятия — и задышал легче. У него получилось подняться до кухни, хоть он и расцарапал все ладони. Яр пискнул, чувствуя, что не сможет устоять. Ноги прошило болью, и он рухнул, ударившись плечом о дверь.

Кто-то поймал его за руку. Фантом попытался вырваться, запнулся, перебирая босыми стопами по холодному полу.

— Осторожнее.

Его подхватили бережные руки.

— Тебя никто не обидит. Я тебя не обижу, не бойся, — это оказалась Фэй. Она ловко закинула его руку себе на плечи и обняла за талию, помогая идти. Яр задрожал, не попытался вырваться, но отчаянно зажмурился.

/Сашенька/

— Саша…

— Он на задании, должен скоро вернуться. Они с Хелой повздорили с утра, и она отправила его разбираться с той бандой, — Фэй помогла ему сесть за стол, ласково погладив по плечам. Фантома передернуло.

— Из-за меня?

— Мы не слишком хорошие люди, как и все в Низовье. Но банда — это семья, хоть и не по крови, запомни это, если хочешь с нами остаться. И Хела боится, она хочет всех нас защитить, вот и не доверяет тебе. И еще долго не будет, мы уже теряли своих, а Лекс для нее — всё. И старший брат, и друг, и напарник, и ее маленький ребенок. Хоть мы и кажемся прожженными сволочами, никто из нас не пойдет против него, но пытаться убедить, что он охренел, Хела никогда не перестанет. Как он на тебя смотрит… Никто не попытается его лишить тебя. Он любого из нас разорвет, если тебе больно будет. Ты можешь нравиться или нет, но разлучить вас — лишить его смысла жизни. Я его не так близко, как Хела, знаю, но таким счастливым никогда не видела. У него даже движения другие стали, медленные, спокойные. Ты смог подарить ему то, что никто из нас не смог, — ты принял его, не зная ничего о нем. Но это и не важно. Ты видишь лишь его, а не тот образ, что вокруг него клубится. Боль от такой потери не так-то просто пережить, а семья не даст своему брату так страдать. Мы за своих любого убьем.

— Не успеете.

— Почему? — удивленно вскинула брови Фэй.

— Я сделаю это первым, — под рукавом блеснуло лезвие ножа.

— Начинаю понимать, чем ты так запал ему в душу. Ты мне нравишься, Фантом, — Фэй растрепала ему волосы. — Придешь в себя, вольешься в нашу шайку. Ева от тебя вообще будет без ума!

— Ева? — переспросил Яр. О ней Саша ему не рассказывал.

— Ее брат попросил нашего… — Фэй запнулась. — Нашего вожака позаботиться о ней. Ева совсем еще малышка, но фору даст многим из Нижнего города.

Она хлопнула ладонями друг о друга и потерла их.

— Ты почему проснулся? До подъема еще далеко… Или без Сашки непривычно? — она внимательно проследила за Яром. Тот смущенно опустил взгляд.

— Я… Ничего.

— Фантом, говори.

— Живот болит, — тихо признался он, прячась за темной челкой.

— Есть хочешь? — догадалась Фэй. Она подскочила и распахнула одну из холодильных камер. — Я как раз вам сделала!.. Разогрею сейчас, сразу бы сказал!

Он испуганно кивнул, подобрал колени под себя.

— Ты сказала, я дал ему то, что другие не могут…

— В Нижнем городе нет человека, который бы не знал о загадочном жестоком убийце — Лексе. Даже малышка Ева слышала, он был как жуткая сказка для детей и взрослых. Пугающий нарисованным на лице оскалом и черными провалами глазниц, Лекс никого в живых не оставлял. Я с ним пару раз на заданиях была, он всё же одиночка, но это правда. Он всех тогда убил. С такой хладнокровностью, что я испугалась. Зажег лезвия своих мечей, и всё, никто с ним не справился, одному шею сломал голой рукой. Лекс однажды ребенка пристрелил, потому что так милосерднее. Его все банды мечтали заполучить, чуть не дрались в надежде, что он к ним присоединится. И никто не знал, откуда он взялся, просто в один день какие-то торгаши на улице распрощались с жизнью, остались только их залитые кровью лавки. Лекс — загадка для всех. Даже мы до сих пор не знаем, кто он и откуда пришел, — Фэй замолчала, поболтав греющийся котелок, вздохнула глубоко и продолжила, — я его боюсь, Гарри боится. Даже Ева, которая в него влюблена была. Каждый из нас об этом думает, когда мы на него смотрим. Насколько хватит его жестокости? Что еще он может сотворить? Никто ему не доверится полностью. Но не ты.

— Я о звездах думаю, когда на него смотрю, — признался Фантом.

— Вот этого мы и не можем ему дать. Для тебя он не Лекс, верно? Саша, который спас тебя, вытащил из того кошмара, — улыбнулась Фэй. Она аккуратно перелила всё в чашку. — Ты видишь не ту жуткую сказку, а его самого. Такого какой он сейчас, а не тогда, когда он убивал. Его настоящего.

Она пододвинула чашку, с улыбкой наблюдая за собеседником. Яр озадаченно принюхался. Он чихнул, чуть не перевернув посуду, и Фэй расхохоталась.

— Да не бойся ты! Это всего лишь перетертые овощи, чтобы ты смог пить, — она медленно присела напротив. Фантом первый раз вышел к ним, оставшись без Лекса, и Фэй ужасно не хотела его спугнуть. — Выпей одну чашку, и я подолью тебе еще бульона, чтобы было вкуснее.

Он осторожно сделал один глоток и облизнулся.

— Ты такой худенький! — она на всякий случай протянула руку, чтобы поймать, но Фантом сам удержал чашку.

Он пил жадно — кадык заходил вверх-вниз в горле, — словно кто-то попытался бы у него отобрать. Бледные тонкие пальцы порой скользили по поверхности, но он успевал перехватить чашку. Фантом облизал губы и поставил ее на стол.

/хочу к нему/

Фэй улыбнулась.

— Понравилось?

Яр осторожно кивнул, потянув носом воздух. Тонкая верхняя губа чуть приподнялась.

— Ты совсем, как Сашка, — она расхохоталась. — Еще хочешь? Я могу подлить побольше бульона, знаю, он тебе нравится.

— Можно?

Фэй быстро перенесла один из термосов на стол и аккуратно налила ему в чашку горячую жидкость. Фантом вздрогнул, почувствовав, как живот подвело от запаха.

— Пей, а потом спать! Тебе нужно привыкнуть спать по ночам, — грозно сказала Фэй и завинтила крышку термоса. Фантом недовольно заворчал.

Ему было страшно возвращаться туда одному, без Саши. Даже когда его продали в бордель, он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, потерянным.

/он оставит тебя/

Яр закрыл глаза.

Он царапнул ногтями бедро под гетрами, постарался отвлечь себя болью. Вкуса он уже не чувствовал, только пил, понимая, что не может остановиться. Есть всё еще хотелось до боли в желудке, хоть он и понимал, что иначе его просто вырвет.

/Сашенька/

— Сам дойдешь? — Фэй выдернула его из размышлений.

— Я тут, наверное…

— Без Сашки не привык? — она медленно протянула к нему руки, обняла за плечи, помогая перебраться на диван. Яр изогнулся на боку, дергая задравшийся край кофты.

/только ему можно/

Он удивился, как неприятны стали чужие взгляды, на которые раньше и внимания не обращал. Перед Сашей он не чувствовал себя неуютно обнаженным. Словно так надо было.

/его не волнует мое тело/

Фантом свернулся калачиком, стараясь спрятать себя от Фэй.

— Расскажи что-нибудь.

— Одну историю. Заснешь, тут оставлю, только укрою, — угрожающе пообещала она, — он перенесет тебя к вам, когда вернется.

— Хочу проснуться в его руках, чтобы он гладил меня, — Яр поерзал, поддавшись воспоминаниям. — Ты же знаешь, как меня зовут?

— Хела рассказала, — смущенно призналась Фэй.

— Гарри вот сказал мне свое имя. Теперь ты.

— Вера, — она улыбнулась ему. — Тебе удобно так лежать?

И села, облокотившись на спинку стула. Фантом закивал и устроил ладонь под щекой.

— Про Сашку хочешь послушать?

— А две можно? — умоляюще посмотрел на нее Фантом.

— Тебе кто-нибудь может отказать? — она хмыкнула.

/могут и заткнуть/

Он поежился, помрачнев, и спрятался за темными волосами.

— Извини, я не хотела.

— Я привык, — едва слышно прошептал Яр. В груди немело от тоски без него. — Расскажи про бар.

— Бар?

— Который наверху.

— Я поняла, просто удивилась. Его я и наш бывший вожак создали. Он считал, что людям, даже таким, как в Низовье, нужно место, чтобы развлечься…

— Развлечься? — напрягся Фантом, перебив ее.

— Не так, как это делали с тобой. — Вера погрустнела. — Выпить, поболтать. Он обожал устраивать представления, танцевал со мной и Хелой на потеху публике. И сам так играл!.. Хела влюбилась в это место, она ухитряется раздобыть настоящий, не синтетический алкоголь, обожает нашу уникальность. К нам стекается весь Нижний город. Сейчас лишь мы с Гарри иногда танцуем, ему нравится раздеваться перед зрителями! В черной коже, в лаковых куртках, есть парни, которые глаз от него отвести не могут. Один из них иногда выходит тоже с нами поотжигать. Это место своеобразный пережиток прошлого, созданный нашим вожаком по образу тех, что были когда-то. Его мечта, моя и Хелы.

— А Саша?

— Саша потом появился. Первый раз у нас надрался так, что мы его едва откачали. Не переносит алкоголь, — фыркнула Хела. — Он не признается, но мне всегда казалось, что он знал об этом. Просто хотел умереть в тот день. Не думал, что я вытащу его с того света.

— Он… — Фантом закусил тонкую губу почти до крови.

— Может, тебе и расскажет. Ты умеешь танцевать? Красиво раздеваться, бедрами крутить, руками играть…

— Умею, — перебил ее Фантом. — Один из моих… Знакомых любил, когда я так делал.

— За твой танец половина Нижнего города убьет другую половину, — повеселела Фэй. — У тебя ноги красивые, научить бы тебя, и к ним рухнут почти все.

Фантом вдруг замер, напряженно прислушиваясь. Лекс с грохотом ударил дверью об косяк, захлопывая ее.

— Саша, — Яр чуть приподнялся, и тот устало ему улыбнулся, только завидев. Он протянул к нему руки.

Лекс перемахнул через спинку дивана, придавив его собой. Фантом завозился, пяткой уперевшись в колено, и Саша устроил его ногу между своих. Он втянул воздух, зарывшись в его темные волосы, невесомо коснулся их губами. Дышал им и не мог надышаться.

/я без тебя не смогу/

— Зачем встал?

— Прости… — Яр сжался. Лекс убрал ему прядку за ухо.

— Я говорил тебе в бар не ходить, а не сюда. Когда я уходил, ты так сладко спал, не проснулся даже.

— Есть хотел, — хмыкнула Фэй, наблюдая за ними. Лекс ревниво закинул ему руку на бедро.

— Надо было тебе оставить что-нибудь, — он уткнулся Яру в шею. — У тебя так сердце бьется…

— Ты рядом, — Фантом прижался к нему, недовольно заурчав, когда Саша перевернулся и сел, уложив его к себе на колени.

Яр дернул язычок молнии, расстегивая его куртку, плотно облегавшую тело. Защитная ткань зашуршала, Яр скользнул ладонью под нее, оглаживая его плечи.

Саша выдохнул сквозь зубы.

/я же не удержусь/

От близости Фантома, его тепла, запаха у него сносило крышу. Он медленно и глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, что у него встанет иначе.

Яр кончиками пальцев прошелся по ключицам, царапнул стык с металлическими пластинами.

— Дразнишь? — Саша склонился над ним, лбом прижимаясь ко лбу.

— Хочу тебя ближе, — Яр лихорадочно облизал тонкие губы. Лекс невольно представил, как прокусит их до крови. Сглотнуть ее ему сейчас хотелось до дрожи. Фантом перекрутился, изгибаясь у него на коленях.

/дотронься до меня/

— Положи руку ему на живот, — подсказала Фэй. Саша удивительно привычным движением коснулся его, Яр глубоко вдохнул, довольно жмурясь.

— Как ты?..

— Он как зеркало отражает тебя. Своих поведенческих привычек не появилось, вот он и повторяет за тобой, — объяснила Вера, наблюдая за тем, как тот льнул к Саше. Лекс прижимал его к себе, оглаживая бедра и живот под майкой. — Разозли его, и он, как ты, оскалит зубы и зарычит.

— Хела говорила об этом, — поморщился Лекс.

— Сколько ему?

Саша перевел взгляд на задрожавшего Фантома. Тот зажмурился.

— Не бойся. Не знаешь? — Лекс помог ему сесть. — Вспомни, сколько тебе было, перед тем как ты попал туда.

— Я…

— Всё хорошо. Помнишь что-нибудь из происходившего в Низовье?

Фантом помотал головой, порываясь уткнуться ему в плечо и спрятаться от всего.

— Тише, маленький. Ничего не бойся, хоть что-нибудь, какие-то разговоры, может, твои родители на что-то ругались или спорили, — Саша костяшками потер его спину вдоль позвоночника.

— Башня… Мама всё переживала, что башня упала. Они тогда говорили, что мне исполнилось одиннадцать, а потом отдали меня.

— В Низовье нет башен, — удивилась Фэй. Они с Лексом переглянулись.

— Водонапорная вышка, — медленно проговорил Саша, прижимая Яра к себе. Тот испугался его реакции. — Тебе семнадцать.


	10. /воспоминания/

Дверь слетела с петель. Лекс просто выбил ее ногой, перепугав сидевшую рядом Еву. Он затравленно оглядел комнату.

— Фантом!

Яр подскочил, слыша в этом крике такое жуткое отчаяние. Почувствовал, что это не желание, а физическая необходимость. Он был ему нужен.

— Сашенька…

Тот одним движением преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Лекс упал перед ним на колени и завыл, прижимаясь, обхватив за ноги.

— Я здесь, я с тобой, — Яр неловко обнял Сашу, гладя по залитым кровью волосам. Тот лишь сильнее сжал его в отчаянных объятьях, уткнулся лбом в живот, будто прячась.

— Сашенька… — Фантом шептал едва слышно, лихорадочно повторяя его имя.

/рядом, живой/

— Они тебя не заберут, — Яр вцепился в его куртку. Он вслушивался в эти жуткие всхлипы, сжимая руки на его плечах. Склонился над ним, закрывая от того невидимого кошмара, который Лекса преследовал. А тот так отчаянно хватался за него, царапая Яру спину сквозь тонкую кофту. Ему плевать было на боль, он на нее даже не обращал внимания, только невольно пискнул, когда тот задел наручем не до конца затянувшийся рубец, но Сашу не отпустил. Лишь к себе сильнее прижал, вплетая пальцы в потемневшие от крови волосы.

Лекс душил в горле жуткий, нечеловеческий крик, перебирая руками по спине Фантома, боясь, что тот исчезнет.

/я должен держаться ради него/

Он с трудом не дал себе зарыдать. Яр прокусил щеку изнутри, почувствовал, как рот залила горячая кровь, лишь бы удержаться. Должен был его удержать, защитить.

Он нужен был Лексу.

— Саша. Я с тобой.

/не уходи/

Яр прошелся пальцами по затылку, чуть царапая кожу на шее.

— Я всегда с тобой буду, — он согнулся к нему, прижимаясь губами к виску, — даже после смерти.

Его затопил животный страх, жуткий холод чего-то острого, разрывавшего кожу. Вода и чьи-то крики.

/ты в этом виноват/

Яр с ужасом догадался, что это были не его воспоминания. Лекса. Он чувствовал, как на запястьях смыкались тяжелые металлические стяжки. Они раздирали кожу до кости.

По всему телу словно электрическим током прошивало.

/никого не оставлять/

— Это я… — он завыл, в сознании все мысли словно пронзало тысячей игл. Лекс дернулся так, что чуть не уронил их обоих.

/страх, ненависть, отчаяние, это я виноват, их кровь на моих руках, бежать/

Скулеж Яра смешался с его воем.

— Сашка, Сашенька, это не ты! Что бы ты ни делал… Сашенька, чтобы ни сделал, — Яр поцеловал его в висок, мазнул губами по волосам. — Ты со мной. Ты мой.

Фантом почувствовал, как тот судорожно выдохнул, медленно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Всё хорошо, Сашка, я всегда с тобой буду. Я тебя им не отдам, — Яр всхлипнул. Заплакал. — Не отдам… Сашенька. Ты же не сам, они тебя заставляли…

Лекс в его руках так дернулся, вырваться попытался, что Фантом понял — угадал.

— Я…

— Ты меня спас, — перебил его Яр, почти баюкая как ребенка. — Ты, Сашка. Ты настоящий. Пусть, что хотят делают, я тебя никому не отдам. Ты меня защитить обещал, а я тебя буду.

Лекс тихо усмехнулся, и это напомнило болезненный оскал. Яр кончиками пальцев коснулся его жутковатых ямочек, словно разгладить пытался. Он другую руку из волос не выпускал, внутри умирая от этого взгляда снизу вверх.

/хочу, чтобы он передо мной на коленях стоял/

Не так.

— Сашенька… — он снова прижался губами к виску. — Что бы ты ни делал…

— Я не могу их забыть, — у него голос на хрип сорвался. — Помню, как она просила меня убить их, а они смотрели.

— А меня ты спас, — упрямо повторил Фантом. Прижал к себе, пальцами задевая бьющуюся на шее венку. Он чувствовал его дикий неестественный страх, беспомощность сливалась с силой, которой ни у кого не было.

Лекс никогда себе не принадлежал.

Яр скользнул руками под воротник его куртки, провел по мокрой спине, оглаживая шрамы, выступающие лопатки. Саша сбился со вдоха, но тут же успокоился, подставился под его прикосновения.

— Ты мой.

— Твой, — покорно согласился Лекс, слабо улыбнувшись. Задышал ровнее.

Яр потянул его на себя, заставляя подняться, поднырнул ему под руку. Лекс почти повис на нем, и они чуть не упали. Фантом вскрикнул, рана под ключицей болезненно заныла. Сашу он не отпустил, только рукой обнял за талию.

Они вдвоем рухнули на диван: Лекс на спину, прижимая Яра к своей груди.

/я только им дышать могу/

Фантом руками быстро по его бокам прошелся, поясницу огладил, проверяя, не был ли тот ранен. Кровь принадлежала не Лексу.

Яр сжал его ладонь в своей, губами едва касаясь костяшек.

— Сколько ты не спал?

— Как ушел. У меня уже реальность с кошмарами сливаться начала.

— Как у меня, — тихо прошептал Яр, прижимаясь щекой к его руке. — Сашенька… Что бы они с тобой ни делали, чтобы не заставляли, ты всегда будешь всем для меня.

— Не уходи, — попросил Лекс, чувствуя, что безмолвная темнота усталости затягивает его. Он измученно прикрыл глаза. Фантом будто ему свою способность передал, и Лекс провалился в беспамятное забытье.

Яр уткнулся ему в грудь. Он вслушивался в его сердцебиение, проводя кончиками пальцев по рукам, и прижимался всем телом, лишь бы быть ближе.

/он вернулся ко мне/

Фантом места себе не находил от беспокойства, пока Лекса не было. Не зря. Его Лексу — любимому — было плохо.

/любимому/

Его передернуло от дикости этой мысли. Сколько раз Люси твердила ему не привязываться ни к кому, а он полюбил. Фантом задрожал, цепляясь за Лекса, и тот интуитивно сжал руку у него на плече. Даже сквозь сон почувствовал его страх.

— Я не уйду, — едва слышно прошептал Яр. Он не мог разобрать, душил ли его собственный страх или это были отголоски того кошмара, что даже наяву преследовал Лекса. Он вытянулся у него на груди и прижался губами к его виску, ладонью касаясь щеки.

Люси своим низким с хрипотцой голосом называла это развитой эмпатией. Рос — даром и проклятьем.

Фантому было плевать. Ему от этого уменья было ни холодно, ни жарко, лучше бы, как Жрица, читать и писать умел нормально.

Яр чувствовал, как мечется Лекс. Саша словно искал что-то, запертый в огромном лабиринте, скованный этими стальными стяжками на запястьях. Кого-то отчаянно пытался найти, уткнуться и втянуть родной запах. Яра.

Он вновь заскулил, догадавшись, что его самого Саша и искал. Заточенный в бесконечном кошмаре, он искал Яра. К нему тянулся так отчаянно, что даже сердце начинало биться сильнее.

Яр отодвинул рукав на его запястье, обнажив жуткий шрам, оставшийся от стальных стяжек. Фантом зажмурился, чувствуя, что глаза жгли злые слезы.

/ему больно/

Все свои раны — ремнем исхоженная спина — ему мелочью казались. Он прижался губами к сашиному шраму.

— Сашенька… — тихим выдохом, он поднял голову, вновь целуя в висок.

Фантом вспомнил, как Жрица целовала приходящего к ней мужчину.

/не привязывайся/

Жрица тоже влюбилась. Она всегда так жарко целовала того в губы, Фантом дрожать начинал, наблюдая.

Он невольно представил, что так же Лекса поцелует: горячо, сладко, с языком. Яр тихо вскрикнул, когда внизу живота у него затянуло. Он поцеловал Сашу в висок, провел губами по скуле, челюсти, рукой касаясь шеи.

Прижался всем собой к нему.

/ты — мой/

— Фантом!

Он подскочил, невольно выхватив из наплечных ножен Лекса один из его мечей. Деревянная рукоятка с вольфрамовыми врезками и украшениями доверительно потеплела, словно признавая в нем своего. Он коснулся механизма зажигавшего лезвия.

И замер, прикрывая Лекса собой.

Хела остановилась у стола.

— Фантом. В порядке? Не ранен?

Он недовольно зашипел. Разбудят Сашу.

— Они в порядке, — за спиной Хелы показалась Фэй, бережно, но настойчиво положив ей руку на плечо. — Фантом его даже успокоить смог. Как тебе это удалось?

Вера медленно подошла к ним, подняв руки, — Яр неотрывно следил за ней — и подтянула стул, привычно усевшись, руками оперевшись на спинку.

— В прошлый раз Лекс едва не убил Гарри, — Хела уселась на стол рядом с Фэй, и та положила голову ей на колено. — Я испугалась, что он вас с Евой прикончит.

— Я… — Фантом осторожно сел, не выпуская сашины руки из своих ладоней. — Я знал, что нужен ему.

— И не испугался, — улыбнулась Фэй, зажмурившись от тепла рук Хелы в темных волосах.

— Я испугалась за вас обоих, — та внимательно следила за Яром. За тем, как он пытался оберегать своего Сашу. Он перенимал его дикие повадки, но интерпретировал на свой лад, менял. Его не хватало на эту ярость, и Яр защищал его собой, сам первым не нападая.

«Осторожничает и не доверяет», — мысленно улыбнулась Хела. Она не могла не признать, насколько тот подходил Лексу.

— Кто с ним это сделал? — Фантом накрыл его запястье, будто пряча этот жуткий след.

— На другой руке такой же, — с болью подсказала Хела. — Словно он, как дикий зверь, пытался вырваться из капкана. Неважно, что лишится руки. Когда Сашка только пришел к нам, они еще не зажили, кожа лоскутами висела, до кости мясо разодрано было. А он словно не чувствовал. Лишь однажды дал мне обработать и сказал, что это напоминание о том, чего он не сделал. Хоть и должен был. Даже во сне не давался, а тебе всё позволяет.

— Я…

— Ты, Фантом, загадка для нас всех. Тебя ведь словно не существовало, Гарри не смог найти даже твое полное имя. Но я рада, что ты дал Сашке чувство «дома», — Хела прикрыла глаза, словно признавая поражение. Фэй сжала ее руку. — Что он возвращался к тебе. Не дрался с Гарри, не слонялся одержимым призраками по Нижнему городу, а искал тебя. И именно ты смог его успокоить.

Яр тихо всхлипнул, чувствуя, что сейчас снова заплачет.

/ему было больно/

— Никого не оставлять… — Фантом утер глаза рукавом кофты. Потом, наедине с Сашей разревется, когда уткнется ему в грудь. Не при них. — Этого он не сделал. В живых не оставлять.

— Однажды мы обе должны были поменяться с одним человеком местами. Но он пожертвовал собой, Хела сохранила это место в память о нем, я же не смогла и этого, — медленно рассказала Фэй. — Но поменяйся я с ним, вас двоих уже могло бы не быть в живых, некому было бы вас с того света вытаскивать. Никто из нас не знает, что мы должны делать, а от чего судьба нас отведет.

— Саша… Для него всё иначе. Где они были?

— Что? — вскинулась Фэй, не сразу сообразив, о чем тот спрашивал.

— Гарри знает точнее, но на тех ярусах, что под землей. Без света, без нормального воздуха, там даже в респираторах невозможно дышать, я говорила им туда не соваться, но Саша настоял.

— Лабиринт. Они же похожи на лабиринт? Его это пугает, старые воспоминания, — Яра передернуло от призрачного ощущения воды, мерно капающей на спину.

Лекс был связан тогда. И знал, что даже если вырвется, ему не найти выход.

— Откуда ты?..

— Я будто и так это знал, — соврал Фантом, весь сжавшись.

— Знал?

— Не пугай его, — Фэй бережно поцеловала Хелу, отвлекая. — Всё потом. Дайте Сашке отдохнуть. А мне еще предстоит успокоить Еву, иначе проблем не оберемся. И тебя бы осмотреть.

Яр недовольно застонал.


	11. /удары/

Лекс его страх нутром почувствовал, в глубине души словно зеркалом отразил. Сердце гулко билось где-то в горле, и он провел рукой по тонкому запястью. Успокаивал. Фантом замер, неловко перебирая босыми ногами по полу. Обхватил себя руками.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Лекс кивнул.

— Ты должен уметь защитить себя, — он помрачнел. — Если со мной что-то случится…

Фантом отчаянно в него вцепился и замотал головой, Саша прижал его к себе.

/я умру, защищая тебя/

— Я не хочу… Без тебя.

— Я с тобой, рядом, — Лекс обхватил его за плечи, позволяя спрятаться в теплых объятиях. — И буду рядом, но хрен его знает, что может произойти. Я сам мог тебя ранить!

— Не ранил бы!

/наивный ребенок/

Саша уткнулся в темную макушку, втянул носом запах.

— Если меня убьют, бери все мои вещи и беги. Браслет, тот, что у меня на руке, за безумное количество монет продать можно, только мечи сохрани. Они мне дороги, а все остальное продай и беги как можно дальше от этого проклятого города.

— Сашенька, — он всхлипнул. — Я без тебя жить не хочу.

Яр вскинулся, царапая по плечам, будто боясь, что у него Сашу прямо сейчас заберут. Дышал им.

Лекс погладил его костяшками вдоль позвоночника. Раны на спине у Фантома почти зажили, но Саша всё равно затянул их регенеративной пленкой и замотал ему плечи эластичными бинтами.

— Ты должен научиться, маленький.

/ради себя должен/

Лекс резко развернулся, услышав тихие шаги Фэй. Та возмущенно стукнула его в здоровое плечо, а затем поспешно проверила стыки стальных пластин наруча с кожей.

— К тебе невозможно подкрасться! — она игриво щелкнула Фантома по кончику носа. — Не бойся, он будет тут.

— Я не с Сашей буду?..

— При всей его к тебе любви, он вряд ли сможет контролировать свою силу. Мы с Гарри, возможно, сможем с ним справиться, но тебе он просто переломит хребет, — фыркнула Фэй. Она грустно вздохнула, видя, как Фантом задрожал, и протянула ему сложенную стопку с вещами. — Переоденься, чтобы было удобнее.

Фантом поднял вопросительный взгляд на Лекса.

— Я помогу, — он перехватил у него легкую кофту и штаны из незнакомого бархатного материала. — Фэй?..

— Да что я там не видела! — наигранно возмутилась Вера, но всё же отвернулась. Это был их эрзац мгновения наедине.

Лекс опустился на колени — Яр вздрогнул от воспоминаний, как тот выл от боли, — и аккуратно стянул с него полюбившиеся гетры.

/твою ж мать/

Он осторожно приложил ладонь к новым порезам. Фантома передернуло.

— Прости меня, — он вцепился Лексу в плечи. Прохлада его рук забирала боль.

— Зачем?..

Яр судорожно сглотнул, его душили невыплаканные слезы. У него получился лишь задушенный хрип. Он не смог бы признаться.

/потому что люблю тебя/

Он закусил губу, чтобы не разрыдаться. Не смог произнести вслух, что его терзало изнутри осознание, что влюбился.

Фантом метался тогда по их подвалу, расцарапал себе руки в кровь и обломал ногти о стену. Ему было дико больно. Потому что Лекс не примет, как бы ни тянуло.

Он вытащил у Лекса нож из плаща и едва не полоснул по запястью.

_Саша позвал его во сне._

И Яр провел по бедру, отпуская всю свою боль изнутри — через кровь — наружу. Задышал ровнее, поскуливая от того, как сводило бедра. Еще один порез, и еще, он чувствовал, как не перерезать артерии и вены, поддевал корку старых, вскрывая их.

И теперь не мог сказать ему, что Саша и был всему виной.

Саша не стал давить.

— Маленький. Зови меня, дерись, бей, режь, что угодно, только не делай себе больно, — Лекс уткнулся ему лбом в живот. Ладонь так и не убрал. Он глубоко вдохнул — Яр судорожно всхлипнул — и расправил штаны, больше похожие на старинные бархатные шальвары, помогая ему натянуть их на узкие израненные бедра. Саша осторожно подтянул завязки на тонкой талии, проверяя, чтобы не было туго.

Кофту Фантом снял сам. Механическим, рваным движением, словно в нем внутри что-то сломалось. Саша рывком поднялся, обнимая, закрывая его собой.

— Ты больше не там, помнишь? — он помог ему надеть облегающую кофту, похожую на тончайшую броню. Завел темные волосы за уши, собирая их в неопрятную косу.

— Вы закончили?

— Я рядом, — Лекс ободряюще провел по плечам и отошел к нему за спину.

Фэй едва не прыгала на одном месте, но глаза ее были серьезными. Она потянула Фантома на себя.

— Тебе идет, — улыбнулась Вера, разглядывая его в черных боевых одеждах. Кожа у Яра сделалась мертвенно-бледной. — Удобно?

Фантом осторожно кивнул, чуть прогибаясь в спине. Он знал, что был гибким, но после всех ранений тело почти не слушалось, ощущаясь деревянным.

— Так, сперва-наперво, не бойся. Да, будет больно, в обычной драке ты не успеешь размяться, и никто не будет тебя жалеть. Лекс потом промажет все твои раны и поможет расслабить мышцы теплом. Сейчас запомни одно: ты маленький и быстрый, если чувствуешь, что драки не избежать, нападай первым! Сработает эффект неожиданности, и это даст тебе фору, хотя бы Лекса позвать успеешь, — она хмыкнула, вспомнив любимую тактику Гарри. Тот вообще любил поорать, чем уже люто задолбал всех на базе. Особенно по ночам. — Ты умеешь кувыркаться?

Фантом помотал головой, и Фэй легко перекатилась через голову, даже не меняя стойки. Она сразу же оказалась на ногах.

— Так легче уходить от ударов? — осторожно предположил Фантом.

— У Лекса подсмотрел?

Тот кивнул.

— Ты интуитивно можешь подражать тому, что он делает, и будешь вполне себе прав. У него нет лишних движений, повторишь их, считай, почти победил, да и отвлекаться и тратить время тебе будет не на что, — она показала ему еще один кувырок через одну руку, заканчивающийся прыжком. — Будет тяжело сначала, но попробуй.

Фантом шагнул вперед, с размаху встал на руки и едва не упал — Фэй вовремя успела схватить его за лодыжку.

— А ты выше, чем кажешься, — усмехнулась она, помогая ему опуститься на пол. — Лекс, лови его, если что.

Тот молча кивнул.

— Давай, — Фэй махнула Фантому рукой.

Со второго раза у него получилось перевернуться, уперев руку так, чтобы основное напряжение шло на нее, а голову не задевало.

Фэй помогла ему отработать подъем на ноги. Она поддерживала Яра при перевороте и каждый раз внимательно осматривала его швы.

— Теперь ударь меня! — Вера несколько раз подпрыгнула, сощурившись и присматриваясь к Яру. Прочитать его было не так-то просто, а Саша неотрывно за ними наблюдал, в любой момент готовый защитить.

Фантом неловко замахнулся, норовя сразу же уклониться от ее выпада, но Фэй лишь поставила несильный блок.

— Еще раз!

Яр ударил сильнее. Фэй словно отвела атаку двумя ладонями, оттолкнув его руку, а затем, развернувшись на месте, замахнулась ногой. Фантом припал на руки, вскидывая ноги в неумелой стойке, почти задевая Веру, но та вовремя уклонилась. Яр поспешно вскочил на ноги.

— Ищи слабые места, — плавно шагнув ему за спину, подсказал Лекс. Он огладил ладонями ключицы, скользнул на плечи, чувствуя невправленный вывих, и ногтями прошелся по предплечьям.

— Лекс! — возмутилась Фэй. — Ты обещал, что не будешь влезать!

— Я проверял, не повредил ли он руки, — мрачно ответил Саша, утыкаясь в его макушку, когда Яр откинул голову ему на плечо.

— Покажи ему основной удар, коли уж встал, — хмыкнула Вера.

— Пока еще не встал, — пошло ответил Лекс, спускаясь ладонями на бедра. — Когда он был в моей кофте, я не так его хотел. А в черном он…

Он замолчал, утыкаясь носом Яру в висок. Фэй неприлично заржала.

— Мы-то с Гарри думали, у тебя ни на кого не стоит!

Лекс жутковато оскалился.

— Я не встречал кого-то, как он, — Саша взял Яра за запястье, направляя руку и заставляя ударить Фэй. Фантом пискнул, когда Лекс заблокировал ее контратаку прямо перед его носом.

— Нападай первым и всегда будь готов, что противник окажется быстрее и сильнее тебя.

Яр одними глазами указал на бок Фэй под ребрами, чуть обернувшись на Лекса. Тот понял.

И помог направить ему удар. Вера едва успела поставить блок.

/быстро учишься/

— Неплохо, — хмыкнула она, — сам повторить сможешь?

Лекс отошел, оставляя их один на один. Фантом повторил комбинацию полностью: удар, уход от контратаки кувырком, даже попытался замахнуться на Фэй ногами, снова удар, ее блок, попытка пробить по слабому, неприкрытому месту.

Вера была довольна.

Она подозвала уже давно крутившуюся рядом Еву. Фантом дернулся, понимая, что даже и не заметил, как та пришла.

— Попытаешься повторить всё то же самое с ней, можешь чуть больше, — объяснила Фэй, — для вас обоих ничего сложного.

/бежать/

Яру стало страшно. Ему хотелось прижаться к Саше, спрятаться в его объятиях.

Они с Евой закружили друг против друга, и она первой сорвалась с места. Яр успел уйти от удара, но ноги оставил незащищенными.

Ева некрасивой подсечкой сбила его с ног, Фантом взвизгнул, упав со всей дури на исхоженную ремнем спину. Она замахнулась на него ножом, неизвестно откуда выхваченным, метила в горло. Яр успел схватиться за него голой ладонью. Лезвие распороло кожу, руку, ее прошило дикой болью, и он чуть не потерял сознание.

/Саша/

Фантом выхватил у нее нож, отшвырнув его куда-то в сторону. Он резко перевернулся, больно приложив Еву спиной об холодный пол, и пяткой ударил в грудь. Удар прошел по касательной, Лекс едва успел его сдернуть с девчушки, чтобы он не пробил ей грудную клетку.

— Какого?.. — Фэй вздернула перепуганную Еву на ноги. — У кого он вообще мог этому научиться?

— У меня, — Лекс развернул Фантома к себе, осматривая его ладонь. Яр вздрогнул, сглотнул — по пересохшему горлу кадык заходил вверх-вниз — и уткнулся в Сашу. — Я так дрался у него на глазах, — он одной рукой обнял Яра за плечи, чувствуя, что тот заплакал. Не ожидал сам от себя.

— Я не хотел… Саш! Я не хотел, — он впился ногтями в располосованную ладонь. — Прости, прости, прости меня… Я не хотел…

— Тише, маленький, — Лекс развернулся, закрывая его одной рукой, — ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты хоть и сильнее, но гораздо неопытнее Евы. И ты защищался. Слышишь? Ты лишь защищался.

Фантом замотал головой, пытаясь вырваться, но лишь прижимаясь к нему сильнее. Его руки заливала кровь, и это дикое, неестественное ощущение смешивалось с воспоминаниями, подсмотренными у Лекса.

Он всё еще помнил, как убил в первый раз.

/страшно, холодно, больно/

/что-то в душе обрывается/

— Дура! — рявкнула Фэй, и Фантома передернуло от ужаса. — Какого хрена ты вообще творишь?

— Он моего Сашку забрал, — обиженно всхлипнула Ева. Она зло уставилась на Фантома. Фэй отвесила ей пощечину.

— Сколько раз я тебя учила не вмешивать свои чувства? Сколько раз я тебе говорила, что раз он не видит тебя рядом с собой, значит отступи! Но ты же всё всегда делаешь по-своему!

— Мы были бы вместе!

— Если бы убила его? — рыкнул Лекс, порываясь броситься на нее, и только Яр в его руках удерживал его от этой дури. — Я бы тебе глотку разорвал. Зубами. Не пожалел бы, что мелкая сука.

— Дети, — тяжело вздохнула Фэй. — Оба. Запомни, Ева, Фантом хоть и выглядит наивным и беспомощным, всё же мужчина. И старше тебя на шесть лет.

— Я бы победила! — закричала она, едва не топнув ногой.

— Нет. Ты ранила его, он пожертвовал рукой и переломал бы тебе все ребра, если бы Сашка не сдернул его, — мрачно отрезала Фэй. Она перевела взгляд на Лекса. — Уведи его, пусть передохнет. Он молодчина, еще ни с кем так бодро не начинали.

Вера с болью заметила, что того трясло всем телом.

— Я не… Я только хуже делаю, все от меня страдают!

— Фантом, — Фэй осторожно погладила его по волосам, а затем стерла дорожки слез у него со щеки. — Запертый там, как в клетке, ты вряд ли даже мечтать мог, что можешь дать кому-то отпор. Наш отец запирал меня и брата, как зверей, в коробку. И бил. Я до сих пор вижу его в кошмарах и, сколько бы ни дралась, цепенею, вспоминая его взгляд. Я боялась того, что могу кому-то навредить, а ты даже не знал, что можешь. Это первый твой учебный бой, а Ева, — Вера недовольно на нее глянула, — пыталась убить тебя. Ты подражаешь Саше повадками, перенимаешь его привычки и стиль боя. И инстинкты сработали быстрее тебя.

Яр захныкал, глядя на нее, почувствовал, что Лекс притянул его ближе.

— Не трогай меня! Не надо… — он забился в его руках, едва не воя.

— Всё хорошо, — Лекс держал, аккуратно сжимая в объятиях. — Ты ничего не сделал, маленький.

— Они правы были! Правы!.. Все вокруг меня страдают, все! Я чудовище…

— Тогда — мы оба, — Саша осторожно взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Ловил каждую искорку в ярко-синих глазах и жмурился от жутковатого блеска слезинок. Он медленно кончиками пальцев его щеки коснулся, как тогда, когда они только встретились, и к губам прижался.

Поцеловал ласково.

/ты мой/


	12. /танцы/

  


Фэй хохотала.

Лекс удивленно замер. Он принюхался, ощущая полюбившийся запах Фантома там, где его быть не должно было. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь в пустующий днем бар, прислушался к громкому смеху Фэй и тихому смущенному хихиканью.

Саша почувствовал, как на душе у него потеплело. Его измученный мальчик наконец-то нашел в себе силы рассмеяться.

/мой маленький, ты почти в порядке/

Саша устроился в полутемном углу, наблюдая, как тот неловко кружился в танце. Фэй показывала ему хитроумные красивые движения, как стоило изогнуться, и Яр повторял. Он схватывал на лету. Ногу чуть в сторону, наклонился, в спине прогнулся, обнажив хрупкие плечи.

/ты рядом/

Он Сашу почувствовал. Начал двигаться плавнее, чувственнее, с большим наслаждением, зная, что танцует для него.

Лекс откинулся, чуть сощурившись, закинул руки за голову, внимательно следя за ним. Он с удивлением заметил, что тот был в его холщовой рубашке — Фантому она удивительно сидела по тонкой фигуре — и чулках с босоножками, которые на него явно нацепила Фэй.

/почти платьице/

Лекс вспомнил, что в борделе Фантом ходил почти в таких же чулках, пряча верх под той дурацкой накидкой. Их срезала Тесса, когда вытаскивала пули и обрабатывала раны.

Ему шло.

Ему шло улыбаться, светиться каким-то наивным удовольствием.

— Покружись-покружись, — крикнула Фэй, помогая ему устоять на неудобных шпильках. Тот обернулся вокруг себя на месте, раскинув руки в стороны, спиной прильнул к металлическому шесту, стекая по нему на колени.

Лекс невольно подался вперед.

Яр мотнул головой в сторону, игриво сдвигая край кофты с плеча. Фэй одобрительно кивнула.

— По груди руками проведи, по плечам, поддразни всех, — подсказала она ему. — И бедрами крутани, чтоб край чулок стал виден. Ты так выступать будешь?

— Я не… — он замялся. — Не смогу.

— А зря! Ты охренительно красивый. Сашк?

/ты подобрала не те слова, чтобы его описать/

— Преуменьшаешь, — довольно протянул Саша. И Яр покраснел. Он так искренне радовался его словам.

Саша видел его истекающим кровью, с изуродованной спиной, рыдающим. Саша видел его любым и всё равно считал красивым.

Фантом закусил губу.

— Иди к нему.

Яр осторожно спустился со стола — Вера помогла не упасть — и, чуть покачивая бедрами, подошел к Саше. Тот улыбнулся, поймав его тонкие ладони, огладил изгиб талии. Фантом прогнулся, перекинув одну ногу через него, и сел к нему на колени, обнимая за шею.

Край чулка оказался на незаживших порезах, и Лекс едва подавил в себе желание взяться за него зубами и стащить вниз.

Яр чуть приподнялся, устраиваясь у него на бедрах, чувствуя ласкающие поясницу руки, и вновь опустился, притираясь плотнее. Выгнулся, позволяя Лексу чуть царапать его спину, и повел бедрами, прильнув к груди и животу.

/не делай так, иначе сорвусь/

/а ты не хочешь жестко/

/не хочешь сейчас/

— Дразнишься? — Лекс невольно опустил ладонь ему на ягодицы.

— Тебе же нравится…

Тот прислушался, был бы зверем, ухом бы повел.

— А сердечко охренеть как бьется, выдает тебя.

Яр прижался к нему, смущенно пряча голову на плече.

— Не делай того, что тебя пугает. Не делай себе больно из-за меня, — Саша прижал ладонь к израненным бедрам, а потом скользнул пальцами под край чулка, — я будто сам эти следы на тебе оставил. Своей рукой. Знаю же, как проступит кровь, как ты губу закусишь, но не заплачешь.

— Так легче… — он всхлипнул. — Я кровью словно смываю всё, что было. Я помню их сальные взгляды, руки, оставляющие следы на моем теле, как им нравилось тискать меня между ног. Каждый считал себя особенным!.. А для меня они сливались в одно уродливое лицо. Я чувствовал, что им плевать на меня, чувствовал, как им нравилось причинять мне боль. Я должен был кричать, и только это забивало ту грязь, что я ощущал.

— Чувствовал?..

/быть не может/

— Люси всегда говорила, что это развитая эмпатия. Я понятия не имел, что это такое, и было плевать, — объяснил Фантом. Он задрожал. — Как тебе только не противно трогать меня, зная всё это. Ты же знаешь, сколько их было и сколько еще могло быть, когда я отключался от боли.

— Это всё неважно, — через силу улыбнулся Лекс. Теперь он _чувствовал_ этот яд, растекавшийся у Фантома под кожей.

/я буду хотеть тебя любым, только не мучай себя/

— Яр, — Лекс поймал себя на мысли, что полного его имени не знает, — не делай того, что тебе противно. Я приму тебя любым. Когда я ввалился к тебе, уходя от погони, у меня словно сердце остановилось. Мог ведь пристрелить сразу, а я позволил тебе вытаскивать осколки у меня из руки. Потому что уже тогда тянуло, уже тогда влекло. К тебе. Не будь той куклой, что из тебя делали, если хочешь драться — дерись, бей, что угодно. Обнимай, гладь, ласкай, только не думай, что должен мне. Я сам захотел забрать тебя оттуда, тебе не надо раздвигать передо мной ноги в качестве благодарности.

— Но ты же хочешь…

— Хочу, — он подал бедрами вверх, чтобы Яр ощутил его напряжение. Тот пискнул. — Что ты чувствуешь?

Тот замер. Прислушался к своим ощущениям и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки.

Лекс вздрогнул от их прохлады.

/холодно/

Фантома прошило его воспоминание.

— Ты боишься… Что я уйду? — испуганно проговорил Яр. Он не мог поверить.

/не верю/

Лекса тряхнуло. Он боялся думать. Та мысль, что мучительно билась на краю сознания, была слишком дикой.

/ты не можешь быть им/

Яр задрожал. Впервые в ощущениях, что втекали в его сознание , желание смешивалось с желанием доставить ему удовольствие.

Лекс хотел не только его тело. Но и душу.

/я хочу его/

Яр подался вперед, порывисто прижимаясь к его губам. Чмокнул неумело, чувствуя, что Саша прихватил его нижнюю губу между своих. И поцеловал глубже.

Языком проникая в рот, лизнул в уголок, чувствуя, как тот отчаянно отвечает.

Целовал исступленно, не выпуская из объятий.

Саша чуть прикусил кончик его языка, сплетая свой с его, губами прижался как можно сильнее. Неумело, наивно и так отчаянно. Словно они сплетали души.

— Когда-нибудь ты точно переспишь с ним на глазах у всех, — хохотнула Фэй. Она наблюдала за ними.

Саша оторвался от Яра, зажав зубами его губу, и чуть потянул. Он тонул в горящем ярко-синем взгляде. И Яр смотрел совсем иначе.

/ты теперь другой/

Лекс некрасиво улыбнулся и взгляд у него сделался совсем дикий. Жаждущий.

/я докажу им, что ты мой/

Лекс подался вперед, обжигая своим дыханием ухо.

— Тебя когда-нибудь брали на людях?

— Рос тешил самолюбие перед своими дружками, — Фантом вздрогнул. Тогда у него на подкорке билась одна мысль: лишь бы не пустили по кругу.

Лекс словно почувствовал его затаенный страх, и его передернуло.

— Прости меня, — он уткнулся Яру в плечо. — Мне опять хреновые идеи в голову приходят.

— Если это будешь ты, то я не против, и не такое делали, — Яр смущенно улыбнулся. — Пусть знают, что я принадлежу тебе.

Саша улыбнулся, показав жуткие ямочки на щеках. Сжал ладонь на его заднице.


	13. /шпильки/

В зале грохотали электрические переливы синтетических музыкальных тем. Кислотный свет бил по глазам, почти плавя мозги, и Фантом едва не хныкал. Эта затея нравилась ему всё меньше.

Он нервно одернул черную кофту в какой-то несусветный обтяг, словно это была его вторая кожа. Фэй проделала в ней дырки, следуя какому-то своему сложному узору, а затем облила Фантома краской, светившейся в ультрафиолете.

Фиолетово-синие полыхающие блики люто контрастировали с красными волосами.

Гарри рухнул перед ним за стойку, заливая в себя целый стакан в буквальном смысле полыхавшей жидкости.

— Ты как?

Фантома едва не вырвало от жуткого запаха. Гарри поспешно отвернулся.

— Понял, «огненной водой» тебе рано даже дышать, — он фыркнул, забираясь на стойку, вертя задницей так, что лаковые штаны едва прикрывали верх ягодиц.

— Что я должен сделать?.. — тихо спросил Фантом и обхватил себя руками. На него, прятавшегося тут ото всех, посматривали лишь изредка, но от похотливых взглядов становилось неуютно.

Ему хотелось сбежать отсюда, забраться под обжигающе ледяные струи воды, как в «доме», чтобы смыть с себя эту грязь. Масляные взгляды, которые ощущались кожей даже через одежду, их желание раздеть его, грубо опустить на четвереньки и иметь, удовлетворяя свои уродливые извращенные желания.

Фантом чувствовал это.

Ощущения чесоткой растекались под кожей, словно в вены впрыснули яд, мутно-черный, разъедавший его изнутри. Он впился ногтями в располосованную ладонь, размазывая кровь.

/Сашенька/

И вздрогнул, когда присутствие того рядом отдалось теплом где-то в животе. Лекс обнял его со спины.

— Не переживай, Лекс будет рядом, — Хела оперлась на стойку и ударила Гарри ладонью по заднице, сгоняя оттуда. — Он будет сидеть вон там, — она показала на узкую полосу второго уровня под самой крышей, — только учти, он командам подчиняется беспрекословно. Поэтому не дразни, зови, только если действительно понадобится помощь. Он сорвется сразу, таких, как он, не зря называют «собаками».

— А трахаются они так же? — бесцеремонно влез Гарри. Лекс тихо рыкнул.

— Узнаешь тех двух своих клиентов, покажи Лексу, он их снимет сверху. Лучше двух сразу, чтобы два быстрых выстрела и всё. Ему хватит доли секунды, и дело сделано. Покажешь, убегай и прячься, — Хела показала ему на противоположную стойку, до которой было проще добраться. Фантом задрожал. — Не бойся, Лекс, дашь ему свои мечи?

— На всякий случай? — тот сразу потянулся к заплечным ножнам.

— Если вдруг, чтобы он смог отбиться. Лезвия по цвету ему под волосы подходят, а Фэй ему показывала, как такие под музыку крутить. Будет элементом представления.

Лекс протянул ему рукоятку, вместе с Фантомом касаясь активирующего механизма. Огладил кончиками пальцев костяшки, скользнул на мягкую кожу ладони, смазывая кровь.

— Не делай себе больно, — Лекс притянул его к себе, поцеловал, ласково касаясь губ. — Если не хочешь этого…

— Я не могу больше прятаться! — с трудом проговорил Фантом. — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для Хелы.

/я боюсь за тебя/

Яр почувствовал его страх. Саша боялся за него. Он прильнул обжигающим поцелуем, размазывая неоновую краску по их губам, сцепил языки.

Саша сжал руки на его талии, а затем провел языком по подбородку, по шее на тонкое плечо и сжал зубы. На бледной коже расцвел алый след.

/никому тебя не отдам/

Лекс рыкнул, с неохотой отпуская руки, когда Хела дернула их друг от друга.

— Потом лизаться будете, — фыркнула она, довольно сверкая глазами. Вся их шайка с удовольствием наблюдала за ними. Она потянула Яра за собой, укрывая его от чужих взглядов, взмахнула рукой повелительно, и зал погрузился в чернильный густой мрак.

Фантом не видел ее, зажмурившись. И знал, что Лекс их видит, залив в глаза той дряни.

Хела уверенно остановилась, привлекая его, и хихикнула. Голоса забивали ее красивый голос. Яр вслушивался, пытаясь расслышать ее, понимая, что подражает Лексу.

— Фантом, — Хела в кромешной тьме взяла его за худенькие плечи. — Ты часть «Двуединства», отстойное название, я знаю, но нашему вожаку нравилось, так что заткнись. И мы защитим тебя, кто бы ни пытался тебя у нас забрать.

— Я…

— Не бойся, и он, и я — мы будем рядом, — Хела помогла ему забраться на стол.

Фантом прижался спиной к жгучей холодной стали шеста. Звук гитар и ударных — пережитка древних лет — врезался в сознание. Хела подобрала ему обжигающую своей силой музыкальную тему.

Он вслушался в ритм, в неровное вступление, и коснулся механизма, зажигавшего лезвия на мечах Лекса. Рукоятка потеплела, и вспыхнула плазма: красная и фиолетовая, как его волосы.

Лекс облизнулся.

Фантом развел руки в стороны, несколько раз прокручивая мечи в пальцах. И рывком поменял их местами.

Прогнулся, изгибая спину, неоновая краска подчеркнула тонкую талию, и поиграл неровным краем кофты. Обнажил белую кожу, светившуюся в электрических огнях.

Лекс подался вперед, сжимая пальцы, касаясь взведенного оружия.

/ведь я с тобой непобедим/

Фантом повел рукой по животу, качая бедрами в одном ритме с гитарным ревом, потом ниже к бедрам. Огладил их, по внутренней стороне, дразня Лекса, зная, что тот неотрывно следит за ним. Чуть развел ноги, закружившись вокруг себя.

/мне необходим/

Лекс сглотнул ставшую вязкой горькую слюну. Хотел коснуться его голой кожи.

Фантом дернул плечами, вернул руки на грудь и на живот, подцепил разодранную майку, оставляя ее болтаться на одной горловине. Скрещенными руками вновь по обнаженной груди провел, оставшись в одной неоновой краске, он откинул голову.

/огонь любви твоей/

Лекс вцепился свободной рукой в металл перил, царапая их ногтями. Смотрел, жадно ловя каждое движение, каждый изгиб, каждый его вдох.

/я становлюсь сильней/

Фантом прижался спиной к шесту, стекая по нему на колени. Развел ноги, проводя напряженной ладонью между ними, а затем резко подскочил, поднимая ищущий взгляд.

/ты мой бастион, ты мой легион/

Лекс утробно зарычал. Плевать на задание, ему хотелось спрыгнуть вниз и взять Фантома на глазах у всех.

Тот дразнил.

/ты словно рев победы/

Вновь выгнул спину, кокетливо показывая тонкую обнаженную талию, рубцы, залитые неоновой краской.

Лекс почувствовал, как у него заныло внизу живота.

/что взрывает стадион/

Фантом качнул бедрами, прогибаясь так, чтобы провести ладонями от колен до низа живота. И чуть выше. Царапнул ключицы, пронзая сладким взглядом синих глаз.

/i'm made of fire/

Лекс облизнул губы, слизывая ощущение его сладости.

/who can stop me tonight/

Лекс почувствовал, как вместо крови по венам тек огонь.

/i'm hard wired/

Лекс ощутил его желание и наслаждение. Яр хотел быть с ним.

/you make me feel invincible/

Лекс перехватил его взгляд. Один. Второй.

Нажал на курок, мгновенно опуская плазменный револьвер. Спрятал его под поясом. Никто даже не заметил, не в силах отвести взгляд от Фантома, сдернувшего в этот момент майку с себя.

Яр облизнул губы, улыбнулся Лексу. И тот криво оскалился в ответ, обнажив ямочки на щеках, а потом увидел, как томная сладость в его пылающих неоном глазах сменилась паникой. Узнал. Увидел кого-то, кого боялся до спазмов сжимающих горло.

— Помоги, — одними губами.

/защити меня/

Выдох, который Лекс услышал. Он с места перемахнул через перила, перевернувшись через себя в воздухе. Поверхность чужого стола хрустнула под тяжелыми ботинками.

Кто-то взвизгнул, перекрывая басы.

Он в два прыжка оказался перед Фантомом, выхватил у него мечи и зажег их лезвия. Свет от них отразил того, кто сидел прямо перед ними.

— А ты живучий, тварь.

Рос успел схватить его за щиколотку, но Лекс ударил по нему другой ногой. И спрыгнул, порываясь пробить в живот. Тот поймал его за плечи, впечатав спиной в жесткую поверхность пола. Лекс едва закрылся рукой, которую сковывали стальные пластины. Треснули кости и удар прошел в никуда.

Рос взвыл. Лекс зарычал и прыжком оказался на ногах. Его заливала кровь.

Саша поймал обезумевший взгляд Яра.

/мне страшно/

Тот даже не мог убежать.

Лекс замахнулся ногой, с разворота вдарив Росу в челюсть, хрустнула кость, и он успел вцепиться ему в горло. Сжал пальцы так сильно, что под ногтями осталась кожа и кровь, не душа, а пытаясь вырвать ему гортань.

Кто-то сдернул его, ударив чем-то острым в бок, Лекс не удержался от вскрика.

Боль и адреналин захлестнули его. Он угрожающе зарычал, крутанув меч в пальцах.

/я должен его защитить/

Бросился вперед, прожигая кого-то насквозь энергетическим лезвием. Ногой раздробил череп упавшему телу.

На краю сознания закричал Фантом.

— Лекс!

— Стоять!

Он зарычал. На шее сомкнулись чьи-то руки, Лекс попытался вырваться, чувствуя, как передавило гортань. Локтем он врезал назад с такой силой, что должно было разорвать внутренние органы.

Человек за его спиной не шелохнулся. И ударил Лекса в висок навершием деревянной рукоятки.


	14. /мифы/

Фантом кутался в одеяло, баюкая Лекса на своих коленях. Он укрыл его. Склонился так близко, что с мокрых волос соскользнула капля воды.

Яра передернуло.

Его начинала колотить сильная дрожь, но он этого не замечал.

/очнись, прошу тебя, очнись/

Фэй успела подлатать их обоих: и некрасивую рану на виске и скуле, и пробитый бок Лекса, и изодранные осколками ладони Фантома. Яр не помнил только, когда их успели окатить водой. Он заметил, что его трясло, а с рук лились ледяные капли, лишь когда Фэй оттащила его от Лекса и заставила снять мокрые насквозь вещи.

Его чуть не вывернуло, когда она увидела следы от лезвия на бедрах. А Вера грустно улыбнулась и промолчала. Помогла ему переодеться — у Яра тело отказывалось шевелиться — и завернула в одеяло, как в кокон.

Примчавшийся сверху Гарри перенес Лекса на диван, опрокинул в себя два стакана ядреного пойла и унесся обратно наверх. Вера только проследила за ним взглядом, а затем помогла Фантому перебраться к Саше. И Яр его на своих коленях уложил, прижимая ближе, поглаживая по спине.

Лекс иногда вздрагивал, но в себя не приходил.

/мне страшно/

Он осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по его разбитому виску — на них остались капли крови — и изогнулся, мазнув губами по мокрым волосам. Лекс невольно прижался затылком к его животу. Яр улыбнулся, судорожно выдыхая, чувствовал внутри, как его страх сливался со злобой Лекса.

/разорвать на части, убить, никто не останется/

/не посмотрит на него/

Яр устроил руку у него на боку, коснулся груди, ладонью находя биение сердца. Тихие неровные удары.

— Сашенька…

Лекс чуть не погиб из-за него. Фантома передернуло от этой мысли. Он знал свое задание, взгляд, не дававший покоя с самого начала, почти свел его с ума. Он запаниковал, перетрусил и их обоих под удар подставил: Саша ринулся его защищать.

/тряпка, трус безмозглый/

Фантом замотал головой, зная, что Лекс почувствует его страх. Прижался губами к виску, сознание словно молния разорвала напополам.

Кто-то постучал по двери костяшками.

— Можно?

— Ты… — Яр прижал Сашу к себе, пытаясь защитить. Незваный гость поднял руки вверх.

— Прости, что пришлось вырубить его, — он хмыкнул, — Лекса мог остановить разве что контрольный в голову.

Яр подозрительно за ним следил, как тот медленно подошел, присаживаясь на стул напротив. Он разглядывал их обоих, больше по Фантому скользя цепким взглядом и подмечая каждую деталь. Без той похоти, что Яр привык обычно чувствовать на своем теле, лишь интерес.

Тот лениво потянулся — что-то в его будто разорванных движениях напоминало Лекса — и потянул носом воздух.

/бежать/

Яр вцепился в деревянную рукоятку меча. Он должен был защитить Лекса любой гребанной ценой.

— Среди наших прошел слушок, что Лекс нашел себе игрушку, я и подумал, загляну, поинтересуюсь, — он подался вперед, протягивая Фантому руку. — Раскольников.

— Как в книге?

— Как в книге, — тот снисходительно улыбнулся. — Не думал, что мальчишка из дешевого борделя в его вкусе.

— Я не дешевка.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Раскольников фыркнул, склонив голову. Ему было интересно. — Иначе Лекс бы не влюбился.

— Он…

— Лекс может отрицать и биться головой об стену, что это не так, сколько захочет. Я видел его. И знаю, что этот безмозглый кретин испугается своих чувств, но он влюблен.

— Вы знакомы?

— Еще бы, — он невольно улыбнулся. — Можно сказать, мы выросли вместе. Лекс ничего не рассказал о своем детстве?

— Ты же сказал, что знаешь его, — огрызнулся Фантом. Всё в нем говорило бежать, уносить ноги от этого загадочного Раскольникова, но любопытство брало верх.

— Значит, нет. Слышал когда-нибудь про Старый орден? — поинтересовался он. Фантом покачал головой. С красных волос упала пара капель.

— Мир сжил со свету сам себя. И на этих руинах зародился Старый орден. Они прекрасно знали, что в этой разрухе, постоянных войнах, голоде и развивающимся во мрак прогрессе лишь одна сила способна сдержать город. Легион идеально вымуштрованных воинов, словно выдрессированных собак, подчиняющихся командам хозяина. Они взяли модель римской империи, не прогадали. Старый орден забирал нас детьми, отрывал от матерей, вытаскивал из сточных туннелей и обучал. Детей с обостренными пятью чувствами. Обычно два, редко встречались те, у кого обострены были три. Физиологическое отклонение, усилившее передачу нервных сигналов в синапсах так, что мозг воспринимал их как сверхчувства. Кто-то мог услышать дыхание через две стены, видеть в темноте или видеть на огромном расстоянии, унюхать страх или найти яд лишь по сладковатому привкусу пара. Больше всех ценились те, у кого были одновременно развиты слух и зрение. Такие были почти непобедимы, как сражаться против того, кто, кажется, читает твои мысли? Нас учили биться, не чувствуя страха или боли, не зная жалости. И вместе с тем Старый орден верил, что кроме пяти основных чувств может быть развито и еще одно. Шестое. Они ни на мгновение не переставали искать таких детей.

— Нашли? — Фантом поежился.

— Ни одного, — фыркнул Раскольников. — Попади им в руки хоть один… Один такой «шестой» мог бы убрать страх, успокоить и внушить уверенность каждому в легионе. Передать им свои ощущения, передать ощущения других, менять все эмоции. Интуиция и эмпатия, то, что превосходило все пять чувств. Разве что тот, у кого все пять обострены до предела, мог бы сравниться с «шестым». Но это лишь сказки. Домыслы. Они не нашли никого. И орден стал загибаться, не способный удержать на цепи своих «собак».

Яр вздрогнул, прижимая Сашу к себе. Тот, не приходя в себя, нашел его руку. Вцепился так доверчиво, словно пытался удержаться. Яр обнял его.

— Слух и обоняние? — осторожно спросил Фантом. Раскольников кивнул.

— Лекс был одним из лучших. Когда я попал туда, он уже учился в ордене несколько лет. Первый и главный закон ордена я уяснил, увидев, как он дрался. Либо ты — либо тебя. Они учили нас, а затем заставляли убивать друг друга. И Лекс был единственным, кто не привязывался, не дружил, не доверял. Он был одиночкой, который уходил спать на огромную стальную башню, убеждая нас, что ищет звезды. А потом снова и снова дрался и убивал. Он терпел всё, что с ним делали, как через иглы пускали электрический разряд по венам, как сводили с ума запахами. Один раз его заперли в клетке, в которой ни встать в полный рост, ни лечь, только сидеть, скрючившись и слушая мерно капающую воду. День, два, а с его обостренным слухом это врезалось в сознание похлеще криков; три, и ты начинаешь сходить с ума. Он сломал себе плечо, ключицу и запястье, но выбрался оттуда, изогнулся под таким углом, терпя дикую боль, что смог открыть замок на клетке. Когда Лекс вернулся к нам, ночью голыми руками задушил парнишку, разлившего случайно воду. И за это его посадили на цепь. В нашей же комнате, но он не мог дотянуться до еды или воды, а нам нельзя было к нему подходить. Нарушишь приказ — умрешь. Когда Лекс совсем не мог терпеть жажду прокусывал запястье и смачивал губы и рот собственной кровью.

Яр невольно коснулся его запястья, склонился над Сашей, пряча слезы за яркими волосами.

/я хочу поцеловать его, показать ему свою боль и забрать его/

Фантом погладил его по шраму на плече и плотнее укрыл одеялом. Лекс глубоко вдохнул.

— Плачь, если тебе так легче, — заметил Раскольников, внимательно его разглядывая. Фантом вскинул голову, позволил увидеть блестевшие дорожки слез и покрасневшие глаза.

— Я будто чувствую всё, что чувствовал он, — Яр закусил губу.

— Вряд ли бы он этого хотел.

— Как он выбрался?

— Притворился, что потерял сознание. И одна дурочка повелась, подошла к нему слишком близко. Лекс цепью сломал ей шею и вытащил складной нож, вскрыть кандалы смог бы каждый из нас. Мы думали, что ни одна девка его не заинтересует, а потом его соблазнила Вонючка. Лекс трахнул ее и чуть не перерезал ей глотку, она смогла с ним справиться. Думала, что своим телом сможет его подкупить, а ему было плевать. Ему нравились только звезды, на которые он всё время сбегал посмотреть.

— Он рассказывал мне про них, — слабо улыбнулся Яр. Он не подал виду, что в душе у него заворчало неприятное тянущее чувство. Ревность. Какая-то сучка делила с его Сашей постель, раздвигала перед ним ноги и стонала под ним.

/за волосы оттаскаю, сука, он мой/

Раскольников расхохотался.

— Так вы не спали, — задумчиво протянул он, и то, как вскинулся Фантом, стало этому подтверждением. — Поверить не могу… Ты ревнуешь, потому что Лекс с тобой не спал. Интересно, какой он, да? Ты хочешь лечь под него или сам его взять?

— А ты бы и посмотреть не прочь? — рыкнул Фантом. — Давай, мне не привыкать на людях отдаваться!

— Не злись, я столько наблюдал за ним, что не в силах побороть интерес, — признался Раскольников. Он медленно втянул носом воздух, наслаждаясь этим запахом: пряная смесь затравленности и вожделения. — Было бы странно, если бы тебя так к нему не тянуло. Я не так хорош в убийствах, как он, но выжить мне тоже хотелось. И ордену нравился мой исследовательский азарт, особенно когда я замечал за другими детьми то, что остальные не могли. Например, когда подросшие парни сходили с ума, если рядом была хоть одна девчонка, то двоим было плевать. Лексу и еще одному, а вот Вонючка могла переспать с кем угодно, ей просто нравился секс.

Раскольников тяжело вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Лекс защищает тебя от своей несдержанности, не хочет сделать тебе больно, — объяснил он, с усмешкой вглядываясь в сощуренные глаза, ловя синий напряженный взгляд. — Он влюбился, а потому сам себя придушит, если ты из-за него страдать будешь. Ведь тот день, когда он сбежал из ордена, всё еще стоит у него перед глазами, никто из нас его не сможет забыть. Они заковали Лекса в центре стеклянного лабиринта, и невозможно понять: где начало, а где конец.

Яра передернуло так сильно, что с тонких обнаженных плеч соскользнуло одеяло. Он помнил этот лабиринт.

/бежать, никого не оставлять, я виноват/

Яр прижался губами к его виску, вновь чувствуя это дикое ощущение затравленности и ужаса.

— Гниль и мерное капанье воды. Это сводило его с ума, и Лекс вырвал руки из стальных стяжек, едва не лишившись обеих кистей. Кожа лоскутами висела, в некоторых местах кости было видно, плюсневые кости и вовсе были раздроблены, а он еще и умудрялся так сражаться своим мечом. Не представляю, как он вытерпел эту боль, он лишь иногда всхлипывал, стискивал зубы. Лекс был едва старше, чем ты сейчас. Орден запихнул его на арену к двум новичкам и сказал им сражаться до единственного выжившего. Новенькие против самого жестокого бойца ордена, неравный бой, верно? Только Лекс знал их обоих. Он вырос с ними, прячась в разваленном туннеле, а теперь стоял перед ними с мечом, зная, что даже с переломанными костями победит. Девушка попросила его убить их, не хотела больше мучиться, — Раскольников замолчал, дал ему небольшую передышку. Яр смог вдохнуть, тихо заскулив, чувствуя глубоко внутри ужасную боль. Сашину.

/я не отдам тебя им, не отдам, Сашенька/

Яр не удержался и всхлипнул, утирая слезы рукавом. Ему хотелось прижаться к груди Саши, почувствовать теплое объятие и успокаивающий голос.

— Лекс убил их, быстро и без боли. Только сам молча плакал, занося меч. А потом перебил всех, кто был там, орден пытался его сдержать, но ему помог Граф, задержал их, и они стали сражаться уже вдвоем. Я, Вонючка, Медведица, мы встали на сторону тех, кто победит, и сбежали из ордена, оставив лишь тела и море крови, — Раскольников потер переносицу. Тот жуткий запах всё еще оставался в его памяти. — И Лекс словно растворился. Граф пошел в разнос, Вонючка прибилась к чьей-то банде, а Лекс словно перестал существовать. Я искал его сначала, потом узнал, что он стал вычищать Низовье, а потом и вовсе нашел свое место в банде. Мы не пересекались, пока Граф не разболтал, что он нашел себе… Тебя.

— Зачем ты вмешался в драку? — Фантом поднял заплаканные глаза. Он переплел с Лексом пальцы, лежавшие на рукоятке меча.

— Чтобы он не сделал того, о чем пожалеет. Он и так убил троих, ему ярость застилала глаза, не заметил бы, что это ты, сошел бы потом с ума от боли и потери. Когда он спрыгнул, встав перед тобой, я увидел тот взгляд, что был у него, когда он заносил меч в ту ночь. Только в этот раз он слышал твой обреченный шепот и знал, что может защитить. Вам и так придется разбираться с тем, кого он убил, представляю, как недовольна Хела, — Раскольников потянулся. — И каково тебе? Знать, что на твоих коленях спит жестокий убийца.

— Он… — Яр почувствовал, что горло душили слезы. — Он просто мой Сашенька. Мой… Что бы он ни сделал, я люблю его.

Яр захныкал, утыкаясь лбом ему в спину, цепляясь за Сашу и пытаясь дышать. Тот сжал его ладонь.


	15. /единения/

Лекс проснулся слишком резко. Вынырнул из тягучего сна, словно кто-то дернул его, как марионетку на нитках. В виске пульсировала боль, разливаясь свинцом по всему черепу.

Фантома не было рядом.

Лекс подскочил, потягиваясь всем телом, попытался размять затекшие мышцы и согнулся от немеющего внутри ощущения. Рана на животе, наспех зашитая Фэй, пульсировала с каждым ударом сердца. Лекс глубоко вдохнул, заставил себя не думать о боли и прислушался. Он узнал Гарри и Хелу этажом выше, Фэй, напевавшую что-то Еве.

Шум воды.

Лекс принюхался, ведя носом на знакомый хвойный запах Фантома. Тот забивался, раздавался словно из-под толщи воды. Саша вышел в коридор, огромным прыжком преодолевая лестницу — всё тело пронзило болью, но он хотел оказаться рядом с ним скорее, — и замер в дверях ванной. Яр стоял под ледяной водой, обхватив себя руками, закрыв глаза.

/ты не должен этого видеть/

Почувствовал Сашу.

Чуть улыбнулся, протягивая тонкие руки, Лекс поддался, прижимая ладонь к его ладони. Яр дернулся, но руку не отнял, лишь осторожно переплел их пальцы. Коснулся кончиками сбитых костяшек Лекса.

— Прости меня…

— Я защищал тебя, — Саша обнял его, прижимая к себе. Яр судорожно вдохнул.

— Ты мог погибнуть из-за меня. Я… А я просто стоял и не мог пошевелиться, — Яр заскулил, утыкаясь в него, но Лекс лишь тихо фыркнул ему в волосы. Он опустил руки на его тонкую талию, поглаживая спину.

— Там же, где и у меня… — Фантом коснулся раны у него на животе. — Болит?

— Плевать.

/ты рядом/

— Сашк, — он поднял голову, всматриваясь в его глаза. — Я так испугался… И звук тот жуткий! Когда он тебя по голове ударил!..

— Я ему еще припомню, — Лекс довольно облизнулся. Повел рукой ниже, оглаживая бедра, и вновь на талию. Фантом потянул его под воду и поцеловал. Так сладко, что сводило внутренности.

Лекс вздрогнул — вода пугала его — и прижался к его губам сильнее. Поцеловал глубже, языком проникая в рот, и к стене прижал.

Яр притянул его к себе, обнимая за плечи так сильно, что заболели руки.

— Сашенька, — выдохнул в губы и языком по ним мазнул, вновь целуя. Саша сжал его талию. — Ты мой.

— Навсегда, — он улыбнулся в поцелуй. — Дрожишь весь. Пойдем.

Лекс подхватил Яра на руки, тот даже пискнуть не успел, и вытащил из воды. Замерзшими пальцами едва получилось попасть по кнопке отключения. Фантом попытался вырваться, стукнув Сашу в плечо.

— Тебе…

— Донесу я тебя, ты легкий, Яр, — он легко поцеловал его, заставляя замолчать. — Возьми полотенце.

Тот изогнулся у него в руках, сдергивая то, которое уже по праву считал своим. С пятнами крови, бурыми разводами по всей ткани. Он неловко замотался в него, Саша лишь фыркнул, с них обоих натекло уже достаточно воды. За ним и вовсе оставались розовые от крови следы его ступней.

— Саш!

— Бывало и хуже, — он усмехнулся, вглядываясь в взволнованные синие глаза. — Не бойся, мне даже не больно. Я привык.

Лекс бережно уложил его на кровать, падая рядом. Яр повернулся, устраиваясь на боку, так, словно они вновь только встретились.

И пальцы к пальцам.

Они едва касались друг друга их кончиками. Смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Яр не выдержал первым, лег ближе, выгибаясь худеньким телом, почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к ребрам, талии, бедренным косточкам. Саша притянул его к себе.

Яр осторожно перекинул через него ногу, уселся ему на бедра, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице. Такие забытые ощущения, но сейчас он не хотел блевать от прикосновений к голой коже.

/мой Саша/

Он тихо заурчал, чуть приподнимаясь и вновь опускаясь. Лекс вскинулся.

— Не дразни, — Саша опустил ладони ему на талию.

— Я хочу…

Лекс прислушался. Сердце у него билось лишь чуть быстрее обычного. Привык и перестал бояться, доверился, успокаиваясь в сашиных руках.

/я не боюсь тебя/

/я хочу, чтобы это был ты/

Лекс рывком опрокинул его на кровать.

— Что ты?.. Саш!

— Маленький, — Саша чмокнул его в нос, — если ты не хочешь, я не буду… Но лучше лежи и чувствуй. Меня чувствуй, себя, меня с тобой, что я буду с тобой делать. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

— Я…

— Не бойся, — он осторожно коснулся губами уголка губ. Яра затрясло. — Дай мне руку. И закрой глаза.

/доверься мне/

— Будет больно?

Саша застонал, уткнувшись лбом в его грудь.

— Просто чувствуй, слышишь? — он вновь лизнул его в губы и аккуратно коснулся губами острого подбородка. Провел языком по тонкой шее и лизнул ямку над ключицей, надавил, чуть прижимая бьющуюся венку. Яр задрожал. Саша прихватил кожу губами, втянул, несильно прикусывая.

На коже остался алый след.

/я не сделаю тебе больно/

Яр с трудом выдохнул сквозь зубы, откидывая голову, обнажил шею. Саша размашисто провел по ней языком. Огладил бока, ладонями прошелся по часто вздымавшейся груди и вновь прихватил бьющуюся венку.

Яр вскрикнул.

Боль отдалась неведомым ощущением внутри. Он вцепился Саше в плечи, невольно царапая, и выгнулся под движениями его языка.

Саша чуть сжал зубами кожу на ключице, прижался губами к самому краю тонкой хрупкой кости, лизнул ключичную ямку. Влажными поцелуями провел вниз — до живота — и зализал заживающий рубец.

Яра выгнуло всем телом, он заметался, оставляя алые царапины на сашиной спине.

/от его прикосновений не больно/

Яр застонал, впервые в постели не от боли. Саша прикусил прямо над выступавшими тазовыми косточками.

— Саш!

Тот замер, прислушиваясь к затрепетавшему сердцебиению. Не так, когда Яру было больно.

— Что не так? — Лекс подтянулся, чтобы быть с ним примерно на одном уровне. Яр заметался.

— Я не понимаю… Я… Щекотно… И тепло, — он опустил дрожащую ладонь на низ живота, и Саша тихо хихикнул. Он вновь опустился и поцеловал прямо под рукой. Яр замотал головой, выгнулся, пытаясь отодвинуться.

/не понимает, что с ним происходит/

— Не больно же.

Еще один поцелуй.

— Не бойся. Это я с тобой делаю, — Саша зацеловывал алый след, — я. А не кто-то другой, ты мне отдаешь себя.

Он скользнул ладонью на внутреннюю сторону бедер, заставляя чуть развести ноги — Яр пискнул, цепляясь за него.

/не делай мне больно/

/прошу/

/умоляю/

Саша его страх на подкорке вычитал. Успокаивающе по пояснице погладил, позволяя чуть вскинуть бедра, облизал головку и заглотнул полностью. Пощекотал языком щелку, чуть прижав ее, и сглотнул, сжимая мышцы горла.

Яра ему держать пришлось, того выгнуло всем худеньким телом. Он вскрикнул, зажимая себе рот рукой, и заметался. Саша провел языком по всей длине.

/я хочу почувствовать твое удовольствие/

Саша сглотнул, чуть сводя зубы, чувствуя пульсирующую венку. Позволил тому вскинуть бедра.

Яр тихо всхлипнул, дернулся, пяткой попав ему по ребрам.

— Саш… Я не могу…

Тот оторвался на мгновение, пошло причмокивая, языком провел по возбужденной плоти. Яр застонал.

— Давай, — Саша прижал головку к небу, задевая нежную кожу зубами и чувствуя, как тот излился ему в рот. Сглотнул. И довольно ухмыльнулся, услышав ярин громкий вскрик. Саша облизнул губы, собирая языком белесые капли. И подтянулся на руках вверх, видя, как тот отчаянно жмурился, пряча слезы.

— Посмотри на меня.

Яр замотал головой.

— Саш… Саша… — тихое хныканье. — Почему… Почему так…

Он заворочался, неловко переворачиваясь на бок, и притянул Лекса к себе.

— Ты будто никогда не кончал.

Яр зажмурился.

/твою мать/

— Ты же всегда был под подавителями. Никогда и не чувствовал… — Саша прижался лбом к его, нависая над ним на вытянутых руках. — Первый раз так?

Тот мелко задрожал и с трудом кивнул.

— Понравилось?

Яр тихо хныкнул.

— Тянет тут, — он положил руку на низ живота, задевая тыльной стороной ладони напряженные сашины мышцы. Вздрогнул ощутимо всем телом.

— Так бывает в первый раз, — Саша чмокнул его в губы, чуть поддавая бедрами вперед, — знал бы, что в этом я у тебя первый… Поверить не могу.

— Шлюхам нельзя целоваться, — Яр тихо всхлипнул, — меня многие пытались. А Жрица сказала, что первый поцелуй надо отдать любимому.

— И ты?..

— Я отдал. Тебе.


	16. /ссоры/

/vergessen/

/verziehen/

/vergeben/

/vergangen/

Фантом прислушался к тихим голосам, чувствуя раздражение Лекса. Тот был почти в бешенстве, и Яр осторожно поднялся по лестнице к двери в соседнюю от их подвала комнату, потер босые ноги, замирая, почти не дыша.

— Он тебя чувствует! Сильнее и больше, чем тебе кажется, то, как его к тебе тянет…

— Убирайся отсюда. Не видел тебя столько лет и не видел бы больше, как ты вообще меня нашел?

— Граф рассказал.

— Трепло.

Яр уловил в голосе Лекса усмешку. Он не злился на Графа на самом деле.

— Кого еще из наших ты отыскал? — Саша заходил из стороны в сторону, и Фантому пришлось испуганно отпрянуть. Он понимал, что стоит тому прислушаться, и его найдут, но не мог пересилить любопытство.

Раскольников фыркнул.

— Вонючку. Да она особо и не скрывалась, а вот с тобой и Графом пришлось повозиться.

— Я ему еще это припомню.

— Гарри будет против, — хмыкнул он и бросил быстрый взгляд на не до конца закрытую дверь. Фантом зажал себе рот рукой.

/ты же знаешь, что я здесь, и не злишься/

/вы оба знаете/

Яр тихо хныкнул.

Лекс вновь вскочил на ноги, заметавшись из стороны в сторону. Иррациональный страх подбирался к душе изнутри, и хотелось вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло, выпустить лезвия клинков и броситься в кровавый бой, хотя он и так знал, что от Старого ордена остались лишь руины. Лекс сам размозжил голову тому, кто над ним столько издевался.

Ощущение прокручивающихся в венах иголок никуда не делось.

Под кожей чесалось от яда.

Саша зарычал, напугал Раскольникова и Яра. Фантому захотелось броситься вперед, упасть перед ним на колени, отвлекая и защищая от всего.

— Твой Фантом…

— Я не дам тебе разрезать его на части, запихнув под стекло и лампы, потому что тебе там что-то привиделось! Фантом не «шестой»!

— Тогда почему он так на тебя влияет? Почему чувствует тебя так, что говорит, что понял твою боль, что готов ее забрать? Как он успокаивает тебя одним прикосновением? У него ведь холодные руки…

— Он — не «шестой». Ты сам сказал, что их не существует.

— Когда искал орден, твой Фантом еще не родился. С генетической точки зрения это логично. Он бы не защитил сам себя, он слабее, чем мы, но мы подчинимся его воле. Как улей подчинится своей королеве. Сначала должны были вырасти мы, а потом уже родился он. Лекс, ты ни за кого так не переживал, ни о ком не заботился. Ты всегда был одиночкой, ненавидящим жизнь. А его ты на руках носишь не в метафорическом смысле.

— Ты сейчас нас с ним приравнял к физиологии? — Лекс застыл.

— Сейчас — нет, но изначально… Ты не знал его, но тебя невероятно тянуло к нему. Хотелось прижать уши и завилять хвостом, верно? Тебе, не подчиняющемуся никому, почему ты не перерезал ему глотку?

— Он был беззащитен…

— Когда тебя это останавливало? Ты же всегда считал смерть милосердием, или оно работает только для избранных?

— Он бы согласился, а я не мог. Не его.

— Мальчишку из борделя? Которого ты видел впервые? Солнце, я знал, что ты упрямый баран, но чтоб настолько…

— Не хочу думать, что и это не было моим выбором. Меня будто не существует, только мои обостренные слух и нюх, эти хреновы мутантные гены. Я пытался быть обычным, не тем уродом, которого из меня делали. И всё это было зря.

/не зря, Сашенька, я же… /

/с тобой/

Фантом задрожал, прижимая ладони к двери.

— Нет. Ты его любишь, удивительно, хоть себе признался. Старый орден тут ни при чем, ни даже то, кто он и кто ты. Когда-то давно, когда наш мир населяли другие живые существа, лебедь выбирал одну пару на всю жизнь. Но то, что он начинал ее искать, было обусловлено физиологией, — мрачно напомнил ему Раскольников. — Ты не понимаешь, чего лишаешь себя и его. Вам обоим нужна эта связь…

— Нет! — рявкнул Лекс. — Никогда. Даже если он «шестой», об этом никто и никогда не узнает. И если понадобится, я убью тебя, Графа, Гарри и даже Хелу, чтобы ни одна жалкая тварь об этом не прознала. Ты же больше никому не успел растрепать?

— Знаем только мы с тобой.

— Что ж, меньше бессмысленных жертв, — Саша резко развернулся и посмотрел на мнущегося в дверном проеме Фантома. Почувствовал даже раньше, чем услышал. Он сощурился, не понимая, почему до этого не слышал его шагов, принюхался и не уловил терпкого запаха движения. Тот стоял на месте уже давно.

/я не могу без тебя/

— Лекс… — Фантом замер, боялся даже дышать. Лекс протянул к нему руку, порывисто обнимая за талию.

/ты никогда не окажешься там/

— Что ты слышал?

— Прости меня… — Яр уткнулся ему в плечо.

— Я столько наплел, пока ты валялся в отключке, неудивительно, что ему стало интересно, — влез Раскольников и тут же огреб рукояткой ножа в нос. Лекс перехватил его и наставил лезвием, неоднозначно намекая, что сделает, если тот не заткнется. Раскольников примирительно поднял руки вверх.

Саша потянул Яра на себя, усадив его к себе на колени. Тот заерзал, поправляя край кофты, но Лекс скользнул рукой под нее и чуть задрал. Обнажил бледную кожу на бедре. Коснулся кончиками пальцев.

Яр задрожал.

Саша провел по затягивающимся порезам на внутренней стороне бедер, и Яр доверчиво выгнулся в его руках.

/я хочу быть твоим/

Яр костяшками коснулся его виска, а затем прижался ладонью к щеке, обдавая прохладой своих рук. Саша доверчиво ткнулся в нее головой. Прикрыл глаза.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — Лекс тихо прошептал и уткнулся ему в плечо. Обнял за талию, прижимая к себе так сильно, что должны были остаться следы. — Чтобы кто-то забрал тебя у меня. Ты будешь связан с ними… Не хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я испытывал.

Фантом улыбнулся и осторожно поцеловал, чуть сжимая верхнюю губу. Саша лизнул его в губы в ответ.

— Просто будь моим.

/будь со мной/

— Не лезь в это, не надо, прошу тебя…

/умоляю/

— Не будь им. Всё то, что было, от чего я бежал, я не хочу, чтобы ты узнал ту жестокость. Ты слышал, что Рас тебе говорил, знаешь, что я делал. Хочешь стать таким же? — он невольно уткнулся в Фантома, словно пытаясь спрятаться за ним. Раствориться в нем.

— Тогда мы оба, — тихо повторил Яр его же слова. — Если ты чудовище, то и я тоже. Сашенька…

Тот невесомо прижался к его губам, заставляя замолчать.

А затем чуть подтолкнул, разворачивая.

— Фантом, — Раскольников перехватил его взгляд, — ты говорил, что чувствуешь Лекса, понимаешь его эмоции и боль, как свои. Расскажи мне об этом.

Яр осторожно обернулся на Лекса, спрашивая разрешения. Саша погладил его по плечам, а затем уткнулся лбом между лопаток.

/давай/

Фантом прижался к нему, вздрогнул от немеющего в душе ужаса. Хотелось бежать.

— Я почувствовал его страх, воспоминание о том лабиринте. Тогда это было впервые, задевал руками Лекса и чувствовал его ощущения. Рос всегда говорил, что я «гребанный эмпат», но там я слышал лишь отголоски, призвуки эмоций, их ненависти или скользкого желания. Отвращение. Они лишь задевали меня, а чувства Лекса затапливали с головой. Я слышал те же звуки, что и он, — Яр прижался к нему. — Твой страх. Ты искал меня.

/и не мог найти/

— Я больше всего боюсь, что кто-то попытается забрать тебя у меня, — прошептал ему Лекс. Признание далось ему нелегко, обжигая горло и душа невыплаканными слезами. Ужас маленького ребенка перед пытками — обучением — ничто не могло вытравить из Лекса.

Яр прижался губами к виску, обнимая за шею и притягивая ближе.

— Они все захотят забрать тебя. Или убьют, хорошо, если так, иначе сведут с ума, пытая, — Сашу передернуло всем телом. — Я не хочу…

— Ты не там, Сашенька, и никогда туда не вернешься. Я тебя им не отдам, — лихорадочно зашептал Яр, чувствуя, что того почти затрясло в том жутком припадке. — Не отдам. Никто тебе не сделает больно.

/ни мне, ни тебе/

— Я им не дам, — Яр вновь мазнул губами по виску, спускаясь невесомыми поцелуями по скуле, подбородку, лизнул, отвлекая. Саша доверчиво подставил горло.

Ему позволил бы разорвать себе яремную вену.

/я не смогу без тебя/

Они вздрогнули, отпрянув друг от друга, когда дверь со всей дури грохнула об стену. Лекс схватил нож, готовый драться. Хела влетела в комнату, почти волоча за собой Фэй, вцепившуюся в ее руку в неудачной попытке остановить. Она была зла, но в глазах плескался испуг. Не понимала и боялась.

— И какого хрена это было? — прорычала Хела. Она оперлась обеими руками о стол и зло посмотрела на Лекса. Он чуть не запорол все.

— Он из-за меня… — Фантом перепугано зажмурился. — Я увидел там того, кто должен был быть мертв. Он сдох у меня на глазах, а я чувствовал его взгляд, всю ту ночь на себе чувствовал. Когда он руки потянул, мне так страшно стало!

Хела метнула на него суровый взгляд. И вновь посмотрела на Лекса, но тот лишь лениво гладил рукоятку ножа. Одно слово — и сорвется в бой, защищая Фантома.

/одно ощущение/

Лекс чуть сжал пальцы и подбросил нож в воздух.

— Ты спрыгнул оттуда еще до того, как он тебя позвал! — Хела встретилась с его взглядом. Из-за неровного света панелей по краям комнаты, глаза Лекса отливали желтым. Она даже не вздрогнула. — Как ты понял, что он в опасности? Никто из нас не видел…

— Он ведь «шестой», верно? — беспардонно влез Гарри и улыбнулся, довольный собой.

— Откуда ты…

— Граф рассказал.

— Трепло, — хором выдали Раскольников и Лекс.

— Такие диковинки, у которых не уши, способные ультразвук расслышать, и не глаза, что видят сквозь стены, а интуиция чуть ли не видит будущее, — пожав плечами пояснил Гарри, вспомнив всё, что столь упорно вещал ему надравшийся вдрызг Граф. Раскольников поморщился.

— Это если упростить всё до уровня крысы.

— Крысы — умные звери! — взвился Гарри.

— Крысы не умеют читать.

Хела ударила раскрытой ладонью по столу.

— Завалите оба. Фантом чувствует всё подряд, понял, что тот урод от него хотел, Лекс-то тут при чем? — она переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Фантом и Лекс — как две половинки одного целого.

— То есть созданы друг для друга? — переспросила Хела.

— Не совсем, «шестые» не должны быть уникальны, да и такая связь могла появиться с кем угодно, с тем же Графом, если бы он ухитрился найти его раньше Лекса, — немного скомкано объяснил Гарри. Раскольников пожал плечами.

— Какие-то особенности всё равно будут, Лекс и Фантом друг другу подходят по темпераменту. Он только кажется таким забитым и хрупким, но вырасти он хотя бы с нами… — он многозначительно замолчал. — Фантом интуитивно сможет повторить почти всё, что сделает Лекс. Ну, кроме того прыжка с переворотом со второго этажа.

— Ты можешь чувствовать всё, что чувствует он? — уточнила Хела, обернувшись к Лексу.

— Я тоже об этом только сегодня узнал.

— Фантом — первый родившийся «шестой», — усмехнулся Раскольников.

— Помнишь, когда ты только притащил его, ты говорил, что Рос так упрямо не хотел его отдавать. Ни за монеты, ни боем, хотя ты предложил безумную цену, — задумчиво протянула Хела, — они знали. А теперь подумаем, как использовать это в наших корыстных целях.

Фэй рядом с ней недобро, но игриво хихикнула.


	17. /пытки/

Лекс сбил его с ног, с разворота ударив босой стопой в солнечное сплетение. Бил так, чтобы вышибить дух, но не задеть ран.

— Вставай. И нападай.

/он оставит тебя одного/

/ты умрешь, бесполезное ничтожество/

Фантом сжался в комок, пытаясь укрыться от еще двух ударов. Его колотила крупная дрожь, а дышать всё еще получалось через раз. Он свернулся на полу, чувствуя обжигающие слезы.

Внутри болело всё.

Яр через силу поднял взгляд на Лекса. Тот не смотрел на него, разминая руку, закованную стальными пластинами. Лямка черной майки цеплялась за их край, обнажая родинки под ключицей.

— Вставай.

Яр тихо заскулил, услышал стальные-закованные-льдом нотки, пугающие до дрожи. В Лексе чувствовалась сдерживаемая сила и ярость.

/он бы убил тебя одним ударом/

Фантом заставил себя перекатиться на живот, осторожно встал на четвереньки, невольно прогибая спину, и закашлялся от боли в горевшей огнем груди. Он прислушался. Сильнее оперся на одну руку и резким выбросом схватил Лекса за голую щиколотку, впиваясь ногтями в сухожилия, дернул на себя изо всех сил.

Лекс рухнул на пол, приложившись спиной и затылком. Он ногой успел пнуть Фантома, отталкивая его от себя. Яр взвизгнул: тот попал по незажившей до конца ране.

/бей в живот/

Фантом припал на руки, пытаясь также пяткой попасть в Лекса, но тот успел отбить удар. Яр некрасиво упал, распластавшись на животе, и почувствовал, как поясницы коснулась ступня Лекса. Он несильно надавил.

— Думай, как выбраться, — склонился к нему, задевая губами растрепанных волос.

Фантом захныкал. Ощущение Саши рядом, его прикосновения, его дыхание и сердцебиение сводили с ума. Он попытался повернуться, и Лекс вжал его в пол сильнее, согнувшись, уткнулся лбом в хребет.

— Я не выпущу тебя, — он шепнул Фантому, прикусывая кожу на загривке. Яр тихо хныкнул. А затем резко рванулся вверх, сбивая Лекса с ног, и сам невольно рухнул на него.

Саша скинул его, перехватил обе руки, вновь вжимая в пол.

/он сильнее тебя/

Яр всхлипнул, на пробу дергаясь в сильном захвате. Лекс сжал его запястья до синяков, а затем резко перевернул на живот, снова надавливая на позвоночник.

— Еще раз.

Фантом захныкал, попытался изогнуться и попасть по нему ногой, но лишь сделал больнее себе. Он забился, пытаясь вырваться, ухватился кончиками пальцев за неровный стык на полу и подтянулся. Лекс отпрянул, тут же вставая в стойку.

Фантом неловко вскочил на ноги и тут же согнулся, упираясь ладонями в колени.

— Переведи дыхание, не делай глубоких вдохов, — подсказал Саша. Тот закивал, растрепавшиеся волосы закрыли лицо. — Учись видеть всё, что поможет тебе выбраться и атаковать. Сейчас проще, на нас легкие штаны с майкой и нет обуви, в настоящей драке мешать тебе будет всё.

— Даже без оружия есть много способов убивать?

— Любимая присказка Фэй, — кивнул Лекс. — Только смысла в этом нет, если это самое оружие у тебя есть.

Фантом прислушался, медленно поднимая голову. Саша за ним наблюдал, и Яр чуть сдвинулся, чтобы попасть в бок, рванулся изо всех сил. Лекс легко выкрутил ему руку за спину.

— Слишком медленно.

Яр заскулил, боль от невправленного вывиха едва не ослепила его.

/он убьет тебя/

— Сашенька… — Яр всхлипнул, его затрясло. — Саша…

Его так же прижимали к стене, задирая одежду и раздвигая ноги. А он не пытался вырваться, зная, что иначе будет больнее. Поймают, и тогда их будет несколько, поймают, и не будет еды, пока он не потеряет сознание от голода.

/бежать/

— Саш!.. — задушенный хрип. Лекс резко развернул его к себе лицом, прижал к груди, костяшками растирая спину.

— Это я, слышишь? Яр! — он легко встряхнул Фантома. — Тише, маленький… Тише, не бойся.

Саша провел по плечам и вновь по узкой спине, слыша заполошно бьющееся сердце.

— Прости меня, — он уткнулся Яру в макушку, вдыхая его запах. Напуган. — Перестарался.

/я не причиню тебе боли/

/той — никогда/

Яр коснулся кончиками пальцев сашиной щеки, и тот виновато прильнул, потираясь, прося прощения.

— Я сорвался, — тихо прошептал Лекс, — не мне тебя стоит учить.

/я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся меня/

— Я не тебя боюсь, — медленно проговорил Яр, поднимая заплаканные глаза. — Они придут за нами… Придут! Я не хочу обратно, не хочу никогда их видеть, никого. Никого не хочу видеть, хоть бы сдохли. Я же чувствую, даже тут, я помню все их мысли! Они придут…

Саша коснулся его плеч, а затем медленно опустился на колени и посмотрел снизу вверх. Он узнал свой собственный страх в глазах Фантома, тот его ощущения вычитывал на подкорке, принимая за свои. Яр вцепился в него.

— Никто тебя у меня не заберет.

— Они нас обоих убьют, меня…

— Я разорву их в клочья зубами, — тихо пообещал Лекс. — Любого, только покажи.

Яр заплакал. Он судорожно вдохнул, словно выныривая из своего кошмара, пошатнулся и едва не рухнул — Саша успел подхватить. Внутри у Фантома вихрилась черная злоба, не его, он догадался чья, хотелось рвать и метать от бессилия.

/заперт в клетке/

Он зарыдал, уткнувшись Саше в плечо, царапая ногтями по спине. Пытался дышать, но кислород словно проходил легкие насквозь, не попадая в кровь.

Внутри всё горело.

— Прости меня.

Яр замотал головой, цепляясь за него, словно их сейчас растащить пытались. Забрать его Сашу.

Лекс поцеловал его. Прикусил губу до крови, отрезвляя этой резкой болью. Яр вскрикнул, но взгляд синих глаз прояснился, и он доверчиво ответил на поцелуй.

Саша бережно зализал ранку, чмокнул его: еще и еще.

А потом просто прижал его к себе, обнимая за плечи и пряча от всего. Фантом задышал ровнее, коснулся прохладной ладонью шеи. Лекс осторожно подхватил его на руки, вынес в пустой коридор, намереваясь вернуться к себе в подвал. Им обоим стоило передохнуть.

Фантом дернулся в его руках и замер, услышав мерзкий скрипящий голос через неплотно прикрытую дверь.

/ты знаешь его, знаешь эти гнилые мысли/

Он невольно потянулся к двери, но Саша перехватил его руку и отдернул на себя. Опустил Фантома на пол, и тот невольно потер босые ступни друг о друга.

— Не надо тебе это видеть, — сощурился, разворачивая Яра к себе. Тот задрожал в его объятиях.

— Я… Я знаю его, — он уткнулся Лексу в плечо, словно прячась и вздрагивая от собственного хриплого дыхания. Страх проникал под кожу липкой черной растекавшейся массой, прожигавшей в нем болезненные язвы.

— Боишься?

Фантом кивнул, судорожно сглотнув.

— Хочешь, чтобы я убил его?

— Хочу увидеть эту тварь, — медленно, будто заставляя себя, проговорил Яр. Он так сильно вцепился в сашино запястье, что остались следы от ногтей. Тот даже не заметил.

Лекс толкнул дверь и привычно сдвинулся вперед, прикрывая Фантома собой. Хела вздернула голову.

— Выметайтесь оба отсюда, — рявкнула она.

/убей его/

Фантом почувствовал, как затряслись кисти, пальцы сводило немеющей болью, а каждый вздох обжигал легкие. Он сделал маленький шаг навстречу. И еще. Тихо зарычал, приподнимая верхнюю губу.

Лекс положил ему руку на плечо, придерживая.

— Он?..

— Ты его знаешь? — удивилась Хела. Фантом неясно мотнул головой. — Можешь делать с ним, что хочешь: расскажет — отлично, сдохнет— да и дело с концом.

Фантом осторожно подошел к нему. Профессор поднял на него глаза и усмехнулся, сплюнув кровь на пол. Хела дернула его ошейник.

— Ты та жалкая шлюха, подстилка Роса…

— Не его. Я может и подстилка, но уже Лекса, — холодно отрезал Фантом. — А ты так предан Росу. Ты, который бил Жрицу так, что она не могла ходить и мочилась кровью. Ты предан ему, этому уроду, этой твари, что трахал меня, как бездушную куклу. Ты предложил ему морить меня голодом, я же помню. Я задыхался под ним от боли, не мог его удовлетворить, а вы все только ржали, запирая меня в том ящике. И снова дни даже без энергетических растворов, о еде я и мечтать не смел. Ты смотрел, как он трахал меня, вы все смотрели! Помнишь, как я молился, чтобы Рос не отдал меня вам? Помнишь?

Фантом собрал всю вихрившуюся тьму в кончиках пальцев.

— Преданный ему Профессор… Попробуй выдержать, — он обхватил руками его лицо, вливая в сознание всю боль. От порезов, от ударов, дикую боль от того, как его порвали в первый раз, и снова удары, черные синяки, сводящий от голода желудок, как ему чуть не раздробили череп об дверной косяк, как пичкали всякой дрянью, и снова, и снова удары, как его рвало от отвращения к себе, как задыхался от боли.

И страха.

Профессор заорал, изо рта пошла пена. Он рухнул в судорогах. Хела еле успела поймать едва дышавшего Фантома.

— Не очнется — скормите крысам, на большее он не годится.

И потерял сознание.


	18. /смятения/

Фантома вырвало. Горло душил спазм, а в ключичной ямке болело от выворачивания тела наизнанку. Рвать ему было уже нечем, лишь выпитая вода и желчь, и Яр закашлялся, чувствуя еще один спазм.

Тело свело судорогой.

Саша опустился рядом с ним на колени, гладя дрожащие плечи и словно баюкая.

— Всё хорошо, маленький.

— Я мог убить его!.. — он заскулил, прижимаясь к Лексу. Тот ласково чмокнул его в макушку, провел по тонким рукам, переплетая их пальцы.

/я бы разорвал его голыми руками/

Саша вновь поцеловал, мазнув губами по спутанным волосам, и с силой прижал к себе. Тьма внутри него вихрилась отголосками яровой. Страх и боль рождали жгучую ненависть.

Яр уткнулся ему в шею, медленно вдыхая любимый запах.

— Я хотел его убить…

— Есть те, кто заслуживает смерти, — прошептал Саша едва слышно. Он потянул его руку, заставляя прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к собственной скуле. Яр вздрогнул, чувствуя тепло его мыслей. Лекс оберегал его. Фантом испуганно приложил ладонь, и тот прильнул к ней, прикрыл глаза. Яр вздрогнул от ощущений Лекса, мыслей и запахов, он чувствовал, как тот мелко вдыхал, впитывая его собственный запах.

А затем его затопило мирное ощущение, и Фантом не мог подобрать ему описания. Саша делился с ним своими воспоминаниями.

/кровь на руках/

/никому больше не причинят боли, никого не тронут/

/удовлетворение/

/спокойствие от забранной жизни/

Яр сложился пополам от спазма, выворачивавшего его наизнанку. Он закашлялся, откидываясь спиной Саше на грудь и рвано дыша. Лекс обхватил его рукой за плечи.

— Замерз?

Фантом замотал головой, прижимаясь и пытаясь свернуться клубочком в его объятиях. Саша бережно перехватил и поднял его на руки.

— Тебе надо отлежаться, — коротко объяснил Лекс на молчаливый вопросительный взгляд. Яр поерзал в его объятиях, усталость накатывала с оглушающей силой, но стоило закрыть глаза, как кошмар возвращался снова.

Саша ногой пнул дверь в их подвал, поморщился, когда она с грохотом ударилась о стену. Яр мелко задрожал, испугался громкого звука, исполосовавшего сознание на части, и Лекс по наитию отрешился от своих ощущений, пряча их от него.

/его сердцебиение/

Яр прижался к груди, приник, вслушиваясь в неровный ритм, и задышал спокойнее. С Сашей было хорошо. С Сашей его никто не обидит. Фантом невольно улыбнулся уголками губ, и тот почувствовал, ласково поцеловав в лоб.

— Я воды захвачу, — Лекс уложил его на кровать и на мгновение прильнул к рукам, ненавязчиво прося ласки. Яр вплел пальцы ему в волосы, чуть надавил ими на затылок, шею, разминая напряженные мышцы.

Саша едва слышно застонал.

Рывком встал на ноги, поморщился, когда рана на боку запульсировала болью. Он мысленно пнул себя, надо было попросить Фэй поменять швы.

Лекс накинул на плечи майку, пряча под ней жуткие шрамы и алеющие царапины. Не хватало еще Гарри встретить, и пошлых шуток потом не оберешься. Тот обожал обсуждать и вытаскивать все интимные подробности на синеватый свет панелей, порой доводя Хелу и Лекса до белого каления. И если первая лишь смущалась, то второй психовал до драк.

— Сашенька… — Яр приподнялся, протягивая к нему руки, и Лекс едва поборол в себе желание опуститься перед ним на колени.

— Я быстро вернусь, — он кивнул сам себе и ловким прыжком преодолел лестницу. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что швы за такие выкрутасы спасибо не скажут.

Свет на кухне замерцал ярче, стоило распахнуть дверь, и Саша, привыкший к полумраку, недовольно поморщился. Он подхватил свою флягу, поставил ее под кран набираться и почти наполовину засунулся в холодильную камеру. Колба с непрозрачной белой жидкостью отыскалась быстро, и Лекс неаккуратно отпил, чуть не облившись с ног до головы. От запаха даже замороженной еды замутило.

— Лекс.

— Вспомни солнце, — прошипел тот, отталкиваясь от стальной поверхности, и развернулся.

— Как он? — Гарри был слишком для себя серьезен.

— Боится.

— Не он один, — хмыкнул тот, разглядывая Лекса. — Не боишься, что он и тебе так мозги прожжет?

— Он убил его? — вскинулся Лекс, сжимая кулаки.

/он не должен узнать/

— Нет. Фэй сказала, что он в этой… Как ее… — Гарри пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая короткое неприятное слово, которым их припечатала Вера. — В коме.

— И что это значит? — спросил Лекс.

— Понятия не имею. Найди Фэй, она тебе и не такое расскажет. Или этого вашего…

— Ты посрался с Расом? — удивленно вскинул брови Саша, услышав знакомые обиженные нотки. Гарри зло стукнул пяткой по стальным пластинам мойки.

— Этот уебок лезет не в свое дело!

Лекс, развеселев, фыркнул.

— Да чтоб вас обоих, — буркнул Игорь, впихнув Лексу в руки его флягу. Тот торопливо сделал еще несколько глотков из колбы.

— Оставьте его мне, я добью, — мрачно проговорил Саша, замирая в дверном проеме, — Фантом должен понять это ощущение. Иначе, он испугается сам убивать.

Лекс едва сдержался, бегом спустился по ступенькам, не давая себе перепрыгивать. Перемахнуть через них одним движением хотелось до зубного скрежета.

/беспомощная тряпка/

Лекс помотал головой, до боли сжимая виски, и толкнул дверь в их подвал. Он гнал все мысли прочь.

Фантом свернулся клубочком на кровати, прижимая дрожащие руки к груди. Саша с болью улыбнулся, медленно подходя к нему, боясь разбудить. Он порадовался, что был босым, тихие шаги были едва различимы.

Саша присел рядом, и Фантом вскинул голову, улыбнулся. Развернулся, устраиваясь у него на коленях.

— Разбудил? — Саша невесомо коснулся встрепанных волос Яра губами. Тот доверчиво захныкал, выгибая спину и подставляясь под прикосновения. — Воды выпей и отдыхай.

Саша подцепил с пола свою флягу, открутил крышку и осторожно протянул Яру. Фантом перехватил ее поверх его ладоней — Лекс придерживал — и неловко сделал первый глоток. Его чуть не стошнило.

/металлический вкус крови на языке/

— Тише, — Саша помог ему опереться на себя. — Маленькими глотками.

Яр задышал часто, судорожно, пытаясь унять тошноту, и отер губы ладонью, вновь прикладываясь ко фляге. От холодной воды свело горло, он закашлялся, чуть не подавившись. Пить хотелось нестерпимо, и Фантом через боль сделал еще глоток. И еще.

— У тебя никто не отберет, — шепотом напомнил ему Саша. Яр замотал головой.

/ты снова будешь изнывать от боли/

Фантом заскулил, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, будто пытаясь вырваться, но лишь прижимаясь сильнее. Лекс утянул его за собой, бережно укрыл и лег рядом, руку — пальцы к пальцам — положил. Яр прильнул ближе, вдыхая такой привычный, такой нужный запах, повел ладонями по его плечам и почувствовал, как Лекс напрягся.

/не дразни меня не дразни не дразни/

Лекс прикрыл глаза. Отдался ощущению Фантома рядом с собой. Тот дышал им.

— Сашенька… — Яр уткнулся в стык шеи и плеча, прячась от его внимательного взгляда. Изогнулся неловко и обнял.

/я так хочу забыть/

/забыться/

Он гибко ластился к нему. Лекс вскинул брови.

— Сашк, ты можешь… — Яр покраснел так, что даже в полутьме подвала стало видно, — когда пальцами внутри… — и замер, смущенно жмурясь.

Лекс не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Могу, — он опрокинул его на кровать, нависая на руках, чувствуя, как тот задрожал под ним. — И где же ты такого нахватался?

— Я видел, как Жрица ласкала так одного…

— Нравилось подсматривать? — ухмыльнулся Лекс.

— Меня заставляли.

Того передернуло от обреченности в его голосе.

/урод недогадливый/

— Прости меня, — Лекс виновато прижался к его лбу своим, а затем поцеловал. Яр смущенно зажмурился, разомкнул губы, позволяя ему проникнуть языком в свой рот.

Саша медленно целовал его, чувствуя, пробуя. Проводил языком по губам, чувствуя привычный металлический вкус крови. Он зализал ранку — Яр, нервничая, прокусил себе губу — спустился влажной дорожкой поцелуев на подбородок, горло, оставляя засос под кадыком. Чуть прикусил, вылизывая ключичную ямку, расцеловывая ключицы.

Яр откинул голову, доверчиво обнажая шею, и тихо, едва слышно, простонал. Саша не услышал, почувствовал этот звук. Он скользнул ладонями под его кофту, подцепляя край, и потянул выше, снял ее с вздрогнувшего Яра.

Саша спустился поцелуями по груди, прихватил губами нежную кожу, боясь прикусывать, чтобы не причинить боли. Он кончиками пальцев прошел по напряженному животу, вычерчивая узоры, лаская, чуть царапнул тазовые косточки и тут же поцеловал. Поцеловал, зализывая, и осторожно заставил чуть развести ноги. Ладонями накрыл его порезы, словно согревая и пряча, а затем, шально улыбнувшись, оставил засос на стыке бедра и паха.

Яр вскрикнул.

Он выгнулся в его руках, всё еще не понимая, не веря, что в постели может быть хорошо. Подставился под обжигающие сашины поцелуи. Тот изредка легко прикусывал нежную кожу и тут же зализывал, размашисто проводил языком по заживающим порезам.

Целовал, рукой лаская возбужденную плоть, позволяя вскидывать бедра. Саша провел ладонью ниже, осторожно чуть развел ему ноги, касаясь ягодиц. Он легко надавил, преодолевая сопротивление тугих мышц, — Яр задрожал — и отнял руку.

— Яр?..

— Мне страшно, — он осторожно потянул Лекса к себе, прижался к его губам своими.

— Я не причиню тебе боли.

— Сашенька… — Яр всхлипнул, шире разводя ноги, и Саша вошел в него одним пальцем. Яр замер, привыкая, чувствуя, что в уголках глаз закипали слезы: страха и облегчения.

/почти не больно/

Несколько плавных движений внутри, Яр выгнулся, невольно насаживаясь сильнее, и слабо подмахнул бедрами. Саша добавил второй, осторожно двинул рукой вперед, немного сгибая, и вновь выпрямил пальцы.

Он замер, давая Яру судорожно вдохнуть.

/хочу тебя внутри/

Саша резко вбился в него, жадно ловя его вскрик. Он развел пальцы в стороны, согнул фаланги, чуть царапая горячие стенки. Саша прокрутил рукой, надавил сильнее, выпивая отчаянный стон.

— Подмахни мне, — прошептал он Яру в губы, выходя и снова вбиваясь в него пальцами. Тот качнул бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее и разводя ноги. Ему до одурения хотелось еще.

/с Сашей хорошо/

Он прогнулся в пояснице, заметался, царапая ногтями по сашиным плечам и едва не умоляя его.

Саша согнул пальцы, подушечками проводя по стенкам внутри него, чуть вытащил и снова вогнал по костяшки.

Яр закричал.

Саша осторожно большим пальцем огладил края, проверяя — не порвал ли он его. Крови не было. Он вновь вбился, резче и сильнее беря Яра, поцеловал в губы, проникая языком в рот. Тот вскрикнул, судорожно дыша, и излился, пачкая ему ладонь вязкой жидкостью. Саша пошло облизал пальцы.

/будь со мной/

Яр едва слышно всхлипывал, дрожа всем телом, но боялся шевельнуться в его руках. Саша вытянулся рядом с ним, обнимая, опустил ладонь на талию и укрыл их обоих.

— Отдыхай, маленький.

Яр смущенно уткнулся ему в грудь. Внутри затапливало наслаждением.


	19. /мучения/

_Его руки прижимали к стене, не давая вырваться. Всё тело болело, за каждую попытку сбежать его били до черных синяков._

_Головой об стену, чтобы не рыпался._

_Фантом заскулил. Эта грязь пробиралась под кожу, разъедала его изнутри. От холода бил озноб, а разгоряченное тело за спиной создавало контраст, от которого тошнило до мучительных спазмов. Фантом слышал их голоса, чувствовал желания._

_Они хотели его мучений._

_/ты — грязь/_

_Фантому было омерзительно от самого себя, от того ощущения, что жирным слоем растекалось под кожей. Ему хотелось бежать, и только боль давала бездумно забыться и одновременно отрезвляла. Всё это было таким нереальным, что он жмурился, представляя совсем другие картинки._

_Тот до хруста костей вжал его в стену, облапал узкие бедра, стиснул между ног, пытаясь пропихнуть пальцы между ягодиц, и Фантом невольно свел ноги вместе._

_/вырваться/_

_Саша._

Яр вынырнул с диким криком. Заметался, пытаясь вырваться, отбиться, не узнавал — не чувствовал, что держал его Лекс. Он сжал кулаки, неловко забил по плечам.

Саша прижался лбом к нему, обнимая, гладил израненную спину пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Губами по взмокшему виску провел.

Яра трясло.

— Тише, это всего лишь кошмар, — выдохнул Саша, успокаивая одной лишь интонацией. Фантом замотал головой, забился в его руках.

/они заберут тебя/

/я не хочу без тебя/

/не смогу/

— Маленький, это только кошмар, этого ничего не будет, — Саша поймал его перепуганный взгляд ярких синих глаз. Он подался вперед осторожно и чмокнул в губы, словно спрашивая разрешения. Яр позволил поцеловать себя глубже. — Всё будет хорошо. Ты никогда туда не вернешься, никто тебе не причинит боли.

— Я не хочу, не смогу снова, — захныкал Фантом, доверчиво пряча лицо у него в изгибе шеи. Саша сжал его худенькое тело в руках.

— Тебя у меня никто не заберет, — ласковый поцелуй. — Яр… Хочешь я?..

— Только будь рядом.

Саша притянул его к себе, обнимая поперек груди. Отголоском чувствовал царапающий изнутри по ребрам ужас загнанного в угол ребенка.

Фантом вздрагивал от биения собственного сердца, сжимая узкие кулаки. Лекс перехватил его руки, губами ведя по пальцам, прижимаясь к костяшкам, фалангам, ладоням, запястьям. Пытаясь забрать себе его боль.

Яр откинул голову ему на плечо.

— Будь со мной, — прошептал едва слышно, зная, что Лекс почувствует.

— Даже после смерти.

— Ты говорил… Что есть те, кто ее заслуживает. А они? Те, кто делал это со мной? — Фантом чуть изогнулся, касаясь его шеи кончиками пальцев. Лекс едва успел удержать часть своих ощущений, чтобы Яра не затопила с головой его ярость.

/разорвать их/

— Заслуживают или нет, я убью их, если ты попросишь, — он уткнулся ему в макушку. Эти смерти будут той кровью, которую бы он хотел на своих руках. То удовлетворение, которое даже растерзанный на куски орден ему не принес. — Всё, что ты хочешь.

Яр несмело улыбнулся. Его перетряхивало от ощущений, от жгучей ненависти и бессилия, которые Лекс давил внутри себя. Ему хотелось разорвать на клочки их — Саша даже не знал кого — ударить головой, слыша хруст костей и мерзкий влажный звук, залить, измазать пальцы в липкой крови. И бить до тех пор, пока тело не превратится в месиво из плоти и крови.

Фантома замутило от обжигающего пальцы желания ударить.

Он вцепился в Сашу, зацарапал по его плечам, пытаясь передать свои ощущения. Внутри разъедало.

— Тише, — Лекс довольно усмехнулся, прижимаясь щекой к нему, подставляясь под прохладные ладони. — С желанием убивать нельзя так легко заигрывать. Ты от меня это перетягиваешь, а справиться не можешь, оно тебя изматывать начинает. Словно… — он легко опрокинул Яра на спину, нависая над ним. — Здесь тянет.

Фантом хныкнул, касаясь ладонями его лопаток, повел чуть ниже, на ребра, и притянул к себе. Лекс склонился сильнее, почти ложась на него, влажной дорожкой поцелуев спустился с подбородка на шею, лизнул ключичную ямку. Он лег рядом, устраиваясь у Яра под боком и обнимая его поперек живота.

— Расскажи мне. Рас выдал меня с потрохами: про орден, про то, как нас учили, даже про них тебе рассказал. Я хочу узнать, как ты попал в «дом», как учился там, что с тобой делали.

Тот неловко заерзал.

— Это…

— Расскажи. Какую бы грязь с тобой ни творили, — Лекс ласково погладил его, касаясь почти зажившего рубца на боку. У него был в том же месте. — Я хочу знать. Хочу, чтобы тебе не было страшно от моих рук. Как ты попал туда?

Яра передернуло от удушающих воспоминаний. Он хотел бы это забыть, но никак не получалось, даже спустя столько лет, не вытиралось болью и слезами.

Его предали.

— Меня продали. Когда перестало хватать даже на один энергетический паек для сестренки, они продали меня, не Росу, тогда «домом» заправлял другой, за тысячу монет, — Яр опустил взгляд, видя, как заходили у Саши желваки, и прижался губами к его руке. — Это мало, верно? Но я был рад, что хоть так помогу им, я верил, что моей сестренке не придется страдать. Они любили меня, — он всхлипнул, пытаясь сам поверить в свои слова, — просто так было надо.

Саша не выдержал, прижался к его губам, сцеловывая болезненную горечь, большим пальцем провел по щеке, вытирая слезы. Яр поцеловал его в ответ.

— Никогда на них не злился. А когда я впервые попытался сбежать — разбил окно и спрыгнул на землю, — все подумали, что я умереть решил, Рос орал мне, что им придется вернуть всё, если я не отработаю. Я так боялся, что мне придется вернуться, что делал всё. Чаще всего полы оттирал и белье менял.

— А ты?..

— Жрица уговорила Роса, что от меня будет больше толку, когда я буду старше. Она говорила, что если я буду рыдать перед гостями, никто не захочет меня, — зажмурившись, рассказал Яр. Под кожей у него чесалось от омерзения. — Рос был сволочью и уродом, но он не был глупым. Он хотел, чтобы мы не только ноги раздвигать могли по первому требованию, еще и поддержать разговор, увлечь, заинтересовать. Влюбить. В голос Жрицы было невозможно не влюбиться, к ней приходили, лишь бы послушать, как она пела. Она учила меня, всё терпела, когда я уже не мог и кричать начинал. Сашенька… Мне страшно было. Так страшно, что я боялся засыпать. Я ждал, что меня ударят, что опять начнется. Свет у вас…

— Панели, которые день с ночью разделяют? — подсказал Саша. Он погладил мягкий бок Яра, кончиками пальцев задел ребра и притянул ближе к себе. Фантом испуганно улыбнулся, уткнувшись во всклокоченные волосы.

— У тебя бывает темно, а там всё время горел свет. Такой неприятный, красный с розовым, словно лампы кровью разведенной залили, и ее как раз не было в нем видно. Я всё умолял Жрицу его потушить, но она не могла. У меня глаза постоянно горячие были, а руки пересыхали, и сглотнуть не получалось. Хотел, а в горле так драло, что плакать хотелось, — Яр хныкнул, дернувшись всем телом, и зацарапал по предплечьям, наяву ощущая, как кожу на ладонях стянуло больной коркой. — И живот болел. Я не знаю, что…

— От голода, — перебил его Лекс, — у тебя тело даже к энергетическим растворам и порошкам не привыкло. Ты держался только потому, что мы выносливее и живучее остальных. Иначе еще в «доме» сошел бы с ума от боли и голода.

Фантом невесело усмехнулся.

— Я бил себя по голове, один раз об стену ударил, чтобы всё это ушло, это был не сон, но так боль уходила. Хуже всего было, когда меня поимели в первый раз, я рыдал, уткнувшись в Жрицу, помню ее тихий голос «Потерпи, всё пройдет».

— Кто был первым? — ревниво спросил Лекс. В душе рвало ненавистью.

/убить всех, кто прикасался к нему/

— Феликс. Он даже больно мне не сделал. Мне было противно от самого себя. От их рук, прикосновений, от этих… Звуков, — его передернуло всем телом. — Почти все лишь били меня, одному нравилось душить, другой топил. Они хотели не меня, а только моих страданий. Был один «гость», он всё время называл меня куколкой, заставлял танцевать в этих чулках, гладил мои ноги, а потом сажал на колени и… — у Фантома голос сорвался на хрип, он заметался, дрожа в руках Саши.

/было так больно/

— А Феликс… Я никогда не видел их лиц, но с ним мне было не так плохо. Прости меня, — Яр всхлипнул, утыкаясь в него, не сдерживая тихих рыданий. — Прости…

— Я должен был найти тебя раньше, должен был почувствовать, — Саша зарычал горлом, в душе клубилась темная жажда крови. Он навис над ним на вытянутых руках. — Яр. Тебя когда-нибудь брали силой? Чтобы ты не знал, что с тобой будут делать, чтобы ты вырывался, а тебя держали…

Тот замотал головой, судорожно вдыхая, до крови цепляясь за сашины плечи, и прижимался так, словно пытался в нем раствориться. Он всхлипнул, едва дыша, коснулся кончиками пальцев его шеи, чтобы показать.

/боль, отчаяние, огонь, растекающийся под кожей, отпустите-отпустите-отпустите/

/ему мерзко от самого себя/

/жирный липкий слой грязи под кожей, ему чесаться хочется, разодрать кожу до крови/

/его раздирают силой, вбиваются на сухую, до крови на бедрах, до криков горлом и сорванного голоса/

/его душат слезы, душит ненависть/

/он хочет смерти/

Лекс вынырнул, едва не закричав, отпрянул, в ужасе цепляя ярко-синий взгляд. Яр заскулил.

— Я не хотел!

Лекс мотнул головой и со всей дури ударил в стену, разбивая костяшки, царапая ногтями по ней. Фантом вцепился ему в плечи и прижался к спине. Сердце гулко билось где-то в горле, или он чувствовал сашино сердцебиение, Яр не знал.

/разорвать на части/

/убить, терзая до смерти/

/перегрызть горло/

Лекс невольно клацнул зубами, прокусил себе губу и дернулся, чувствуя на языке металлический вкус крови. Он загнанно дышал, прижимаясь к перепуганному Яру, а затем вывернулся из его рук, спрыгнул с кровати, подтянув к себе флягу.

Саша отпил большой глоток, едва не подавился, вода полилась по подбородку на шею. Он плеснул себе на руки и провел несколько раз по лбу, чтобы стало легче.

Фантом протянул к нему тонкую дрожащую ладонь. И Саша сел рядом, помогая ему обхватить флягу, выпить чуть-чуть, чтобы не вырвало. Он осторожно — бережно — коснулся его лица, вытирая слезы, водой смывая и лаская разгоряченную кожу.

Яр прильнул к нему.

— Я напугал тебя, — Лекс поцеловал его в макушку. Фантом всё равно тянулся к нему, доверял так искренне и чутко, что ныло в груди.

/одно целое/

Яр потянул его, увлекая за собой, и Саша уткнулся в него, устраиваясь рядом. Гладил тонкие запястья и шептал, что всё будет хорошо, словно уговаривая сам себя, и целовал красные волосы.

Лекс почувствовал, что, несмотря на мелкую дрожь и тихие всхлипы, измученный кошмарами и выматывающим разговором, его Яр заснул. Саша осторожно спрыгнул с кровати, замечая свой нож, залитый кровью. Он перевел взгляд на свернувшегося клубочком в беспокойном сне Яра. Боль и ярость были рука об руку.

Лекс вновь со всей силы ударил в стену.


	20. /люди/

Фантом пробежал чуть вперед, не тормозя, и упал спиной на мелкие камешки. Он раскинул руки в стороны и громко расхохотался, чуть сгибая одну ногу. Ощущение ветра и скорости клокотало в груди.

Лекс рухнул рядом с ним, перевернулся, внезапно нависая над ним. И бережно поцеловал.

— Боишься?

Фантом замотал головой, всё еще хохоча и прижимая ногу к животу. Он вывернулся из-под Саши, задумчиво мотая щиколотками из стороны в сторону.

— Слишком сильно затянул? — Лекс скользнул пальцами по тонким сапогам, обхватывающим ногу до колена. Яр взволнованно заурчал, неловко дернув стопой.

— Мне так не нравится, — он уперся в землю и вновь подтянул ногу к животу.

— Не больно же, — удивленно пробормотал Лекс, проталкивая пальцы под шнуровку, и засмеялся, догадавшись. — Ты не можешь ходить босым по городу.

Он легко погладил Фантома по бедру, поднимаясь выше на талию, заставил изогнуться в своих руках. Поцеловал легко, чуть сжав верхнюю губу. Яр коснулся его руки, запекшейся крови на костяшках, виновато жмурясь, прижимаясь сильнее.

— Я не должен был…

— Я хотел знать, — оборвал его Лекс, прижавшись ко лбу. — Всё, что ты мне покажешь.

Фантом тихо хныкнул.

/не оставляй меня, я не хочу быть один, я не смогу без тебя/

/ни за что/

Яр улыбнулся этому теплому чувству внутри, его Саша пытался отвечать. Показывать свои ощущения. Они наконец делили их на двоих.

/тут воздух такой другой/

Фантом принюхался, видя, что Лекс ухмыляется зеркалу своих повадок. Улыбается, чуть поднимая верхнюю губу и скаля зубы.

— Сашк… Где мы?

— Недалеко от Старого города. Я хочу дойти до торгашьих рядов, — потянулся Лекс, переворачиваясь на спину, чувствуя, как Яр прильнул к нему, выгибаясь. Он ластился, прижимаясь всем телом, перенимая все ощущения, и сладко жмурился. Фантом чувствовал Лекса.

/я дышу тобой/

Яр уткнулся ему в шею, осторожно вытягивая руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев его щеки.

— Мне страшно туда идти, — едва слышно прошептал он. Лекс чуть сжал ладонь на его талии. — Страшно увидеть «дом», я не хочу… Я слышу, знаю, как захлопнется дверь и!.. — у него сорвался голос. — Саш!

Тот укрыл его собой, словно пытаясь спрятать ото всех.

— Хочешь, вернемся? — ласковое прикосновение губ к виску. Яр тихо всхлипнул.

— Я… — он замотал головой, — расскажи про торгашьи ряды.

— Туда приходят все жители, несут какие-то вещи, энергетические растворы и пайки, оружие и одежду. Ты можешь заплатить монетами или обменяться, если у тебя есть, что предложить. Там нет целых зданий, лишь руины, которые используют под прилавки. Единственное место в Нижнем городе, где никто не посмеет достать оружие, кроме какого-нибудь мелкого ножа, чтобы веревки перерезать или ампулы надпилить. Такие даже за оружие не считают, а иначе тебя поймают, и твою жизнь будут решать вожаки сильнейших банд.

— И Хела?

— И она тоже, — согласился Лекс, тихо фыркнув. — Наша банда не самая сильная, но с ней приходится считаться, ведь все запасы стекаются в наш бар. Многие приносят свои энергетические пайки и растворы, чтобы не забрали те, кто сильнее. Хела берет совсем немного — одну или две монеты — и никогда не обманывает, отдавая все припасы обратно. Еще будет решать Мудрый дракон, его банда — именно они гоняют _поезд_ дважды в день через всё Низовье. _Поезд_ дает возможность переправить всё, что угодно, и куда угодно до самых Пустошей. Третья — Старшая из банды Вещих сестер, к ним вроде Вонючка прибилась…

— А Раскольников?

— Рас из тех редких сволочей, которые ухитряются выживать в одиночку. Мы все больше одиночки, чем стайные, но что-то всегда подсказывало нам, что стоит приткнуться к кому-то из вожаков. Из всех орденских отвратные лидеры, мы лучше исполняем команды, но нам нужен тот, кто эти команды дает. Да и жить у Пустошей для многих хуже смерти, на границе с бескрайней пустыней, где нет ничего, кроме ветра, песка и пепла. И пары домов, — рассказал Лекс. Он осторожно встал, протянул Яру руку, притягивая к себе. — Даже я этого испугался. Нам проще жить в одиночестве в банде, спрятаться в подвале, в любой закрытой комнате, не подпуская к себе никого. Вонючка тоже у своих в самом низу прячется.

Яр недовольно, тихо зарычал, едва приподнимая верхнюю губу, оскалил клыки. Саша изумленно вскинул брови.

— Ты?..

/он мой, сука/

/загрызу/

— Ты знаешь про нее, — невольно улыбнулся Саша, — и ревнуешь. Ты ревнуешь.

Он невольно повторил это, словно пытаясь поверить. Прижался к Фантому. Лекс втянул его запах, немного пряный, знакомый и такой нужный.

Поцеловал.

Саша медленно потянул его за собой, подводя к самому краю и чувствуя, как Яр прижался к его груди.

/я не смогу/

— Я тебя поймаю, что бы ни случилось. Готов?

Фантом отчаянно замотал головой, жмурясь до мерцающих в уголках глаз слезинок. Саша бережно провел ладонями по его рукам: от ключиц до запястий. Он коснулся побелевших от напряжения пальцев, проходясь губами по костяшкам.

Яр осторожно перекинул одну ногу через стальные прутья, чувствуя, как рядом Лекс тенью повторил его движения. Фантом зажмурился и только почувствовал болезненный удар о стопы и теплые руки, прижимающие к себе. Лекс успел спрыгнуть первым и поймать его в свои объятия.

/ты справился/

Фантом поднял на него ярко-синий взгляд: испуганный, неверящий и едва горевший удовольствием. Лекс осторожно потянул респиратор наверх, цепляя и закрепляя ремни у него на затылке.

— Воздух будет обжигать с непривычки, — объяснил он, поправляя гогглы. Фантом повторил движение за ним.

— А они зачем?

— В Низовье слишком темно, чтобы наши глаза справлялись без этих цветовых стекол, — Лекс постучал по гогглам и потянулся, внимательно разглядывая пустую улицу, по которой они медленно брели. Он прислушивался к каждому скрипу и шороху, готовый сорваться в бой.

Остатки домов вокруг нависали уродливыми скелетами былой цивилизации, а серый цвет пыли и пепла смешивался с синеющими сумерками. В Нижнем городе царили холод и пустота. Звуки словно замирали, нарушаемые лишь шуршанием мельчайших камушков и осколков под их ботинками.

Фантом не удержался, повернул голову, разглядывая всё вокруг, и чуть сощурился, привыкая к сине-зеленому спектру. Саша закинул руку ему на плечо.

— Здесь кто-то есть?

— Все жилые помещения уходят под землю, как и у нас на базе, если начнется сильный ветер, чтобы ничего не обрушилось, — объяснил Лекс, показывая на видневшиеся в разбитых, покореженных окнах провалы. Это были лишь стены. — На поверхности Нижнего города невозможно долго выживать. Слишком темно и холодно, ты этого сейчас не чувствуешь из-за ткани, но если останешься и ночью поднимется ветер — сердце не выдержит.

Яр невольно прижался к нему.

— Не бойся, — Лекс повел его одному ему известными проулками, ловко петляя между разрушенных стен и давно забытых улиц. По ногам стелился ветер, поднимавший сизую пыль, мешая каменное крошево с пеплом.

Они прошли чуть правее — Лекс словно уходил от кого-то — и Фантому даже почудилось, что тот оскалился на кого-то, гортанно зарычав. Саша лишь сильнее сжал его дрожащую ладонь, грея тонкие пальцы, ласково гладя. Фантом заметил позади огромную стальную башню.

/тебе она не нравится/

Лекс недовольно дернул головой, потерев переносицу. Он коснулся запястья Фантома, ища поддержки, и тот прильнул к нему. Во тьме и пустоте города их, замерших у стены, прижавшихся друг к другу, даже не было видно. Они были только вдвоем.

— Сашенька?

Тот подставился под протянутую ладонь, щекой приникая к пальцам.

— Всё хорошо, — он сцепил руки у Яра на талии, — всё хорошо. Не мерзнешь?

Фантом помотал головой, кутаясь в плащ из тонкой черной материи.

Лекс вывел его на широкую улицу, руины зданий там были ловко переделаны под лавки и торговые закутки. Людей было немного, да и те жались к стенам, бросая недовольные взгляды на невольных попутных прохожих.

— Сними гогглы, — подсказал Саша, щелкая креплением и помогая Яру. — Если глаза начнет щипать, надевай обратно. С непривычки тебе будет больно на этом воздухе.

Фантом закивал, завертевшись на месте, и чуть не задохнулся от восхищения. За сине-зелеными стеклами он не видел сотни огоньков, окутавших торгашьи ряды.

/они искрятся/

/каждый огонек искрится/

/такие яркие/

Фантом восторженно пискнул, цепляясь за сашину руку.

— Они оранжевые! И светятся!

— Это огонь, — фыркнул Саша ему в макушку, довольно улыбаясь. Яр радовался, и у него теплело на сердце. — Освещать город световыми панелями слишком затратно, поэтому жгут масла и добавляют в них соли для цвета. Не зажгут только красный и фиолетовый.

— Как твои мечи?

— Красный — значит война, фиолетовый — никого больше не осталось, город зачищен, — объяснил Лекс, чувствуя, что Фантом задрожал у него под боком. Он и сам вздрогнул, его повело от ощущения его тепла рядом, от тонкого тела, закутанного в невесомую защитную ткань. Лекс невольно провел ладонью по его спине на поясницу. У него кровь закипала в венах от этой близости.

Яр на мгновение замер.

— Саш… — он прижался к нему всем телом, будто прячась, а потом потянул за собой, неровно дыша, унимая часто-часто бьющееся сердце. Лекс перехватил его поперек груди.

/я не могу просить тебя/

Фантом замотал головой, когда тот бережно подтолкнул его в сторону маленькой лавки, пытаясь догадаться, что Сашу так зацепило. Маленькая мягкая игрушка, вышитая из холщевой ткани, — щенок или котенок, Лекс не мог определить. Фантом вцепился в его рукав.

Лекс кивнул на нее торгашу и, дождавшись, пока тот показал два пальца, отрывисто дернул головой и бросил две монеты на лавку. Фантом у него под боком, казалось, даже не дышал.

/бери, она твоя/

Яр медленно поднял голову, всё еще не веря, спрашивая разрешения и внутри сжимаясь от страха. Он знал, что Лекс так не сделает, не станет отбирать, только дав ему что-то, но детский затаенный ужас не покидал его. Саша улыбнулся одними уголками губ и коснулся его напряженных пальцев, легко подталкивая.

— Фантом, — он склонился, чтобы никто кроме не услышал этих слов, — не бойся. Она теперь твоя.

Яр осторожно протянул руку, чувствуя, как Лекс за его спиной готов был в любой момент ринуться в бой, и коснулся кончиками пальцев холщевой ткани, прижал игрушку к груди. Фантом уткнулся в него, изо всех сил стараясь не зареветь. Горло душили слезы.

Лекс почувствовал недовольный взгляд торгаша и дернул Фантома за тонкое запястье, заставил вытянуть руку.

— В Низовье ничего не достается бесплатно. Будет больно, — предупредил Саша, вытаскивая нож, и полоснул им по ладони. Яр вскрикнул. — Я заплатил монетами, ты — кровью.

Фантом заворожено кивнул, чувствуя, как Лекс прижался губами к порезу, осторожно его зализывая. Саша стянул с него гогглы, ласково вытирая дорожки слез.

/я должен был/

/я хочу забрать твою боль/

Яр помотал головой, зажимая руку между ними. Он уткнулся в Лекса, выдохнул, когда тот обнял его, сцепив руки на спине. Саше казалось, что он чувствовал рубцы, через плащ и кофту. Он замотал головой, утягивая Фантома за собой, ведя его между рядов разномастных лавок.

Фантом рассматривал всё вокруг, заворожено сжимая сашину ладонь и вздрагивая от каждого звука. Ему было страшно от людей рядом. Ощущение, что каждый из оглядывавшихся на него людей хотел его ударить, никуда не делось. Лекс иногда скалился, тихо рыча, но ни на кого не смотрел прямо, если только Фантом не тянул его за рукав, вопросительно дергая подбородком в сторону чего-то.

Они оба чувствовали себя чужаками.

Фантом заулыбался, слыша перезвон колокольчиков, переплетенных на нитях с бусинами, на входе в одну из лавок. Яр потянулся к ним, замирая от того, как пламя отражалось в них, играя бликами на стенах. Огоньки плясали.

Саша отошел чуть вперед, принюхиваясь к кислому воздуху рядом с кварталом техников и инженеров. У тех, скорее всего, опять взорвался какой-то из баков. Лекс чихнул, думая, что Рас там бы пригодился со своими неуемными идеями. Всё Низовье жило только разношерстными преобразованиями этого квартала былых изобретений человечества и перекраивания их на иной лад. Лекс подался вперед, думая заглянуть к ним на мгновение.

Фантом захныкал.

— Саш, — тихо позвал он, и тот одним движением оказался рядом, обнимая и укрывая.

— Что случилось?

— Я не понимаю, — Яр неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

/наступать больно/

Лекс подхватил его на руки. Фантом доверчиво прижался к его груди, прячась от всего, обнимая за шею. Саша погладил его по худому боку, касаясь ребер и живота.

— Прости, не подумал, что ты не привык так долго ходить, — он виновато зажмурился, прильнув к яровым рукам. — Обратно?

Яр тихо уркнул, прячась в капюшоне, уткнувшись ему в шею. Лекс невольно улыбнулся, порываясь сорваться на бег, свернул с торгашьих рядов. Он ушел к темным домам, прислушиваясь. За ними никто не шел.

— Кто-то может?..

— Бери левый меч и беги, если нападут. Ты должен найти место, где спрятаться, я тебя найду, — объяснил Саша, принюхиваясь к взволнованному Яру. — Ты что-то чувствуешь? Кого-то?

Фантом прикрыл глаза, но потом помотал головой. Ориентируясь на свой слух и нюх, Лекс поспешил уйти в совершенно пустынные темные проулки, где никто бы не смог их поймать.

Он отыскал старую стальную лестницу, взбежал по ней, поднимаясь на второй ярус Низовья. Под тяжелыми ботинками заскрипела чудом выжившая черепица, и Лекс поторопился перебраться на соседнее полуразрушенное здание.

Саша прислушался, больше чувствуя, чем слыша тихое трепещущее сердцебиение Яра. Тот пригрелся в его руках, прижимаясь, одной рукой обнимая за шею. Лекс спрыгнул на хлипкий стальной каркас, разбегаясь по узкой балке, и перемахнул через темный провал, жестко приземляясь на крышу их базы. Он опустил Фантома на ноги, поддерживая, и обнял за плечи.

— В какой стороне _поезд_? — спросил он Яра, наблюдая, как тот сощурился, пытаясь сквозь синее стекло гогглов разглядеть хоть что-то.

— Там? — Фантом указал пальцем на темнеющую слева полосу. Лекс кивнул.

— Мы прошли до него, а сейчас вернулись слева, понял, как я обогнул торгашьи ряды? Запоминай, — посоветовал он, толкая дверь в помещение бара, и резко напрягся всем телом, — ко мне за спину, живо.

Фантом повиновался, прижимаясь к руке, которую Саша вскинул, закрывая его. Тот выдернул оба меча из ножен, касаясь пальцами спусковых механизмов плазмы, и медленно шагнул вперед.

Еще шаг. Он явственно ощущал там чужака. Лекс замер, прислушиваясь к тихим голосам в баре: Хела была раздражена, а второго он не узнал. Довольно резкий, бьющий по нервным окончаниям, заставляющий подобраться.

Фантом за его спиной задрожал.

— Ты думаешь, справишься с ними обоими? С ними? Если ты еще не забыла, Лекс едва не вырезал половину Низовья, когда слетел с катушек, а что ты знаешь про второго?

— А ты об этом мальчишке будто все знаешь, — огрызнулась Хела. — Не пизди себе, Феликс.

/быть не может/

Фантом резко отпрянул, спиной вжимаясь в стену. Его затрясло, и он зажал себе рот рукой, молясь, чтобы Лекс не заметил. Тот почувствовал сердцем, притягивая его к себе.

— Он?..

Фантом судорожно кивнул, заставляя себя дышать. Лекс коснулся рукояти меча, готовый ринуться в бой, но Яр бережно схватил его за запястье. Умоляюще мотнул головой.

— Я сама решу, что с ними делать! — рявкнула Хела и заходила из стороны в сторону.

— И что ты сделаешь, если у него снова сорвет крышу?

— Я смогу сдержать его.

— Да нихрена вы не сможете, он раскидал троих, и только такой же ебнутый Раскольников смог его вырубить. А со вторым? Рассказать тебе, как Фантом скинул с лестницы парня, ударившего девку из их борделя? Он знал, что тот сломает шею!

Лекс довольно заурчал, глядя на зажмурившегося от смущения и страха Яра.

/я горжусь тобой/

— Если ты, — Хела стала вдруг удивительно спокойна, — считаешь, что я не знаю, каким жестоким чудовищем может стать Фантом, ты сильно заблуждаешься.

— Не знаешь. Вы не представляете, какой ненавистью он горел и как хотел убивать. Как он облизывался, видя разорванное чужое горло?

— Созданы друг для друга, — хихикнула Хела.

— Он всем желал смерти. Дай ему волю, и он вырежет ту половину, что останется после Лекса, — мрачно проговорил Феликс, но та не шелохнулась.

— А кто сказал, что я не хочу, чтобы они это сделали? Они жаждут крови — пускай. Я тоже хочу мести, а Фантом к тому же знает грязные тайны почти всего Нижнего города.

— Ты пытаешься играть в бога, Хела, удержать на цепи диких псов, которые разорвут тебя, стоит тебе проявить слабость.

Фантом, не выдержав, вышел к ним, с удовольствием отмечая испуганные глаза Феликса. Тот смотрел на него, на Лекса за его спиной. Саша положил ладонь на рукоять своего плазменного меча.

Феликс протянул к Фантому руки.

— Я думал, ты мертв.

— Я был. Весь тот бесконечный день, в который сливалась моя жизнь, вы уходили и приходили, лишь наблюдая, как я мучился, запертый в клетке, — Фантом шагнул к нему, чувствуя замершую руку Лекса у своего плеча. Боялся остановить.

— Я прибежал туда сразу, как узнал о бойне в вашем «доме». Всё было залито кровью, вокруг тела, и я знал, что Лекс никого не оставляет в живых. Все были мертвы, я искал тебя среди кучи мертвых тел, уже думал, что никогда не найду, а твои останки сгниют в каком-нибудь подземном туннеле, — Феликс в нерешительности замер, с удивлением перехватил неестественно горящий взгляд Фантома. Тот чуть обернулся, ощущениями ища Лекса. Он едва заметно дернул головой.

/это не я/

— Тебе здесь не место…

Фантом, не выдержал, насмешливо фыркнул.

— Мне место только там? Ноги раздвигать? Или с тобой?

— Не с этим же убийцей! — рявкнул Феликс, порываясь схватить его за руку. Фантом, зло сощурившись, вывернулся из хватки.

— Он вытащил меня оттуда! У тебя была возможность, тысячи, но только он забрал меня! — сорвался Яр, замахнувшись на Феликса, но остановил руку. Он не стоил даже этого. Фантома жгло изнутри от обиды. — Вас всех устраивало приходить и иметь меня, когда захочется. Напомнить тебе, что ты сделал, когда я отказал, когда по дурости показал, что полюбил его? Ты чуть не убил меня! А добить рука не поднялась? За тебя всю грязную работу сделали, и я должен пойти с тобой, сволочь! Вам всем на меня плевать было, вы даже вещи ценили больше, и ты со мной не считался, только со своими желаниями.

Фантом опустил руку, сжатую в кулак, и резко отвернулся. Зажмурился.

— Мои желания не важны. Никогда не были. Я мало что знаю о Низовье, но жизнь можно купить монетами или кровью. Лекс заплатил за меня кровью.

Тот едва не зарычал, подобравшись всем телом и дурея от яровой ярости.

/что ты нахрен творишь/

— Ты так в нем уверен? — Феликс в растерянности не сводил с него взгляда.

Фантом горько усмехнулся.

— Я уверен в тебе.


	21. /стены/

/ему плохо/

/он один/

/один/

/запертый в стальной клетке/

/забери, вытащи меня отсюда/

Фантом заскулил, нервно заметался по их подвалу, царапая руки, не зная, куда деть себя от волнения. В груди ныло жуткое немеющее чувство. Что-то было не так. С Лексом было что-то не так. Яр попытался прислушаться, прикрыв глаза, дотянуться до него, почувствовать.

/отпустите меня/

Фантом в отчаянии вцепился в запястье, раздирая его ногтями, чувствуя слезы и солоноватый привкус крови на языке. Они оба были заперты. Яр чувствовал холод, влажные, болезненно впивающиеся в спину стены, ссадины на всем теле.

И разрывающий сознание шум.

Он дернулся на звук грохнувшей о стену двери.

— Фантом!

— Что с ним?

— Как ты?..

— Я чувствую, что ему плохо, — Яр с силой вцепился Фэй в плечи, — отведи меня, прошу!

Она кивнула, видно, за этим и пришла, и торопливо впихнула ему в руки сашину ветровку и респиратор. Яр неловко натянул их на себя, принюхиваясь сквозь фильтры к едва ощутимому запаху Лекса.

Без него всё было не так.

Фантом неумело натянул сапоги, затягивая шнуровку, и рванул за Фэй, перемахивая через ступеньки. Непривыкшее к такому тело отозвалось тянущей болью.

— Что произошло? — он замер, пока она развинчивала вентили, державшие дверь на поверхность. Выходить через бар было слишком долго. Фэй выругалась.

— Мы шли по Туннелям, сопровождая запасы из Старого города, их отдали Хеле и нам в качестве платы, но на нас напали, и Сашка попал под ультразвук, с его слухом это пытка, — Фэй нервно дернула плечом, пропуская Фантома вперед, — а мы слишком поздно это поняли. Он искал тебя, чуть не перебил всех, уверенный, что мы вас разлучили, Гарри и Граф сумели его запереть.

Яра передернуло всем телом.

/в клетке/

— Ему же страшно, — он прижал руки, больно стукнувшись о респиратор. — Ему страшно… И больно. Он всё еще этот звук слышит, он у него в голове. Фэй!

— Да не могу я быстрее! — сорвалась она. Вера вновь дернула дверь, пытаясь закрыть ее, навалившись всем маленьким весом. Фантом развернулся, ударив дверь плечом, вскрикнул от боли, но та наконец встала в пазы. Фэй закрутила вентили, защелкивая их на хитроумно спрятанный замок.

Вера спрыгнула на землю, вслушиваясь в хруст мелких камушков под ногами. Фантом, неловко приземлившийся рядом, замер на мгновение, а затем подхватил с земли осколок кости, сдувая с него пыль. Он закрутил красные волосы, подколов их этим осколком, и накинул капюшон ветровки.

— Веди.

— Вы словно поменялись, — грустно улыбнулась Вера и побежала вперед, не оглядываясь. Фантом догнал бы ее даже через боль. Она ловко петляла между заброшенными руинами, превосходно ориентируясь в безликих серых стенах. Фэй перепрыгнула через старый оконный провал, почти ныряя в подземные туннели.

Фантом вскрикнул, сознание напополам распорол омерзительный визгливый звук.

/я не хочу/

Он потянулся за сашиными ощущениями, за его страхом, уже зная, куда идти. Фантом не представлял запутанной сети лабиринта, он бросился в узкий проем между двумя стальными блоками. Ветровка спасла его от грязи, и Фантом вынырнул оттуда, лишь оттирая заляпанный респиратор. Он успел повернуть, чуть не налетев животом на стальной прут, его вскрик отразился от стен.

Яр интуитивно принюхался, подражая сашиным повадкам. Запахи не говорили ни о чем, он вздрогнул от резких звуков, гулом отдававшихся по коридору. Фантом вскинул голову, бросаясь в еще один потайной переход, чуть не переломав себе ноги, запутавшись в скользких ступеньках. Он пискнул, растирая лодыжки, затянутые шнуровкой, и, вцепившись в стену, заставил себя подняться.

Пустота вокруг давила.

Он замотал головой, понимая, что иначе потеряет сознание от страха — вдохнуть получалось через раз, — и сделал несколько неловких шагов. Бежать.  
Фантом рванул вперед, повинуясь дикому ощущению, тому, куда звало его сердце.

Он не успел затормозить, врезавшись в темную фигуру, и отлетел на пол, вцепившись в нож, спрятанный в карманах ветровки. Фантом вскочил на ноги, выставляя руки в неловкую стойку.

— Ты еще кто?

— Пусти меня!

— Сдурел? Лекс тебя на клочки разорвет, если к нему сунешься! Он в своих припадках никого не узнает! — тот сокрушенно помотал головой, осматривая Фантома сверху донизу. Он потянулся к нему, но Яр отдернулся, взвизгнул, растирая руку, как от ожога.

/быть не может/

Фантом принюхался, невольно подражая Лексу, и недоверчиво сузил глаза.

— Рома! — Гарри спрыгнул откуда-то сверху. — Лекс не тронет его. Кого угодно, но не его, — он усмехнулся, — верно, Фантом?

— Я хочу к нему, я должен… Я хочу обнять его… — Яр заметался.

— Погоди, тот самый Фантом?

— Я начинаю думать, что Раскольников прав насчет тебя, — Гарри выкрутил замок на двери и повернулся к Яру, — иди к нему, давай. Лекс не тронет его, они связаны… Блять, Ром, кому я рассказываю!

Граф заржал, за что тут же получил тяжелого пинка с ноги и злобный взгляд из-под растрепавшейся челки. Гарри потянулся к луку за спиной.

Фантом предупреждающе рыкнул, осторожно толкая ладонью тяжеленную дверь. Это было старое техническое помещение в этом туннеле, созданное так, чтобы спасти всё от затопления. Яр медленно зашел внутрь, чувствуя, что Саша боялся всех звуков, запахов, любых ощущений, запертый в собственном сознании.

Сашиным страхом обожгло по нервам.

/забери меня забери забери-забери-янесмогубольше/

— Сашенька… — едва слышно прошептал Яр, перетягивая себе его ощущения. Саша, забившийся в угол, замотал головой, зажимая уши руками. Фантом сделал крошечный шаг вперед. — Всё хорошо…

Лекс вжался спиной в стену, подбирая ноги к себе и обхватывая их руками.

— Сашенька… Сашечка, что бы это ни было, чтобы тебя ни пугало, его больше нет, — Фантом сделал еще один шаг. Протянул к нему дрожащие руки. — Я не дам тебя… Этого больше нет. Тебя ничто не тронет.

Яр коснулся его прижатых к груди рук, медленно опускаясь рядом с ним на колени.

— Я с тобой, Сашенька. Что бы ни случилось, я буду с тобой.

/они его заберут/

/не хочу в эту клетку/

/бежать, ненависть, они заберут, больно/

/мне больно/

Фантом всхлипнул, удерживая его ладонь в своих, приблизился, обдирая колени через тонкую ткань штанов, дрожащей рукой касаясь щеки, кончиками пальцев поглаживая свежий порез.

— Это я, Сашенька. Я тебя не обижу, — он бережно заставил его посмотреть на себя. В затянутых мутной пленкой страха глазах мелькнула тень узнавания.

— Ясь?

Яр улыбнулся сквозь слезы.

— Я с тобой, Сашенька, с тобой. Тебя никто у меня не заберет, — он осторожно опустил руку Лексу на плечи, чувствуя, как тот ощутимо дернулся, забиваясь в угол. — Я рядом… Сашенька… Это я.

Яр прижался к нему, и того перемкнуло. Лекс завыл, цепляясь за него, утыкаясь в шею, сжал до боли. Он судорожно вздохнул, прильнул, позволяя Фантому гладить себя по голове, перебирать темные пряди, пальцами проводить по спине.

Фантом прижался губами к виску.

/я не хочу туда, я виноват, заберут/

/вытащи меня/

/защити/

Яр сжал его в руках, баюкая, прильнув к нему. Обнимал, бережно лаская. Лекс вслушивался в заполошное биение сердца.

— Ты пришел, пришел…

/пришелпришелпришел/

/они заберут/

Лекс замотал головой, отчаянно сжимая пальцы, и заскулил, прося защиты и ласки.

— Я не отдам тебя! Слышишь? Я никогда тебя им не отдам, тебя у меня никто забрать не сможет, Сашенька… Ты же мой Сашенька. Что бы ни случилось, чтобы они с тобой и со мной ни делали — я с тобой буду, — Яр всхлипнул, едва держась, чтобы и его не захлестнуло с головой. Ему было безумно страшно.

Он должен был держаться.

Лекс без него не справится. Яр прижался губами к его виску, ловя отголоски ощущений, прибирая мучительный звеняще-дребезжащий звук, растворяя его в тишине и своем голосе.

/я с тобой/

Саша вскинул голову, удивленно заморгал, и Яр улыбнулся сквозь слезы, видя, что зеленые глаза посветлели. Саша уткнулся, пряча голову у него на груди.

— Ясь, домой хочу… — и потерял сознание. У Фантома сердце пропустило удар. Он сжал Лекса в объятиях, тот так отчаянно цеплялся за него, что у Яра болело внутри. Он гладил его по спине, по плечам, по подрагивающим даже в забытьи рукам, баюкая и успокаивая.

Фантом попытался позвать Фэй и с удивлением понял, что сорвал голос. Он напряженно замер, так хотя бы не потревожит Лекса громкими звуками. Яр коснулся его щеки, будто извиняясь, и укрыл их ветровкой. Он дернул за то воспоминание об обжигающем ощущении, кожа горела и чесалась.

За дверью кто-то словно во что-то врезался, и в расширившемся проеме показалась лохматая голова Графа.

— Живые?

— Тише, прошу… — взмолился Фантом, прижимая к себе завозившегося Лекса. Граф посторонился, пропуская Гарри, и медленно поднял обе руки вверх, показывая, что безоружен. Фантом на первый его шаг невольно зарычал.

— Я его не обижу, не бойся, — Граф осторожно сдвинул ветровку, подхватывая Лекса на руки. Яр инстинктивно потянулся за ним и едва не упал от накатившей слабости, Гарри поймал его.

— Ты знаешь, что ты кричал?

Фантом кивнул, царапнув по горлу, показывая, что не может говорить. Игорь придержал его за плечи, вытаскивая к прыгавшей на месте от нетерпения Фэй. Она бросилась к ним, едва не сбив с ног, и заключила Фантома в объятия. Яр ткнулся в нее, взглядом ища Лекса и порываясь броситься к нему. Он чувствовал его, дышал, желая прижаться, почувствовать биение сердца и разрыдаться от усталости.


	22. /неигрушки/

Саша свернулся клубком, вдыхая запах Яра. Тот жался к нему под бок, греясь, и мирно дремал, вымотанный поисками. Лекс невольно завозился, утыкаясь в плечо, Яр заурчал, ласково растрепывая темные волосы.

/всё хорошо/

Саша издал невнятный звук, проводя губами по обнаженным ключицам. Он улегся у него на груди.

— Я думал, они что-то с тобой сделали, — едва слышно прошептал Лекс, отчаянно жмурясь до белых пятен под веками. — Всегда тебя ощущал, с тех пор как мы встретились, а там… Тебя не было!..

Саша сжал его в руках, обнимая поперек живота.

— Мне было так страшно…

Яр тихо всхлипнул, поцеловал его в висок.

— И тот жуткий звук? Он был только у меня в голове? — Саша открыл глаза. — Я схожу с ума, как они и говорили?

— Фэй сказала, что это был звук, который мы не можем слышать. Только ты, Сашенька, но я услышал его, я чувствовал, что тебе было плохо.

— Ты смог заставить его исчезнуть.

Фантом смущенно кивнул, утыкаясь в него.

— Я буду защищать тебя, — Яр прошептал это так тихо, но Лекс услышал, — я научусь, обещаю. И драться тоже.

— Я так испугался, что ты не придешь, что ты… Я нужен тебе? Ты сказал, что веришь ему. Почему?

— Феликсу?

Лекс отрывисто кивнул.

— Он испугается. Тебя, — медленно проговорил Яр, чувствуя исходящую от Саши холодную ненависть. — Я был уверен, что он не будет драться с тобой. Феликс — хороший стратег, лучший из тех, кого я знаю. Его план захватил второй рубеж. Я не очень знаю, что это, но помню всё, что он диктовал своим отрядам. Он не полезет в драку сам. Не с тобой.

/я знал, что ты победишь/

— Я бы убил его. Я убью любого, кто попытается тебя забрать у меня, — прорычал Саша, сжимая его запястье. Фантом пискнул. — Ты принадлежишь мне.

И тут же он замотал головой, виновато к нему прижимаясь. Яр ласково коснулся его щеки, и Саша провел губами по его пальцам. Поцеловал запястье, замечая испещрявшие его крохотные белые шрамики.

— Когда сбежать пытался? — спросил Лекс. У него самого были такие же от разбитой стеклянной стены. Он поцеловал выступающую косточку, темневшие на белой коже вены и замер, почувствовав свежие царапины.

/зачем/

Саша прижался к ним губами, почти наяву ощущая, как они пощипывали. Неглубокие, Яр явно разодрал руки ногтями.

/тебе было плохо/

/больно/

Саша дернулся всем телом. Доверчиво зализывая красные полоски на предплечьях, поднимаясь поцелуями выше, к сгибу локтя. Яр задрожал, путаясь пальцами в его волосах, выгибаясь всем телом.

/я твой/

/ятвойятвойятвой/

Саша чмокнул его в ямку на локте, прижимаясь лбом к плечу. Яр изогнулся под ним, неловко закидывая ногу ему на поясницу. Лекс вздрогнул и опустил руку тому на бедро, оглаживая, проводя до тонкой талии.

— Ты же не хочешь сейчас.

Яр мотнул головой.

— Я хочу тебя ближе, — проговорил он, ловя теплый зеленый взгляд. Саша с силой притянул его к себе, сжимая в руках. Яр заурчал, довольно выдыхая.

/не отпускай меня/

— Никогда, — улыбнулся Лекс, касаясь его руки. Пальцы к пальцам.

— Мальчики?

Саша лениво приподнялся, высовывая голову, заворчал, едва слышно рыча, когда Фэй заглянула в комнату.

— Вы второй день не выходите, и я начала волноваться, — она оглядела почти пустую комнату Лекса и, едва не закатив глаза, забралась на заваленный кучей разобранного на винтики железного хлама стол.

— Я хочу лежать, не могу нихрена делать, — Лекс откинулся обратно на кровать, чувствуя, что Яр тут же прильнул к нему, разделяя с ним свое умиротворение. Ему было спокойно в руках Саши. Тепло. Он свернулся в клубок у него под боком, устраивая голову на груди. Лекс легко поцеловал его во вновь темные волосы.

— Отдыхайте, — Фэй улыбнулась, — вы оба заслужили это. Я знаю, что у вас обоих организм привык обходиться без еды и дольше, но всё же хоть что-то поешьте. И дайте мне осмотреть вас обоих.

Фантом замотал головой, всем телом прижимаясь к Саше, чувствуя его удивление.

/что такое/

/почему ты боишься/

Яр осторожно взял его ладонь и опустил себе на бедро, ведя выше, под рубашку. Лекс большим пальцем скользнул по тазовой косточке, на живот, понимая, что на Фантоме, кроме полюбившейся рубашки ничего не было. Саша резко перевернулся, нависая над ним на вытянутых руках, и прижался лбом к груди, невесомо целуя слева под ребрами.

Он гибко спрыгнул с кровати, потягиваясь всем телом. Яр вынырнул из-под одеяла, наблюдая за ним и удивленно понимая, что никогда не видел Лекса настолько обнаженным. Свое тело он всегда прятал под свободной одеждой, только иногда позволяя себе узкие майки, словно стеснялся каких-то несовершенств.

Яр любил его.

И хотел любым, лишь бы тот был рядом. Он готов был на всё, чтобы Лекс так же смотрел на него, обнимал, касался и защищал. Яр едва не заскулил, чувствуя физическую необходимость к нему прикоснуться.

/я рядом/

Тот отозвался своими ощущениями. Лекс задумчиво уставился в свой шкаф, в котором всё было свалено вперемешку. Чаще всего параноидальное желание порядка в нем перевешивало, но в последнее время ему было не до того.

— Останься так, — тихо прошептал Яр. Саша недоуменно дернул плечом, но просьбу исполнил. Лекс пошарил на одной из полок и бросил Фантому требуемое, улыбнулся, наблюдая, как он неловко переодевался под одеялом. Саша опрокинул его на кровать, вздрагивая от громкого вскрика. Яр закинул руки ему на шею.

— А раньше тебе было плевать на то, что ты без ничего, — Лекс размашисто лизнул его по горлу, наслаждаясь тихим стоном.

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то кроме тебя видел… Саш! Фэй нас…

— Она может убираться, — заворчал Лекс, но улегся рядом с ним, оставив руку у него на животе. Фантом завозился, осторожно садясь и смущенно улыбаясь Фэй. Та только весело отмахнулась. Она раскрутила термос, замечая, как Фантом заинтересованно повел носом, почувствовав запах бульона. Вера протянула ему чашку.

— Как бы тебя приучить, что если чувствуешь, что голоден, — надо идти и есть, а не терпеть.

Яр сделал первый глоток, жадно, нетерпеливо и едва не подавившись, Лекс успокаивающе коснулся его между лопаток. Он сел, позволяя опереться на себя, и коснулся рукой ладони, чтобы помочь удержать. Фантом выпил всю чашку, виновато глядя на него, но Саша лишь чмокнул его в обнаженное хрупкое плечо. И чуть подтолкнул в сторону Фэй. Она налила ему еще.

— Почему ты не сказал, что голодный? — Саша устроил подбородок у него на плече, обнимая за талию.

— Я не чувствовал. Прости меня… — он чуть вывернулся, протягивая Лексу чашку. — Ты хочешь?..

— Нет.

Яр вздрогнул, чувствуя, что что-то было не так. Он коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев, перенимая все его ощущения, едва не теряясь в водовороте запахов и звуков.

— Тебя тошнит? — удивленный взгляд. Лекс осторожно кивнул.

— Сашенька, знаю, что не хочешь… Пожалуйста, ради меня, — Яр впихнул ему чашку в руки, мельком поглаживая пальцы. Саша потянулся за этим прикосновением. Яр смущенно улыбнулся, прижимая к груди — к сердцу — вышитую игрушку щенка.

Фэй удивленно вскинула брови, с болью понимая, что тот был совсем еще ребенком. Взрослым физически и пережившим столько ужасного, что никто бы и не подумал, но таким доверчивым и наивным. Желавшим любить и быть любимым.

— Она твоя?.. — Вера осторожно начала, видя, что Яр боится.

— Мне Саша…

— Я с ним на торгашьи ряды ходил, а она ему в душу так запала. Даже попросить побоялся.

— Лекс, — Фэй опустила глаза, — у него же ничего своего нет.

Она с болью смотрела, как тот жался к Саше, ища у него защиты, и доверял только ему. Фантом откинул голову ему на плечо, и Лекс поцеловал его в макушку, осторожно дотрагиваясь до его руки, чтобы вытянуть игрушку из побелевших пальцев. Фантом закусил губу.

— Тише, — Саша погладил его запястье, — я не заберу. Я хочу рассмотреть.

Яр непонимающе поднял на него взгляд, а потом догадался, что тот не видит. В такой простенькой игрушке было много слишком мелких деталей для Лекса. Яр передал ему вышитого щенка. Тот неловко провел по холщовой ткани, двум пуговицам, из которых были сделаны глаза.

Яр протянул к нему руку.

— Покажешь?

Смущенная улыбка в ответ.

/тепло/

/ты рядом/

— Она напоминает мне о тебе, — едва слышно прошептал Фантом, — Сашенька, — он коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев. Лекс прильнул к нему.

/поешь хоть чуть-чуть/

Саша втянул носом воздух, чувствуя, как его тут же замутило. Он помотал головой, пытаясь не задеть Фантома, но тот только доверчиво прижался ближе.

/Сашенька, пожалуйста/

Он сдался и, зажмурившись, сделал первый глоток. Яр провел рукой по виску, скуле, очертил шрам на подбородке, боясь прикасаться к горлу. Саша сглотнул.

— Не могу больше.

— Сашк, допей, — требовательно попросил Фантом, чуть улыбнувшись уголками губ. Тот заворчал, едва слышно рыча, но подчинился.

Фэй, наблюдавшая за ними, фыркнула.

— Он делает с тобой всё, что захочет, — заметила она, и Лекс довольно оскалился. Чувствовал руку Фантома у себя на груди. Саша легко чмокнул его в губы.

— Можно мне еще? — тихо прошептал Яр, невольно ведя носом на запах. Живот подводило от голода. Лекс протянул ему чашку.

Фэй пощелкала перед ними пальцами.

— Наблюдать за вами — дело миленькое, но Лена меня потом сожрет и обглодает все кости, — Вера хлопнула себя по коленям и спрыгнула со стола, — термос я вам оставлю. Мне надо вас обоих осмотреть. Сашке — швы поменять. Не рычи на меня, я знаю, что они у тебя никогда с первого раза не приживаются, да и Фантом был весь в крови, когда мы сюда вернулись.

Фэй пересела к ним, и Лекс откинулся на кровать, прижимаясь к Яру. Тот ласково погладил его по плечам, забираясь кончиками пальцев под лямки и вычерчивая родинки. Саша ткнулся ему в бок, укладывая голову на колени.

— Майку подержи ему, — подсказала Фэй, осматривая чернеющий синяк на боку. Она прощупала ребра, опасаясь трещин, но это был лишь сильный ушиб.

Лекс зажмурился изо всех сил, утыкаясь в Яра, прячась от болезненных ощущений. Тот переплел их пальцы.

— Надо было тебя звать, а то всегда рычит, шипит, — фыркнула Фэй, осторожно снимая регенеративную пленку. Швы у Лекса воспалились даже под ней. — Не дается толком.

Она мельком бросила взгляд на Фантома, затаившего дыхание, но с любопытством наблюдавшего за ней.

— Сашк, — внезапно осеклась она, — насколько ты ему доверяешь?

Лекс красиво изогнулся, поднимая взгляд на Фантома. Ярко-синий к бледно-зеленому.

— Свою жизнь.

/Сашенька/

Яр положил ладонь ему на скулу, перебирая намокшие прядки. Кончиками пальцев задел кожу, почувствовал его.

/Саша/

Тот кивнул.

— Не бойся, ты уже так делал, помнишь, — Лекс ободряюще провел по его бедру. — Мне не будет больно.

Фантом всхлипнул, забирая из рук Фэй остро заточенный нож. Он передвинулся, поглаживая его бок немилосердно трясущимися пальцами.

/в твоих руках мне лучше/

— Видишь нитки? — спросила Вера и, дождавшись кивка, продолжила: — Тебе придется разрезать каждую так, чтобы не задеть кожу и саму рану.

Яр хныкнул, чувствуя, как в груди волной поднимался страх. Он не мог сделать больно. Не Лексу.

— Сядь к нему на ноги, будет удобнее, — подсказала Вера. Фантом согнулся над сашиной спиной, почти вытягиваясь на нем, и сжал нож в ладони. Он уперся пальцами, бережно подцепляя первую нитку острием, и разрезал ее так быстро, что Лекс даже не успел заметить. Яр нервно вдохнул, перебирая пальцами по рукояти, чтобы унять нервную дрожь. Сердце в груди словно вознамерилось разломать в ребра в хлам.

/мне так страшно/

— У тебя неплохо получается, — подбодрила его Вера. У Фантома руки побелели от напряжения. Он перерезал семь ниток, едва прикасаясь лезвием к ним. Саша дернулся, выпрямляя затекшую руку, и Яр невольно вскрикнул, испугавшись.

— Сашенька?..

— Всё хорошо.

Фантом прижался губами чуть выше разошедшейся раны. Он забрал у Фэй промывку, залив себе сначала ладонь, чувствуя, что Саша напрягся от неприятного запаха. Та почти не щипала, и Яр осторожно капнул на рану, размягчая сукровицу и корку, промывая рану от светлого вещества пропитывавшего регенеративку.

Лекс завозился под ним, под кожей заходили мышцы, и Яр поддался искушению, прижал ладони к лопаткам, повел ниже, но так, чтобы не задеть синяки и две незажившие раны.

Фантом схватился за край первой нитки пинцетом, осторожно вытягивая ее, вслушиваясь в болезненное шипение.

— Прости… — Саша перехватил его руку, прижимаясь губами к костяшкам.

/я хочу, чтобы это был ты/

/твои руки, твое тепло/

/с тобой мне спокойно/

Яр закусил губу, медленно кивая, и вновь принялся вытаскивать распоротые нитки из раны, порой заливая ее жидкостью-промывкой. Лекс почти не дышал, замерев в его руках, лишь иногда поддаваясь под поглаживающую бок руку.

— Я… — Фантом поднял глаза на Веру, — я зашить не смогу. Сашенька, ты же иголки не любишь, может тебе просто замотать? Или сцепить, как мы делали?

Он чуть изогнулся, вопросительно глядя на него, почувствовал, что Яр всем худеньким телом мелко подрагивал от напряжения и волнения.

— Не понимаю, — Фэй потерла переносицу. Фантом заглянул в коробку, в которой та держала свою аптечку, а затем вытащил клейкие ленты и осторожно разрезал, чтобы те стали еще тоньше.

/я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно/

/чтобы ты боялся/

— Сашечка, потерпи, пожалуйста, — прошептал он, сводя края раны и быстро перехватывая их клейкой лентой. Фантом заклеил ее регенеративкой, вспоминая, как вытаскивал осколки у Саши из руки. Тот приподнялся, чуть его с себя не скинув, и тут же прижал к себе, лишь бережно держа в руках. Молчаливо благодарил.

— Меня этому Жрица научила, — объяснил Яр удивленной Вере. Фэй осмотрела Лексу спину.

— Жрица?

— Она была в «доме», — рассказал Фантом, прикрыв глаза в сашиных объятиях. Его всё еще потряхивало. — Она была со мной добра. Она и Люси. Остальные меня на дух не переносили, потому что Рос многое спускал мне с рук.

/он тебя/

/разорву его на части/

Яр прижался кончиками пальцев, проводя по скуле. Успокаивал.

— Лекс?.. — Вера замерла, смотря на него так, словно он должен был догадаться. Лекс не понимал. — Не ее по всему Нижнему городу искал Юный Дракон?

Саша нахмурился.

— Может и ее. Что ты хочешь? — сразу понял он. Вера помотала головой.

— Ничего, Хела всё равно не согласится, — она хлопнула его по здоровому плечу. — Не будешь синяки задевать, ничего с тобой не случится, за раной пусть Фантом наблюдает. Я вам оставлю всё, чтобы могли сменить повязки. И, Лекс, отдохните оба. Не думал, кстати, ему руку вправить?

— Ты же понимаешь, что мне придется ему ее сломать? — вскинулся Лекс. — Фэй, не уходи от темы. Ты что-то задумала, я это чувствую.

— Не надо. Прошу.

Он кивнул, признавая, что дальше не сунется.

— Поговори с Хелой…

— Она будет против! — Вера устало подняла руки. — Вы оба, не лезьте в это. У вас своих проблем хватает.

Она рывком встала, переложила коробку Саше на стол и хлопнула дверью. Лекс проводил ее пустым взглядом, напряженно прислушиваясь. Под боком у него завозился Яр.

/она же не отступится/

— Ни хрена подобного, — раздраженно отозвался Лекс, упав спиной на кровать, и невидяще уставился в потолок. Яр улегся рядом.

/я с тобой/

Саша его поцеловал.


	23. /перемыкания/

Фантом грохнул дверью на кухню, падая на один из стульев, и устало потянулся. У него болел он сам. Всё тело ныло от выматывающих тренировок, которыми Фэй нагрузила его выше черной макушки. Руки было больно сжимать в кулаки, а ноги дрожали даже просто от попыток стоять ровно.

Он застонал, разматывая защитные ленты из тончайших металлических пластинок с рук и пытаясь разогнуть онемевшие от боли пальцы. Вера, считавшая оружие бесполезным хламом, до черноты перед глазами оттачивала его навыки в рукопашном бою.

Фантом тихо хныкнул, когда разгоряченной кожи коснулся прохладный воздух. Ему нравилось драться, чувствовать собственную силу, разбивая тренировочные голограммы осколками, но усталость и боль потом накатывали с оглушающей силой.

/ты рядом/

Яр доверчиво откинулся, прижимаясь к Саше спиной и чувствуя, как тот сомкнул руки у него на животе, положил голову ему на плечо.

— Устал?

Фантом закивал, осторожно принюхиваясь, пытаясь перетянуть ощущения Лекса, понять, как тот догадывался обо всем по запахам, выцепить знакомые.

— Сашенька?.. Ты ел сегодня? — Яр чуть обернулся, устроив руку у него на пояснице. Саша помотал головой, морщась от тянущего тошнотворного ощущения в груди. От одной мысли о еде становилось дурно.

/ты должен поесть/

/ради меня/

Саша уселся рядом с ним, утягивая Яра к себе, и тот откинулся к нему на колени. Посмотрел снизу вверх, прижимая ладонь к груди, ловя кончиками пальцев едва ощутимое биение сердца. Лекс тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы, довольно жмурясь. Он вспомнил, что хотел задать Яру один вопрос, чтобы присоединиться к нему потом на тренировках.

— Каким оружием тебе удобнее всего сражаться?

— Фэй не дает мне с ним тренироваться, — Яр неловко пожал тонкими плечами, — но вообще… трубой.

Лекс очень медленно опустил на него выразительный взгляд.

— Я врезался в стену, когда Фэй меня отшвырнула, и отодрал трубу от стены. Ей было удобнее всего бить, — гордо похвастался Фантом, вспоминая, как приятно было прокручивать ту в пальцах.

— Трубой? — осторожно повторил Саша. Яр смущенно потупил взгляд.

— Железной такой, я не знаю, как у меня получилось, но Фэй не ругалась. А мне удобно было, двумя руками взялся, и, — Фантом неловко показал ему свой замах, — хлясь. Ударил.

Лекс задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Двойной хват, значит, и рукоять посередине. Интересно. Никогда не умел таким сражаться, двуручным едва-едва справлялся. Двухлезвийный меч должен подойти, — протянул Саша, прикидывая у кого в Низовье такой можно было раздобыть.

— Это плохо? — заволновался Фантом, царапая ладони, и Саша перехватил его руки. — Прости меня…

/я не хочу тебя разочаровать/

/мне так страшно/

— Яр, — тихо позвал Лекс, ловя взгляд его синих глаз. — Я никому тебя не отдам. Что бы ни случилось.

— Даже если Хела и Феликс правы?

Саша неоднозначно повел плечами.

— Я стольким желал смерти, пока там был, стольких мечтал своими руками…

— Покажи кого, — фыркнул Саша, — и я помогу. Попроси жизнь любого — я принесу тебе ее.

Фантом заскулил, утыкаясь ему в бок, а затем вытянул руку, прикасаясь к его шее.

/Сашенька/

Лекс даже не дрогнул, лишь подставился, обнажая горло. И Яра оглушило его злобой, жаждой крови и диким удовольствием.

/он принадлежит мне/

/ты его не заберешь/

Яр вдохнул с тихим стоном, царапая и выгибаясь. Лекс хитро улыбнулся, показывая ему свое ощущение от него самого, а потом плавно опустился на колени, вынимая из ножен тренировочный меч. Фантом заворожено потянулся к лезвию.

— Меня всегда называли самым жестоким, даже в ордене. Я понимаю твою ненависть и ярость, ты хочешь их крови, хочешь увидеть, как они страдают?

Фантом зажмурился, у него затряслась нижняя челюсть, но он кивнул. Лекс положил ему меч на колени и протянул ладони к нему.

— Режь.

Яр вскрикнул, в ужасе уставившись на него, и замотал головой. Он потянулся к нему кончиками пальцев, и Саша порывисто прижал его руку своей.

/тебе будет больно/

Фантом осторожно взялся за рукоять, чувствуя, как заныла царапина, оставленная его рукой. Саша улыбнулся.

Яр рассек лезвием кожу, закусывая губу, чтобы не разреветься, и прижался губами к ладони. Лекс удовлетворенно выдохнул.

/теперь я твой по праву крови/

Яр хныкнул, притягивая его к себе, и откинулся спиной на диван, позволяя ему нависнуть над собой.

/будь со мной/

Фантом изогнулся и резко перевернул их, оказавшись сверху, всматриваясь в расширившиеся зрачки. Яр скользнул рукой на его бок, на живот. Положил ладонь на пах, чувствуя его плоть и чуть сжимая.

Лекс затих, не дыша, прикрыл глаза. Он отложил меч.

— Яр…

Тот перекинул ногу ему через колени и сел, упираясь одной рукой в грудь. Сжал пальцы, ощущая, как тот задрожал, сдерживая себя.

— Не надо.

— Ты же хочешь… Можно я?..

— Будешь вести? — тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы Лекс. Яр кивнул. — Хочу. Я боюсь, что тебе будет больно, что ты испугаешься. Я хочу, чтобы ты этого хотел.

/мне хорошо в твоих руках/

Яр повел руками по его плечам, губами касаясь шрама на горле, подбородка, вслушиваясь в тихий выдох. Саша сдерживал себя. Яр поцеловал его в висок.

/я хочу тебя/

/мне страшно, не заставляй себя, я же не выдержу/

Саша невольно изогнулся, подставляясь под почти обжигающие прикосновения. Зажмурился до белых всполохов перед глазами и глухо застонал сквозь зубы. Яр чмокнул его в губы, ладонью проводя под кофтой, положил руку на живот, на поджавшиеся мышцы, поглаживая, и удовлетворенно выдохнул. Он чувствовал, что Саше нравится, видел, как тот жмурился, когда Яр иногда невольно задевал его там. Фантом легко, почти невесомо царапнул.

Саша уткнулся ему в плечо, до крови прокусывая губу, сдерживая стон. Его Яр хотел быть с ним.

Фантома зацепило отголоском его желания, и он замотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от дурных воспоминаний.

/это Саша это Саша это Саша/

/Саша/

Яр повел ладонью ему на бок и вздрогнул, запрокидывая голову, когда Саша сжал ладони на его талии, такой тонкой, что еще чуть-чуть, и они сомкнутся. Он кончиками пальцев задел выступающие позвонки. Яр приподнялся, прогибаясь в пояснице, притираясь ближе.

/прошу, разреши мне/

/я хочу тебя чувствовать/

/не закрывайся от меня, Сашенька/

Яр потянулся к нему, едва ощутимо коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев, давая Саше возможность встревожено отпрянуть. Тот накрыл его ладонь своей.

И Яра затопило его теплом. Сашиными желанием и обожанием. Яр судорожно вздохнул, растворяясь в этих ощущениях, в его нежности и доверии.

— Сашенька, — едва слышный выдох, но тот почувствовал, — я люблю тебя.

/я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо/

/быть с тобой/

Саша прильнул к его ладони.

/но тебе страшно/

/и мне тоже/

Яр прижался губами к виску, позволяя бережно гладить себя по спине, талии, порой проводить руками по бедрам и легко сжимать ягодицы. Он вздрагивал, чуть вскидываясь, но почти не боялся, не дрожал от его теплых прикосновений. Старался поддаваться под его ласку, наслаждаться ею.

Саша поцеловал его. Чуть прихватил нижнюю губу, задевая языком и проникая в рот.

/Сашенька/

/я хочу быть с тобой/

Яр дотронулся до низа его живота, неуверенно лаская, и осторожно сжал пальцы, через плотную ткань чувствуя его возбуждение, как тот хотел его. Лекс дернулся всем телом, глухо застонал в поцелуй. Яр невольно улыбнулся, обвел большим пальцем головку, ведя ладонью, чувствуя, что Саша желал толкнуться ему в руку.

Фантом царапнул над ремнем, дергая его слишком сильно, и тут же прижал прохладную ладонь к разгоряченной коже, провел под край тренировочных штанов. Лекс тихо зарычал, не выдерживая.

Слишком хорошо.

Он подставился под руку у себя на шее, откидывая голову и обнажая горло. Яр прижался губами к тонкому шраму, поцеловал темнеющие в _е_ нки. У него сердце замерло вместе с сашиным.

/будь моим/

/будь со мной/

Лекс хотел его. До дрожи, до судорог в напряженном теле, до сладкой боли. Он прикусил губу, желание и наслаждение пламенем выплавлялись по всему телу. Саша боялся даже глубоко вдохнуть.

Яр тихо застонал, чувствуя, как ноет внизу живота, и заерзал, разводя ноги шире. Саша вскинул бедра, прижимая его к себе. Подставляясь под его руку и невольно толкаясь. Фантом сжал пальцы, лаская по всей длине, размазывая естественную смазку. Лекс потянулся к нему, поцеловал, дрожа всем телом и изливаясь ему в ладонь, и не сдержал довольного стона.

Яр всхлипнул, едва не теряясь в их делимых надвое ощущениях. Его наслаждение и удовольствие Саши, которым тот делился, отдавая всего себя.

Саша прижался к губам, не целуя, а лишь чувствуя. Положил ладони на лопатки.

/будь рядом/

/будь рядом/

/будь/

/рядом/

Яр тихо хныкнул, выгибаясь в его руках.

— Саш… Почему я хочу?.. Почему… — он с трудом вдохнул, на грани стона, дрожа всем телом. Жмурился, пряча слезы. — Я не… Мне ведь нельзя, я не должен… Не должно быть так. Как тебе не противно со мной?

— Яр.

Фантом заскулил, чувствуя, что Лекс сжал ладони у него на талии, чтобы не вырвался.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня, — Саша прижался к его лбу.

— Это не так, когда меня… Ты же знаешь, сколько меня трахали, что со мной было. Сколько их было! И было так больно… Так мерзко, так жгло внутри, я не должен хотеть, удовольствие должно быть твоим. А я так хочу, чтобы ты дотрагивался до меня! Я хочу еще!.. — он всхлипнул, царапая сашины плечи и кусая губу до крови, чтобы не разреветься. Этот глубинный страх и омерзение от самого себя никуда не делись. Фантом чувствовал, как по телу разливалась такая приятная, сладкая истома, пугая и мучая. Тело требовало своего, наслаждаясь ощущениями его под пальцами, разрывая разум таким невыносимым противоречием.

Яр хотел Сашу.

Впервые он сам кого-то хотел.

/я должен сделать хорошо ему/

/я не понимаю/

/непонимаюнепонимаюнепонимаю/

— Саш!..

— Тише, — Лекс легко чмокнул его в губы. — Всё хорошо. Я с тобой, помнишь? Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим, хочу брать тебя, войти в тебя, чтобы ты принадлежал мне. И мне плевать, что было тогда, сейчас ты со мной. Ты мой, что бы ни было там.

/будь моим/

— Доверяй мне, прошу, — Саша повел рукой ему на живот, удерживая выгибающегося Яра на своих коленях. Фантом посмотрел на него горящим болезненным, мучительным огнем взглядом. Боялся наслаждаться им в ответ и не верил, не понимал, как может хотеть этого, а не рыдать от боли.

Всё еще не верил, что может быть хорошо.

/Саша не сделает больно/

Яр громко вскрикнул, царапая по плечам и жадно целуя.


	24. /уверения/

Саша прокрутил тяжелые мечи в руках и резким выпадом пробил голограмму, рассекая ее на множество осколков. Замерцав, те исчезли с пола.

Привыкать к тренировочным стальным мечам всегда было неудобно.

Он на пробу взмахнул одной рукой, меняя хват на обратный, и некрасиво снес голограмме голову. Лекс зажмурился.

/кровь заливает глаза/

Он закусил губу, вцепился в оба меча, бросаясь на несуществующих противников. Кровь вскипала в венах, ярилась какой-то необъяснимой волной. Хотелось разорвать всех, растерзать, выплескивая душащее ощущение неудовлетворенности.

Лекс вновь кинулся на голограмму, вспарывая пять ярких фигур: одну за другой. Он неловко выронил меч, всю силу вкладывая в удар, а последней просто раскалывая воображаемый череп кулаком. От омерзительного звука ломающихся костей заложило уши, и он замотал головой, сжимая виски.

Саша едва не закричал, уставившись на свои костяшки словно впервые, а затем со всего размаху вдарил по стене. Руку прожгло болью, кожа лопнула, заливая пальцы кровью.

/вдох/

Саша ударил еще. Той же рукой, с болезненным наслаждением чувствуя, как загорели раны.

Размахнуться, сжать кулак и снова вбить руку в камень стены, раскрошив поверхность. Саша застонал и зажмурился, представляя совсем другое ощущение. Мелкое каменное крошево впилось в руку, просачиваясь под кожу и смешиваясь с проступающей кровью.

Еще удар.

Руку пробило болью до плеча. Он с наслаждением откинул голову и замахнулся вновь.

— Лекс! — чьи-то холодные руки бережно, но настойчиво отволокли его в сторону. Лекс едва не завыл.

/еще, я хочу еще/

Он рванулся вперед изо всех сил.

— Лекс, — Гарри едва его удержал, — любимое, мать твою, развлечение — подраться со стенкой.

Он потянул Лекса на себя.

— Ну же, хватит. Вряд ли в ней вся беда. Что такого непоправимого случилось?

— Я хочу его. Фантома.

Игорь поперхнулся воздухом.

— Полагаю, было бы страннее, будь всё наоборот.

— Я не… — Саша вывернулся из его хватки, едва не сломав Гарри запястье. Замельтешил из стороны в сторону, почти срываясь на бег.

— Сколько тебе? Двадцать? Двадцать пять?

— Двадцать три.

— И тебя пугает, что у тебя на него стоит? Первый раз, что ли? — фыркнул Гарри, растянувшись на матах на животе. Унять свое любопытство у него получалось со скрипом, и он нетерпеливо заерзал, едва не подпрыгивая на месте. Лекс вновь заходил из стороны в сторону, насилу не рыча и скаля верхнюю губу.

— Не первый.

— Ты спал с мальчиками?

— Гарри! — он зло рыкнул на него, взбешенный такими вопросами. Осознавать, что Игорь был единственным, к кому вообще можно было пойти с такими мыслями, не хотелось. Саша смущенно замялся. Он не привык чем-то делиться.

— Хорошо, зайдем с другой стороны. А с девочками? — Игорь внимательно сощурился, изо всех сил пряча улыбку. Вот еще спугнуть его не хватало.

— Я…

— Не понравилось?

— Я не знаю, — отрешенно признался Лекс, невидящим взглядом уставившись в пустоту. Его передернуло от едва ощутимых воспоминаний.

/такой кислый запах/

Он вздрогнул, замотав головой и вцепившись в волосы. Игорь пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом.

— Даже знать не хочу, как так вышло, — протянул он, вновь перевернувшись на живот и болтая ногами в воздухе. — Ты вообще знаешь, что в постели делать нужно? Или это она с тобой делала?

Лекс смущенно помотал головой.

— Знаю. Видел.

Игорь невольно хихикнул, пораженно уставившись на него, но тактично промолчал.

— О солнце. Видеть — это не пробовать самому, Сашка. Ты хоть знаешь, что нравится тебе?

Тот осторожно кивнул.

— Я… Я пробовал, и не раз, всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь, — осмелев, фыркнул Лекс.

— Всё еще хуже. Ты был с девочкой, и тебе не нравится, что он мальчик? Или пугает, что это именно Фантом? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Я хочу его и боюсь сделать больно, — тихо рыкнул Лекс и вновь с размаху ударил в стену, кровь заструилась по костяшкам, — душе, телу, всему ему. Я срывался каждый раз. Помнишь же, что было, когда Хела и Фэй пытались…

Еще один удар.

— Ты пиздишь стену — стена пиздит тебя.

Лекс замер, согнул несколько раз пальцы и заржал. Гарри удивленно вскинул брови.

— Про стену ты так тонко нас с ним описал?

— Именно. Сорвешься ты, будет ему чуть больнее и что? Ты не замечаешь, но Фантом тянется к тебе, даже если ему больно. Может, тебе станет легче и ему тоже будет?

— Ты с Расом переобщался.

— С Графом, — хихикнул Гарри, видя, что Лекс закатил глаза. — Я серьезно, Сашк, он же забирает себе все твои ощущения? И то, что тебе его хочется, и то, что осознанно ты боли ему не причинишь. Твоя неудовлетворенность и глухое раздражение ему гораздо больнее делают, поверь.

Лекс заметался из стороны в сторону, нервно растрепал волосы, перепачкав их своей кровью. Он чувствовал, как Яру было страшно. Фантом боялся того, что Саше будет неприятно. Что ревность в нем взыграет сильнее разума. Саша знал, как ему было мерзко от самого себя.

/я тебя не трону/

/не сделаю больно/

Саша повел носом на его едва уловимый запах, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Ты боишься, что окажешься хуже, чем те, кто спал с ним до этого? — внезапно спросил Гарри, и Лекс, охренев, чуть не врезался в стену. Он замер, рассматривая разбитые кулаки, примериваясь, как ударить так, чтобы не повредить кости. — Я прав?

— Я не хочу, чтобы он делал это, потому что считает, что должен мне.

— Позволь и ему, и себе понять, что другому нравится, что хочется. Если и ты будешь бояться, его перемкнет еще сильнее. Хватит того, что Фантома трясет от одного неловкого прикосновения. Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но дело в доверии. Тебе придется довериться ему со всеми твоими страхами. Перестать стесняться своих шрамов, рук и… Что еще ты там себе надумал? Ты должен быть готов причинить ему боль, чтобы доставить наслаждение. Он вытерпит и выдержит, ему пережить тот первый раз, когда он поймет, что это ты. Он тянется к тебе, у него весь мир в тебе заключен. Поверь уже наконец, что он любит тебя.

— Я боюсь, что сломаю его: разум, душу, тело. Он такой хрупкий, а я… Я и так слишком много решал за него. Я ведь обещал, что отпущу, если он попросит. Что если на самом деле…

— Может, ему и хочется, чтобы ты решал? — фыркнул Гарри. — Солнце, Сашка, спроси его, чего он хочет. И да, Рас прав, ты беспросветный идиот. Никого из нас никто так не любил, как он тебя, чисто и светло, но ты и сейчас сумел загнаться.

— Я не загоняюсь! Я боюсь! — рыкнул Лекс, подбирая свои тренировочные мечи. Игорь хмыкнул, спрыгивая с матов и легко потягиваясь. Он подошел к стойке с оружием, выбрал короткий кинжал и меч-полуторник и развернулся к подобравшемуся Саше.

— Не люблю сражаться этими вашими железяками…

— Мне плазменные достать? — угрожающе спросил Лекс, закружив вокруг него. У него даже взгляд изменился: стал жестче, злее, Саша почувствовал привычную жажду крови и драки.

— … но для тебя сделаю исключение, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Игорь, изображая воздушный поцелуй. Лекса передернуло. Гарри примерился к мечу, привыкая к его весу. Первый взмах получился неловким, Саша играючи от него увернулся. Игорь подпрыгнул на месте, перерубающим ударом обрушивая меч на него плашмя. Лекс отразил его выпад скрещенными лезвиями, зло оскалившись. Вновь вокруг закружил, но сам нападать не стал.

— Что у вас было?

Скрежещущий лязг заставил обоих поморщиться. Саша отпрыгнул, выставляя оборонительную стойку.

— Какого хрена ты несешь?

— Вы же занимались любовью? — хмыкнул Гарри, едва не закатив глаза. — Что ты с ним делал?

— Я, — Лекс развернулся, пробивая колющим ударом под ребра, — отсосал ему.

Игорь плавно отразил его атаку кинжалом.

— Я-то думал, тебя всему учить придется… Ему понравилось? — Гарри ударил, метя в горло. Лекс ловко отклонился, отводя от себя лезвие. — А тебе?

— Мне хорошо с ним.

Он прислушался к себе, замер на мгновение, непривычно чутко ощущая, что Яр устроил ладонь под головой, задремав в его отсутствие. Он слышал его дыхание.

/люблю/

Саша зажмурился, сжимая виски, и отшатнулся, теряясь в их разделенных ощущениях. Его затапливало, сбивало с ног ворохом ярких картинок и теплых касаний.

— Порядок? — Гарри осторожно сделал шаг вперед, готовый в любой момент как помочь, так и обороняться. Он отставил меч в сторону, внимательно наблюдая за Лексом. Саша с шумом втянул воздух и едва слышно клацнул зубами.

— Я вспомнил, как он… И потянулся к нему, почувствовал то, что он чувствует, — объяснил он Игорю. — Я без него не смогу.

— И кто тебе, кроме тебя самого, мешает быть с ним? Он так к тебе рвался, когда в Туннелях нашел. Один к тебе полез и ведь тебя из этого приступа вытащил! Будь с ним, люби его, ласкай, наслаждайся. Позволь уже себе быть счастливым, придурок.

/Ясь/

/не оставляй меня/

/Сашенька/

Лекс резко закрылся, чтобы не разбудить его случайно. Яр чувствовал его даже на расстоянии.


	25. /решения/

Саша дремал. Он собственнически закинул руку на Яра, кончиками пальцев поглаживая его обнаженный из-за задравшейся кофты живот, медленно лаская. Ощутить его рядом было болезненной, мучительной необходимостью.

Он уткнулся во взъерошенные со сна черные волосы, вдыхая хвойный запах, и довольно заурчал. Легко поцеловал острое плечо, прижимая раскрытую ладонь к его животу, ведя выше, к груди. Чуть задел выступающие ребра и край зажившего рубца, белевшего жутким шрамом.

Саша скользнул рукой ему на бедро, большим пальцем проводя по тазовым косточкам, а затем, хитро улыбнувшись, опустил ладонь на внутреннюю сторону, накрывая порезы. Фантом заерзал во сне, ворочаясь и сжимая коленки. Лекс изогнулся, закрывая его собой, выцеловывая узоры у него на коже, задевая губами остро выпиравшие косточки.

Лекс вздрогнул, невольно выцепив в их уютной тишине громкие голоса этажом выше. Он помрачнел, тихо зарычав, и осторожно укутал Яра в одеяло, откинувшись рядом с ним на спину. Тот вздрогнул, даже во сне почувствовав его волнение, потянулся ближе, ворочаясь под боком. Саша бережно прижал его к себе, губами касаясь виска, ловя отголоски его сна. Яру виделся какой-то теплый вихрь.

Лекс прикрыл глаза — под веками запекло, он слишком часто заливал капли — и прислушался, чувствуя чужие раздражение и злобу: Хела и Фэй о чем-то яростно спорили. Он поморщился, утыкаясь Яру носом в макушку, и зажмурился, надеясь заснуть вновь.

— … я не дам тебе и Фантома в это втянуть…

Лекс резко сел, невидящим взглядом откидывая их подвал и унимая забившееся в груди сердце. Он чувствовал угрозу и боялся за Яра.

/тебя никто не тронет/

/я не отдам им тебя/

Он измученно потер переносицу костяшками, быстро подхватывая валявшиеся на полу штаны и натягивая их на себя, ветровку на плечи, мельком вдыхая любимый запах Фантома. Лекс бережно поцеловал Яра, склонившись над ним, ласково проводя по скуле. Его вновь задело отголоском ярового сна, тому виделось что-то теплое.

Саша заставил себя оторваться от него. Он вышел на лестницу, осторожно ступая, чтобы его не услышали раньше времени. Через один пролет он всё же перемахнул, чувствуя, как заныла напряженная спина, и довольно потянулся всем телом. Лекс остановился на ступеньках, двигая замерзшей стопой, и замер, прислонившись плечом к стене и чутко вслушиваясь. Неровное дыхание Гарри, часто бьющееся сердце Фэй и Хела, до скрипа сжавшая челюсти. Они говорили — ругались — о чем-то своем, не позвав его, и он, как никогда себя чужим почувствовал, жалея, что не может в Яра уткнуться, вдохнуть его запах. Единственного, кто смог его полюбить.

Лекс прикусил губу.

/ты так тихо дышишь/

Саша сжался, припадая вперед, почувствовав его встревоженные во сне мысли. Яр видел его. Лекс задрожал, желая броситься к нему, обнять, уткнуться и почувствовать под пальцами. Его замутило, когда с ног до головы окатило ощущением холодной ярости Хелы. Лекс со злостью осознал: у них была своя жизнь и без него. Он столького не знал.

Лекс тихо зарычал сам на себя, приподнимая верхнюю губу.

— … и Фантом может помочь, он же знает…

— Куда ты его, блять, втянуть решила? Что вы вообще задумали? — грубо спросил Лекс, быстро натягивая на себя маску уверенности и тихой злобы. И Хеле, и Фэй он сейчас нужен был таким, их не должны были трогать его сомнения и страх.

— Сашка! — Хела резко к нему развернулась так, что огненные кудри красиво взметнулись вслед за ней. В неярком ночном свете напольных панелей она казалась старше, чем была на самом деле.

— Что вам всем тут всралось? Я помогу, но… Яра…

— Твоего Фантома никто не тронет! — сорвалась Лена, заходив из стороны в сторону. Гарри тенью скользнул ей за спину, вложив в руку стакан с чем-то крепким. Та одним глотком опустошила его. — Никто вообще никуда не пойдет. Фэй взбрела в голову очередная хрень! Да, Верка? Нашла кому верить! Феликсу!..

Фэй раздраженно ударила по столу ногой, заставив Лекса поморщиться от громкого звука. Она зло сощурила глаза, столкнувшись взглядом с Леной. Та даже не моргнула.

— Феликс мог бы быть одним из нас!

— Ты знаешь, что он сделал!

— Плевать. Если он знает, что с Киром… — Фэй болезненно замолчала, уткнувшись в собственные ладони.

Лекс дернулся всем телом, одним движением оказываясь у двери и цепляя Фантома в свои объятия, укрывая и оберегая.

— Саш-Саша?.. — голос дрожал от испуга и волнения. Он тянулся к Лексу изо всех сил, но ощущение, что тот бросил его, мучительно скребло по ребрам, выворачивая душу наизнанку. Яр не хотел один, не хотел без него. Он протянул к нему подрагивающую ладонь, прижимаясь к груди и вдыхая родной запах, и едва слышно удовлетворенно проговорил: — Саша.

Тот сомкнул объятия у него на спине.

— Яся, — легко чмокнул в висок. Он поднял взгляд поверх его растрепанных прядей и увидел, как Фэй отвернулась. — Ты чего встал?

Яр вскинулся, задевая носом его подбородок.

/тебя не было рядом/

/страшно/

Саша сильнее сжал руки у него на спине, костяшками проходясь по позвоночнику, и Яр выгнулся. Он подставился под руки, прижимаясь сильнее.

— Плохое что-то приснилось? — Лекс чмокнул его в висок, проводя губами выше. Яр замотал головой, протягивая к нему ладонь, касаясь щеки кончиками пальцев, очертил жутковатую ямочку. Прижался губами, оставляя теплый поцелуй на коже.

/ты рядом/

/не уходи/

Саша фыркнул.

— Ни за что, — он развернулся к Фэй, недоверчиво глядя на нее, — я не знаю как, но чувствую от тебя слишком сильное раздражение.

Она вся сжалась, подняла голову и перевела взгляд с него на Фантома, а потом устало махнула узкой ладонью.

— Вы не понимаете…

— Я-то слишком хорошо понимаю, — жестко прервал ее Лекс. — Ты цепляешься за любую возможность его найти. Вера, если он действительно жив, покажи, и я пойду с тобой.

/Сашенька/

Его окатило волнением Яра. Тот задрожал в его руках. Саша замер, прислушиваясь к часто-часто бьющемуся сердцу, и прижался губами к виску.

Фантом едва слышно всхлипнул.

/я не уйду/

/тебе что-то не нравится/

Лекс качнул головой, рухнув на неудобный стул, чувствуя, как Яр прижимался всем телом, подбирая ноги под себя и пытаясь уместиться у него на коленях. Боялся. Саша тихо заворчал, переплетая их пальцы и чуть сжимая. Он вдруг заметил, что Фантом прижимал к груди свою игрушку-щенка, пряча ее между ними.

— Ты… Вер, с чего ты… — он замялся, не зная, как начать. — Почему вдруг сейчас решила, что он жив? Если он был жив, почему не вернулся до этого? Вы были не нужны ему? А если его держали в клетке столько лет, поверь мне, там уже некого спасать. Не осталось того человека, которого ты любила, — Лекс замолчал, уткнувшись Фантому в острое плечо. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. В глазах Веры блестели слезы.

— Я просто знаю! Блять, Лекс, — психанула она, зло уставившись на него, — если Фантом сейчас выйдет за дверь, а я ему приставлю нож к горлу, ты же будешь знать, что он в беде?

— Буду, — с трудом признался Саша. Крик Фантома, когда тот увидел Роса, всё еще звучал у него в голове.

/я не сделаю так, ты не должен пострадать из-за меня/

/ты/

/позовешь/

/меня/

Лекс тихо зарычал, скаля зубы, и легко прихватил его за шею. Яр тихо пискнул.

— Зови меня, даже если просто испугаешься тени или шороха, — потребовал Саша, сжимая руки. Внутри разъедало ужасающее чувство страха от мысли, что он мог Яра потерять. Думать о том, что они могли никогда и не встретиться, он просто не мог.

— Прости меня, — Фантом хныкнул. Потянулся к его скуле кончиками пальцев, лишь бы почувствовать его тепло. Саша прижался к его руке.

Яр тихо выдохнул.

Лекс поднял усталые глаза на Фэй. Видеть, как она страдает, ему было жутко, но под ладонью билось сердце Фантома. Яр доверчиво утыкался ему в шею, согревая своим дыханием.

— Чего вы так боитесь? Даже попробовать… Да почему же вы такие трусы? — в отчаянии закричала Вера. В светлых глазах было столько невыплаканных слез и боли. Она знала, что они ее не поддержат, но так надеялась.

— Потому что не хочу потерять еще и тебя, Вера. Тебя, Лекса с его Фантомом, Гарри и балбеску Еву, — Хела кивнула на девочку, свернувшуюся калачиком у Игоря на коленях. — Это мы с тобой взрослые дуры, заигравшиеся в крутых воительниц. А они еще дети! Я не хочу, чтобы они выживали, они жить должны! Только появилась надежда на спокойствие, как ты решила всё похерить! Я не хочу лезть в битву и втягивать в нее их! Не хочу, чтобы еще кто-то погиб! — Хела измученно рухнула за стол, уткнувшись в ладони. — Я хочу, чтобы они хоть на секунду выдохнули и смогли побыть детьми.

Вера застонала.

— Они…

— Верка, я с тобой, — подал голос Гарри, — грех не надрать задницы кому-то лишний раз.

— Ты даже не знаешь, с кем мы столкнемся, идиот! — рявкнула Хела.

— Тихо, — Лекс поморщился, — давайте предположим, что Феликс прав. Хела, замолчи. Если — если — он прав, что за битва нам предстоит?

— Ты хочешь драться?

— Я не хочу, чтобы потом нас застали врасплох! — огрызнулся Лекс. — Меня учили всегда нападать первым! Тогда за нами будет преимущество.

/Сашенька/

Он тут же уткнулся Яру в плечо, потираясь лбом и выдыхая, почувствовав его пальцы в волосах.

— Я знаю Феликса, — Сашу передернуло от воспоминаний и злобы. Он тихо зарычал. — Если говорит, что знает что-то, значит, так и есть. Хотя он очень любит недоговаривать…

/прости меня/

/я не хотел/

Лекс легко чмокнул его в кончик носа, обнимая и впечатывая в себя. Он чувствовал его страх, ненависть к самому себе, слезы от своей собственной ревности. Яр боялся.

— Нам каким-то чудом надо будет пролезть в Башню к самой сильной банде в Нижнем городе, даже с тем, что у нас есть старая карта центра, в котором она расположена, в этом плане слишком мало плана, — рыкнула Хела, швырнув какие-то скрученные бумаги на стол. Фэй, не веря, на нее уставилась.

/Сашенька/

/я боюсь за тебя я не пущу Саш Саша-Саша-Саша/

— Тише, — шепнул Лекс. — Мы еще ничего не решили. Всё будет хорошо.

Вера вопросительно вскинула тонкую бровь.

— Он?..

— Боится, — кивнул Саша, баюкая Яра в своих руках. — Я чувствую его ощущения. Плохое предчувствие.

— Хреново, — покачал головой Гарри, разворачивая скрученные листы и углубляясь в непонятные линии. — У нас есть схемы первого, подземного и третьего этажей. И я точно знаю, что они переделывали первый наземный. Кто-то что-то знает про их подземку и как туда залезть?

Лекс издал невнятный звук и помотал рукой в воздухе. Гарри подтолкнул к нему чертежи, раскатывая их на столе, Фэй придержала один за уголок.

— Их подземка связана с Туннелями, но там мы не пройдем. Они охраняют их и подступы у первого наземного этажа. Что? — Лекс насмешливо оглядел их. — Я пытался.

— Ты… В Башню?.. — Хела потерла переносицу.

Саша хихикнул, наблюдая за их озадаченными лицами.

— Я много что делал, пока к вам не прибился. И много кого убил. Они не просто так сильнейшие, еще будучи в Ордене и выполняя его задания, я сталкивался с ними. И Граф, и Рас. У Раса вообще с ними личные счеты, хоть он никогда и не признается. Я пытался пробраться туда, почти получилось, я перебил всех дозорных, но попался на светошумовых гранатах. Должен был убить одну девчонку, — тяжело выговорил Лекс. — Повезло, они думали, что вырубили меня, а я убил оставшихся дозорных и убрался оттуда подальше. Через подземные туннели у нас нет шансов, хотя через них можно будет уйти.

— Тогда вот тут, глянь, — Хела подтолкнула к нему размазанный чертеж, с поплывшими краями. Лекс поморщившись, подтянул к себе гогглы и пустым взглядом уставился в переплетения линий, а затем просто подтолкнул схему Фантому. Тот осторожно взял ее в руки.

— Что ты… Лекс? — Хела впилась в него пронзительным взглядом. — Не видишь?

— Да он читать не умеет! — хохотнул Гарри, тут же получив тяжелый удар локтем в нос. Саша выдал себя.

— Лекс?

— Я медленно могу и, — он опустил глаза вниз, уставившись на свои ладони, — не такие. Черточками могу читать.

— А ты, Фантом?

— У меня всё перед глазами плывет, словно они танцуют, и я не знаю, как их повторить или проговорить, знаю только, что каждая черточка значит.

— Охренеть просто, — Хела устало уткнулась лбом в предплечье, без сил вытягиваясь на столе. Она едва сдерживалась.

— Прости, — они оба одним движением виновато опустили головы.

— Вы тут ни при чем, мальчишки, вы… Солнце, вы дети, которых некому было учить! — она зло вскинула голову. — Фантом, запертый в одной комнате шесть лет, и ты, Лекс, — Лена бережно коснулась его ладони, не обращая внимания, как тот дернулся, — у тебя руки перебиты так, что ты едва уголь удержать сможешь. Вы не виноваты. А в нашем плане…

— Всё еще нет плана, — закончила за нее Фэй, — он всегда так говорил, — и они тяжело переглянулись.

— Что у нас есть? Потому что у нас нет нихрена и… — Лекс уткнулся Яру в плечо, пряча взгляд.

— Будем наблюдать. Мы же не драться лезем — захлопнись, Гарри, тебе лишь бы жопу кому-то надрать, — а узнать, у них ли Кир. Незаметность и внезапность — может быть, повезет, узнаем всё даже до того, как туда залезем. Кто-то должен будет остаться на пару дней в соседних руинах. Лекс?

/я тебя не пущу/

/одного Сашк нет пожалуйста нет не иди/

— Ясь?.. Я обязательно вернусь, — Саша потер костяшками спину, пересчитывая выступающие позвонки.

— Нет, — захныкал Фантом, цепляясь за него так отчаянно, что у Лекса заныло в груди.

— Идите оба, — приказала Хела, поднимаясь со своего места. — Гарри, раздобудь оружие. Фэй, варианты отступления. А сейчас уложите Еву и по кроватям живо! Лекс, будь добр, обойдись без лекарств. После подъема первым делом — собрать пайки, подготовить аптечки. Погнали!

Все зашевелились: Фэй ловко скрутила все чертежи и вытащила несколько чистых листов, чтобы добить схемы и разработать примерные маневры, Гарри поднял с дивана спавшую Еву.

/я не хочу без тебя/

Лекс подхватил сопротивляющегося Фантома на руки, чуть царапая по ребрам. Тот закинул одну руку Саше на шею.

Гарри остановил их.

— На твоем месте я бы послушался Фантома.

— И бросил бы вас? Чтоб вас там перебили? — огрызнулся Лекс.

— Не знаю. Я верю в его интуицию и ей тоже верю. В конце концов, он говорил только про тебя.

Саша нахмурился, невольно отворачиваясь и пряча встревоженность. Яр мелко дрожал у него в объятиях, уткнувшись ему в шею и щекоча теплым дыханием кожу. Лекс чуть сжал пальцы у него на боку, чтобы подбодрить.

/всё будет хорошо/

Скорее самого себя.


	26. /огни/

Фантом суетливо крутился вокруг огня. То поправлял горящие пластины, едва не обжигая костлявые пальцы, то дергал их обратно, очарованно следя за взметавшимися снопами искр. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от языков пламени и едва удержался от того, чтобы провести прямо над ними рукой. Огонь завораживал его.

Лекс перевернулся на бок, наблюдая за ним, и Фантом смущенно опустил голову вниз, скрывая лицо волосами, невольно улыбаясь уголками губ.

Они расположились в ответвлении чудом уцелевшего лестничного проема, между вторым и третьим этажами древнего полуразрушенного здания. Трескавшийся от времени бетон крошился и порой целыми кусками отваливался от каркаса, оставляя уродливо чернеть стальной скелет. Крыши и одного угла у здания не было еще с далеких времен, когда их, как конечности у зверя, оторвало ужасным взрывом.

Сидеть на голом каменном полу было холодно, а стены не укрывали от леденящего ветра, и Яр жался к огню, пытаясь отогреть закоченевшие пальцы. Он вздрагивал от любых звуков: жутких шорохов и завываний ветра, скрипа песка и шелеста пепла, с ужасом понимая, что они вдвоем были единственными в это мгновение, кто находился в Низовье на поверхности, а не укрылся в теплом помещении своих баз.

Яр судорожно вздохнул, с трудом разгибая болевшие от холода ноги. Он дернул теплую ткань термоизоляционного пледа выше, едва не вскрикивая, когда холодный воздух пробрался под нее из-за неосторожного движения. Саша резко обернулся к нему. Руки дрогнули на лазерной винтовке.

— Замерз?.. — Лекс дернул подбородком, перебивая и ругая сам себя. — Конечно, замерз, трясешься весь. Иди сюда.

— Я буду мешать.

Фантом замотал головой, почти прячась под своим пледом. В тусклом свете костра его почти не было видно под ним. Он задрожал; прижаться к Лексу, услышать мерное биение его сердца хотелось больше всего на свете.

/я хочу к тебе/

Он не удержал теплого ощущения своего желания. Лекс усмехнулся, закатив глаза, и откинул край пледа. Яр вопросительно дернул подбородком, медленно подходя ближе, и тут же юркнул ему под бок, облегченно выдыхая.

Саша ловко расстелил один плед под ними, укрывая их обоих своим, более плотным и тяжелым, и сам почувствовал, что стало ощутимо теплее. Яр завозился рядом, утыкаясь ему в грудь, и он расстегнул ветровку, укутав его и в нее. Фантом постарался свернуться клубком, весь сжался, всё еще вздрагивая от холода и потирая замерзшие стопы.

— Сними ботинки и ноги к моим упри, — подсказал Лекс, чувствуя, как тот замотал головой, — камон, ни один нормальный человек сейчас наружу не высунется. Нас здесь никто не найдет. Давай, тебе надо отогреться.

Яр изогнулся, дотягиваясь до шнурков и распутывая их окоченевшими пальцами. Он улегся обратно, вновь приникая к сашиному боку, и тот зажал его стопы между своими голенями. Фантом тихо застонал — его тряхнуло всем телом от тепла — и устроил голову у Саши на груди, вслушиваясь в его сердцебиение.

Тихий мерный стук успокаивал.

/у меня плохое предчувствие/

— Что такое? — Лекс прислушался. Кроме ветра вокруг них не было ничего.

— Мне так страшно… Что они заберут тебя, — всхлипнул Яр, упираясь узким кулаком в его плечо. — Поймают и… А я ничего не смогу сделать! Они отберут тебя, Саш. Я не смогу…

/не смогу/

Он с трудом вдохнул, пытаясь не всхлипывать, не разреветься, но страх душил слишком сильно. Фантом закрывал глаза и видел, как черные бесплотные тени утаскивали его Сашу за собой, раздирали их обоих, а Яр только захлебывался в беззвучном крике. Он едва слышно заскулил, прижимаясь сильнее, дотрагиваясь до подбородка, щеки и скул, прижимая ладони к нему, чтобы почувствовать.

Лекс был рядом.

Яр невольно задохнулся, перед глазами потемнело, и он едва не потерял сознание. Ему было слишком больно.

Саша осторожно прижался к его губам, не целуя, взволнованно, молчаливо спрашивая разрешения. Яр ответил. Позволил бережно лизнуть, зализать ранку на обветренной тонкой губе и проникнуть языком глубже. Саша нежно чмокнул его.

— Если со мной что-то случится — беги. Продай все вещи, только мечи сохрани. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил: со мной или без меня, — Лекс замолк на секунду, с трудом переводя дыхание и слыша отчаянный болезненный всхлип, — чувствуй, дыши. Только бы ты был.

Яр заплакал. Тихо и горько. Он вцепился в его кофту так сильно, что царапал даже сквозь ткань. В ладонь зубами вцепился едва не крича, душа слезы и вопль.

/я люблю тебя/

/я люблю тебя люблю-люблю-люблю не оставляй меня я с тобой хочу/

/Саша/

Он уткнулся ему в грудь, тихо плача, чувствуя теплую руку на спине. Саша обнимал его, согревая, почти баюкая и ласково успокаивая.

— Даже после смерти я буду с тобой.

— Я не хочу после смерти, — всхлипнул Яр, — я сейчас хочу. Сашенька… Саш!..

— Ну, чего ты? — растерянно уткнулся ему в макушку носом Лекс. Поцеловал ласково, стискивая хрупкие дрожащие плечи. — Я так легко не дамся.

/Саша/

— Тут, — Яр потер грудную клетку, — так тянет. Я не понимаю, Саш! Мне страшно… Саша… Сашенька, почему так?.. Что я чувствую?

— Тише, — он ласково чмокнул его в губы. Осторожно лизнул верхнюю, — Яр. Ясь, всё будет хорошо. Веришь мне? Как тогда, когда я с тобой с _поезда_ прыгал?

Тот закивал, утыкаясь в шею, сквозь плотный воротник стараясь почувствовать родной запах.

/не иди с ними/

/я не пущу тебя/

— Не уходи, — прошептал он, задевая губами шею. Лекс ощутимо вздрогнул и тут же подставился, притянул сильнее, лишь бы не напугать. — Я хочу домой.

Лекс зажмурился, притягивая его к себе. Слишком хорошо помнил, как самого выкручивало, выворачивало наизнанку от желания спрятаться. Лишь бы не тронули, лишь бы не было больно.

Он укрыл Яра собой.

И тот коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев, сдавленно выдыхая, когда Саша накрыл его ладонь своей. Он знал — чувствовал, — что произойдет что-то плохое. И это хреновое ощущение заставляло сердце надрывно биться, выламывая ребра. Яр нервно царапнул по горлу, чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться.

Он тонул в своем и сашином страхе.

Яр жался к нему всем телом, мелко и часто вдыхая, с хрипом проталкивая воздух по горлу. Саша коснулся его груди, чуть растирая, помогая расправить плечи. Фантом почувствовал, что снова плачет.

— Сашенька… — он всхлипнул, с трудом вдыхая. Слезы искорками блестели на лихорадочно покрасневших щеках. — Прости меня. Прости… Я не понимаю…

Саша несильно ткнулся ему в руку, щекой приникая к пальцам.

/я не хочу плакать/

/почему так? /

Яр судорожно всхлипнул, утирая рукавом глаза.

— Плачь, — Саша поцеловал его. — И постарайся подремать. Ты слишком вымотался за день, волнуешься, тебе страшно, а к таким нагрузкам ты не привык. Утром легче не станет, вернемся.

— Но…

— Ты только стал приходить в себя, — недовольно рыкнул Лекс. — И снова не ешь и не спишь нормально.

— Кто бы говорил, — заворчал Фантом. И прижался губами к подбородку, боясь сам поцеловать.

Лекс его желание почувствовал.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — внезапно попросил Яр, сворачиваясь у него под боком и устраивая голову на руке. Саша, не удержался, чмокнул в мокрый нос, прижимаясь на мгновение к его лбу своим.

— Я не знаю… Историй, — он смутился, отворачиваясь, и быстро приложился к прицелу, вглядываясь в угрюмую черноту. Лекс не видел дозорных на стенах Башни, но слышал, как они бряцали жестяным котелком, укрывшись за завалами. Их, притаившихся в руинах, они не замечали.

Лекс нахмурился, сведя брови к переносице. Яр осторожно разгладил залегшую между ними складку.

— Прости-прости меня, я отвлекаю, — заволновался он, задрожав всем телом, и тихо вскрикнул, когда Саша вновь чмокнул его в нос.

— Сюда никто не сунется. А их я услышу задолго до того, как они задницы оторвут от своей Башни. Хела не просто так отправила наблюдать меня, — он на мгновение уткнулся в Яра и снова взглянул в прицел винтовки, быстро изучая всю базу. Никого.

Фантом поймал его усталый взгляд. Бывшая обычно бледно-зеленой радужка сейчас посерела, а под глазами залегли темные круги. Лекс осунулся и словно похудел. Яр всхлипнул, чувствуя, что слезы вновь текли по щекам, когда понял, насколько измученным тот был.

/Сашенька/

— Ты устал, — шепнул ему Лекс, устраивая подбородок у него на макушке. — Что тебе рассказать? Я ничего не знаю…

— Что ты хочешь, — Яр прикрыл глаза, устраивая голову у него на груди. Саша невесомо поцеловал его.

— Я всегда воды боялся. Всегда буду помнить, как… Тонул. Помню, как легкие горели, я сначала бился в воде, а потом понял, что вода вытягивает из меня все силы. Меня хватало только, чтобы доплыть до верха и сделать еще один вдох, а потом снова на дно, в полной черноте искать спасение. От воды на глубине начинала болеть голова. Я никак не мог найти ту отметку, которая бы спустила всю воду, и я высадил им нахрен целую зеркальную стену, когда понял, что просто подохну там.

— Тебя… — Яра затрясло. — Так тренировали?

— Скорее проверяли: выживу или нет. Чем больше я сопротивлялся, тем хуже было в следующий раз. Но каждый раз, когда я уже думал, что вот оно, вот гребанный конец, и я готов сдаться, что-то не давало мне. Не вера, ни надежда, просто ощущение… — Лекс замолчал, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

/тебя/

/мне кажется, что я всё время чувствовал тебя/

— Хрень, правда? — смутился Лекс. — Я же тебя еще даже не знал…

Он замолчал, чувствуя, как шею защекотали мокрые ресницы. Яр поцеловал его под кадыком, и Саша нервно сглотнул, в вмиг пересохшем горле заболело.

Яр тихо плакал, забирая себе всю его боль, растворяя в себе жуткие воспоминания и агонию от нехватки воздуха. Яр задыхался вместо него.

Саша замотал головой, утыкаясь в него.

— Я так хотел увидеть звезды. Знаешь, что это? — Фантом дернул головой и вновь прижался к нему. Тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и вслушиваясь в тихий сашин голос. Ласковый и до боли нежный.

— Огромные пылающие шары в небе. Белые, желтые, красные… И ярко-ярко голубые! — восхищенно выдохнул Лекс. — Их было бесконечное количество когда-то на небе, сейчас всё черное: ни света, ни звезд, а раньше они были везде! Такие холодные и красивые! Я хотел бы их потрогать. Я убеждал себя, что увижу звезды… Выживу, мать их, и увижу. Твои глаза мне о них каждый раз напоминают, — едва слышно признался Саша. Он прислушался к сердцу Фантома, тот, вымотанный усталостью и слезами, завозился у него под боком. Старался держаться, но тело брало свое. Яр задышал ровнее, спокойнее, смеживая веки и проваливаясь в беспокойную темноту сна.

Саша грустно улыбнулся, целуя его темные волосы, и перехватил винтовку так, чтобы было удобнее. Он увидел знакомый силуэт в черных провалах окон Башни. Лекс коснулся пальцем взведенного спускового механизма.


	27. /прикосновения/

Яр приподнялся, услышав его шаги, выпрямил — почти выгнул — спину, опираясь на руки. Саша хлопнул дверью в их подвал и устало привалился к ней, стукаясь затылком о холодную поверхность.

Виски неприятно ныли, а тело ломило от усталости. Лекс тяжело выдохнул сквозь зубы, болезненно жмурясь. Сердце гулко билось где-то в горле.

/разорвать/

/убить их всех/

Хела этого не понимала.

Саша тихо зарычал. Он сжал руки в кулаки, чувствуя, как впились ногти во внутреннюю сторону ладони. Боль отрезвила его. Он знал, что Хела будет против, знал, что они с ней опять будут орать друг на друга, но не думал, как тяжело и больно будет закрываться от Яра в судорожных попытках спрятать свои мысли. Ему не надо было знать об этом.

Лекс невольно усмехнулся своему желанию его от этих тьмы и ужаса спрятать. Надо было уж тогда прятать от самого себя. Он зло рыкнул сам на себя, отвешивая мысленную оплеуху, когда понял, что боялся того, что и его Фантом будет против.

/Сашенька/

Яр заволновался, чувствуя его раздражение и злость, и неловко уселся на колени, обхватил себя руками. Он задрожал всем телом, пряча взгляд, боясь и не понимая.

Лекс от него закрылся.

Спрятал все ощущения, мысли, словно снова ему не доверял, отталкивал, и Фантом испуганно захныкал, тянясь к нему, пытаясь почувствовать.

/Саш, обними меня/

Он боязливо, встревоженно дотронулся своими ощущениями. Потянулся, отчаянно желая почувствовать его прикосновения.

Саша улыбнулся этому требовательному желанию. В груди заныло от осознания, что Яру он был нужен. Тот чуть изогнулся, протягивая к нему руки, и Лекс медленно к нему подошел. Поймал его взволнованный взгляд.

— Сашенька?..

— Тебе не нужно это знать, — тихо проговорил Лекс. — Это… Не хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я и таким могу быть.

Он устало рухнул на кровать, устраиваясь на животе.

— Я хочу сдохнуть, — проворчал Лекс в подушку, едва слышно застонав. — Как же заебало.

Яр вытянулся рядом с ним, вздрагивая и испуганно протягивая к нему руку.

/ты же не из-за меня злишься/

/не на меня/

/я не хотел/

— Тише, — Саша не глядя подгреб его под бок, сжимая завозившегося Яра в руках. — Не на тебя, мелкий, ты тут ни при чем. Я знал, что она будет против, но всё равно предложил, и мы с Хелой разосрались в пух и прах. Не бойся. Я с тобой, чувствуешь?

/с тобой/

Яр облегченно вздохнул.

— Сашенька…

— Я рядом, — устало улыбнулся тот, прижимая его к себе. — У тебя сердечко так бьется. Испугался?

Фантом замотал головой, приникая к нему, касаясь кончиками пальцев шеи. Почувствовал, как тот успокоился, выдохнул облегченно. Лекс прильнул к его рукам.

— Сашк, — Яр неловко ткнулся губами ему в подбородок, — купаться пойдем.

— Ты же уже был, — Саша легко чмокнул мокрые волосы. — Попробуй заснуть, завтра безумный будет день.

— А ты весь в пыли! И крови… — завозмущался Яр, легко царапая по его плечам. Саша застонал. — Пойдем.

/Сашенька/

Лекс заставил себя перевернуться на спину и рывком сел. В висках запульсировало болью, и он на мгновение зажмурился. Яр тут же прижался к его спине, ласково обнимая за плечи.

— Отдыхай, — Лекс чуть повернул голову, задевая щекой его макушку, потерся легко и невесомо поцеловал. Яр едва слышно хныкнул, касаясь ладонями груди прямо над сердцем.

— Я с тобой пойду. Саш…

— Я не закроюсь от тебя, не бойся, — попытался настоять тот, но Фантом так отчаянно в него вцепился, что Лекс сдался. Накрыл его узкие ладони своей, ласково сжимая подрагивающие пальцы.

— Я с тобой.

— Ты устал, Яська, — легко чмокнул его в макушку. От Яра непривычно, но приятно пахло чем-то сладким. Он бережно подтолкнул Лекса вперед, чуть дольше держа ладони у него на пояснице, и спрыгнул с постели вслед за ним, быстро одергивая рубашку. Фантом смущенно опустил глаза, чувствуя на себе его внимательный взгляд.

Саша осторожно опустил ладони ему на талию, чуть сжимая, и повел ниже, касаясь бедер под рубашкой. Яр ощутимо вздрогнул, напрягаясь всем телом, и Лекс быстро прижал его к себе, костяшками растирая между острых лопаток.

— Это я с тобой делаю. Я тебя хочу, — Саша тихо прошептал, ласково поглаживая напряженную спину. — Пойдем.

Он потянул его за собой на лестницу, прикрыв дверь, ведущую к ним. Фыркнул, заметив, что Фантом успел захватить с собой стопку каких-то тряпок. Саша нежно поцеловал их переплетенные пальцы, прижал к губам, замирая на мгновение.

Яр задохнулся от щемившей в груди нежности. Глаза защипало от невыплаканных слез. Он до синяков вцепился Саше в руку и поспешил за ним. Тот шел чуть впереди, привычно прислушиваясь к тихим звукам на спящей базе, щурился в полумраке. Он ногой пнул дверь в ванную и пустил Фантома вперед, защелкивая замок.

Яр завозился, настраивая воду и быстро нажимая на нужные кнопки, и отложил в сторону стопку со сменной одеждой. Встряхнул одно из захваченных пушистых полотенец, бросая его сверху. Фантом повернулся к Лексу, опустившему глаза вниз, наблюдая, как тот смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу и отчаянно зевал.

Саша неловко потянулся, с хрустом выпрямляя руки, и стащил с себя защитную кофту из плотной ткани, оставаясь в одной майке.

— Я быстро.

— Ну, Саш! — тут же спохватился Яр и легко хлопнул ладонью по кнопкам, включая горячую воду.

— Я спать хочу, — буркнул тот. — И тебе бы не мешало.

Он взялся за край майки, скрестив руки, и растерянно замер, оглядываясь. Яр обиженно прикусил губу, когда тот отвернулся, торопливо выпутываясь из нее. Стеснялся. Лекс быстро стащил с себя всё и одним движением забрался в воду, не давая себя рассмотреть. Он оперся спиной на стальной бортик, едва слышно простонав. Саша глубоко вдохнул, сползая ниже, растирая ладони под водой.

/красивый/

Саша недоверчиво хмыкнул. Откинулся, задевая затылком Яра, осторожно примостившегося на бортике. Он мягко коснулся напряженной спины, чуть надавливая пальцами на плечи, расслабляя. Саша дернулся, застонал, вскидываясь и вновь подставляясь под его руки.

Яр бережно коснулся шеи, позвонков, прочесывая намокшие короткие прядки на затылке, растер плечи. Огладил, разминая забитые мышцы, лаская предплечья и вычерчивая проступившие вены. Саша выдохнул, наклоняя голову вперед, и тихо заурчал.

/ты мой/

Яр скользнул ладонями по спине, кончиками пальцев проходясь по позвоночнику, и вновь вернулся к чуть расслабившимся плечам. Очертил лопатки — Саша тут же свел их встревоженно — и нежно поцеловал жуткий шрам. Яр прижался губами к выступающему шейному позвонку, разминая затекшие болевшие руки, чувствуя, как Лекс вскидывался, чуть морщась от ноющей боли.

И едва дышал от того, как Саша ему доверял.

/тебе тоже надо отдыхать/

Яр положил голову ему на плечо, касаясь кончиками пальцев слегка размякшей в теплой воде регенеративки. Бережно подцепил край, снимая ее с кожи, и быстро скомкал.

— Я не буду на ночь заклеивать, пусть так останется, — прошептал он, медленно и бережно промывая почти зажившую рану. Лекс кивнул, заставляя себя расслабиться. Яр осторожно убрал всё еще проступавшую сукровицу, прошелся по рваным краям раны — он помнил, как кто-то вонзил в Сашу осколок, проворачивая его — и стер следы от регенеративной жидкости.

Фантом погладил его по раненому боку, повел ладонь на поджавшийся живот, и коснулся груди.

— Можно я?..

Лекс тихо уркнул, изгибаясь так, чтобы тому было удобно. Яр подхватил очищающий раствор, выливая его себе на руки, коснулся груди, плеч, провел по бокам и животу, дрожа от волнения и едва дыша. Смыл кровь и пот.

Саша выгнулся в его руках, роняя голову на согнутые колени, и доверчиво подставил спину. Яр не удержался, провел губами вдоль по позвоночнику, замирая на чернеющих синяках, и накрыл ладонью поясницу.

— Тебе так больно, Сашенька… — он попытался забрать часть ощущений себе, но Лекс помотал головой.

— Я привык, — выдохнул, неловко поведя плечами, и чуть качнул головой. Яр вплел пальцы ему в волосы, вслушиваясь в довольный стон, и вновь вылил на руки раствор.

Саша дернулся, когда Яр провел ладонями по спине, по ребрам, оттирая всё.

/ты такой красивый/

/не прячь это/

— Отвернись, — смутился Лекс. Яр тихо уркнул, еще раз касаясь его, и выполнил просьбу.

Саша встал, быстро переключая воду на верхние распределители, смывая остатки раствора и пыли с себя. С волос полилась розовая вода, и Саша закусил губу, надеясь, что Яр не заметит.

Тот завозился на бортике, почувствовав его напряжение, поднял глаза, цепляя взглядом напряженную красивую спину, и невольно сглотнул. Кадык заходил вверх-вниз, Яр зажмурился, положил ладонь, накрывая ноющий низ живота. Саша улыбнулся, замечая его растерянность.

— Тянет?

— И тепло… Саш?..

— Всё хорошо, — он не удержал смешка. — Мне льстит, что твое тело так на меня реагирует.

— Это неправильно? Я…

/прости меня/

— Ясь. Я хочу, чтобы было так. Чтобы ты меня тоже хотел, — он выключил воду, выбираясь из ванной, и Фантом осторожно протянул ему полотенце, торопливо отворачиваясь, чтобы не смущать. Ему ужасно хотелось рассмотреть Лекса.

Саша обхватил его поперек груди, притискивая спиной к себе и утыкаясь в макушку.

— Ты рядом.

— Сашенька…

— Чтобы ни случилось, я люблю тебя, — едва слышно проговорил Саша, ведя губами по его виску. — Я найду тебя. Защищу.

/я хочу быть с тобой/

/рядом/

/ближе/

Саша сжал руки сильнее.

— Тебе теперь тоже надо переодеваться, — нахмурился он, чувствуя, что Яр задрожал. Лекс быстро надел футболку, потягиваясь всем телом, и вновь обнял Фантома. — Пойдем.

Он утянул его за собой, торопливо собирая всё. Яр уткнулся ему носом между лопаток, а потом сам первым выскользнул из ванной, не расцепляя их рук.

Лексу не терпелось вернуться к себе в подвал.

Они устало завалились к себе, Саша зашвырнул все вещи на стол, следя за тем, как Яр осторожно улегся на кровати. Едва слышно пискнул от боли, исхоженная ремнем спина все еще приносила ему мучения, и свернулся клубком.

Саша устроился рядом, притягивая его к себе и помогая улечься у себя на груди. Коснулся губами щеки, чувствуя жгучее желание, терзавшее Яра.

/я не могу/

/Яська/

— Я же чувствую, — улыбнулся Лекс. Яр смущенно поднял взгляд. Прижал ладони к его груди, приникая ближе.

Саша прислушался к его взволнованно трепетавшему сердцебиению и легко чмокнул в нос, вопросительно дергая подбородком. Фантом замотал головой, утыкаясь в него.

/Сашенька/

/я не могу о таком просить/

Лекс усмехнулся.

— Что ты хочешь, любовь моя?

— Это… Нельзя, — тихо выдохнул Яр. Зажмурился, пряча лицо у него в изгибе шеи.

— Яр, — рыкнул Саша, оглаживая его и чувствуя, что бока у него наконец смягчились, а ребра перестали так болезненно выпирать.

/ненавижу их/

/ненавижу-ненавижу-ненавижу/

Яр тихо зарычал, вторя ему и приподнимая верхнюю губу, обнажив острые клычки. Саша дернул подбородком, молчаливо повторяя свой вопрос.

— Она ведь отпустила Профессора? Сашк, он… Я знаю, чего он хочет. Они же не остановятся. Они… Саш… — Яр осекся, всхлипывая. — Убей его, прошу, молю, Саша! Он не должен жить! Саш!..

Он вцепился в Лекса, сжимая тонкие пальцы до побелевших костяшек. Саша нежно поцеловал его запястья.

— Принеси мне его голову…

Лекс довольно заурчал, а затем поцеловал его.


	28. /смерти/

Лекс лениво провел пальцами по волосам. Они были мокрые от крови и пота, перепачканные в пыли, грязи, он поморщился, вытирая ладонь о штаны.

Лекс поднял голову, глядя на изуродованное тело, безжизненно повисшее на цепях. Саша сплюнул на землю.

— Недолго же ты продержался… — Лекс с силой провел ножом по горлу, слыша, как затрещали хрящи и сухожилия. Ему нужно было убедиться, что тот был мертв. На краю осознания мелькнула мысль, может быть и правда стоило притащить его голову Фантому, и жутко хмыкнул, представляя, как тот задохнется от ужаса и облегчения.

Он чувствовал, как Яра трясло, когда он вспоминал обо всех, кто касался его в том доме, кто издевался и имел, удовлетворяя свои грязные желания.

Лекс зарычал, вытащив меч из ножен, сжал деревянную рукоять, зажигая красное лезвие. И одним сильным ударом отсек Профессору голову. Тошнотворно запахло жареным мясом, плазма лезвия прижгла кожу, кость и хрящи, и Лекс скривился, подавив рвотный рефлекс.

Он с отвращением пнул откатившуюся голову и гибко потянулся всем телом.

/сдохнуть/

/он должен был сдохнуть/

Лекс зарычал, оскалив зубы. Всё его естество требовало разорвать на куски тех, кто делал больно его Фантому. Он выстегнул удерживающие цепи из карабинов, и обезглавленное тело с мерзким звуком рухнуло на землю. Лекс издевательски наступил ему на те ошметки, что остались от груди. Кровь брызнула Саше на лицо.

Он замер, посмотрел на развороченную грудную клетку и скривился, понимая, что не получилось ровно разрубить ребра. Осколки костей впивались в окружающие ткани. Это было ужасающе-уродливо и по-своему так дико красиво.

Надо было убираться отсюда.

Лекс спихнул оба тела в чернеющие провалы, откуда лишь разило удушающим кислотным запахом. Он, не выдержав, отвернулся, закрывая нос и рот внутренней частью локтя, и всё же закашлялся.

/надо убираться/

Лекс накинул капюшон, плотно застегивая ветровку, и на всякий случай залил в глаза капли, чувствуя, как обострилось зрение, и даже в темноте стали видны трещины в стенах. Он выбрался на поверхность и торопливо натянул респиратор, подкручивая фильтры, поморщился от моросившей кислотной взвеси, укутавшей весь Нижний город. Хотя бы пыль и мелкую каменную крошку должно было прибить к земле. Лекс убрал оба меча в ножны, невольно порадовавшись, что взял с собой и обычные стальные, и дернул ремешки ножен.

Саша прислушался к ощущением, ловя отголоски яровых, пытаясь разобрать, был ли тот взволнован. Лекс медленно побрел в сторону их базы, ленясь бежать и первый раз за долгое время давая телу отдохнуть.

Весь город оплетала неприятная, липкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь звонким ударом капель. Лекс одернул капюшон, всё же чуть ускоряясь — выбираться с окраины, от которой начинались Пустоши, было долго и муторно. Он не хотел подниматься на второй ярус, предпочитая оставаться на раскисшей земле, но избегать скользких металлических конструкций и поплывшего древнего бетона.

/тепло/

Саша улыбнулся, чувствуя, как Яр закутался во что-то, сворачиваясь маленьким теплым клубком.

/ты в безопасности/

/всё хорошо, маленький/

Саша потянулся к нему, тут же осаживая себя, стоило почувствовать, как внутри завихрилось желание. Лекс нахмурился, отпинывая от себя проржавевшую банку, и зажмурился от грохота, когда та врезалась в дом.

/молодец, долбоеб, если тебя не слышал весь город, то они еще б _о_ льшие/

Лекс зарычал сам на себя. Он перебрался через остатки древнего забора, цепляясь за прогнившую от времени сетку, и едва не рухнул вниз, когда одна из стальных опор с треском надломилась. Лекс приземлился на ноги.

До базы оставалось всего ничего.

Он прислушался, невольно раздражаясь от того гула, который создавали разбивавшиеся о землю капли. За ним никто не шел. Те двое были мертвы окончательно и бесповоротно.

Лекс облизнулся под респиратором, удивительно довольный, что сделал это, что Фантом вообще попросил его об этом. Его маленький Яр отрастил зубки и первый раз показал их. Саша тихо выдохнул, чувствуя, как внизу живота стала теплеть приятная тяжесть, когда он вспомнил, как Яр прижимался к нему.

Как он хотел прикосновений, тянулся, выгибая спину, медленно учась наслаждаться ими и не бояться. Лекс ухмыльнулся, мельком думая, что будь у того развиты обычные пять чувств — тактильность явно была бы самым сильным.

Яся хотел, чтобы Саша ласкал его.

/ты отзываешься, когда я думаю об этом/

/хоть и боишься разумом/

Саша забрался на крышу старого здания, служившего основным входом на их базу, если идти не со стороны бара, и быстро оказался в туннеле, петляюще ведущем внутрь. Лекс громыхнул дверью, закручивая все замки-вентили, и устало потянулся. На базе, там, где наконец можно было расслабиться, усталость накатывала с оглушающей силой, и тело приятно ныло после выматывающей битвы, но удовольствие от забранной жизни перекрывало абсолютно всё.

/хочу Яра/

/и есть/

Саша заворчал совсем по-звериному, горлом срываясь на низкое рычание. Он потянулся к Яру, ловя его ощущения, почти наяву слыша его тихий выдох.

Лекс устало ввалился на кухню, сдергивая залитую грязью и кислотой ветровку, и взъерошил мокрые волосы. Руки у него были черными.

— Вернулся.

— Твою мать, — Лекс слабо дернулся от неожиданности. Он слышал Хелу, знал, что она была рядом, но всё равно испугался. — Какого хрена?

— Куда ты опять деваться начал? — рыкнула Хела, замечая, как тот напрягся. У Лекса жестко очертилась челюсть. — Твой мальчишка здесь, что тебе надо?

— Доделывал за тобой. Ты отпустила этого уебка!

— Ты не можешь убить каждого в Низовье, кто к нему прикасался!

Лекс недобро оскалился, явно намекая, что вполне себе может. Хела застонала.

— Он вертит тобой, как хочет. Я знаю, что ты вырежешь весь Нижний город, стоит ему только попросить, но…

— Хела.

— Не иди у него на поводу. Он с тобой всё, что захочет делает, но думать наперед не умеет. Дорвался, молодец!

— Хела, — медленно проговорил Лекс, выделяя каждую букву, — я сам ему предложил. Я знаю, как ему было больно, и если он попросит, убью каждого. Я почти ничего ему дать не могу, а если после этого Яр перестанет мучиться в кошмарах… Я готов.

Саша устало уткнулся лбом в руки и вздрогнул, когда Лена коснулась его плеча. Она чуть сжала ладонь, словно ободряя, а затем бережно развернула, обнимая и давая уткнуться в плечо. Саша невольно клацнул зубами.

— Я рада, что ты нашел того, кого можешь так искренне любить. И что он тебя… Любит? — Хела замолчала, подбирая слова. — Вера говорит, что это больше, чем любовь. Ты для него будто весь мир.

Саша судорожно втянул носом воздух. Прижался к Хеле, замотав головой, и тут же вывернулся из ее объятий.

— Я так боюсь, что разочарую его… Что я Яси не достоин, — Лекс заметался, едва слышно заскулив. Вцепился дрожащими руками в стакан, выпивая воду одним глотком, и неряшливо отер губы, пачкая лицо еще сильнее. Он был с ног до головы в крови, кисти еще и в чем-то черном, словно перемазанные в гари и саже.

— Что ты сделал?

— Они мертвы.

— Твою мать. Ты…

— Их не найдут, — торопливо перебил ее Лекс, заозиравшись, и настороженно принюхался. Хела подняла рыжие брови. — Ничего. Показалось. Я заманил их на Пустоши. И я выяснил, что они даже не думают, что к ним кто-то на базу может сунуться.

— Ты что-то узнал?

Лекс снова вздрогнул всем телом, зажимая уши, зажмурился. Хотелось броситься на кого-то.

А затем резко выдохнул, чувствуя, что горло перестало болезненно сжимать.

/Сашенька/

Яр заметался во сне, ища его.

— Лекс? — она заметила, что он отвлекся. — Иди к нему.

Саша кивнул, сжимая виски и лихорадочно облизываясь.

— Иди к нему и приведи себя в чувство. Поешь нормально и выспись, завтра всё расскажешь. Есть что-то, что я должна знать, чтобы изменить план? — жестко спросила она. Лекс дернул головой. — Саша? — Лена дождалась пока он кивнул ей. — Если найдут и поймут, что это ты — я не смогу тебе помочь. У тебя не было права убивать кого-то из их банды, кроме твоей ненависти и желания защитить Фантома.

— Лен, — он зарычал, оскалив зубы. — Они его… Мальчишкой. Ребенком. Даже если мне придется драться против всего Низовья, даже против тебя, я сделаю это снова. Они не заслуживают жить.

— Иди к нему, — повторила Лена. — Я верю, что ты не такой идиот и тела не найдут, но должна была тебя предупредить, а сейчас ты нужен Яру.

Саша заворчал что-то невнятное, ему не нравилось, что они не договорили, Хела будто выпихнула его, не давая закончить. Он чувствовал, что она злилась, но удовольствие от убийства дурманило сознание, растворяясь истинным кайфом в крови. Никто из них больше никогда не дотронется до Фантома.

/они тебя не тронут/

/они мертвы/

Лексу хотелось заспорить, заорать на Хелу, убеждая, что он прав. Он заметался, быстро съев что-то, и бросил на нее взгляд, но Хела подняла руки вверх, показывая, что всё: она разговаривать с ним не будет.

Лекс зарычал.

И вылетел из кухни, с грохотом хлопнув дверью.

/Яська/

Саша прыжком перемахнул через пролет, быстро сбегая по оставшимся ступенькам в их подвал, и замер перед дверью, напряженно вслушиваясь. Яр спал, едва слышно дыша, и Саша осторожно приоткрыл дверь, заходя внутрь. Он скинул ветровку, бросая ее на пол, стащил ботинки друг об друга и осторожно присел на край кровати. Лекс посмотрел на свернувшегося клубком в одеяле Фантома. У него подрагивали пальцы даже во сне, и Саша осторожно улегся рядом с ним, кладя руку так близко, что чувствовал его тепло.

Яр завозился во сне, нахмурился, притягивая свою игрушку к груди, и невольно уткнулся Саше в плечо.

/страшно/

Саша положил руку ему на спину, защищая и успокаивая. Яр сонно распахнул глаза, узнавая в нем своего Сашу и приникая ближе. Он осторожно принюхался, напрягаясь всем телом, стоило ему почуять металлический запах крови. Провел кончиками пальцев по виску, чувствуя, что пальцы испачкались в запекшейся крови.

/Саш? /

— Саша, — Яр дернулся, щурясь в темноте, взволнованно ведя руками по голове, на шею, плечи. — Сашенька, ты ранен? Ты…

— Кровь не моя, — быстро объяснил Лекс, прижимаясь лбом к его. Яр нервно коснулся его, ощупывая ребра, бока, едва ощутимо задел живот. Саша напрягся всем телом, когда он дотронулся до слабо кровившей раны.

— Сашк! Ты почему не заклеил? Меня бы позвал…

— Не хотел тебя отвлекать, — признался тот, вспомнив, как Яр корпел над чертежами, соблазнительно высунув кончик языка. Саша довольно улыбнулся, не удержался и поцеловал. Фантом выдохнул ему в губы, жмурясь. Лекс скользнул ладонями под одеяло, чувствуя, как Яр перестал жаться в комочек, расслабляясь в его руках. Он почувствовал теплую шерстяную ткань на бедрах, большим пальцем очертив тонкие косточки.

— Замерз? Почему теплее в комнате не сделал, я же показывал как, — буркнул Лекс, лизнув под подбородком. Он дурел от наслаждения, чувствуя, как во всем теле растекались усталость и удовольствие от забранной жизни, а близость Фантома докручивала этот вихрь, окончательно снося ему крышу. Саша не выдержал, заурчал, чуть сжимая зубы.

/Сашенька/

/что с тобой/

Яр поерзал, запутываясь ногами в одеяле.

— Тебе будет жарко, а ты не любишь, — смутился он и потянул сашину кофту наверх, Лекс покорно поднял руки. — Разденься. Грязный же весь.

Яр скользнул ладонями на грудь, очерчивая пальцами края майки и забрался под нее, поглаживая живот. Саша прижался к нему всем телом, опрокидывая на спину и нависая, огладил бедра, чуть задерживая руки на ягодицах, и облизнул пересохшие губы. Сглотнуть у него получилось с трудом.

Яр замер, едва дыша, вглядываясь в потемневшие зеленые глаза, плавясь в его руках. Хотелось скулить и кричать.

/Саша/

/Саш, не надо/

/я не трону/

Саша не удержался, сжал едва ощутимо мягкие бока, и поцеловал ямку под горлом. Лизнул, вычерчивая языком контур ключиц, и бережно прижался губами.

— Ясь, можно я…

Яр согласно хныкнул, обхватил его одной рукой за плечи и откинул голову, позволяя сжать зубы на своем горле.

/я люблю тебя/

Саша спустился поцелуями ему на грудь, губами накрывая напряженный сосок. Яр выгнулся всем телом, приникая ближе.

— Саш…

— Я здесь, я с тобой, — он невольно улыбнулся, показывая клыки, шало облизываясь. Яся потянулся за поцелуем. Он прижался к сашиным губам своими, неумело углубляя его.

/я хочу показать тебе/

/хочу, чтобы ты знал/

/Сашенька/

/не бойся/

Саша прижался лбом к его, замирая, когда Яр доверчиво прикрыл глаза и нежно коснулся ладонью расцарапанной щеки. Лекс задохнулся от ощущений, от бескрайней нежности, Яр так искренне тянулся к нему, что сердце сжималось, пропуская пару ударов. У Саши затянуло в груди.

Он медленно дернул кровавые воспоминания, воскрешая в сознании то ощущение, наслаждение, когда перерезал Профессору горло.

/ненависть в первый раз, страх, горечь/

/они заслужили/

/они больше тебя не тронут, никогда, я так радовался, когда из них вытекала жизнь, так хорошо/

— Саш! — Яр вскрикнул, всхлипывая, сжимаясь в комочек, затрясся всем телом. Тот прижал его к груди, убаюкивая. — Саш… Саша-Саша-Саша, — зашептал, как молитву, цепляясь за него изо всех сил. Он заметался, не в силах выдерживать чувство ужаса, недоверия, страха и облегчения. Любви.

/тебя никто не тронет/

— Ты… Убил его?

— Ты хотел. Я не должен был? Я…

/хочу, чтобы ты не боялся/

/я не могу/

/не могу иначе/

/я знаю, что хуже, что не достоин/

/я люблю тебя/

— Нельзя заигрывать с желанием убивать, — едва слышно прошептал Лекс. — Но если уверен — не сомневайся. Никогда не сомневайся, когда берешься за оружие. Я не жалею, что сделал это. Ты хотел этого, мучился, они столько мучили тебя… Я хотел их смерти.

Яр всхлипнул, неловко утирая глаза, и, не выдержав, разрыдался, уткнувшись ему в грудь.


	29. /обломки/

Они всей бандой сидели на кухне.

И каждый боялся поднять на другого глаза. Гарри молча, но слишком нервно собирал стрелы, складывая их одна к другой в колчан. Его лук лежал рядом. Фэй механически натянула на себя кофту с вшитыми в нее стальными пластинами.

Лекс нахмурился. Он отвернулся от них и скользнул пальцами по шнуровке на высоких ботинках Фантома, проверяя и подтягивая, зная, что сам тот не завяжет нормально. Яр возмущенно заерзал на месте: ему, привыкшему ходить в одной свободной рубашке, было неуютно от плотно облегавшей тело одежды. Саша поцеловал его над коленкой.

Фантом согнулся, утыкаясь сидевшему перед ним Лексу в плечо и мелко дрожа всем телом. Саша сжал руки у него на тонкой талии.

/я не хочу/

Лекс поцеловал его в висок, лишь на мгновение прижимаясь губами. Яр тюкнулся в него, притягивая к себе как можно ближе, и Саша неловко упал рядом с ним на диван, подминая под себя. Яр встревоженно завозился. Прильнул ближе, прячась.

/я не хочу не хочу Саш не пойдем/

Лекс грустно мотнул головой, притиснув его плотнее к себе. Он накрыл ладонями грудь Фантома, обнимая, даже через плотную защитную ткань кофты, прошитую стальными нитями, ловя его трепещущее сердцебиение. Фантому было страшно, и Лекс чувствовал волнами прокатывавшуюся по нервам не свою истерику. Он осторожно развернул Яра к себе, бережно целуя. Тот коснулся его щеки ладонью, кончиками пальцев очертил шрам на подбородке, прижал пальцы к виску. Саша доверчиво прикрыл глаза.

/я с тобой/

/тебе не будет больно/

/ни за что/

/я не дам не отдам им тебя Яська ни за что не отдам/

Яр горько всхлипнул.

— Я за тебя боюсь, что тебе — не мне — будет больно, — он поджал тонкие губы, утирая слезы уже насквозь мокрым рукавом, и уткнулся Саше в плечо, комкая пальцами его плащ, прячась в его объятиях. Фантома колотила нервная дрожь. Лекс что-то тихонько заворчал ему на ухо, поглаживая тонкую спину и баюкая, как маленького ребенка.

Хела вдруг хлопнула дверью. Она подошла к банде, замирая, скользнула взглядом по Лексу и Фантому. И покачала головой.

Они все подняли на нее глаза.

Даже Фантом, так и не вытеревший слезы. Саша весь подобрался. Помрачнел, хмурясь, так, что у глаз залегли морщинки. Яр сел рядом с ним, обхватив его за руку, и прижался к плечу, судорожно всхлипывая.

Лена опустила голову на мгновение. Рыжие потускневшие волосы закрыли ее лицо, она еще не успела убрать их в высокую косу и сейчас постоянно поправляла, почти дергая за мешавшую прядь. Лена словно постарела за ночь лет на десять.

— Зашли, вышли и ушли. Ясно? Не привлекайте внимание, не шумите, не лезьте в драку. Мы зайдем с разных входов. Если наткнетесь на кого-то, Лекс, сначала думай, а потом стреляй.

— Ну, голову отрезать-то можно…

— Саша!

— Шучу. Хреново, — он помотал головой. — Нервное, не обращай внимания.

— Если наткнетесь на кого-то, назовитесь торговцами. Попробуйте, вдруг вам поверят. А если никого не будет — слейтесь со стенами и сделайте вид, что вас там и вовсе нет, — Хела выразительно задержала взгляд на каждом члене банды. — У нас нет времени на план. Ничего нового: когда у нас что-то шло по плану? Нахер нам план, действительно. Титаны сегодня будут в квартале ученых, на базе останутся только рядовые бойцы и обычные жители. Другого шанса у нас просто может не быть. Я не хочу идти, но вы… Согласились с затеей Фэй. Надеюсь, она права. Солнце, как же я хочу, чтобы ты была права. Иначе мы жертвуем собой ради призрака. И не начинай, Вера, я любила его не меньше твоего.

Та некрасиво покрылась красными пятнами и смущенно опустила взгляд, сжимая побелевшие руки, упертые в колени, в кулаки. На костяшки упало несколько горячих слезинок. Вера невидяще уставилась на лежащую перед ней катану, часто моргая и громко сербая носом.

Яр вздрогнул, плотнее прижимаясь к Саше. Тот бережно погладил его по спине.

/я не хочу тебя потерять/

Саша помотал головой, утыкаясь ему подбородком в макушку. Невесомо поцеловал жесткие от черной краски волосы. Яр сполз вниз, обхватывая Сашу за пояс и утыкаясь в грудь. Лекс накинул на него край своего плаща, укрывая от всего.

— И, ради солнца, не высовывайтесь. Гарри, ты за рулем.

— Понял-принял, — согласно махнул рукой Игорь, ухмыльнувшись. Хела помрачнела еще сильнее.

— Сейчас сумерки и начинается буря, есть шанс, что в городе нас даже не заметят. У нас есть небольшой эффект неожиданности, но мы собираемся забраться на самую охраняемую базу Низовья, к банде, у которой лучшие воины.

— Не лучшие, — уязвленно рыкнул Лекс. — Я… — и тут же осекся.

— Лекс, сколько у тебя зарядов для винтовки?

Тот растерянно наморщил нос, нахмурился, закусив губу, что-то считая в голове.

— Для плазменной винтовки? — охреневая, переспросил Лекс. — Пять или шесть. Двадцать выстрелов в каждом. Что ты хочешь там с ней делать? Этой винтовкой можно стену снести, на кой хер она сдалась в ближнем бою?

— Чтобы ты смог прикрыть нас, пока мы будем ехать.

/Саш/

/тише/

Саша коротко дернул подбородком, прижимая Яра к себе. Им придется сидеть в кузове ровера — понял он. Это было хреново. Слишком холодно, слишком неудобно: затекут ноги и замерзнут пальцы. Лекс помрачнел, устроив подбородок на макушке у взволнованно прижавшегося к его груди Фантома, и прикрыл глаза.

До Башни было не так долго.

Ветер должен был скрыть шум от мотора ровера и возможные выстрелы, а плазменка стреляла тише, чем обычная винтовка. Если не включать фары, их могли и не заметить.

— Гарри, — Лекс распахнул глаза. Тот вопросительно вскинул брови. — Ты сможешь вести ровер без диодных фар?

Игорь на мгновение задумался, хмыкнул своим мыслям, а потом кивнул.

— В гогглах должно быть видно. Сейчас сумерки, вряд ли под колеса бросится какой-то внезапный бродяга, а повороты до их базы я помню наизусть.

Лена устало прикрыла глаза на мгновение. Она была серая, словно отчаяние высосало из нее всю жизнь. Ей хотелось лечь и проспать целую вечность. Хела вновь коротко обвела взглядом свою маленькую банду: они были готовы.

— Все поняли, шайка безмозглых распиздяев? Знаете про синдром таракана?

— Это как вообще? — удивленно вскинулся Гарри.

— Инстинкт выживания и самосохранения, — невесело хмыкнула Вера. — Ева пойдет со мной. Фантом…

Яр испуганно вцепился в сашину ладонь, отчаянно замотав головой. Он задрожал, вновь всхлипывая. Лекс переплел их пальцы, бережно поглаживая.

/я не пойду без тебя/

/не бойся/

— Со мной, — отрезал Лекс.

— Им с Евой лучше быть рядом… — начала было Фэй, но осеклась, когда Лекс зло на нее зарычал. — Лен!.. Скажи ему!

— Да я вообще против, чтобы Ева и Фантом шли с нами! — сорвавшись, рявкнула Хела. Лекс закатил глаза.

— Они пойдут. Мы решили, что идем, значит — идем вместе. Подумай, Лен: останутся они здесь, на базе, а мы сдохнем сегодня в бою и дальше что? Что они будут делать? У них не будет монет даже на еду, они не управятся с баром, и их убьют быстрее, чем они в чем-то разберутся. Их никто не защитит. Не хочу думать о том, что Фантом скорее покончит с собой. И знаешь, это будет лучше, чем если им придется продавать себя за треть пайка. Я больше всего под этим треклятым солнцем хочу, чтобы Ясь остался здесь. Чтобы заперся в подвале и никуда не высовывался, спрятался под одеяло, в тепле и безопасности, задремал бы, пока ждал нас, но так не будет.

— Они не умеют сражаться!

— Они и не научатся, если ты будешь их прятать под своей юбкой! — сорвался Лекс. Он рывком вскочил на ноги, угрожающе нависнув над Хелой, и в полумраке ламп его глаза показались желтыми. — Даже слабых берут в бой. Пусть учатся, пока есть мы, иначе погибнут, когда не останется выбора.

/Сашенька/

Яр вцепился в Сашу, прижимаясь к его спине, стискивая руки на животе. Он уткнулся лбом Лексу между лопаток, и тот тяжело выдохнул, невольно ссутулившись.

Хела угрюмо оглядела всех. И коротко кивнула.

Они медленно — обреченно — разобрали оружие. Лекс закинул двойные ножны поверх плаща, заткнув в них и тяжелые стальные мечи, и рукояти от плазменных. Он на мгновение задержал руку на потеплевшем дереве, касаясь механизма, выпускавшего лезвия. Они были быстрее, но выдали бы его в ту же секунду. Лекс протянул Яру узкий изогнутый клинок из почти черного матового металла, давая привыкнуть к его весу, и прицепил ножны к худому бедру. Фантом осторожно сжал пальцы на рукояти. Ему было невыносимо страшно, но оружие завораживало его.

— Справишься с таким?

Яр осторожно кивнул. Он неловко взмахнул на пробу, понимая, что лезвие по балансу было идеальным: почти не ощущалось, но если сжать пальцы — отзывалось приятной тяжестью.

— Тебе придется драться.

— Я знаю.

/но не хочу/

Фантом убрал клинок в ножны. Он знал, что Лекс хотел дать ему и свой револьвер, но Яр до дрожи боялся его. Ему нравилась сталь, нравился свист лезвия и не нравилось стрелять.

Лекс горячо притянул Фантома к себе, бережно цепляя за подбородок и заставляя на себя посмотреть. У Яра в глазах блестели слезы. Саша нежно поцеловал его, собирая губами соленую влагу и прижимаясь к трепещущим векам. Яр выдохнул — у него перехватило дыхание — и невольно поджал губы, душа болезненные всхлипы где-то в горле. Сердце забилось чаще.

Сашина близость заставляла забыть обо всем.

Лекс прижался лбом к его, часто-часто моргая, и закрыл глаза, доверяясь ощущениям, ловя тихое дыхание. Яр осторожно взял его ладонь в свою, гладя костяшки, прикоснулся нежно к ним губами. И прижал сашины пальцы к своей щеке, доверчиво и так искренне делясь своими ощущениями. Саша слепо потянулся его поцеловать.

/я буду с тобой/

/даже… /

/…после смерти/

Яр вымученно улыбнулся. Ему было невыносимо больно.

— Я сейчас хочу, Сашенька, — он сжал руки сильнее, прильнув всем тоненьким телом. — Хочу быть с тобой. Хочу… Саш?..

— Выживем — попробуем, — фыркнул тот и зажмурился. Яр в его руках, доверчивый, взволнованный, Саша вспомнил, как они целовались прошлой ночью, как Яр выгибался под его пальцами.

Лекс одернул себя.

Выжить.

Он переплел с Фантомом пальцы, потянул его за собой, уводя на лестницу, ведущую в ангар над всеми помещениями их базы.

— Мы вдвоем в кузов. В кабину лезьте как хотите, — раздраженно бросил Лекс, когда Гарри завел ровер, щелкая выключателями фар. Он хлопнул дверью, снимая руль с предохранителей, и дал отмашку залезать.

Лекс подтянулся на руках, почти кубарем сваливаясь в кузов, едва не запутавшись в собственном плаще, и вскочил на ноги, сдувая челку и отряхиваясь. Он протянул руку Яру, рывком затаскивая и его, прижимая к себе, обхватив поперек плеч. Фантом доверчиво прижался к его боку.

— Держись за поручни и сядь ближе, мы быстро поедем, — жестко сказал Лекс, застегивая Яру плотную куртку. Тот вздрогнул, утыкаясь Саше в шею, и тихонько заскулил от страха, не давая отстраниться. Лекс сжал винтовку. — Тише, Яся, не бойся. Я рядом. Мы быстро управимся, заметить не успеешь, да и адреналином захлестнет так, что прыгать на месте будешь.

/давай вернемся Саш вернемся/

/мне страшно/

— Поздно, маленький, — невесело усмехнулся Саша, поглаживая его по спине и прижимая к своей груди. — Я не дам тебя тронуть. Защищу, даже если сам… Яська… Если со мной что-то случится…

— Я не хочу без тебя! Саш! — Яр болезненно задергался в его руках, горько заплакав. Лекс поморщился, в голове болью отдались собственные слова «Он скорее покончит с собой». Саша сглотнул и заставил себя произнести вслух:

— Если со мной что-то случится, найди Раса, он выведет тебя из города.

Он встал — Яр вцепился в его ладонь и замотал головой, — установил винтовку на крыше кабины, прикладываясь к прицелу. Ничего. Лекс сильнее сжал цевье винтовки.

— Я люблю мечи, очень люблю, — он зло выдохнул, зажмурившись, — но в такие моменты хочу ебаный Браунинг.

Им повезло: начинавшаяся буря накрыла Низовье завесой из поднятых пыли и пепла, которую не пробивали слабые масляные фонари, развешанные к тому же не по всему городу, а ветер перекрывал шум колес и двигателя. Лекс еле успевал что-то рассмотреть через прицел, с трудом понимая, где они ехали. Сощурившись, он иногда узнавал полуразрушенные улицы — Гарри увел ровер в сторону от Старого города — и все же натянул гогглы, привычно разглядывая мир в синем спектре.

Яр в его ногах сжался в комочек. Он едва мог держаться окоченевшими пальцами за стальные перекладины, приваренные к кузову, вцепившись так сильно, что болели мышцы. Через респиратор было трудно дышать, и Яр срывался на хрипы, царапая шею под ним и порываясь сорвать. Плотная одежда, сильно прилегавшая к телу, словно душила, опутывая и стискивая горло. Фантом невольно потер под воротником. Он задыхался.

/не думай о бое, думай о том, что будет после/

/мне страшно/

/мне тоже/

Лекс чуть обернулся к нему, криво ухмыляясь. На щеках у него прорезались жуткие ямочки. Он легонько ткнул Фантома в макушку, растрепав взлохмаченные волосы.

/хуже уже точно не будет/

Яр сжался. Дурное предчувствие так никуда и не делось.

Ровер резко затормозил у самых окраин Низовья, выходящих на Пустоши. Лекс тут же выпрыгнул из кузова, неудачно приземлившись на согнутые ноги. Подошва тяжелых ботинок скрипнула о мелкие камушки. Лекс поморщился, перекинув винтовку через плечо, убрав ее за спину, и протянул руки, осторожно беря Фантома за талию. Тот с силой вцепился ему в плечи, но не издал ни звука. Саше показалось, что Яр даже дышать перестал. Лекс поставил его на землю, Яр пошатнулся невольно: замерзшие ноги горели огнем. Саша взял его за руку.

Лекс вопросительно дернул головой, и Гарри дважды коротко взмахнул двумя пальцами, указывая на боковой проход почти развалившегося старого торгового центра, ведущий на подземные ярусы. Они забежали внутрь. Лекс выдернул стальные мечи из ножен, торопливо оглядываясь. Гарри просветил старую, насквозь проржавевшую стальную лестницу, еще задолго до их рождения приводившуюся в движение вывернутыми сейчас наружу механизмами.

Лекс наступил на нее первым, надавил ботинком сильнее, проверяя, — лестница скрипнула, не громко, но достаточно, чтобы их выдать. Яр врезался спиной в сашину спину, дрожа и неловко сжимая обеими руками клинок. Его тяжесть дарила хоть немного успокоения. Фантом перебрал пальцами по рукояти, напряженно прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

Внизу кто-то был. Яр чувствовал их злобу.

/Саш/

/слышу/

Тот быстро указал Гарри вниз, и они слаженно вскинули оружие. Негромко зазвенела тетива, и Лекс дважды нажал на курок. Гарри кивнул на искореженные ступеньки.

Они втроем осторожно спустились вниз, Яр с силой вцепился в сашин рукав, едва не выронив клинок. Он чувствовал сашино волнение, тот раздувал ноздри, напряженно принюхиваясь. Нервы горели огнем.

/чей-то страх/

/слева/

Саша инстинктивно вскинул винтовку, не успев подумать, но в последнее мгновение не выстрелил. Это оказалась всего лишь огромная крыса. Она пронзительно запищала, оскалив слишком большие для такого зверя зубы, и быстро ввинтилась в какой-то узкий туннель-вентиляцию.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул Гарри, с отвращением ногой подтолкнув к Лексу чей-то череп. Саша пожал плечами.

— Где мы?

— Бойцовские ямы, — нахмурился Игорь. — Так они отбирают лучших в свою банду. Кидают меч на арену и…

— Кто победит — получит жизнь, — закончил за него Лекс. — Я был здесь, — он кивнул сам себе, узнавая решетки.

— И выжил?

— Никто не сравнится с бойцами ордена, — хмыкнул Лекс, привычно вытирая меч о штаны. Он задвинул винтовку за спину. — Таким было мое задание: я должен был убить одну из тех девчонок, которая подалась на арену, чтобы найти еду. Она не была бойцом, даже не боролась. Другие люди не хотели, чтобы она жила, и я убил ее. Если столкнемся с кем-то — стреляйте сразу.

/Сашенька/

Лекс помотал головой.

— Херня вопрос. Я всегда был лучшим на арене в ордене.

Он врал. Фантом почувствовал, как Лекс корил себя за то, что сделал, за все бессмысленные убийства, за каждую жизнь, отнятую во время жестоких тренировок ордена. По их приказу.

— Или ты, или тебя, — Лекс тихо прошептал, сжимая мечи. Яр на мгновение прильнул к нему, лишь задевая, даже не дотрагиваясь, давая понять, что рядом.

Они свернули в узкий темный проход. Лекс поморщился, с трудом разбирая силуэты, сливавшиеся в темные тени. Он яростно зарычал, ощерившись, и крепче сжал меч.

/Сашенька/

/что-то не так/

/Саша/

/С-а-ш-а/

Яр вцепился в его руку, не давая сделать следующий шаг, всхлипывая и затравленно озираясь. Лекс резким выпадом перерезал какой-то из бросившихся на них теней горло, перерубив трахею и почти снеся голову. Кровь брызнула ему на лицо. Он ушел вбок, уворачиваясь от следующего удара и закрывая собой Фантома, вспорол еще одной тени — размытому силуэту — живот.

Крик мерзко отразился от стен.

Удар. Замах. Лязг мечей.

Лекс отразил выпад. Он пнул приблизившуюся тень в грудь и вдруг почувствовал, что за его спиной кто-то был.

/Саша/

Лекс развернулся, как раз успев увидеть, как Фантом некрасиво перерезал дозорному горло, вцепившись со спины. И замер, едва не выронив клинок. На бледных щеках заблестели слезы.

/Саша я… /

/его/

Лекс притянул Яра к себе, давая уткнуться в свое плечо, заскулить от ужаса. Завыть. Яра колотила крупная дрожь. Он отчаянно хватался за Сашу, царапая ногтями по его плечам.

/я убил его/

/так бывает если вскрыть кому-то горло/

/я горжусь тобой/

/Саша/

/страшно/

/Сашенька он замахнулся на тебя я не знал Саша Саш он тебя/

/Саш он тебя/

/Саш я защитить хотел/

/ты все сделал правильно/

Яр всхлипнул. Его трясло. Лекс обхватил его за плечи и вдруг прижался к губам, коротко целуя, лизнул осторожно. Яр запутался пальцами в сашиных волосах.

— Вы закончили?

Фантом все же взвизгнул от ужаса, тут же зажав себе рот руками.

Гарри фыркнул, наблюдая за ними, добивая последнего бойца в яме. Он успел подстрелить парочку, но большинство перебил Лекс, даже не заметив. Тот вдруг вскинулся, напряженно прислушиваясь. Фантом был прав: что-то было не так. Они слишком легко добрались. Их слишком легко пустили внутрь.

/что-то не так ты прав Яська/

/все/

/я не слышу/

Лекс зажмурился, вслушиваясь во все шорохи, в шум крови и часто бьющееся сердце, чьи-то стоны на базе выше. Крик.

Удар сердца.

/я не слышу/

/не сердце/

Фантом вдруг понял, закричав от отчаяния. Он заозирался, в ужасе распахнув глаза и едва дыша, и вцепился в Лекса так отчаянно, что внутри сводило судорогой. Рывком дернул его на себя.

/бежать/

Саша неловко рухнул на него, подминая под себя, жмурясь от дичайшего звона ушах, и застонал. Второй взрыв прогремел совсем близко.

/лежи/

— Не двигайся! — рявкнул Лекс, опираясь на локти, чтобы не давить всем своим весом, и заорал, когда ему на спину упал обломок бетонной стены. Яр всхлипнул, зажимая уши руками, извернулся, поднимая на Сашу глаза. Тот едва дышал.

Яся успел поймать его испуганный взгляд, почувствовал, как Саша потянулся к нему.

/я люблю тебя/

А потом их поглотила тьма.


	30. /туннели/

/Саша/

Легкие горели огнем. Фантом надсадно закашлялся, грудь словно сдавило стальным обручем и тут же разодрало в клочья, ломая ребра и выворачивая их вместе с легкими наружу. Он попытался сделать небольшой вдох, и его вновь скрутило мучительным кашлем. На бледных губах выступила кровь. Яр осторожно попытался перевернуться на бок — чернота вокруг замелькала яркими кислотными пятнами — и рывком распластался на животе, стараясь отдышаться. Ребра вновь обожгло болью, и Фантом захныкал, срываясь на мучительные стоны, зажмурился, кусая губы, чтобы не закричать.

Он часто-часто задышал, чувствуя поднимающуюся к горлу тошноту. Яра замутило, он едва успел откатиться в сторону и склонился над узким желобом, залитым мутно-серой жидкостью. Яра вырвало желчью и сгустками крови. Во рту остался кислый привкус, и Фантом поморщился, вытирая губы заляпанным кровью и цементной пылью, порванным рукавом чудом уцелевшей куртки. Яра все еще мутило, а голова неприятно гудела, пульсируя тянущей болью.

Фантом часто заморгал, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то поблизости.

/Саша/

Яра выгнуло от боли и страха. Он сжался в комочек, неловко подтягивая ноги к груди и прижимая руки к животу. Все тело болезненно заныло.

/Сашенька/

Фантом прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шорохам, ища Лекса своими ощущениями, пытаясь уловить его сердцебиение. Яр скрючился, вдруг почувствовав дикую боль, и все же закричал, впиваясь зубами в собственную руку. Фантома затрясло, но жуткий, мучительный страх чуть отступил. Саша был жив. Яр с трудом вдохнул.

Саша был рядом. Его надо было только найти, и можно было бы уткнуться ему в плечо и заплакать. Фантом ухватился за эту мысль. Он попытался встать на четвереньки — тело все не хотело слушаться — и больно рухнул обратно на холодную, мокрую плиту, разбив ладони. Яр неловко перевернулся, ползком все же двигаясь вперед. Он ободрал кофту, измазавшись в чем-то, и внезапно понял, что живот заливала кровь. Фантом хныкнул, морщась от боли. Он испуганно замер, пытаясь унять колотившееся сердце и тошноту. Его вновь замутило. Яр вытянулся всем телом, напрягая все мышцы и давая себе чуть-чуть отдышаться. В груди неприятно заныло, но вдохи стали меньше обжигать горло.

Фантом дернул рукой, заставляя себя ползти дальше, и уткнулся вдруг Лексу в бок. У Яра сердце пропустило удар. Он почувствовал, что все же плачет, заставляя себя приподняться, и приоткрыл глаза.

У Лекса была пробита нога. Он весь был в крови, метался без сознания.

/Саша/

Яр припал к его груди, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению, и выдохнул, почувствовав неровные, слабые удары. Живой. Яр закусил губу, утирая льющиеся по щекам слезы — глаза неприятно защипало, — и скользнул под защитную кофту, осторожно ощупывая плечи и руки. Кожа на плечах была стесана в лохмотья, Фантом почувствовал несколько глубоких царапин с уже запекшейся кровью, но кости смещены не были. Яр коснулся лопаток, и Саша выгнулся, даже без сознания пытаясь уйти от боли.

/прости/

/прости меня прости/

Яр всхлипнул. Он понял, что у Лекса были как минимум трещины. Яр невесомо огладил ребра, пересчитывая и проверяя, чтобы они не были сломаны, коснулся вздымающегося живота и сам согнулся, едва не воя от отчаяния.

/прости/

/тепло/

Фантом едва не упал, почувствовав, как Лекс отозвался ему. Яр захныкал. Ему было больно и страшно. Он коснулся сашиного бедра, испачкав пальцы в густой и горячей крови, и глубоко вдохнул, заставив себя успокоиться. Саша жив. Саша еще держится. Яр отчаянно помотал головой, гоня прочь все дурные мысли и вспоминая все, чему его учила Фэй.

/слишком много крови/

Яр осторожно прижал рану пальцами. Он почувствовал обломок штыря, глубоко застрявший в ней, порвавший мышцы и сосуды. Фантом повел ладонями по бедру, проверяя, и облегченно выдохнул, понимая, что штырь не пробил Лексу ногу насквозь. Яр осторожно вытащил нож, выщелкивая тугое лезвие, и неровно обрезал подол своей кофты, скомкал его в дрожащих пальцах. Он с трудом перевязал Лексу рану, затянув несильно, чтобы не перекрыть ток крови полностью. И всхлипнул судорожно. Ему потряхивало от ощущения сашиной крови на пальцах.

/мне так страшно/

/Саша/

/я не хочу без тебя не смогу/

Яр скомкал свою куртку и подложил ее Саше под голову, поддерживая его и укладывая удобнее, заворочался рядом, свернувшись в маленький комочек у него под боком, положил голову Саше на живот, так, чтобы слышать тихие удары сердца.

/Сашенька будь со мной/

Яр с трудом прикрыл глаза — под веками неприятно пекло и чесалось, — стараясь привести в порядок дыхание. Заерзал, вспомнив вдруг, что в карманах должна была остаться небольшая фляга с водой. Фантом вытащил ее, вцепившись дрожащими побелевшими пальцами в крышку, судорожно сжимая их, и с трудом ее открутил. Он сделал маленький глоток, сполоснув рот, и сплюнул на землю. Выпил немного, утирая пересохшие тонкие губы, и снова свернулся клубком, прижимаясь к Саше.

Фантом постарался не думать о боли.

На животе ныл глубокий порез, и Фантом попытался прикрыть его рукой. В виски словно свинца налили — Яру болезненно вспомнилось, как Профессор несколько раз ударил его головой об косяк. У Фантома тогда лопнула кожа, и кровь заливала все вокруг.

/Сашенька очнись/

Яр свернулся плотнее, дрожа от холода и страха, и захныкал, судорожно кусая губы. Не плакать. Он должен был выдержать ради Саши. Яр заскулил от отчаянья, все же проваливаясь в тягучую болезненную дрему.

Он заметался во сне в горячке, кофта и штаны неприятно липли к потной коже, а грязь смешивалась, растекаясь почти черными разводами. Фантом всхлипнул. Яр несколько раз приходил в себя, то просыпаясь, то снова задремывая, вскрикивая от жутких видений. Он испуганно прижался к Лексу.

Фантом очнулся, резко распахнув глаза и едва не закричав.

— Тише, — Саша бережно накрыл его лопатки рукой. Яр уткнулся ему в плечо, его тряхнуло всем телом.

/ты в порядке/

/относительно/

Яр слабо улыбнулся одними уголками губ. И потянулся поцеловать. Он неловко клюнул Сашу в подбородок, прижимаясь к его плечу и касаясь кончиками пальцев виска. Ему надо было Сашу почувствовать. Лекс улыбнулся, накрывая его ладонь, скользя между тонких исцарапанных пальцев своими и прижимая к своей щеке.

/Ясь/

/я с тобой с тобой я никуда не денусь/

/я так боялся/

— Саш…

— Жить буду, — хмыкнул тот, осторожно попробовав пошевелить раненой ногой. Та взорвалась болью. — Твою мать!.. — зашипел Лекс, инстинктивно потерев бедро чуть выше торчащего обломка. Яр испуганно зажмурился. — Повезло, что сломался и застрял. Крови не так много. Ясь?..

— Тебе больно.

— Не привыкать.

Яр захныкал, ведя по его щеке ладонью, касаясь шеи и прижимаясь лбом к плечу. Вплел пальцы в грязные волосы.

— Лежать могу — уже хорошо, — Саша нервно хихикнул, попытался приободрить их обоих. — Есть шанс, что я не сломал ее нахрен.

/Саша/

/Саша-Саша-Саша/

— Чего ты испугался? — Лекс слабо попытался потрепать его по волосам.

— Где мы?

— В Туннелях. От взрыва обвалилась не только верхняя часть, мы провалились на самый нижний ярус Низовья. И благодаря этому мы живы, никто не стал искать нас под этими завалами, — объяснил Лекс. — Мы под их базой… Наверх точно не выберемся, пока не уйдем достаточно далеко.

— А до нашей? — тихо спросил Фантом. Его затрясло.

— До нас нет прямой дороги. Да и мы не дойдем. Ты слишком слаб, а у меня пробита нога, — помотал головой Саша. Он попытался сесть, Яр тут же встревоженно подставил руки ему под спину, придерживая. Лекс поморщился от боли. Бедро пульсировало, он чувствовал, как кровь сочилась из раны от каждого вдоха.

/твою ж мать/

Яр упрямо поджал губы, смаргивая горячие слезы. Он напомнил себе не плакать.

Лекс туже перетянул повязку на бедре, стало даже больнее, и он сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать. Лекс согнулся, почти ложась грудью на колени и пытаясь сделать вдох. Перед глазами было черно. Саша почувствовал заботливую руку Яра на спине. Тот не гладил, просто осторожно касался, словно пытался забрать боль себе.

— Саша?.. — Яр склонился к нему, невесомо обнимая поперек спины. У Лекса задралась рубаха, и Фантом увидел черные пятна кровоизлияний. Он осторожно потянул ткань вверх, задыхаясь от терпкого ужаса.

/не смотри/

Лекс вывернулся, стряхивая его руки, и торопливо сцапал его ладонь, ласково прижимаясь к ней губами, когда Яра затрясло.

/лучше не будет, а ты будешь бояться/

/я хочу помочь/

/ты рядом/

Яр закусил собственные пальцы, мотая головой и все же судорожно всхлипывая. Он почувствовал, что по щекам лились слезы, и раздраженно утер их рукавом, царапаясь молнией на нем. Саша осторожно выпрямился и заинтересованно заозирался. Его гогглы были разбиты, и Лекс пошарил по карманам, вытаскивая капли. Он запрокинул голову — шея жутко хрустнула, и Саша застонал — и, проморгавшись, прижал верхнее веко, заливая в глаза прилично этой дряни. Слизистую обожгло, Лекс почти почувствовал, как зрачок слишком быстро расширился и напряглись мышцы. Он пару раз моргнул, привыкая к тому, как резко очертились посеревшие предметы. Капли стирали цветовое восприятие напрочь, но обостряли зрение.

— Мы в Туннелях, — задумчиво протянул Лекс, словно напоминая самому себе. Он оперся на плечо Фантома, держась, чтобы не рухнуть обратно на землю. Даже сидеть ему было сложно. Яр издал невнятный звук. Саша помотал головой, словно гоня мысли от себя, и прильнул к Яру, задумался, вспоминая карту подземных ходов и туннелей, рельсов, испещрявших все Низовье. Его передернуло.

/ты боишься? /

/боюсь/

Саша кивнул, словно подтверждая. Он помнил свой страх, помнил, как был заперт в клетке, как однажды оказался в ловушке в этих самых туннелях. Но Яр сейчас был рядом. Саша заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть. Если он отключится, Яр не выберется. Они оба погибнут: без воды, еды, без воздуха. Саша одернул себя. Или ты, или тебя — напомнил он самому себе. Ему надо было вытащить Яра отсюда.

/Яся/

/я здесь я рядом Сашенька рядом/

Фантом легко прильнул к Лексу, тыкаясь носом ему в плечо, и тихо заурчал.

— Нам надо идти. От лежания здесь лучше не станет, я только потеряю еще больше крови, а у тебя и вовсе сотрясение. До нашей базы мы не дойдем, у нас нет прямого выхода в Туннели, а наверху, в городе, станем легкой добычей, — Саша нахмурился, мрачнея. — Мы пойдем к Вещим сестрам, — вдруг понял Лекс. — У них подвалы выходят как раз в Туннели. Ясь…

Тот понял без слов, приникая ближе, и под руку поднырнул, закидывая ее себе на плечо. Лекс оперся на огромный осколок бетонной плиты другой рукой и встал на здоровую ногу коленом. Фантом сжал его талию, осторожно потянув на себя. Лекс мучительным рывком встал на ноги, заорав от боли и вцепившись в Яра.

Крик отразился от стен.

Фантома передернуло. У него свело в животе, и он весь напрягся, мелко дрожа.

— Мы хотя бы живы, — процедил Лекс, пытаясь проморгаться. Нога горела огнем. Рана пульсировала, Лекс чувствовал, как из нее вновь начала сочиться кровь, пропитывая ткань штанов. Он коснулся ладонью штыря, глухо зарычав, надо было убедиться, что тот не повредит ногу еще сильнее.

— Сашенька?.. — всхлипнул Фантом, касаясь пальцами его бока. Он держал Лекса, едва не падая, но все же сделал осторожный первый шаг. Саша шагнул вместе с ним.

У них получилось спуститься вниз с той плиты, где они лежали все это время, и даже перебраться через желоб. Яр едва не поскользнулся, кляня свою неуклюжесть, и вцепился Саше в бок, помогая тому перешагнуть. Они шли очень медленно, останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание: Яр чувствовал, что у него начинала кружиться голова, а руки уже болели от напряжения. Саша лишь кусал губы, не издавая ни звука, и только пару раз всхлипнул, зацепившись пробитой ногой за какие-то осколки.

В Туннелях было ужасно темно, и Яр лишь смутно представлял, куда они шли, повинуясь коротким кивкам Лекса, старался не утонуть в скользкой холодной грязи и не запнуться о трудно различимые обломки. Яр иногда озирался вокруг во время их небольших передышек, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то. Он утирал пот и кровь, часто дыша и чувствуя, что легкие обжигало от каждого вздоха, а голова кружилась сильнее, перед глазами мелькали яркие пятна. Яр сплевывал горькую слюну, смеживая веки, и пытался отдышаться.

Стены из камня и стали были влажными — в некоторых местах вода подтекала по ним довольно сильно — и очень холодными. Яр без конца дрожал, даже прижимаясь к горячему сашиному боку. Все провоняло гнилью и почему-то гарью и копотью, а еще плесенью и мхом, больше похожим на грибы, и Фантому порой даже казалось, что он светится.

— Единственное место в Нижнем городе, где нет песка и пыли. Туннели еще давным-давно затопило кислой рекой, а вот эта хрень, — Лекс ткнул пальцем в тот самый мох, — впитала в себя всю эту поеботу, став мутантом. Она светится.

/мне не показалось/

Фантом невольно улыбнулся уголками губ, все же с любопытством осматриваясь.

— Не показалось, — фыркнул Саша, переводя дыхание. Он зажмурился, все же утирая слезы, и Яр погладил его бок под плащом кончиками пальцев. — Тут охренительная влажность, хотя наверху все испаряется, — Саша дернул подбородком вниз, — видишь, мы даже идем по этим кислым ручьям.

Фантом осторожно опустил взгляд. Они медленно шли между двух уходящих вперед стальных линий.

/похоже на лестницу/

/она лежит? /

Лекс усмехнулся.

— Когда-то было много поездов, и они носились под землей, — объяснил он. — Это рельсы.

Яр усиленно закивал головой, делая вид, что все понял. Лекс замер на мгновение, ласково целуя его в висок. Он неловко изогнулся, притиснув Фантома к себе, с трудом устаивая на ногах. Словно прощался. Саша поцеловал Яра.

/если кто-то нападет — беги/

/беги/

/живи/

/я тебя не оставлю/

Яр задрожал, мотая головой изо всех сил.

— Саш, я с тобой! Я не хочу без тебя, не надо, пожалуйста, Саша… — он заскулил. Фантому так хотелось прижаться к его груди и зарыдать.

Лекс упрямо сделал еще один шаг.

— Немного осталось, пара поворотов, — Саша махнул куда-то в сторону.

/пообещай мне/

— Я тебя не брошу, — всхлипнул Фантом. — Нет. Ты вытащил меня из «дома», а я сейчас! Саш!

/ты не дотащишь меня, если я потеряю сознание/

/дотащу/

Лекс с трудом сделал еще один шаг. Боль разливалась по всему телу, но ему казалось, что, даже если отрезать сейчас ногу наживую тупым ножом, это было бы менее болезненным. Он хмыкнул собственной дурости, поняв, что скорее всего повредил еще и стопу с щиколоткой, не заметив этого за болью от пробитого бедра. Про спину он просто старался не вспоминать. Лекс подумал, как они с Расом еще в ордене убеждали себя, что если о чем-то не думать, то этого не существовало, и усмехнулся.

— Что за Вещие сестры? — вдруг спросил Яр. Лекс невнятно заворчал, кусая губу. Он был рад поговорить, так можно было даже не думать о боли, но собрать мысли в слова оказалось слишком сложно.

— Небольшая банда. Хела очень дружна с их вожаком, настолько, что Вера ее даже ревнует порой. Их когда-то было всего лишь двое: сильные воительницы, Джулс, наверное, и с нами бы смогла потягаться. С теми, кто был в ордене. Она дралась со мной на равных, но с Гарри не справилась — влюбилась, — фыркнул Лекс. — Они думали, что о них никто не знает. Это было так забавно, мы с Фэй иногда даже сбегали с базы, чтобы за ними последить, — хихикнул Саша.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Гарри нравилась девушка.

Лекс хрюкнул, закусив губу, чтобы не заржать в голос.

— Ты многого не знаешь о Гарри. А с Сестрами… Я познакомился с ними даже раньше, чем с нашей бандой, когда сбежал из ордена. Они держат небольшую ферму в своих подвалах: растения в еду и в лекарства. Прошлой зимой они переправляли нам немного еды, а Хела прятала у нас. Сестры делали вид, что у их фермы нет урожая, чтобы сохранить его и не отдавать чужакам. Мы делились с кем могли, даже с Драконами, и много людей в Низовье тогда выжили благодаря им и Хеле, — рассказал Лекс. Фантом напрягся, чувствуя, что тот о чем-то умолчал.

/я расскажу тебе о ней, но не сейчас/

Фантом ощутил, как внутри всколыхнулась ревность и обида. Он знал, что Лекс не всегда был его, но сердце от этого так неприятно ныло. Яр вспомнил, как первый раз захотел его поцеловать. Яр чувствовал жгучую ярость, разгоравшуюся внутри при мысли, что кто-то как он дотрагивался до его Саши, целовал, ласкал, был с ним. Яр смущенно заворчал, не понимая самого себя, задрожал всем телом.

/я хочу быть его/

Яр едва слышно заскулил, пряча это желание, пугаясь и смущаясь. Он вспомнил, что обещал Лекс перед этой вылазкой.

Лекс вдруг потянул его в какое-то посветлевшее ответвление, замирая у ступенек. Он глянул вниз, на залитые кровью штаны, и вдруг ясно осознал, что не сможет задрать ногу, чтобы подняться. Саша на мгновение положил голову Яру на плечо, с трудом дыша и ласково поцеловал в висок.

— Я не поднимусь, — помотал головой Саша и, выпутавшись из его рук, рухнул прямо на землю, чувствуя, как уплывает сознание. — Стучи что есть силы! Давай!..

Яр на мгновение растерялся, подавив желание упасть рядом с Сашей на колени, а затем прыжком перемахнул через небольшую лестницу, заколотив кулаком по двери. Его трясло, но от страха горло словно свело, и он не мог издать ни звука. Он отпрянул, падая на спину, когда дверь распахнулась.

На него уставилась девушка. Ярко-рыжая.

— Джулс! — она заорала так громко, что зазвенело в ушах.

Лекс потерял сознание.


	31. /cестры/

Яр проснулся от собственного крика.

/Сашенька/

Он конвульсивно дернулся и едва не перевернулся через стальные прутья койки. Фантом зажмурился, чувствуя, как под веками закипают слезы. Сердце гулко бухало где-то в горле, отдаваясь в голове — в ноющих висках — болезненной пульсацией.

Яр потянулся к Лексу своими ощущениями, пытаясь почувствовать его, найти.

/тише/

/Саша/

— Саша… Саш! Саша?.. Где ты… — Фантом неловко перевернулся на живот и все же заставил себя открыть глаза. Он настороженно выглянул из-за борта, понимая, что лежал на втором этаже двухъярусной стальной койки.

— Да тут он. Сашк, подай голос, пока твой мальчик не порвал меня на куски.

Яр дернулся на чужой голос, его затрясло, и он зло сощурился, разглядывая поднявшуюся женщину: красивую — она ему понравилась, неуловимо напомнив Хелу, — с непривычными, но изящными чертами лица.

/Ясь/

/все хорошо/

Яр вздрогнул, расслабляясь, напряженно сведенные плечи опустились. Он почти перестал скалиться и тихонько рычать горлом.

— Меня зовут Агата, — она заинтересованно склонила голову, протянув ему узкую ладонь. Фантом принюхался, осторожно касаясь ее, и тут же отдернул руку, зашипев. — Повернись спиной ко мне и сле…

Фантом неловко спрыгнул прямо на пол, неудачно упав и разбив колени и ладони в кровь. Агата вновь протянула ему руку, но Фантом лишь тихо зарычал, упираясь ладонями в пол и вставая сам.

— Где Саша?..

— Повернись, — фыркнула она, показав Яру на нижний ярус кровати. Фантом дергано обернулся и быстро забрался туда, перекинув одну ногу через сашины бедра, приникая к нему всем телом, выгибаясь и почти ложась на него. Лекс бережно обнял его. Яр слабо выдохнул, чувствуя его теплые руки на своей спине, и закусил губу, не давая себе зареветь.

/Саша/

/Саша-Саша-Саша/

/ты живой/

— Саша, — тихо выдохнул Яр, уместив в одно слово все свои страхи и мысли, давая почувствовать, что его мучило. Саша невесомо погладил его поясницу, накрыл лопатки, привлекая к себе. Фантом ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

/хочу поцеловать тебя/

/хочу тебя/

Фантом растерянно отодвинулся, невольно замотав головой. Он почувствовал странное, непривычное тянущее ощущение. Ему вдруг захотелось укусить Сашу в горло, зализать, зацеловать его, оставив свои горячие следы на бледной коже. Яр смущенно хныкнул, когда Саша коснулся его виска кончиками пальцев, выцепляя в ворохе страхов то, что тот так взволнованно пытался скрыть. Фантом робко прикрыл глаза.

— Агата, — Саша тихо хмыкнул, лаская спину Яра и осторожно опуская ладони ему на ягодицы. — А Вонючка здесь?

Фантом недовольно зашипел.

— Где ж ей еще быть. В подвале своем, зачем она тебе?

— Да незачем, — Саша поймал испуганный синий взгляд и играючи чмокнул Яра в нос. — Все в порядке, мелкий. Твое тело только говорит тебе, что кто-то может попытаться отобрать у тебя то, что принадлежит тебе.

/меня/

— Собственнический инстинкт, — объяснил Саша, почти приникая к его губам. — Поцелуй меня. Сам. Не бойся.

Яр неловко прижался к его губам своими, целуя, зализывая трещинки, ерзая, чувствуя сашины руки на бедрах. Саша откинул голову, доверчиво обнажая горло.

/я знаю это желание/

/покажи что я твой/

/я хочу быть твоим/

Фантом провел ладонями по его животу, коснулся бедра, проверяя рану под легкой непривычной тканью и ожидаемо натыкаясь на регенеративку. Кто-то вытащил обломок. Яр медленно наклонился, прогибаясь в пояснице, — порез на животе неприятно заныл — и прильнул к Саше, держась, чтобы не рухнуть на него всем весом. Почувствовал. Яр осторожно лизнул его в шею, прикусывая и сильнее сжимая зубы. Лекс шумно выдохнул. Он коснулся Фантома, путая пальцы в его волосах.

/я твой/

— Мальчики, я все же позволю себе вас отвлечь. Потом насладитесь обществом друг друга, — Лекс тихо рыкнул. — Мои девочки, — Агата осеклась, видя, как сжался Фантом, — моя банда хочет с вами поговорить.

— С нами?

— С вами обоими. И с тобой тоже, Фантом, не удивляйся, — она улыбнулась. — Все Низовье знает о тебе: тот, кто настолько свел с ума Лекса! Что Сашка так на тебя запал, что устроил кровавую бойню! Знаешь, сколько было сплетен, когда он тебя забрал из «дома»? Одна круче другой. Но Лекс хорошо тебя прячет. Никого не подпускает.

— Он мой.

— Вряд ли найдется кто-то, кто решится с этим поспорить, — красиво усмехнулась Агата. «И выжить», — добавила она про себя.

— Сколько мы уже у вас? — вдруг спросил Лекс. Яр осторожно скатился с него, неловко садясь на пятки на кровати. Саша обнял его за талию.

— Всего день, вы быстро пришли в себя, но с момента взрыва прошло три.

— И сколько людей знает про взрыв?

— Почти все Низовье. Все его слышали, там обвалилась часть башни, но никто не догадался, что там были вы. Твои живы, не бойся. Большая часть Низовья за вас, и любого, кто попытается выдать вашу банду, убьют быстрее, чем он подумает об этом. Да и Титаны решили, что там просто рванул баллон.

— Хела будет уверена, что мы мертвы… Иначе бы вернулись.

— Все три дня бушевала буря, и мы не смогли связаться с ней, даже выйти было невозможно. Лена догадается, что вы не дошли бы до своего бара, даже если выжили, — Агата сокрушенно покачала головой. — Вам повезло, что вы шли по Туннелям, — она помогла Лексу встать. — Пойдем. Фантом?

Тот взвился, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах, и подскочил, подныривая Лексу под руку. Саша прижал его к себе.

Они неторопливо — Лексу было еще тяжело идти — вышли в темный полумрак коридора, слабо освещаемого напольными панелями. Фантом весь напрягся, часто-часто моргая в неярком свете, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, и глухо зарычал, почти сталкиваясь с подпрыгнувшей от неожиданности ярко-рыжей девушкой. Та смешно тряхнула забавными хвостиками.

— Как вы? — она заинтересованно перевела взгляд с Фантома на Лекса. Яр подозрительно сузил глаза. Жуткая тянущая и грызущая ревность снедала его.

— Рыжая.

— Что?

— Не пугай его, — осадила ее Агата, замечая, как та нахмурилась. Рыжая, погрустнев, покачала головой.

/я не знаю ее/

Яр почувствовал сашино волнение. Он был напряжен и боялся, что не сможет защитить их обоих.

Агата провела их в небольшую комнату, чем-то напомнившую Фантому кухню, на которой обычно собиралось «Двуединство». Яр замер, задохнувшись от удивления, заметив такие яркие, что казалось, они светятся, зеленые листы. Он пораженно приоткрыл рот, тихо охнув.

Растения.

Фантом слышал, что когда-то до катастрофы, уничтожившей весь мир, они заполняли всю землю: самые разные, яркие, красивые. Яр принюхался, чихнув от непривычного запаха. Саша тихонько фыркнул ему в плечо.

— Не смейся над ним, ты тоже обалдел в первый раз, — по-доброму усмехнулась Агата. Лекс хмыкнул.

— Я охренел, — он потянулся, вскинув руки и медленно дохромав до сидевшей рядом с растениями и натянутыми над ними горячими лампами девушки. — Джулс.

— А ты не сдох, — улыбнулась она. — Как нога? Я вытащила штырь и прижгла рану. Регенеративка должна была помочь.

Лекс задумчиво уставился на свое бедро, коснувшись повязки под штанами.

/ненавижу беспомощность/

/я не смогу тебя защитить/

/бесполезный/

Яр взволнованно заурчал, прижимаясь к его боку и чувствуя, как Саша судорожно его обнял, сжимая одной рукой тонкую талию. Фантом осторожно подтолкнул его к столу, чтобы Лекс сел. Яр растерянно заозирался — он привык забираться к Саше на колени — и вдруг плюхнулся на пол, скрестив ноги, трогательно потеревшись щекой о сашину коленку.

— Он удивительный, — выдохнула Джулс, всем телом подавшись вперед. Она окинула Фантома заинтересованным взглядом, рассматривая, почти не мигая.

— И мой, — Лекс приподнял верхнюю губу.

— Ты украл его у Роса?

/Сашенька?.. /

/они/

/Саш я не хочу/

Лекс склонился к Яру, и тот вытянулся, доверчиво обнимая Сашу за плечи. Всхлипнул тихонько.

/ты туда не вернешься/

/ты только мой/

Саша почувствовал, как Яр задышал тяжелее, жмурясь и вздрагивая. Он помнил «дом», помнил, как там было больно.

/кровь на полу/

/жжется/

/внутри жжется/

Яра затрясло. Саша дернул его на себя, зашипев от боли, когда тот неосторожно рухнул ему на больную ногу, но не отпустил. Сжал сильнее. Стиснул в руках, будто пытаясь спрятать от мучительных воспоминаний. Саша поцеловал Яра, кусая нижнюю губу, отвлекая болью. Фантом посмотрел ему в глаза.

/Саша/

/я/

/мой Саша/

/чей же еще/

Лекс улыбнулся, чмокая его в губы и обнимая, смыкая руки на тонкой талии.

— Сиди.

— Вы в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовалась Агата.

— Плохие воспоминания, — объяснил Лекс. — Яська не думал о «доме» довольно давно.

— Яська, — умилилась Джулс, подпирая щеку рукой. — Яська?..

Тот завозился, оборачиваясь к ней. Он боялся. Они с Лексом были безоружны и одни против троих, считая Рыжую, которая куда-то убежала.

— Он меня боится?

— Конечно боится, — фыркнул Лекс. — Вы первые после Двуединства, кого он видит.

— Как его… Как тебя зовут? — Джулс пододвинулась к ним ближе, подняв обе руки, чтобы Яр их видел. — Не так, как Саша тебя называет.

— Фантом, — тихо прошептал тот.

— А я Джулс.

— Тебя звала та девушка… Рыжая.

— Я медик. И вам была нужна помощь, — кивнув, объяснила она. — А ты наблюдательный. Изучаешь все, пока все считают главной угрозой Лекса?

Яр вопросительно посмотрел на Сашу. Тот едва не расхохотался.

— Да говори уже! Они нам почти как сестры.

— Он такой маленький!

— Джулс.

— Все-все, молчу, — та провела по губам двумя пальцами и словно выбросила ключ.

/Саша/

/что такое, маленький? /

/кто тут еще/

/кто-то мне не нравится/

Лекс невольно принюхался. Он чувствовал Джулс и Агату, Рыжую. Вонючка — вдруг понял он. Самая сильная живая «пятерка». Фантом почуял ее. Яр зарычал, перетянув его ощущения на себя. Он весь напрягся, обнимая Сашу сильнее.

/мое/

/мой Саша/

/Яся/

/не ревнуй/

— Ты мой, — требовательно хныкнул Фантом. Саша усмехнулся, чмокнув его в губы.

— Почему Двуединство залезло к Титанам? — спросила вдруг Агата. — Вы пошли все, залезли тайно, значит, что-то искали, полагая, что они вам соврут, если спросить напрямую. Что?

— Феликс сказал Фэй, что Волынщик жив.

— И она поверила? — ужаснулась Джулс. — Феликс — лживый ублюдок!

— Фэй все еще любит Кира. Как и Хела, — помотала головой Агата. — Бедные девочки. Им так повезло, что они успели уйти до того, как башня рванула. Первый взрыв был в их части, тебя с Фантомом зацепило только вторым.

— Фэй верит, что он жив. Хочет верить. Она за Волынщиком полезет куда угодно: к Титанам, в Туннели, даже искать сказочный Верхний город. И не остановится, но если дело дойдет до бойни… — Лекс удрученно помотал головой, стиснув руки в кулаки, и Фантом прижался к нему, тыкаясь лбом в плечо. Саша бережно коснулся его волос.

— Многие поддержат вас. Все знают Хелу как вожака, которая спасла многие банды в Низовье в голодный год. Она давала еду всем за бесценок, кормила и грела детей у себя на базе. А что сделали Титаны? Верно. Ничего. Нихрена они не сделали, Лекс, хотя обещали. Все уважают Хелу и чтят память Кира, — Агата покачала головой. — Мы поддержим вас.

Лекс раздраженно отмахнулся.

— Даже если мы объединимся — нас все равно слишком мало.

— Ты говоришь, что Фэй не остановится.

— Она думает, что Волынщик у Титанов.

Агата замерла на мгновение и вновь заходила из угла в угол.

— Это невозможно.

— Убеди ее в этом! Даже Хела не смогла! — рыкнул Лекс, откинувшись на спинке стула и прижимая дрожащего Яра к себе. — Фэй пойдет до конца, и ты это знаешь.

— Нет ничего хуже неизвестности, — прервала его Агата. — Джулс?..

Та задумчиво кивнула.

— Я поищу, поспрашиваю. Многие в Низовье не любят Титанов, кто-то может что-то знать.

— Я не понимаю, — поморщился Лекс. Джулс вскинула брови. — Если Волынщик жив, почему он не вернулся в банду? Это его люди, его бар, его Хела и Фэй, в конце концов. Где он тогда?

— Ты тогда уже успел к ним присоединиться?

Лекс коротко дернул головой.

— Фэй очень сильно облажалась, но Кир взял всю вину на себя, он пошел к Титанам за нее. Мы не знали, что они собирались делать, Хела не сомневалась, что они решат его убить. Титанам не нужны были банды способные с ними потягаться, а Двуединство могли такими стать. Титаны не дали Фэй похоронить Кира, не отдали его тело. Поэтому она и верит, что он жив.

/я все равно нихрена не понимаю/

Лекс тихо заворчал, утыкаясь во взъерошенную макушку Фантома, поцеловал невесомо, и Яр встревоженно прижался к нему плотнее. Он мелко дрожал, весь напряженный, старался не ерзать, чтобы не причинить боли, но что-то все равно не давало ему покоя. Яр принюхался, пытаясь, как Саша, понять по запахам, но не смог.

/Саша/

/мне страшно/

Яр прижал кончики пальцев к его виску, закрывая глаза и судорожно выдыхая.

/тут кто-то есть я чувствую мне не нравится Саша почувствуй пожалуйста почувствуй/

Лекс тихо зарычал. Он услышал ее. От стены за спиной Джулс отделилась тень. Вонючка.

— Вы все, — она медленно шагнула из темноты. Длинные нечесаные волосы скрывали изможденное лицо. — Слишком шумите. Спорите-спорите, а толку!

Вонючка подошла ближе. Яр зарычал. Он рывком спрыгнул на пол, напряженно замирая перед Сашей, защищая и закрывая его собой. Вонючка лишь презрительно усмехнулась и вдруг выхватила нож из складок своей длинной юбки.

/беги/

— Я переломаю тебе все кости, — она остановила лезвие прямо перед лицом Яра, почти касаясь острием его скулы. — Лекс… — и потянула к нему руку, но Фантом вцепился ей в запястье. Вонючка завизжала, изо всех сил пытаясь вырвать руку — нож выпал на пол — и зажать уши. У нее пошла кровь носом.

— Тронешь его — и я расплавлю тебе мозги, — Фантом зарычал, сильнее сжимая пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в бледную кожу, и потянулся ладонью к ее вискам. Он почувствовал, что Вонючка слышала так же чутко и обостренно, как Лекс, и терпеть не могла чужих прикосновений. Фантом лишь еще сильнее впился пальцами в тонкое запястье: она сопротивлялась и делала себе только больнее.

Яр вскрикнул, почувствовав теплые ладони на своей груди.

/отпусти/

/Ясь/

Яр глухо зарычал, замотав головой, но поддаваясь, разжимая пальцы, и развернулся, уткнувшись Лексу в грудь, испуганно спрятавшись в его объятиях. Яр втянул воздух, срываясь на задушенные всхлипы, и часто-часто заморгал. Под веками неприятно жгло. Фантома затрясло всем телом.

/не реви/

Саша удивленно скосил взгляд на подрагивающего в его руках Яра и прижался к его макушке губами.

— Яся?..

— Не хочу опять плакать, — всхлипнул тот. — Я защищал тебя. Я ничего не сделал! Она… Первая начала, — Яр сжал руки в кулаки. Он убеждал сам себя и боялся, боялся, что Саша разозлится. Яр так искренне ревновал, что Саша едва не рассмеялся.

/я твой Яська/

/твой/

/Сашенька/

Вонючка бросила на них злой взгляд, все еще зажимая уши руками. Ее держала Агата, бережно, но настойчиво обняв за плечи.

— Он!..

— Тронешь Сашу… — вновь зарычал Фантом, почти вырываясь из объятий Лекса. Внутри у него вихрилась злоба, царапала по ребрам, заставляя сердце чаще биться. Фантома почти замутило от ярости, он слабо откинулся, прижимаясь спиной к сашиной груди.

— Что ты мне сделаешь, ты… Жалкая!.. — Вонючка ощерилась, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не сплюнуть на пол. Она тряхнула спутанными волосами. — Шлюха.

— Теона! — одернула ее Агата, едва успев оттащить и вместе с ней отпрянуть до того, как Фантом вцепился бы Вонючке в горло. — Лекс, уйми его, пока они не подрались!..

/Яся/

/тише мой хороший/

/я с тобой/

/я твой/

Фантом зло зарычал, скаля зубы, но едва заметно расслабился, напряженные плечи чуть опустились. Саша обнял его поперек живота и груди, поглаживая, накрывая ладонью ноющий порез, и поцеловал в висок, касаясь губами часто бьющейся венки. Яр выдохнул. Он опустил глаза, разворачиваясь в сашиных руках. Лекс укрыл его от всех в своих объятиях.

/я не чувствую ее как тебя Раса слышал отголосками, а ее нет/

/Саш/

/Саш мне она не нравится/

/я не доверяю ей/

Саша осторожно прижал Яра к себе, падая обратно на стул. Фантом устроился у него между ног, приникая, чуть успокаиваясь, но все еще настороженно следя за Вонючкой. Та вновь забилась в свой темный угол за спиной Джулс, яростно сверкая оттуда глазами.

— Поверить не могу, что ты действительно такой, как они говорили, — процедила она. — Ты же… Всего лишь шлюха, — Теона зло выплюнула это слово, пытаясь задеть побольнее.

Яра передернуло. Саша бережно коснулся его подбородка, чувствуя пальцами болезненную припухлость и содранную кожу, и мягко заставил посмотреть на себя. Поцеловал ласково.

— Держи его, — покачала головой Агата. — Не хватало, чтобы они тут еще сцепились.

— Я порву ее!

— Хватит! — одернула Агата Фантома. — Как в бойцовской яме!

Лекс болезненно дернулся, поморщившись.

— Мне… Нам надо на нашу базу, — вдруг медленно проговорил он, поджав губы. — Мне надо поговорить с Хелой. Я… Надеюсь, я ошибаюсь, — Лекс глянул на Агату поверх яровой макушки. Фантом встревоженно завозился, коснулся его щеки ладонью, растерянно всхлипывая.

/Сашенька ты не дойдешь тебе больно Саш я не пущу/

/все будет хорошо/

— Может, останетесь? — удивленно вскинула брови Агата. — Буря еще не утихла до конца и может начаться снова, а ты ранен. Вы оба не дойдете. Сашк, не дури.

— Мне надо к Хеле, — тот мотнул головой. — Возможно…. Фэй не так уж и не права. Я должен поговорить с Хелой. Да и они, — Лекс подбородком указал сначала на Фантома, а затем на Вонючку. — Перегрызут друг другу глотки.

/я не буду Саша пожалуйста я не буду к ней лезть Саша останься прошу тебя/

/тише/

— Я могу отвезти тебя, — неохотно предложила Теона. — Но только тебя, этот, — она зло посмотрела на Фантома, — пусть сам идет.

Агата бросила на нее осуждающий взгляд. Вонючка надменно вздернула подбородок.

— Решай, Лекс, — она, не моргая, уставилась на Фантома. Тот не отвел взгляд.

/да пошла ты/

Саша предупреждающе накрыл его ладонь, не сжимая, грея.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, Яр, — предложила вдруг Агата. — Если буря усилится, Теона останется у Двуединства, а мы позаботимся о Фантоме.

/все будет хорошо/

/нихрена/

Лекс отчаянно посмотрел Яру в глаза, прижимая его узкую ладонь к своей щеке. Яр прикрыл веки. Почувствовал его страх. И попытался спрятать все ощущения. Лексу не надо было этого знать.

Яр хотел сбежать.

/Сашенька/

/мне надо к Хеле возможно я должен ее предупредить должен ради них/

/останься у Сестер маленький/

/я заберу тебя/

Яр замотал головой, дрожа всем телом.

/не уходи пожалуйста не уходи Сашенька я не хочу один/

/я так не хочу один/

/Саша пожалуйста/

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Яр, чувствуя, что сейчас все же расплачется. Он знал, что не останется тут без Саши ни на мгновение: база Сестер слишком сильно отдавала Вонючкой. — Саша…

Тот уткнулся в Яра, виновато качая головой. Саша сжал руки в кулаки и стиснул зубы — ему хотелось завыть. В его руках дрожал его Яся, а он с мучительной неотвратимостью понимал, что должен был рассказать Хеле об увиденном. Если Волынщик и вправду жив, Лекс догадывался, где тот мог быть.

/он может быть жив я должен сказать Фэй/

Яр вдруг всхлипнул и кивнул, торопливо утирая глаза.

— Пообещай, что вернешься, — едва слышно прошептал он, осторожно вставая. Яр весь побледнел, осунулся, словно на него разом навалилась вся усталость и боль за эту вылазку. Он обиженно поджал губы, сглатывая, и вновь кивнул, заморгав. Яр отчаянно хотел вцепиться в Сашу и не отпускать. — Пообещай.

/я вернусь к тебе/

/что бы со мной ни делали я вернусь/

Яр кивнул. Он утер нос тыльной стороной ладони.

— Фэй должна посмотреть твою рану. Я не мог ее хорошо перевязать, ты… Вернись к ним. Я подожду. Тебе надо, Сашенька, иди… — у Фантома ломано — надрывно — сорвался голос. У Лекса заныло сердце. Он прижал Яра к себе, жмурясь.

/я вернусь/

/я знаю/

/не хочу тебя отпускать/

Фантом рывком отвернулся от Саши, без сил падая за стол, уткнувшись лбом в ладони, и судорожно всхлипнул. Джулс пересела ближе к нему, боясь дотронуться, но так осторожно пытаясь подбодрить.

Лекс потянулся к Яру, весь сжавшись, задрожав, но Агата настойчиво вытолкала его из комнаты, отправив Вонючку готовить мотоцикл.

— Если собрался идти — иди, — она положила руку ему на плечо.

— Я чувствую себя уебком. Я не должен его бросать! Я с ним быть должен, — Лекс едва не засадил кулаком в стену, привычно выплескивая раздражение, и привалился к ней спиной, больно стукнувшись головой. Ему захотелось завыть. Саша закусил ладонь, впившись зубами.

— Порой наш долг перед вожаком куда важнее того, что мы чувствуем. И ты это знаешь. Ты слишком многим обязан Хеле, — Агата, подозвав Рыжую, помогла ему дойти до комнаты, где они с Яром ночевали. Лекс заметил свой плащ и ножны, висевшие на опоре койки. Он с тревогой коснулся рукоятей плазменных мечей. — Мы позаботимся о Фантоме. Хорошо?..

/я ненавижу себя за это/

/я не должен его оставлять/

/Сашенька/

Лекс дернулся, почувствовав теплое ощущение где-то под сердцем. Яр потянулся к нему.

/ты ранен так надо я понимаю мне так страшно за тебя/

— Отдай ему, — Лекс протянул свой плащ и ножны Агате. — Гарри… У нас есть ровер, я попрошу их забрать Яра.

— Лекс, — перебила его Агата, — Фантом не первый искалеченный ребенок, с которым я столкнулась. Я справлюсь.

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Лекс! — прикрикнула она на него. — Иди быстрее, быстрее к нему вернешься. Он понимает, зачем ты это делаешь, он ведь не глупый, — Агата вывела Лекса наверх, тихо хлопнув дверью, и прислонилась к ней спиной, наблюдая, как Вонючка выкатывала мотоцикл. Та угрожающе оскалилась.

— Ты всегда был слабаком.

— Но я всегда надирал твой тощий зад, — рыкнул Лекс, морщась, перекидывая больную ногу через сидение мотоцикла. Перед глазами потемнело.

Вонючка пару раз дернула стартер. Двигатель утробно заурчал, и она припала к рулю, почти ложась на него грудью. Лекс обхватил ее за талию. Они сорвались с места, взрывая колесами пыль, песок и пепел дороги.


	32. /улицы/

Фантом зябко поежился. Он плотнее запахнул плащ Лекса, достававший ему почти до пяток своими забавными кисточками, которыми был расшит подол. Яр попытался застегнуть его, но запутался в ремешках, подвязал пару из них простым, но крепким узлом и неловко перехватил полы плаща окоченевшими пальцами. Промозглым ветром почти сбивало с ног, и Яр едва мог дышать от ледяных порывов и поднятых ими песка и пыли. Фантом уткнул нос в ворот, срываясь на мелкие хриплые вдохи.

/Саша/

Яр резко одернул себя, пряча все свои ощущения как можно глубже и прислушиваясь к сашиным, ловя отголоски его злости и страха, и медленно побрел дальше, спотыкаясь, теряясь в безликой черноте Нижнего города. Он перепутал поворот, свернув в какие-то жуткие полуразрушенные проулки. Фантом попытался вспомнить то немногое, чему успел научить его Лекс, сощурился, ища взглядом на крышах пути и _поезд_ , зная лишь, как от его путей дойти до базы.

Но вокруг было слишком темно. Яр тихо хныкнул, прикусывая заледеневшие и успевшие чуть-чуть потрескаться губы. Ему вдруг показалось, что он идет уже целую вечность. Фантом вновь попытался потянуться к Лексу, почувствовать, куда идти, как свернуть, чтобы не потеряться в бесконечном лабиринте улиц. Яр прикрыл глаза, осторожно вытянув одну руку вперед, медленно делая еще несколько неуверенных шагов. Он принюхался — нос обожгло холодом и неприятным запахом гнили — и вдруг вспомнил, как пахло в квартале ученых: видимо, тот был не так далеко. Яр попытался сообразить, как они шли оттуда, возвращаясь из старого города в ту небольшую вылазку. Он помнил, как Лекс учил его ориентироваться по _поезду_ , но никак не мог понять, куда его занесло.

Яр вдруг мучительно захотел оказаться на базе, спрятаться в подвале, укрыться под одеялом и уткнуться в Лекса. Прижаться к нему. Почувствовать. Заплакать. Яру никогда не было так страшно, даже когда он сбежал из «дома», сбивая босые ноги в кровь, не разбирая дороги, когда Лекс забрал его, когда они вместе прыгали с _поезда_. Яр тогда доверился впервые. Позволил себе поверить, что он нужен Лексу.

Холодным порывом ветра окатило с головы до ног.

/один/

/Саши нет/

/хочу к Саше/

У Фантома запекло под веками, и он всхлипнул, заставляя себя идти дальше. Медленно. Осторожно. Он подошел к одной из стен — она частично обвалилась внутрь здания, остались лишь нижние блоки — и с трудом забрался по лестнице, цепляясь окоченевшими пальцами за крышу соседнего дома. У Фантома сперло дыхание, он прижал ладони к груди — ему было страшно. Яр попытался сделать вдох, горло неприятно свело — даже глотка воздуха не протолкнуть, — обжигая и отзываясь болью во всем теле. Фантом согнулся, упираясь ладонями в колени, хрипя и едва не срываясь на мучительный стон. Он задыхался.

/больнобольнобольно/

Фантом уже устал, он не привык столько ходить, натертые ноги болели, а горло и нос жгло от ядовитого воздуха. Яр, обессилев, рухнул на черепицу, болезненно подбирая ноги под себя. Он промерз насквозь и дрожал так сильно, что болели мышцы. Яр неловко обхватил себя за ребра, отстраненно думая, что даже не знал, что там может что-то дрожать, и все же заплакал, закусив губу, и до судорог вцепился пальцами в бока, чувствуя, что его затрясло всем телом.

Фантом поднял взгляд и потрясенно замер, разглядывая распростертую — распятую — ужасающую махину города. Нижний город — страшное, безумное место. Яр увидел мелькавшие, то затухающие, то вновь разгорающиеся синие огни, он помнил: такие означали мирный договор. Город был сонно ленив и ворчлив: мерно гудели генераторы, гулко скрежетала водонапорная башня, и иногда мелькали черные тени редких жителей. Мелкие, разрушенные улочки ветвились, змеились во все стороны, серыми путами обволакивая весь город. Яр вдруг увидел тянущиеся над домами пути _поезда_.

/Саша там/

/тепло/

/не страшно с Сашей не страшно/

/я хочу к Саше/

Яр заставил себя встать и медленно побрел по крыше, доходя до самого ее края, опустился на колени, коснулся черепицы окоченевшими ладонями и едва не упал, наступив случайно на подол плаща. Фантом вскрикнул, зажимая себе рот рукой, впиваясь зубами в ладонь до крови — от металлического привкуса ему стало дурно, — испуганно зажмурившись. Сердце пропустило удар и с удвоенной силой забилось в груди, словно хотело разломать и без того нывшие от боли ребра. Фантом побоялся опустить глаза вниз.

Яр осторожно перелез на соседнее здание. Он неловко подвернул ногу, тихо вскрикнув, когда та подогнулась, и едва не сорвался вниз, успев вцепиться в какие-то прутья. Яр подтянулся на дрожащих руках и распластался на крыше, тяжело дыша и поскуливая. Его заколотило мучительной, выламывающей кости дрожью. Все тело сводило судорогой от холода и страха.

/надо идти/

Он захныкал, кусая обветрившиеся и нывшие губы, не давая себе разреветься. Нижний город наступал со всех сторон. Яр чувствовал, как он давил, засасывая, и никто не мог выкарабкаться. Фантом упрямо заставил себя идти дальше, медленно, постоянно прислушиваясь к шорохам и принюхиваясь, и от напряжения уже болела голова, отдаваясь болезненной пульсацией в висках. Он как заклятье повторял слова Лекса «я вернусь». Яр цеплялся за них, за слабое ощущение, волнение Саши, бившееся где-то на самом краю сознания. Тянулся к нему.

Фантом вскрикнул, услышав резкий, оглушающий звук сирены. Он подавил в себе желание зажмуриться и заторопился вперед, оскальзываясь на сбитой, раскрошившейся черепице. Яр перелез по лестнице, протянутой между полуразрушенной крышей и огромными блочными каркасами, почти выходя в сторону огромных стальных путей _поезда_. Фантом неловко подтянулся — руки задрожали от напряжения. Он едва не сорвался, успев вцепиться в намертво вбитую в бетон стальную основу. Яр добела сжал окоченевшие пальцы — их болезненно свело — и втянул себя наверх, замерев лежа на животе.

/больно как же больно/

/Саша/

/ты слабый/

/Саше было больно, но он терпел, а ты не можешь иди ты должен к нему вернуться/

/иди/

/жалкий бесполезный жалкийжалкийжалкий/

/ты ему не нужен он тебя бросил/

Яр сжался в маленький комочек, подтянув горевшие ноги к груди. Он свернулся под плащом, прячась от жгучего холода и давящего города, мечтая, чтобы все закончилось. Оказаться в тепле. В сашиных объятиях. Яр всхлипнул. Он испуганно дернулся, неловко вставая на колени, когда каркас путей загудел, слабо раскачиваясь.

Вновь взвыла сирена.

 _Поезд_.

Яр подскочил на ноги, дрожа всем телом, и выхватил из ножен рукоять одного из сашиных плазменных мечей, сжимая его обеими руками. Он помчался вдоль путей, не глядя под ноги, чтобы не запнуться, чувствуя, что платформа раскачивалась все сильнее. Фантом прыжком перемахнул через один из рельсов, больно ударившись ногами о камни, и поспешил убраться с путей. Он спрыгнул на крышу как раз вовремя: _поезд_ на огромной скорости промчался мимо него.

И Яр задохнулся от страха и восхищения.

Ветер и огромная скорость захватили его. Фантом почувствовал, как зрение на мгновение обострилось, он видел в темноте без гогглов, видел каждую линию _поезда_ , и замеревшего на его крыше человека, и его длинные белые волосы. Яр восхищенно выдохнул. Он помнил, как сильно забилось сердце, когда Лекс с ним на руках запрыгнул в вагон.

/я хочу еще/

/хочу скорости/

Яр не удержал свои ощущения и вдруг почувствовал, как где-то далеко болезненно дернулся Лекс.

/Яська/

/твою мать/

Фантом ощутил его страх. Лекс понял, что Фантом сбежал от Сестер, что пошел за ним через все Низовье один. Яр всхлипнул, мотая головой.

/я хочу к тебе/

/Сашенька/

/прости Сашенька прости меня я к тебе хотел не один не хочу быть один/

Яр почувствовал, как Саша осторожно потянулся к нему, прислушиваясь к его ощущениям, ловя отзвуки и малейшие запахи, чтобы попытаться вывести его к базе. Фантом осторожно пошел вперед, замечая хлипкий подвесной мост между домами, наступил на одну из металлических перекладин, и та пронзительно заскрежетала, закачавшись, зазвенели цепи, державшие весь мост. Фантом изо всех сил вцепился в боковые тросы, они были обжигающе ледяными, и у него заныли пальцы. Яр зажмурился, почти бегом бросаясь по мосту, путаясь в собственных ногах и едва дыша от страха. Он выскочил на длинную металлическую лестницу, сваренную из прутьев и тонкой сетки, и сбежал по ней вниз, все же падая с тихим вскриком.

Яр выронил рукоять меча, разбив ладони в кровь о мелкие камни на земле. Он всхлипнул, расцарапанные руки неприятно заныли. Фантом поднялся, слабо опираясь на ладони, и утер мокрый нос, весь перемазавшись в крови и грязи.

И вдруг почуял, что за ним кто-то наблюдал.

/беги/

/мать твою Яр вали оттуда/

Фантом рывком перевернулся, падая на задницу, и попытался отползти, часто-часто перебирая ногами по раскисшей земле. Капюшон закрыл ему глаза, и Яр увидел лишь отделившуюся от темноты тень, скользнувшую к нему от соседнего дома. Фантом судорожно вцепился в рукоять меча.

Одиночки. Те, что остались без банд, не прибившиеся ни к кому, изгои: жестокие и злые, не нашедшие себе места даже в бездушном Нижнем городе. Такие убивали без разбору.

Яр всхлипнул, пытаясь укрыться в тени, вжимаясь спиной в стену. Ему было до крика, застревавшего где-то в горле, и черноты перед глазами страшно. Он оцепенел, почувствовав ненависть одиночек, их злобу и желание убить.

— Вот уж не думал, что встречу великого Лекса, — протянул изгой, — да он еще и ранен!..

— Не он это, — раздался чей-то скрипучий голос сбоку. К ним подошел еще один из одиночек. — Лекс мощнее и выше. А этот…

— Таких мечей нет ни у кого в Низовье! — рыкнул первый из изгоев.

— Выкрал, видать, мелкий уебок. Давай его сюда!..

Фантом глухо зарычал, понимая, что они хотели с ним сделать. Он вскочил на ноги, выдергивая меч из ножен и сжимая его обеими руками, упираясь спиной в стену. Яр не сомневался: у него бы не получилось справиться с плазменным. Он зажмурился на мгновение и чуть припал вперед, зарычал, со злой решимостью глядя на приближавшихся одиночек.

/я не дамся/

/ни за что/

/ни за что не дамся пусть убьют/

/Сашенька/

Яр чувствовал их мысли: изгои хотели его, хотели развлечься, а потом заработать — они продадут его.

Злоба.

Горькое и мерзкое желание.

/вы меня не тронете/

Один из изгоев замахнулся на Фантома, метя в голову: поскорее вырубить, оглушить, чтобы не вырывался. И Яр вскинул меч. У него затряслись руки. Он неловко прокрутил узкий, но тяжелый клинок, чуть меняя хватку на рукояти, и яростно рванулся вперед. Фантом попал изгою в плечо — тот не успел даже дернуться от неожиданности — и почти перерубил связки и кости — лезвие неудачно застряло в мышцах. Яр сжал рукоять сильнее, выдергивая меч с омерзительным хрустом, и ловко отпрыгнул вбок.

Он запнулся, путаясь в ногах, но устоял, вскинулся, держа меч и выпрямляя спину, перебрал трясущимися пальцами по оплетке. Фантом едва успел увернуться от рубящего выпада, лезвия со скрежетом столкнулись, и Яр чуть не выронил меч. Предплечья и запястья пронзило ноющей болью, у него не хватало сил отразить атаку. Фантом рванулся назад, отступая и вновь замахиваясь, метя изгою в горло, но его резко схватили — Яр взвизгнул от боли, — сжав поперек живота и вздернув с земли.

Он забыл о других.

Яр едва не выронил меч, успев перехватить его за лезвие, не обращая внимания на распоротую ладонь, и забился в жесткой хватке, пинаясь и вырываясь.

— Совсем мелкий еще, нихрена не умеет, — хохотнул изгой. — И как только выжил. Подставлялся, что ль, под кого и ноги раздвигал? Раздень его, поглядим.

Фантом всхлипнул и все же сорвался на отчаянный вопль горлом, извиваясь и дергаясь изо всех сил. Его несколько раз больно ударили в живот и в бок, и он невольно согнулся, выкручивая руку до хруста и успевая перехватить рукоять меча.

/Саша/

/я люблю тебя/

Яр ударил мечом изгою в горло, сжимая рукоять одной рукой. Лезвие и пальцы залила горячая кровь, изгой захрипел, хватаясь за шею и падая, и державший Фантома ударил его под колено, валя на землю. Яр закричал от боли, ему показалось, что в теле что-то хрустнуло. Он выгнулся, пытаясь уйти от сыпавшихся ударов, инстинктивно закрывая голову, изгои метили ему в живот и между ног, уже не сражаясь, а жестоко избивая.

Яр заскулил, едва дыша, захлебываясь в крови и изо всех сил пытаясь свернуться клубком, закрыться от ударов.

/больно/

/Саша/

/помоги-защити-защити/

/убить их/

Фантом сжал пальцы на рукояти, пытаясь встать. Он дернулся, упираясь сбитыми костяшками в землю, и едва не рухнул обратно от боли. Его ударили чем-то тяжелым по спине.

— Ложись!

Яр успел нырнуть вперед, падая на землю и инстинктивно откатываясь вбок, узнав громкий голос Гарри. Рядом спрыгнула Фэй, задрав голову и зарычав, она встала в стойку, готовая драться, но Гарри опередил ее: выстрелил, пробив глазницу одному из изгоев. Он быстро накинул вторую стрелу на тетиву, добивая еще одного одиночку. Фантом вскрикнул, замирая, широко распахнув глаза от ужаса. Подскочил, с трудом устаивая на подкашивающихся ногах, и вдруг переменился, весь напрягся, его взгляд ожесточился, и он потянулся к последнему, еще живому изгою, хватая его за волосы и касаясь ладонью лба.

Крик разорвал тишину. У одиночки пошла кровь носом и горлом, и он забился в судорогах, корчась на земле. Фантом склонился ближе к нему, всматриваясь в закатывающиеся глаза, и надавил кончиками пальцев сильнее, в то же мгновение почувствовав, как остановилось чужое сердце.

Фантом шумно выдохнул. Он растерянно повернулся к Вере и вдруг упал на колени, отчаянно всхлипнув. Фэй бросилась к нему, обняла, сжимая дрожащие плечи, поглаживая.

— Я к Саше хочу. К Саше… Пожалуйста, к Саше! К Саше… — Яр лихорадочно зашептал, содрогаясь всем телом. Он завырывался, когда Вера осторожно потянула его на себя. — К Саше…

— Не бойся, давай, сейчас к Сашке твоему поедем, — она легко погладила Яра по голове.   
— Он там извелся!.. Пойдем, мой хороший, в ровер сядем и доедем. Пойдем, — Вера бережно поставила Фантома на ноги, не отпуская, прижимая к себе. Того колотило. Яр скрючился, пытаясь уткнуться ей в плечо. Его вдруг замутило, и он выпутался из ее рук, хрипло закашлявшись, согнулся — его вырвало слюной, желчью и кровью.

— Легче?.. — Фэй погладила Фантома по волосам.

— Держи, — Гарри впихнул ей в руки флягу с водой. Фэй осторожно раскрутила крышку, придерживая флягу и помогая Фантому сделать несколько судорожных глотков. — Не подавись только, — фыркнул Игорь. — Лекс нам голову открутит. Охренеть. Ты один с ними справился!

— Я…

/Сашенька/

/не справился/

— Ты выжил, Яр, — улыбнулась ему Фэй. — Один против троих. И ты был ранен.

— К Саше хочу, — вновь всхлипнул Фантом.

Игорь отошел от них, проходясь по месту боя, быстро проверил тела, пнув несколько раз ногой, и сорвал у двоих жетоны с шеи, убрав их в куртку.

— Одиночки, — кивнул он Вере. — Никто не хватится. Залезайте в ровер. Я все еще жрать хочу!

Фэй хмыкнула. Она помогла Фантому осторожно забраться в кабину и села рядом, поглаживая его по дрожащей спине.

/тепло/

/больно/

Яр захныкал, кусая губы, и зло утер глаза. Он заерзал на месте, у него заныли окоченевшие пальцы и ноги, их неприятно закололо, и Яр заметил, что еще сжимал меч в распоротой ладони, залитой кровью. Его вновь затрясло.

— Меня… Сейчас опять вырвет.

— Тормознуть? — подал голос Гарри с переднего сиденья. Он остановил ровер, щелкая блокировкой дверей, и Фантом высунулся, склонившись над землей и закашлявшись: рвать было уже нечем, но тошнота все равно подкатывала к горлу. Яр вцепился одной рукой в дверь, пытаясь дышать, и рывком откинулся на сидение. Он уткнулся Фэй в плечо, жмурясь и дергаясь от ее прикосновений.

/не чувствовать/

Фантому даже показалось, что он потерял сознание на мгновение, когда Фэй легко погладила его. Ровер больше не трясло. Яр почувствовал Сашу. Фантом дернулся, выворачиваясь, и выпрыгнул из ровера, едва не упав. Лекс поймал его.  
— Саша. Саша-Саша-Саша… — он зашептал, мешая слова и ощущения, в родных объятиях было так тепло, что Фантом все же заплакал.

/Сашасашасашасашасаша/

Яр сполз на землю, хватаясь за Лекса, цепляясь изо всех сил за его ноги, — Саша рухнул рядом с ним, сжимая в руках и пряча, — и зарыдал.


End file.
